Fire Dragon's School Harem
by Kript
Summary: Summery- Natsu is the new kid at Magnolia High watch as he tries to fit in, maintain his grades and make friends while trying to deal with all the attention he is getting from the opposite sex. Rate M (Huge Harem). I do not own Fairy Tail or the Cover Image. Chapter 22: NatsuxOphiuchus
1. First Day Part 1 First Kiss- Mirajane

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 1: First Day Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**" **= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

**-Magnolia town Japan-**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* '_I guess it's time to get up for school.' _A shirt less pink haired teen thought as he heard his alarm going off.

_'I hate this thing it's too loud.' _He thought as he destroyed he alarm clock.

_'I'm going to get a bit more shut eye.'_ He said to himself as he rolled over but as soon as he did he felt something soft on his hand.

_'Huh what is this it's softer than my pillow' _He thought as he decided to grab this abnormally soft object.

*moan* _'That was weird pillows don't make that sound' _He thought as he grabbed the soft object.

_'Maybe I should see what it is to make sure it's not something gross' _He thought as he opened his eyes.

_'White hair?' _He thought as he moved the covers and to his surprise he saw familiar white haired beauty.

"MIRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Natsu yelled at his childhood friend Mirajane Strauss completely naked.

"Oh hi there Natsu I was going to wake you up early so you wouldn't be late for your first day at my school but then I saw you sleeping and you looked so cute so I decided to join you." Mira explained while stretching not realising that she was showing Natsu her huge breasts.

"Mira could you put on some clothes on I can see everything." Natsu exclaimed while looking away.

"I thought you were naked so I got naked too." Mira said innocently.

"I'M WEARING PANTS WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED FREAK SLEEPS NAKED!" Natsu yelled again.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I'm sorry you feel that way Natsu I just thought you would like it." Mira said as she started fake crying.

"Wait please don't cry I didn't mean it like." Natsu begged Mira who was hiding under the cover but he didn't get an answer.

"I'll do anything." Natsu said.

"Do you really mean that?" Mira asked Natsu as she got up from under the covers.

"Yes one hundred percent." Natsu said not knowing what he had just got himself into.

_'I've got him now.' _Mira said to herself as she came up with a plan.

"I know one way you can make it up to me." Mira said in a seductive voice as she started to crawl towards Natsu.

"W-w-what could that be?" Natsu said nervously as Mira got on top of him.

"I want you to kiss me." Mira said in an extremely sexy way.

"But we need to get school it's my first day." Natsu said trying to get Mira off him.

"I don't think they will mind if we are a little late." Mira said.

"If I kiss you will you get off me?" Natsu asked as he got up and put his face so close to Mira's that their noises where touching.

"Wait I'm not emotionally ready yet." Mira said with a bright red blush on her face.

_'Yes finally my first kiss.' _Mira thought becoming even redder.

"But you're the one who asked for it and we really need to get going." Natsu said as he kissed Mira on the cheek.

"Damn it Natsu that's not what I meant." said a very annoyed Mira.

"Hey you never said where to kiss you now get off me and get dressed." Natsu demanded.

"Fine but I will get that kiss." Mira promised as she got off Natsu.

"You know just cause you live next to me doesn't mean you can break into my house whenever you feel like it." Natsu said as he put on his uniform which consisted of a white short sleeved shirt with a black fairy tail insignia on the shirt pocket, long black pants and black shoes. a black tie and a white scarf which wasn't part of the uniform but he liked to wear it anyway since it was a gift from his late father.

"Well If I didn't who would make your food, take care of you when you're sick and make sure you get up." Mira said as she put on her bra and panties on.

"But if people see you coming out of my house they might get the wrong idea." Natsu said as he attempted to tie his tie.

"I don't really care if they get the wrong idea." Mira said seriously as she put on her uniform which was a short black skirt that only just went past the middle of her thighs, black stockings, black ribbon around her neck and a white short sleeved shirt with a red fairy tail insignia on the shirt pocket,

"I guess if you're OK with people thinking we are going out then it's fine." Natsu said as he started heading down stairs.

_'I wish we were going out' _Mira said to herself as she followed Natsu down stairs.

Natsu sat down at the dining room table while he waited for Mira to finish cooking.

"So how are the people like at your school?" Natsu asked Mira who was currently cooking bacon.

"Well I would say they are um... unique." Mira said nervously as she put the bread into the toaster.

"And what's that supposed to mean?." Natsu asked Mira who was pouring his coffee.

"Well you will find out when you get there." Mira said while giving him a plate with toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"That's not really reassuring Mira and thank you for the food." He said before he gobbled all his food like an animal.

"One more question Mira." Natsu said as he finished his food.

"What?" She asked as she ate her own food.

"How where you up so early today anyway?" Natsu asked as he started to clean his plate.

"Well Elfman had early morning judo practise today and so I had to make him his lunch." Mira replied as she finished her food.

"ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" Natsu yelled.

"Yep the captain of the judo team is a bit strict when it comes to practise." Mira said as she cleaned her own plate.

"Well we better get going we are already running a bit late because of you this morning." Natsu said as he grabbed his bag and left out through the door.

"When did you start caring about punctuality?" Teased Mira as she followed Natsu out the house.

"Well first impressions are important." Natsu answered.

_'Plus I don't want everyone to think I'm a delinquent like last time' _Natsu thought remembering his last two years of high school.

"So how are we getting to school Bike or motorcycle?" Natsu asked.

"hmm since we are running late I say we take the motorbike." Mira said as she grabbed her helmet.

_'Now I can grab onto him as much as I want." _Mira thought excitedly.

"Sure whatever you say but are you sure that's the real reason Mira?" Natsu asked as he got onto the red motorbike.

"What other reason would I have." Mira replied innocently as she got onto the back of motorbike and held onto Natsu as tight as she could.

_'Wow his stomach is so muscular he must still be doing his daily workouts, man I want to see him work out so bad.' _Mira thought as she rubbed her hands on Natsu' abs as they sped through the streets of magnolia on the motorbike.

"I know we are going fast but do you have to cling to me so much?" Natsu asked while keeping his eye on the road.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mira said while burying her face in Natsu's warm back.

_'So warm and strong' _Mira thought.

After a nice motorcycle ride Natsu parked the bike at the car park.

"Mira you could of told me that your school doesn't allow motorbike." Natsu said.

"Sorry I completely forgot." Mira replied scratching her head.

"Well it doesn't matter we have plenty of time and it's only a five minute walk from here." Natsu said as he got his bag.

"Now aren't you happy we took the motorbike." Mira said sounding very happy.

"I guess but please don't forget something that important again." Natsu warned.

**-Five minutes Later at the school gate-**

"Here we are Magnolia high." Mira said pointing to the sign.

"Wow this place is huge." Natsu said in awe.

"Why do you sound so surprised didn't you move from one of Japan's best schools?" Mira asked "By the way why did you leave your old school?" Mira continued to question.

"Just because I came from an Elite school doesn't mean I can't be impressed and It's none of your business why I left that school." Natsu replied saying the last part a little harshly.

"Jeez calm down let's just go to the faculty lounge to pick up your schedule." Mira said as she grabs Natsu by the wrist and dragged him through the school's gate which drew in a lot of unwanted attention.

"Hey who is that pink haired guy with Mirajane-sama?" Asked nerdy looking boy.

"I don't know but I don't like how close they are." His friend responded.

"Mira can you stop dragging me around people are looking at us." Natsu wined.

"I already told you I don't care what others say about us." Mira said with a wink.

_'This will keep those vultures from trying to steal Natsu from me.' _Mira said, congratulating herself.

"I haven't seen him around before, is he a new student?" A random girl said to her group of friends.

"He's pretty hot too bad Mirajane-Senpai already has a grip on him." One of the girls said in disappointed.

Natsu heard things like this all the way until they got inside the building.

**-In front of the faculty lounge-**

"Natsu." Mira said as Natsu was about to open the door.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Just be careful in their the teachers are kind of.." Mira said but stopped midway.

"Kind of what?" Natsu asked sounding worried now.

"Never mind you will find out." Mira said as she started to walk away.

"HEY DON'T JUST WALK AWAY!" Natsu yelled as Mira continued to walk away.

_'Jeez that girl can be such a handful first she sneaks into my bed completely naked, makes me break a school rule just cause she forgot, drags me across the school yard now I'm pretty sure every think we're dating and no she leaves me here.' _Natsu said to himself as he stared at the staff lounge door *Sigh* _'But I guess I do owe her a lot.' _He finished thinking as he turned the door knob.

When he opened the door he saw a room full strange teachers.

_'Wow these guys look weird especially the one with the horse costume on.' _Natsu said as he stared at the teachers before he was interrupted.

"You there what are you doing staring at the faculty room?" Asked an angry redhead with brown eyes.

"I'm just here to get my schedule I just transferred here." Natsu answered.

"Sorry you looked suspicious normal people don't just stand around staring into a room." The redhead add.

"It's just that these teachers look kind of weird I mean come on one of them is in a maid outfit." Natsu said pointing to the pink haired maid.

"That's Virgo she is the home economics teacher none knows why she wears that maid outfit though." The redhead explained.

"Thanks for clearing that up by the way my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu greeted.

"Glad to be of service my name is Erza Scarlet." The girl now identified as Erza replied. Erza wore the school uniform like Mira except she wore a red jumper and glasses. Erza was about the same height as Natsu and she was very well developed.

_'Scarlet the same colour as her hair well that will make it easy to remember her' _Natsu said to himself as he took a mental note.

"Goodbye Natsu I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Erza said as she started walking down the hall.

"OK see you later." Natsu said while waving at Erza until he heard talking for the faculty lounge.

"Hey guys did you notice that weird kid." said a man with orange hair, a black suit and sun glasses.

"Yeah I noticed but I didn't say anything." responded a cowman.

"I don't know but he's kind of cute." Said a blue haired woman who was only wearing a bikini.

"Aquarius please stop saying stuff like that." Begged a man with red and white hair.

"Get over it Scorpio we broke up a while ago." Aquarius replied.

"Can you two stop arguing I'm pretty sure he needs something." A pink haired girl with curly hair said.

"Thank you, I just need my schedule, I'm the new transfer student." Natsu said.

"You must be Natsu my name is Leo." Said the man with orange hair who was wearing a black suit.

_'I'm starting to feel like theirs a pattern here' _Natsu said to himself.

"Yes I am Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said clarifying Leo assumption.

"Good here is your schedule you will be in Class 3-A." Leo said while handing him two sheets of paper.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

"It's a map, you will need it, this place is pretty big." Leo said as he unfolded the map.

"If that's all I should get going home room is almost started." Natsu said as he looked at the map and started heading to his class room.

**-Ten minutes later-**

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Crap this map didn't help at all." Natsu said running down the hall as he saw his class room down the hall

"I'm so lucky I made it with a minute to spare." Natsu said as he stopped in front his class.

_'I wonder who is in my class." _He thought to himself as he entered the classroom and the second he did he got drenched and a bucket hit his head.

"hahaha someone actually fell for it." said A shirtless teen with black hair.

"Gray why are you pulling stupid pranks and put some clothes on." said a brunette with purple eyes.

"Oh come on Cana I'm just having some fun with um... who is this kid?" Gray asked Cana.

"I'm not sure I think he is new here." Cana replied.

"CAN SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get the bucket off his face.

"Sure I'll help.' Cana said as she got the bucket off him.

"Thanks for that my name is Natsu nice to meet you." Natsu introduced himself with a smile.

_'Wow this guy is hot and he seems nice I think I caught a good one' _Cana thought as she got a good look at Natsu's face.

"It's fine my name's Cana." Cana greeted.

"Cana do you know who set this up?" Natsu asked.

"You don't need to tell him that Cana." Gray shouted from his seat.

"I bet it was you." Natsu replied to Gray.

"I didn't think anyone was stupid enough fall for it." Gray retorted.

"At least I'm not a pervert." Natsu said back.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked not realising he was down to his boxers.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"When this happen." Gray said as he picked up his clothes.

"Hey Natsu." Elfman called out.

"Elfman you're in my class?" Natsu asked.

"Yep so is nee-chan." Elfman replied tiredly.

"That's good at least there are some people I know in this class" Natsu said sounding a bit more relaxed.

"Wait you two know each other?" Cana asked.

"Yeah we live next to each other." Elfman answered.

_'Wait that means he must be close to Mira than again she said she has never had a boyfriend.' _Cana reassured herself

"how was judo training it must have been tough since you sound and look the way you do?" Natsu asked much to Elfman's surprise.

"How did you know I did judo?" Elfman asked.

"Mira told me this morning when I found her in my bed and can you tell her to stop that." Natsu told Elfman who gave him a surprised look.

"WAIT YOU FOUND MIRA IN YOUR BED WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO HAVE?" Gray yelled.

"You know I heard that Mira came to school with a pink haired boy." a class mate added.

"NATSU WHAT HAVE YOU AND MY SISTER BEEN DOING!" Elfman yelled while picking Natsu up and shaking him.

"I swear I didn't do anything I just woke up with her naked in my bed." Natsu said trying to defend himself but when he realised what he had said he knew he was screwed.

_'WHY DID I SAY THAT?' _He questioned himself.

Mira walked into the class room after hearing all the commotion what she saw was not her usual class room it was a war zone people were hiding under desks, cowering in fear and some people were yelling for help.

"Oh hey there Natsu how are you liking school so far?" Mira asked Natsu who was running at him.

"MIRA GET OUT OF THE WAY ELFMAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Natsu screamed.

"What?" Mira asked before Natsu ran into her.

"Ouch are you OK Mira?" Natsu asked as he felt a familiar sensation.

_'What is this I remember it from somewhere?' _Natsu asked himself as he grabbed something soft.

"*moan* so this morning was enough for you I see but if we are going to do this lets go somewhere a bit more private and I think people are looking at us." Mira said seductively.

"Stop saying stuff like that Mira." Natsu begged as he got off Mira.

"I say this again WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO HAVE!" Gray yelled.

"You could say I'm his girlfriend but I would say I mean more to him than that." Mira said as Natsu helped her up.

"I thought you said you've never had a boyfriend?" Cana asked but was ignored since Mira was too busy clinging onto Natsu's arm.

"MIRA WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT WE ARE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" Natsu yelled while blushing furiously trying to break free.

"Don't be shy Natsu." Mira said while maintaining her grip.

"Please stop joking around Mira Elfman's going to kill me." Natsu pleaded.

_'Who said I'm joking.' _Mira thought as she let go.

"Fine but you owe me lunch." Mira said.

"WHAT WHY?" Natsu yelled.

"Or I'll tell Elfman you kissed and groped me." Mira whispered into his ear.

"Fine but you better not tell him you know how over protective he is and he will completely misinterpret." Natsu said as he pointed at the rampaging Elfman who was still looking for him.

"OK I'll go clear things up." Mira said as she walked over to Elfman.

"Elfman I heard you were trying to hurt Natsu on his first day of school, is that right?" Mira asked in a way that was so sweet it was scary.

"But Nee-chan he violated you." Elfman said.

"How many times have I told you I'm the older sibling and I don't need you to babysit me I can take care of myself and Natsu would never force himself on me it was just an accident and make sure to clean up the class room?" Mira said kindly.

"Now that's cleared up where is the teacher the bell went like fifteen minutes ago?" Natsu asked.

Right after he asked he heard the door open behind him.

_'Maybe this is the teacher we really need one this place is crazy.' _Natsu thought

"Why is there so much noise, our class is in the middle of something?" Asked a redhead with glasses.

"Oh hey Erza what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Well like i just said your class is making too much noise and our class can't work." Erza said pointing at the chaos in Natsu's class.

"Yeah our teacher has not shown up yet." Natsu said.

"What are you talking about your teacher has been standing outside your door." Erza told Natsu as she pointed to the quivering pink hair beauty with black eyes standing outside of Natsu's class room in a black suit vest with a white shirt and black tie underneath it she was also wearing a tight very short black skirt that showed of her curves and black pantyhose. (Pretty much dressed like any hot anime teacher is my description was not good)

_'How did I not notice her?' _Natsu asked himself as he walked up to his teacher after Erza left to go to her class.

"Sensei don't you think we should start class we are running really late?" Natsu said as he guided her into the classroom.

"Sorry it's my first day teaching." The pink haired teacher said nervously.

"Don't worry this is my first day at this school." Natsu said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you, I remember you from this morning your names Natsu Dragneel right?" The teacher asked.

"That's right." Natsu said with a smile which made the teacher blush.

"My name is Aries." She said bowing unknowingly showing Natsu her cleavage.

_'Why are all the teachers named after the zodiac?' _Natsu thought trying to distract himself from Aires's body.

"Natsu why are you flirting with the teacher when you already have me?" Mira pouted.

"F-f-flirting what are you talking about?" Natsu stuttered while blushing madly.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me." Mira said with fake tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal your boyfriend." Aries apologised before running out of the room.

"MIRA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Natsu yelled.

_'I'm not going to let any girl take your virginity except me.' _Mira thought with determination in her eyes.

"I just want make sure you're not trying to charm our teacher." Mira said innocently.

"YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS DOING!" Natsu yelled as he went to sit down at a desk.

"I'm going to take a nap tell me when the teacher comes back." Gray said as he fell asleep.

"My god why does stuff like this happen to me." Natsu said as he laid back in his chair.

_'This place might be crazy but it's better than my old school' _Natsu thought.

The rest of home room was calm for Natsu he just spent it talking to Mira and Cana, arguing with Elfman and Gray, getting death glares from his male classmates which he returned with double the intensity and getting checked out by his female classmates.

"Finally Time for my next lesson." Natsu said as he heard the bell ring.

"Natsu what lesson do you have next?" Cana asked Natsu as she pushed her breasts on Natsu's back as she looked over his shoulder.

"Um let me look." Natsu said with a slight blush on his face while he got his schedule and checked it.

_'I thought I made it clear that Natsu was mine.' _Mira thought getting a bit irritated.

"I have gym do you know where the locker room is?" Natsu asked.

"I'll show you." Mira called out.

"You don't have to worry Mira i will take care of Natsu." Cana replied.

"No I insist I'm his closest friend." Mira said.

"Well I want to get to know him better." Cana retorted.

"My class is the same way." Mira answered back.

"I'm in his class." Cana countered.

_'Damn she's got me there' _Mira said to herself.

"Fine you can take him to the locker room." Mira said "But you better not try to anything his virginity is mine." Mira whispered.

"Come on Natsu let's get going." Cana called out to Natsu as she started heading out of the door.

"OK Cana." Natsu said as he ran after Cana. "See you later Mira." Natsu said as he waved her good bye Mira waved back with a fake smile.

_'At least now I don't have to worry about Mira causing me more trouble.' _Natsu thought as he caught up to Cana.

"So Natsu how long have you known Mira?" Cana asked as Natsu walked by her side.

"Well I've known her and her siblings all of my life." Natsu replied.

_'Siblings like plural I thought Elfman was her only relative.' _Cana thought

"That explains why two are so close." Cana said back.

"That's some of the reason it's more likely because we took care of each other when our parents died." Natsu said looking down.

"That makes sense she did say her parents died when she was young." Cana said thinking back.

"So how long have you been friends with Mira?" Natsu asked.

"We've been friends since she started high school." Cana said "Come to think of it why didn't you come to this school in your first year." Cana questioned.

"Well in my Father's will he said he wanted me to go to that school since he did." Natsu responded.

"One last question." Cana said.

"What is Cana?" Natsu asked.

"Why did you leave that school?" Cana asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you that." Natsu responded.

"Why not?" Cana asked.

"Because I said so." Natsu replied.

"Maybe I can convince you somehow." Cana said as she unbuttoned her shirt so she could show off a large amount of her cleavage and even a bit of her white bra.

"Please keep your clothes on Cana." Natsu said with a huge blush as he backed into the wall but Cana just followed him.

"Don't worry Natsu it's just me and you so let's have a bit of fun." Cana said in a sexy voice as she started grinding against Natsu.

_'Sorry Mira I can't help myself' _Cana thought as she started getting aroused.

"Cana, please stop we are in public someone might see." Natsu said trying to stop his erection but he failed.

"Your dick says otherwise." Cana whispered as grabbed the bulge in Natsu's pants.

"Will you stop if I tell you why I left my old school?" Natsu asked as Cana started to remove his belt.

"Nope that won't do any more." Cana said she undid the buttons on his pants.

"Please Cana we need to get to class we are going to be late." Natsu tried to reason but Cana ignored him and started to pull down his pants but was interrupted.

"YOU TWO WHAT ARE IN THE HALLWAY?" Yelled a very pissed of redhead.

"Shit it's Erza we better get out of here or she will kill us." Cana said as she grabbed Natsu and started sprinting down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE" Erza screamed as she started gaining on them.

"She's going to catch up to us soon I have an idea." Natsu said as he scooped Cana up and picked her up bridal style which made Cana blush.

"I CAN NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH DOING SUCH LEWD THINGS AT SCHOOL!" Erza yelled but Natsu was going too fast as they were losing her.

"Why is she so angry?" Natsu asked Cana who had buttoned up her shirt.

"Well she is the student council president and she is really strict about perverted things even though she is a closet pervert herself." Cana replied as they approached the stairs "You should see the books she reads." Cana joked.

"Cana I need you to hold on tight." Natsu said.

"Gladly." Was all Cana said before Natsu jumped down the stairs.

"Damn it they got away but they will pay for not having the decency to do that stuff somewhere private I mean for breaking school rules." Erza said to herself out loud as she stopped at the start of the stairs.

"I'm glad we got away but please don't do something like that again your too good to be throwing yourself at me like that." Natsu said as he put Cana down and spotted the locker room.

_'He's still nice to me even though I just molested him.' _Cana thought.

"Sorry about that Natsu I don't know what came over me." Cana said while hugging Natsu.

"it's fine this stuff has happened to me before I'm sure the same thing happens to other guys all the time." Natsu reassured.

_'That's not normal Natsu' _Cana thought as she let go of Natsu who started heading to the locker room.

"See you during P.E." Natsu said as he entered the locker room.

"OK bye Natsu." Cana said with a blush.

_'I'm glad he doesn't think less of me because of that' _Cana thought as she went to the girl's locker room.

Natsu arrived in the locker room and got changed into his P.E. gear which was just a navy blue track jacket and pants with a plain white shirt underneath and a pair of black runners.

"Shit I'm going to be late if I don't run" Natsu said as he ran out of the locker room.

When he arrived at the sports field he was greeted by an angry man in a horse costume.

"Why are you late?" The man asked in an angry tone.

"Well this is my first day and I kind of got lost on the way here." Natsu lied he really couldn't say he was molested by his hot class mate to his teacher.

"Fine just go join the other boys who are play soccer but before you go can I get your name mines is Sagittarius." Sagittarius said.

_'OK I want to speak to the person hiring the teachers why are they all named after the Zodiac.' _Natsu thought as he joined the other boys.

Natsu joined in playing soccer and his team beat the other team by a large margin thanks to him.

"Wow Natsu you are really good at soccer." one of the boys in his team said.

"Yeah how are you so good?" Someone form the opposite team asked.

"I had been playing soccer since elementary school." Natsu responded.

"The only reason you guys one is because that pink haired punk caught us by surprise." A black haired teen who was covered in piercings.

"Calm down Gajeel he just got lucky." said of Gajeel's team mates.

"Yeah just cause we beat you guys doesn't mean you have to have a tantrum." Yelled Gray who was sitting on the sidelines.

_'I better go and get changed before I get pulled into this fight' _Natsu thought as he started walking away.

"Hey pinkie where are you going." Gajeel said in a threatening tone as he grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"I just don't want to get into a fight on my first day of school and the name is Natsu not pinkie." Natsu said as he continued to walk away.

"Fine you're probably not worth it." Gajeel said as he got back to his friends.

_'I handled that much better than last time' _Natsu thought as he made his way to the locker room.

But before he got there he was stopped by Erza who was wearing her P.E. which was a pair of red bloomers which showed off her nice ass, white knee high stockings that hugged her legs and a white shirt.

_'Why are all the girls at this school so hot and the uniforms are so skimpy, god damn it I need to get my head out of the gutter.' _Natsu thought as he had a blush that was the same colour as Erza's.

"Natsu can you come with me I need to ask you a few questions." Erza said in a slightly menacing tone.

"Yes Erza what do you need?" Natsu as Erza grabbed his wrist.

"This way." Erza demanded.

**-Gym storage Shed-**

"So what do you need me for Erza?" Natsu asked again.

"Well first I need you to help me move some stuff." Erza replied.

"Why should I help you I'm going to be late for my next lesson?" Natsu asked.

"Well I saw you playing soccer and I can see your strong and fast so you seemed like the best person to help me." Erza said as she eyed Natsu's muscular body Natsu noticed this which made him blush.

"But I can't be late." Natsu retaliated.

"Natsu stop complaining let's just call this punishment for doing dirty things with my friend Cana in the hallway." Erza said playfully.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?" Natsu yelled.

"Well you are the only pink haired male at this school." Erza said.

_'And Cana would never throw herself at anyone unless they are super-hot and all the hot guys are taken.' _Erza thought as she undressed Natsu with her eyes.

"Erza why are looking at me like that." Natsu asked fearing the same thing that happened with Cana happen with Erza.

"Don't worry about it Natsu just get those boxes." Erza said as she started climbing the ladder.

"Can you hurry up Erza?" Natsu complained.

"OK fine." Erza said as she started to climb faster but when she did she fell forward but Natsu rushed under her to so she could break her fall.

_'Ouch that hurt.' _Natsu thought _'What is this soft feeling on my lips and hand.' _Then he opened his eyes and he found himself face to face with Erza.

_'Wait am I kissing her and is my hand on her ass.' _Natsu thought.

_'What is this on my lips I don't know what it is but it's warm and something is touching my ass I don't know what this feeling is but it feels great.' _Erza thought.

_'Wait am I on top of Natsu.' _Erza thought as she opened her eyes.

When Erza realised what she was doing she got off of Natsu.

"Erza I'm sorry about that it was an accident." Natsu said while getting up with a huge blush on her face. But Erza did not say anything all she did was walk closer to him.

"Erza are you OK?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu that felt good let's do it again." Erza said in a sexy voice with a huge blush across her face as she walked toward Natsu.

"Erza calm down plus I've never done anything like this before." Natsu said as he backed into a wall.

"Neither have I that was my first kiss and you taken it so you have to take responsibility." Erza said as she captured Natsu's lips.

_'This is getting out of hand normally I can stop the girl before she kisses me but Erza is abnormally strong.' _Natsu said as he tried to push Erza off him but Erza just kept going until they heard the door open.

"Natsu I came to get you since you were running late someone told me you where help..." Mira said before she realised her childhood friend/crush was being kissed by her best friend. Natsu noticed her voice and finally got the strength to push Erza off him.

"Mira it's not what it looks like." Natsu said but it was too late he could see the tears in Mira's eyes and they weren't fake like normal they were real genuine tears.

"I can't believe you would do this Natsu I loved you I was going to be your first kiss." Mira said sobbing as she ran away from the storage shed.

"Natsu I'm sorry for doing that I think you should go after her." Erza said with remorse in her voice. Natsu ran outside and went after Mira.

* * *

**So what are you do you think was this story any good and thank you for the support on my other story depending on how this story is received I will chose which one to work on. This is a harem story If you want to get a girl in the harem just PM me i will try to make it work.**

**Honestly I wanted to keep these chapters short so I could update regularly while I worked on my other stories but I'm not too good at keeping it short.**

_**Edited - 25th July 2015**_


	2. First Day Part 2 A Night of Passion

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 2: First Day Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

_'Damn it how could I let something like this happen?' _Natsu thought as he ran around the school.

_'Where is she this stupid school is too big' _Natsu pondered until he spotted Cana.

"CANA!" Natsu yelled at the brunette.

"Hey Natsu why do you look so stressed and sweaty?" Cana asked in a joking manner.

"This is really important." Natsu said in a serious tone as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What is it?" Cana asked.

"Have you seen Mira I need to talk to her." Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure but I heard someone say that she was crying do you know why?" Cana questioned.

"It's my fault." Natsu said with guilt in his voice.

"What could you do to make her cry like that I've never seen her cry she's always so cheerful." Cana said which just made Natsu feel even worse.

"She saw a girl kissing me in the gym storage." Natsu said with a lot of guilt present in his voice.

_'Wonder who the lucky girl was I wish was me.' _Cana thought as she imagined herself and Natsu making out.

"So who is the girl?" Cana asked.

"It was Erza." Natsu said which shocked Cana.

"Wow that explains why she was crying." Cana said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Well think about it her most trusted female friend and her childhood crush kissing behind her back why wouldn't she feel betrayed." Cana explained.

"Damn it why how did I not notice she liked me like that I always thought she was just messing around." Natsu asked himself "I'm such an idiot." Natsu said getting angry with himself.

_'It's a good thing Erza stopped me in the hallway but I'm still jealous that she got to kiss him.' _Cana thought.

"Calm down Natsu its fine I'm sure she will forgive you." Cana said trying to comfort Natsu.

"And you are not an idiot you're just a bit dense." Cana said as she hugged Natsu.

"That makes me feel even worse." Natsu said.

"I'm just joking." Cana said which made Natsu cheer up

"Thank you Cana but I really need to find her before something happens." Natsu said as he got out of the hug and ran off.

"Natsu wait you need to get class Taurus Sensai is very angry with you." Cana calls out but was ignored.

**-School roof -**

On the roof there was a lone white haired girl crying her eyes out.

_'Why did she have to kiss him that should have been me I have loved him for so long?' _Mira thought as she continued to cry.

"MIRA WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice called out.

_'Natsu?' _Mira thought as her crying slowed down.

_'I don't care he's probably going to make say it was an accident and ignore my feelings again when I forgive him.' _Mira thought as she got up and looked down and saw Natsu looking around franticly.

_'He is still so cute though.' _Mira though as a blush appeared on her face but her observing when she heard a group of people coming up the stairs.

"I'm telling you no teachers come here we can skip the rest of our classes." A brutish voice said.

"You better be right I don't want another detention" Another voice said.

_'I need to find somewhere to hide' _Mira thought as she looked around the rooftop and spotted a rain tank and hid behind it.

"I told you no one would be here." The first one said who was shorter than his friend and had black hair and ear piercings.

"You know what would make this better." The second one said who had blond hair.

"What?" the shorter thug asked.

"A Hot girl." The tall blonde thug said.

"Yeah that would make this better." The blonde one said.

At this point Mira was scared these two looked like they would probably try to do something to her.

_'I need to get out of here' _Mira thought as she tried to sneak away but her house keys fell out of her skirt.

"Hey did you hear that?" The pierced one said.

"Yeah I did." The tall one replied.

"Come out already we know you are there." The shorter one said

_'Damn I have no choice.' _Mira thought as she came out with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey there I was just leaving." Mira said as she started to head to the door but was stopped by the two delinquents.

"Sorry we can't let you leave know that you know we are here." Said the tall black haired one.

"Plus we can have a bit of fun while you're here." The short one added with a perverted smile on his face.

"I really need to be going." Mira said while trying not be disgusted.

"Oh you really don't have a choice." They both said as they grabbed Mira.

"LET ME GO!" Mira yelled as she tried to get out their grasp.

"No use girl you're ours now." The tall one said as he ripped of her shirt which caused Mira to scream at the top of her lungs.

The tall one was about to grab her chest but before he could the door behind him was busted open.

"LET GO OF HER." Natsu yelled sounding very pissed off which made the delinquents let her go out of shock.

"Natsu." Mira said as she ran to him with open arms and tears streaming down running down her face.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!" the tall one yelled

"YOU LET GO TOO!" The short one yelled back.

"THAT GUY SOUNDED SUPER SCARY WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!" The blacked haired thug said.

"Mira let go I need to make these two pay for trying to touch you." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Just cause you got jump scare on us doesn't mean you can take us on at once." The tall one said.

"Yeah we are going to destroy you than take that..." The short one said before he was knocked out by a swift kick to the face courtesy of Natsu.

_'Wow I didn't know he was so strong." _Mira thought as Natsu knocked the other one out with a punch to the face.

_'I hope I don't have to fight any more people or it will be like my old school' _Natsu thought.

"I'm sorry Mira." Natsu said as Mira ran to him and got him in another hug but this time Natsu returned it.

"If it wasn't for me those guys would have never got to you." Natsu said as he held Mira closer to him.

"It's Ok Natsu you came didn't you." Mira said comforting Natsu.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said again as he started to tear up.

"I said it was Ok." Mira said

"No I mean about not noticing your feelings and making you cry like that." Natsu replied. "I said told myself I would never let you cry after that incident two years ago." Natsu said as he started to tear up.

"Natsu I already told you that was not your fault you need to learn to stop blaming yourself." Mira said as she started stroking his pink locks.

"Thank you Mira." Natsu said as he pulled away from the hug and took of his shirt and jacket.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Mira said as she started at Natsu's body.

"Well we can't let you walk around in your bra can we plus we you can't really use your shirt can you." Natsu said as he pointed to Mira's white lacy bra and then at her ripped shirt.

"I guess you are right about that." Mira said as she put on Natsu shirt and jacket even though they were too big for her.

"Mira there is one more thing I feel like need to do for you to forgive me." Natsu said as he put his face closer to Mira's.

"W-w-what?" Mira asked while her face turned into a radioactive tomato as Natsu cupped her cheek.

"This." Natsu said as he captured Mira's lips into a kiss.

_'This is better than I thought it would be.' _Mira thought as she wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck.

_'This feels much better than that accidental kiss.' _Natsu thought as he put his hands around Mira's waist and brought her closer to him.

_'He's only kissed on person before me how is he so good.' _Mira thought as she enjoyed the kiss more and more but then Natsu pulled away.

"Natsu why did you stop?" Mira asked while pouting.

"Well we need to go to our class." Natsu said as he picked up bridal style which made Mira blush.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Mira asked in surprise.

"Taking you to class." Natsu answered.

"I can walk by myself you know." Mira joked.

"Well maybe I just like holding you like this plus I can't risk any perverts seeing you like this." Natsu explained as he started walking to class.

_'I could get used to this.' _Mira thought.

"Hey Natsu can I ask how did you find me?" Mira asked as she buried her head in Natsu warm chest.

_'Why is he so warm?' _Mira asked her self _'Maybe it because he was running around looking for me.'_ Mira thought which answered her own question.

"Well first when i was looking for you I remembered that whenever you got mad at me you would always climb onto my roof so i started heading to the nearest roof." Natsu said which caused Mira to remember all the silly arguments they used to have when they were kids and how she would react.

"Then I heard your voice and your scream which made me run as fast I could." Natsu said.

"Thank you again." Mira said.

"I would do it as many times as I need to but please don't run off like that." Natsu requested.

"Only if you agree to kiss me when we get home." Mira said expecting Natsu to reject her.

"Ok." Natsu said simply.

_'Yes I think I finally got through to him' _Mira thought as she got excited and blushed.

**-Taurus's Maths Class-**

"WHERE ARE DRAGNEEL AND STRAUSS!" The angry bull man yelled.

"I'm pretty sure they are on their way." Cana said in an attempt to calm her teacher down.

"THEY ARE THIRTY MINUTES LATE!" Taurus yelled.

"Don't worry Mira has never missed a lesson." Elfman added.

"Sorry we're late I had to take care of something." A half-naked Natsu said as he opened the door while holding Mira in her arms who was wearing his sports jacket and shirt.

"NATSU WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED AND WHY IS MY SISTER WEARING YOUR SHIRT AND JACKET!" Elfman bellowed as he charged at Natsu who just stood there and gave him a menacing stare which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Natsu when did you become so scary?" Mira asked.

"Sorry I'm still a bit aggressive because of those guys on the roof." Natsu said as he put Mira down which gave his female classmates a good view of Natsu's body which made them all blush.

"What happened on the roof?" Gray asked.

"Natsu saved me from these two delinquents that where on the roof." Mira explained while recalling Natsu saving her like a knight in shining armour.

"How could perverted pinkie over here fight anyone?" Gray said as he pointed at Natsu who was still only in his shirt, track pants and white scarf.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT AND THAT'S BIG COMING FROM YOU!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at Gray who was not wearing anything but his boxers.

"What do you mean?" Gray said before he noticed his clothes were missing.

"WILL YOU TWO EXHIBITIONIST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Taurus yelled sounding beyond pissed.

"DON'T COMPARE TO ME TO THIS GUY!" Natsu yelled.

"Just shut up and sit down." Taurus yelled as he gave up trying to get Natsu and Gray to sit down.

Natsu, Gray and Mira did as they were told and the lesson went on normally apart from the girls in the class starting at Natsu rather than paying attention.

**-Afternoon Home room-**

All the students in Natsu's class where sitting in their desks talking to their friends the conversations all had one common theme which was Natsu. The girls where talking about how brave, strong and hot Natsu was and how they wished that they were in Mira's place. The male students were talking about how stupid his hair was and that they could of taken those two thugs out and that it should of been them saving Mira but they were too busy in class.

"I really don't like how people in this room keep talking about me." Natsu said to Cana.

"It's not just this room." Cana said.

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah you're the talk of the school." Mira added.

"People keep talking about the brave pink haired prince who saved the school's white haired princess from two thugs with just one punch and one kick." Cana said.

_'Why do I always get so much attention at least it's not like last time where I was known as the scary pink haired monster that beat up every punk in the school.'_ Natsu thought.

"Please can I have your attention?" Aries said very timidly which made it impossible for everyone to hear her apart from Natsu.

"HEY GUYS ARIES-SENSAI IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" Natsu yelled and got up on his table which got his entire class rooms attention.

"Sorry I didn't notice you were trying to say something." Cana said.

"Forgive me Arises-Sensai I was distracted by Natsu." Mira said.

"Yeah ignoring you was not very manly I am sorry." Elfman said.

"Please don't be sorry it's my fault for not speaking up and I just wanted to say sorry for being late to home room this morning and running off." Aires said apologetically to her class.

"Just I'm very knew at teaching and was scared of messing up." Aries finished.

"Don't worry sensai you will do a great job." Natsu said cheerfully while he started walking up to Aries which made Aries blush.

_'Damn it Natsu stop being so nice to girls.' _Mira thought.

"Please stop Natsu you are embarrassing me." Aries said as her face turned as red as a chill pepper.

"What I was just telling the truth." Natsu said as he was unaware what he was doing to his teacher.

"Natsu I think you should stop talking." Mira advised.

"Why I just saying she will do a good job." Natsu said "Plus don't you think she looks cute when she blushes." Natsu adds which causes Aries to faint but before she can hit the floor Natsu catches her.

"Way to go Natsu you made her pass out." Cana said.

"Yeah Natsu you need to stop flirting with the teacher." Gray added.

"I know it's manly to pick up girls but please do it outside of school and I think Mira-nee is getting jealous." Elfman said as he pointed at his sister who was getting pissed off.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!" Natsu yelled trying to defend himself.

"Whatever you say mister player." A male class mate said.

"Screw you guys I'm going to take her to the infirmary and you better not make jokes." Natsu said as he picked Aries up bridal style and left the classroom.

"Wow Mira you are taking this fairly well." Cana said.

"I know Natsu would not do anything to her." Mira said as she gathered her stuff and got up.

"Then why are you getting up?" Cana asked.

"I'm just making sure they get there safely." Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Fine if that's what you are going with." Cana said.

**-Infirmary-**

"I'm sorry for making you do this Natsu." Aries said as Natsu said her down on the bed.

"It's OK but why did you come to school when you were sick?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry I didn't even know I was sick." Aries answered.

"But your head is burning are you sure you are Ok and your face is so red." Natsu said as he put his forehead on hers.

"Natsu aren't you a bit close?" Aries asked.

"Yeah sorry about that but you seem even sicker." Natsu pointed out "Maybe you are wearing too many clothes." Natsu said as he started unbuttoning her vest which left her in her white blouse.

"Thank you Natsu but don't you think it is a little inappropriate for us to be doing this we are student and teacher?" Aries asked shyly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Well we should get to know each other better before we you know do that..." Aries said but got too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"Do what?" Natsu asked without knowing she meant.

"You know..." Aries said but the last part was too quiet to hear.

"Can you say that again Sensai." Natsu asked.

"I said it's a bit too soon for us to be having sex." Aires said before she pasted out due to embarrassment again.

"SEX I WAS JUST TAKING YOU CLOTHES OFF SO YOU COULD COOL DOWN!" Natsu yelled at the now unconscious teacher.

_'Is that where she thought this was going but she is hot... god damn is kissing Mira and Erza is making think this things.' _Natsu thought as he looked at his teacher's sleeping body.

"Natsu I hope you are not planning to do anything indecent to our teacher." Mira said as she opened the door.

"Of course not and what are you doing here anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Well first I'm here to check on Aries-Sensai and also I'm here to pick you up since your my ride out of here." Mira explained.

"Ok if you say so we should get going plus I don't want to have another misunderstanding with Aries-Sensai." Natsu said as covered Aires in a blanket and left the room.

"That good lets go get the motorbike." Mira said as she left the room after Natsu.

**-On The motor bike-**

"Mira I need to go somewhere by myself so do you mind if I drop you off at home?" Natsu asked while looking at the road.

"Sure but you better give me that kiss like you said you would." Mira said as she clung onto Natsu.

"Ok Mira." Natsu agreed.

"So Natsu what do you think of my school?" Mira inquired.

"Well the people there are nice even though they are a bit weird." Natsu said.

"And did you notice that all the Teachers are named after star signs even the new one" Natsu continued.

"Yes but I never paid too much attention to it." Mira answered.

"But don't you think it's a bit weird how some of them dress up?" Natsu asked.

"I actually like it makes school a lot more interesting." Mira replied

"I guess that's true." Natsu said as they reached their homes.

"See you when you get back Natsu." Mira said as she got off the Motorbike and walked into Natsu's house.

"Mira that's my house." Natsu said.

"I know." She said back.

"So why are you going in there?" Natsu asked

"You will find out when you get back." Mira said with a cheeky smile as she ran into the house.

Natsu smiled as he watched this and started his motor bike again so he could start heading to his destination.

**-Magnolia Hospital-**

_'I haven't been here for a while I wonder how she is doing?' _Natsu thought as he entered a hospital room with flowers in his hands. When he opened the door he saw the same thing he had seen for the last two years. It was one of his closest friends lying on the hospital bed in a comatose state. Natsu got a chair and sat down next to her

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu greeted but was met with no reply as usual.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while I've been busy with some stuff." Natsu said with regret in his voice.

"Well I wanted to tell you I moved to the school that you and I were going to go to before the accident." Natsu said before pausing to look at her.

"The people there are fun and the teachers are good when they aren't angry but people keep saying I'm hitting on my home room teacher." Natsu said as he went on to explain about how everyone treated him and that a lot of them where giving him weird stares.

"That's pretty much it for what happened at school apart from that Mira and I had a bit of a hiccup in our relationship." Natsu said as he remembered Mira running off.

"But don't worry we made up like always and I also had my first, second and third kiss today." Natsu said blushing.

"And don't worry about Elfman Mira's taking good care of him like usual and Mira seems to have a lot of friends at school." Natsu said.

Natsu talked to Lisanna for a good thirty minutes until he left.

_'I wonder if Lisanna liked me the way Mira does know because I remember she used to do the same sort of thing Mira does now without getting naked.' _Natsu thought as rode his motor bike back home. _'I hope she wakes up soon so I can find out.' _Natsu thinks.

**-Natsu's House-**

Natsu got off his motorbike and walked up to his door.

"Mira could you let me in you have my keys." Natsu said to Mira.

"Sure Natsu I'll be right there." Mira said back.

Natsu waited a few seconds before he heard the door open. We the door opened he saw Mira with her hair down she was wearing a a black tank top that showed a large amount of her cleavage and blue short shorts that hugged her butt.

"Mira why are you dressed like that?" Natsu asked.

"What did you expect me to be wearing my school uniform?" Mira asked back.

"Well I guess you've got me there." Natsu said in defeat.

"So Natsu are you going to give me my kiss yet?" Mira asked cutely.

"Sure lets go to my bedroom I don't want Elfman breaking into my house and try to kill me." Natsu said as he started walking to his room.

"Wow you are being so forward today Natsu what's gotten into you?" Mira said in a joking way.

_'I don't really care but I'm going to make you mine tonight.' _Mira thought as she got more and more determined as they approached Natsu's room.

"Nothing's gotten into me so don't worry Mira." Natsu said as they arrived at his room and opened the door. Natsu's room was pretty average the walls where white his bed had red sheets and beside it was a table with a lamp and a few framed pictures and the only other notable thing was his closet and full body mirror.

"Oh I remember this." Mira said as she took one of the pictures it was Natsu, Mira and Lisanna playing in the park when they were younger.

"Yeah that's when you guys forced me to push you on the swing." Natsu said which slightly irritated Mira.

"But you were so good at it and you kept pushing Lisanna and not me." Mira said while puffing her cheeks.

"You where mean sometimes back then but i knew you were nice on the inside." Natsu said and made Mira blush.

"Thank you." Mira said as she saw took another picture but this one she hadn't seen before it was Natsu with a huge smile on his face while wearing a different school uniform, next to a girl with short silver hair and brown eyes.

"Natsu who is this?" Mira asked as she held the picture up to Natsu.

"That's Yukino she was my only friend at my old school." Natsu explained.

"How come you never talked about her?" Mira inquired as she looked at the picture of the girl that looked almost exactly like her younger sister.

"You never asked." Natsu answered as he sat down on his bed.

"Smart answer." Mira said as she sat next to Natsu on his bed.

"Mira there is something important I want to ask you." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Wow you are being serious that's odd." Mira said as she made fun of Natsu's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Mira please don't joke around when I ask." Natsu said in an even more serious tone.

"Ok Natsu what is it?" Mira asked.

"How do you feel about me?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said earlier today I love you and not like friends love each other it's more than that." Mira answered.

"Are you sure about that Mira?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes I love you with all my heart." Mira said as she spilled her heart out to her childhood crush who still wasn't convinced.

_'I better show him how much I love him since words won't work on him.' _Mira said to herself as she leaned toward Natsu.

"What are you doing Mira?" Natsu asked nervously as Mira got so close that their noses where touching.

"I'm showing you how much I love you." Mira said as she closed that gap.

Natsu was a little surprised at how bold she was being since he thought he was meant to instigate the kiss but he didn't mind since he returned the kiss with as much passion as Mira. As Natsu and Mira continued their kiss Natsu put his hands around Mira's waist and Mira put her hands around Natsu's neck. Natsu moved his hand to Mira's ass and gave it a firm squeeze which caused her to moan and let Natsu's tongue gain access into her mouth and she gladly accepted. As Natsu and Mira's kiss heated up they were forced apart due to a lack of oxygen.

"Wow Natsu that was great." Mira said as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I think I can see how much you love me now." Natsu said to Mira as he rubbed her soft cheek (Face).

"Natsu this isn't even close to how much I love you." Mira said as she pushed Natsu down onto the bed, straddled him and then bent down to kiss him once again but unlike the kiss before this kiss was full of animal like lust.

"Natsu I want you to be my first and only." Mira said as she took of her shirt and shorts to reveal a sexy pink bra and pink panties after she got off Natsu.

"Ok Mira I will try to be gentle." as he took off his shirt and pants leaving him naked apart from his black boxers.

Mira laid down on the bed and Natsu got on top of her and in between her legs.

"Mira you're so beautiful." as he looked down at her.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said shyly.

"I'm sorry I don't have protection." Natsu said as he slid her wet panties to the side apparently their make out session made them both hot and bothered.

"I don't care honestly I want my first time with you to be natural." Mira said as Natsu took off his pants.

_'Dear god that thing is huge will it even fit without ripping me in half?' _Mira thought in shock as she saw Natsu's manhood.

"If you're sure about this because i don't think I'm ready for a kid yet?" Natsu asked as Mira wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck so she could pull him in closer.

"I told you it's fine I want this." Mira said as Natsu lined up his cock with her soaked entrance.

"OK I'm going to put it in." Natsu said as he started pushing his cock into Mira's tight entrance. Natsu kept pushing until he hit her barrier.

"Are you sure you want this?" Natsu asked knowing that the next part would hurt Mira.

"For the last time Natsu I would never want anyone but you to do this to me so please do it I don't care if it hurts." Mira said which gave Natsu the push he needed and he finally impaled Mira with his cock making her scream with pain as her hymen was ripped in one clean movement.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said as his cock reached all the way inside Mira's snatch.

"It's OK Natsu I'm just glad it's you just give me some time to get used to it." Mira smiled through the tears. After Mira gave him a nod Natsu pulled out until on the tip remained before ramming back it Mira but this time instead of pain she felt unbelievable pleasure. Natsu started rocking his hips back and forward.

"*moan* Natsu keep going." Mira said before Natsu captured her lips for a deep kiss.

"Mira it's so tight I don't think I can hold back for too long." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss.

"Don't hold back you can go as fast as you want." Mira said and Natsu's movements started to speed up which increased the pleasure for both of them.

"YES *moan* YES *moan* KEEP *moan* POUNDING ME LIKE THAT." Mira yelled while Natsu continued to hit all the right spots.

"Sure." Natsu replied as he sped up. While pounding Mira he noticed her bra clad breasts moving up and down, he moved his hands to her breasts and removed the bra.

"Natsu what are *moan* you doing?" Mira asked before she felt a pair of hands on her knockers.

"I'm making you feel even better." Natsu answered as he started to fondle Mira's huge tits which earned him a loud moan of pleasure from his white haired partner.

"Natsu do you really like my breasts that much?" Mira managed to say through the insane amount of pleasure she was receiving from her crush.

"Yes there so soft." Natsu said as he pounded Mira.

"Well you can play with them any time you want as a reward for finally returning my feelings." Mira said before Natsu gave her another deep kiss.

Natsu proceed to pound, fondle and kiss Mira until he neared his climax.

"Mira i don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsu said while his pace sped up.

"Don't hold back I'm about to come as well." Mira said as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist.

"Mira what are you doing I won't be able to pull out if you do that." Natsu said.

"I don't want you to pull out, I want you to fill me with your cum Natsu." Mira answered as she was extremely close to her climax.

"NATSU GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Mira screamed as she had the best orgasm of her life.

"MIRA!" Natsu roared as gave one more thrust and emptied everything in his balls into Mira and filled Mira with his seed, painting Mira's inner walls white with his come. After their climaxes both teens were out of breath.

"Wow Natsu that was amazing." Mira said.

"I know right." Natsu replied.

"You came so much Natsu I'm so full." Mira said as she rubbed her core.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as me." Natsu said as he pulled out of her still completely erect.

"I feel so empty without you." Mira said as cum started to spill out of her.

"You won't be empty for long." Natsu said "Just get on your hands and knees." Natsu requested.

"OK." Mira replied as she did what she was told.

"You look so sexy." Natsu said as he lined his cock with her pussy and grabbed her waist.

"Come on big boy." Mira said in a seductive way as she shook her ass.

"Sure thing." Natsu said as he rammed his cock all the way inside Mira's pussy which made her scream even louder than before.

"GOOD GOD NATSU YOUR COCK IS GREAT." Mira screamed like an animal in heat.

"You're so tight." Natsu said as he started going in and out of Mira. As Natsu sped up Mira's screaming got louder.

"You ass looks so nice." Natsu said as he grabbed a handful of her doughy behind and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Yes *moan* Natsu grab as much as you want my body is yours." Mira said as Natsu's pounding got even after and the ass squeezing turned into slapping.

"You really like it when I'm rough don't you?" Natsu asked in a sexy voice as he gave her another slap in the ass.

"Yes I love it." Mira said.

"I didn't know you could make a face like that." Natsu said as he looked at Mira's face, she had a face of pure lust and satisfaction her tongue was sticking out and her eye's where rolled up.

Mira tried to talk but the pleasure was too much for her and she had another orgasm.

"Mira I know it feels good but can you at least wait for me?" Natsu asked Mira who was now face down on the bed.

"I'm sorry *moan* Natsu but you're too good at this." Mira said as she regained some of her composure but it didn't last long since Natsu reached down and pinched her clit and started playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves.

_'How is he so good at this I can't even talk because it feels to good.' _Mira thought as she tried to not cum.

"Mira you keep getting tighter I don't think I can hold it in anymore." Natsu said as he felt Mira's pussy clench.

"NATSU I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Mira somehow said through all the pleasure as she reached her climax again.

"MIRA I'M GOING TO FILL YOU UP AND FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T WALK!" Natsu yelled as he gave one more mighty trust and went so deep that he penetrated her cervix so he could come directly into her womb. Natsu and Mira continued to make love until midnight. Both teens where now under the covers in each other's arms.

"Natsu I hope you understand how much I love you now." Mira said as looked at Natsu.

"I 100% understand your feeling now." Natsu said as he looked back at Mira.

"So what do you have to say?" Mira asked.

"I love you Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said as he gave Mira a quick kiss and started dosing off.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." Mira said back as she fell asleep.

Natsu and Mira spent the rest of their night sleeping soundly but the same thing could not be said about Elfman and their neighbours.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter I'm sorry for not posting this earlier but school and work are really eating up what spare time I have. Thank you for all the support in the last chapter and your reviews are always appreciated. If you want to see how my story is progressing just check my profile.**

**Now for something very important- Thank you to those people who made suggestions for the harem but i have to say sorry to those who wanted Lucy in the harem as well the reason I'm not adding her is because there is already a shit tonne of NaLu stuff on this site as it is and i really don't feel like adding to that list. The girls I already have idea's for and who will be in the harem are as listed below in no particular order**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**I know there might be a lot of girls but it's my story and I really like all these girls and I not think I will stop with these girls of you guys want any other girls just tell me. Also Natsu has a secret that will allow him to have a Harem I'll let you guess what it is.**

**Until Next time Bye**


	3. Books, Bells and Blackmail- Mirajane

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 3: Books, Blackmail and Bells**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

_'I hate that dumb thing it's so damn loud.' _A fully nude Natsu thought as he rolled over in an attempt to get his alarm but was stopped by a soft naked body.

"Natsu I can't go another round we have school in the morning." A naked white haired girl said in her sleep.

_'Is she talking in her sleep and what's she talking about?' _Natsu thought before he remembered last night which made him blush.

"Mira it's time to get up." Natsu said as she lightly shook Mira.

"Huh Natsu what are you doing in my room?" Mira asked as she opened her eyes

_'Ow why does my butt hurt so much and my pussy is sore as well?' _Mira thought as she sat up.

"Mira you now this is my room." Natsu said as he pointed to his bedside table.

"Oh my mistake it's just I'm so used to inviting myself into your room I've forgotten what my room looks like." Mira said.

"How many times have you broken into my room for that to happen?" Natsu asked playfully as he got up to reveal his naked form.

"Natsu I thought you said you didn't sleep in the nude?" Mira asked with a blush on her face as she looked at Natsu.

"I don't and normally neither do you." Natsu replied while pointing to Mira's boobs.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked before she looked down and saw that she was indeed naked.

_'Why are we both naked?' _Mira thought since she was too tired to remember the late night activities she and Natsu did.

"Why do you look so embarrassed don't you remember last night." Natsu asked. Mira sat there and thought she remembered waiting for Natsu, them kissing and then Mira's brain decided to wake up and she remembered the how she gave her virginity to Natsu.

_'How could i forget that magical night?' _Mira thought as she remembered how the nightly activities started off slow and loving then they became rough, wild and lustful.

"I can tell that you remember now." Natsu said as he started heading to the bathroom "Do you want to join in?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mira who was lost in the memories of last night but snapped out of it when she heard Natsu's offer.

"Sure but I think you will have carry me." Mira asked cutely.

"Can you give me a reason why I should do that?" Natsu asked as he walked back to the bed.

"Well you were so rough last night I don't think I can walk by myself." Mira replied as Natsu scooped Mira up.

_'Wow I still can't believe we did that I'm so happy.' _Mira thought as she was carried into the bathroom.

"So Mira do you want to go into the shower or the tub?" Natsu asked as they entered the bathroom. The bathroom was just a pretty average one it had a white tilled floor, a bath tub big enough for two, a shower, a small towel rack and a basin with a mirror.

"I think I want to go in the tub since I can't really stand up properly but no funny stuff we need to get school and we can't use your motorbike." Mira said.

"Fine." Natsu said sounding a bit disappointed as he placed Mira in the tub and turned on the water.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time after school to have as much fun as we want." Mira said in a sexy way.

"Ok." Natsu replied happily as he turned on the shower.

"Natsu why are you going in the shower I thought we were going to bath together." Mira whined.

"Well if I get into that tub we won't make it to school at all." Natsu replied as he turned on the shower.

"Come on I'm sure you can control yourself you did all these years." Mira said as she washed her body.

"That was because I didn't know you were truly in love with me and know that I know there is almost nothing from stopping from having sex with you when we are alone." Natsu explained as he grabbed a bar of soup and started cleaning himself.

"I guess you have a point but I need to ask you something." Mira said as she started using the body wash to clean her arms and legs.

"What?" Natsu asked while enjoying his shower.

"Are you and I dating now?" Mira asked shyly.

"Of course Mira why wouldn't we be dating we both love each other?" Natsu answered turned off the shower.

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Mira said as she finished her bath and removed the plug from the bath tub.

"Of course we are." Natsu said as he grabbed a white towel and dried himself off before handing Mira a pink towel.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"You look good in that are you sure we don't have a bit of time?" Natsu asked as he took a look at Mira's towel clad body.

"I can tell you're excited." Mira commented while pointing at Natsu's throbbing erection. "And as much as I would love to have that huge cock in me again I know once you start you won't stop until I'm a drooling mess who can't even speak like last night." Mira answered as she left the bathroom.

"Fine but you better make it up to me tonight." Natsu said as he followed Mira out.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of that." Mira replied while putting on her uniform.

"Ok so do you want to walk to school or ride on my bike?" Natsu asked after he finished putting on his uniform apart from his tie.

_'Well we would get school quicker if we took his bike but I want to spend a bit more time with him today.' _Mira thought.

"Lets walk to school." Mira said as she put her hair into her usual front ponytail.

"Sure Mira and can you help me with my tie?" Natsu asked. They both finished getting dressed and ate their breakfast which for Natsu was larger than usual.

"Mira when you're done I'll be waiting at the door." Natsu said as he grabbed his stuff and.

"Ok Natsu." Mira said as she finished cleaning her plate.

_'I've never noticed this but everything in his house is made by the same brand.' _Mira said as she spotted a small red dragon on all of Natsu's appliances and cutlery.

_'Where have I seen this symbol before?' _Mira thought as she started to head to the door.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked.

"Don't complain I was only in there for like two minutes." Mira answered.

"Sorry I just don't want to be late again." Natsu said.

"Well then lets." Mira said as she opened the door.

"All right."Natsu said as he gave Mira a slap on the ass.

"*Moan* Not now Natsu I can hardly walk properly as it is." Mira said as she rubbed her ass.

"OK but don't expect any mercy when we get back from school." Natsu whispered in a sexy voice before leaving the house.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Mira said as she left the house after Natsu.

**-Magnolia High-**

"Mira I know we are dating." Natsu said with a think mark on his head. "BUT DO YOU HAVE TO CLING ONTO LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't act like you don't love the feeling of my breasts." Mira said playfully.

_'She does have a point.' _Natsu thought.

"It does feel good but it's super embarrassing." Natsu said while blushing.

"Fine." was all Mira said as she let go of Natsu.

"Thank you Mira." Natsu said as his face returned to it's normal colour.

"I have to do student council stuff anyway." Mira said as she continued to walk by Natsu.

"Wait your a part of the student council?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Yes I'm a apart of the student council I'm actually the vice President." Mira answered proudly.

"Wow I didn't expect that." Natsu responded once again sounding shocked.

"Why do you sound so surprised Natsu?" Mira asked with irritation clear in her voice.

"Well you don't seem like you'd be in the student council and with all your talents I thought you would be in a more exciting Club." Natsu said.

"Hey the student council is loads of fun." Mira said whiling pouting.

"prove it then." Natsu said back.

"OK fine follow me." Mira said as she grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him to a large building.

**-Outside Student council Room-**

"Here we are Natsu." Mira said as she pointed to the door.

"That's good and all but did you have to drag me all the way you could of just told me to follow you or something a bit more normal." Natsu complained.

"Stop your whining we are here aren't we?" Mira replied.

"I guess but next time try not to make a scene." Natsu requested.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mira said innocently.

"Mira everyone was looking at us like we both had two heads." Natsu exaggerated.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Mira responded.

"Yes it was." Natsu retorted.

"I'm sorry Natsu I won't do that again." Mira apologised.

"We both know that's a huge lie." Natsu said plainly.

"Whatever just wait out here I will tell Erza there is someone here to see her." Mira said as she entered the room.

"OK but don't take too long I don't want to be late again." Natsu said.

"Like I said on the way here don't stress out about it." Mira said as she closed the door behind her.

Natsu stood there waiting for his girlfriend for a good minute.

_'What's taking her so long?' _Natsu thought.

"HEY YOU!" A familiar female voice called out from the other side of the hallway.

"Me?" Natsu said while pointing to himself.

"YES YOU WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK IT COULD BE!" The voice yelled.

_'Who is this girl and what does she want' _Natsu thought before he looked in the direction the voice was coming from. What he saw when turned his head was Erza but she looked different somehow.

"STOP STARING AT THE DOOR LIKE SOME SORT OF CREEP" 'Erza' said as she started walking towards Natsu.

_'Hmm I wonder why she is wearing her hair like that.' _Natsu thought while completely ignoring the redhead's voice and looking at her hair which was a lot messier then yesterday and cover one of her eyes.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled as she got closer to the thinking Natsu.

_'What a minute isn't Mira talking to Erza right now?' _Natsu realised.

"Wait a minute aren't you in there talking to Mira right now?" Natsu asked.

"First of all stop acting like we know each other and second why would I be talking to Mirajane Strauss?" Replied 'Erza'.

"What are you talking about we met yesterday morning outside the faculty office and then you made me help you." Natsu said back.

"No we didn't." 'Erza' said.

"Yes we did." Natsu replied.

"No we didn't and I'm sure I would remember If I met a hot gut like you." Erza retorted which made Natsu blush.

_'What am I thinking I'm already dating Mira.' _Natsu thought.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE!" Erza yelled as she opened the door.

"Oh hey there Natsu." She said when she spotted the pink haired male.

"Hi Erza I was just talking to Erza." Natsu said.

_'What that doesn't sound right.' _Natsu thought.

"Sorry for the noise I was just asking this hot guy why he is standing outside the student council's room." 'Erza' replied.

"Could you please stop saying stuff like that." Erza said while blushing.

"Why?" 'Erza' asked innocently.

"Because we look exactly the same." Erza answered.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"You may be hot but you sure are rude." 'Erza' said.

"Yeah Natsu you should be kinder to people who you want help from." Erza added.

"Sorry but can you please explain." Natsu requested as nice as he could.

"That's more like it." 'Erza' said.

"Well to make it simple we are twins but we were separated when we were born so she has a different last name." Erza Scarlet explained.

"Ok so what is your last name?" Natsu asked the other Erza.

"Knightwalker." The girl now identified as Knightwalker replied.

"Thank you now talking to you guys will be a lot easier." Natsu said.

"I'll just call the slightly more perverted one Knightwalker and the one who kissed me Erza." Natsu continued.

"Wait you kissed someone before me and such a hot guy too?" Knightwalker asked Scarlet.

"W-w-w-well it was an accident I just fell on him." Erza said while her face turned as red as her hair.

"It must of been you could never kiss a guy like this." Knightwalker taunted.

"Oh yeah that's what you think I kissed him again after I fell on him." Erza said proudly through the embarrassment.

"Sure you did." Knightwalker taunted again.

"I so did and I'll prove it." Erza said as she started walking closer to Natsu.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked feeling nervous.

_'I can't let this happen again.' _Natsu thought.

"ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Mira yelled as she came out of the student council room.

_'Thank god she came out in time.' _Natsu said in relief.

"Sorry Knightwalker was saying I never kissed Natsu so I was trying to prove I could." Erza said trying to defend herself.

"Erza I thought I told you me and Natsu are dating." Mira said in sweet voice.

"But she said I couldn't." Erza said.

"Ok I'll let you kiss him once." Mira said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Natsu asked.

"Not really." Mira replied.

"Ok lets do this then." Natsu said as he cupped Erza's cheek and went in for a kiss.

"I can't do this Natsu." Erza said while her face turned red once again.

"I knew you couldn't." Knightwalker taunted but this time Erza didn't even try to defend herself.

"Come on Natsu lets show her how to really kiss." Mira said

"Fine it's not like I can say no to you." Natsu said as he leaded in and gave Mira kiss on the lips which heated up into a full on make out session.

_'Wow those two look like they are really going at it now I wish I didn't back down.' _Erza thought.

_'They are really into it.' _Knightwalker thought at the same time.

"Ahh that was great I can't wait till tonight." Natsu said as they separated from their kiss.

"Me neither." Mira replied.

"Would you two stop being so lewd." Erza said while feeling a bit jealous.

"If you think that was lewd you should of seen what we did last night." Natsu said before he was knocked out by Erza.

"Why did you do that for?" Mira asked as she rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"He was suggesting you two had sex." Erza said.

"We did though." Mira replied as she put Natsu's head on her lap and started rubbing it.

"W-w-w-what but that's so.." Erza tried to say but the embarrassment was too much and she ran into the student council room.

"Man she has to stop reading those smut novels." Knightwalker said.

"I better take him to class he will be pissed if he is late." Mira said as she tried to pick Natsu up but failed.

"You need any help there?" Knightwalker asked.

"Sure." Mira said.

**-Natsu's Classroom-**

"Thank you for the help Erza." Mira thanked.

"You can pay me back by giving me Natsu for a day." Knightwalker suggested.

"Nope." Mira replied.

"How about half a day?" Knightwalker asked.

"Nope." Mira replied again.

"An hour?" Knightwalker asked.

"Nope." Mira repeated.

"Why not?" Knightwalker asked.

"Because you are a pervert and unlike your sister you are open about which is a bad thing since you are in charge of the disciplinary comity." Mira said.

_'Plus it took me forever to get him to notice I had feelings for him.' _Mira thought.

"I guess it would be bad for my reputation if word got out about my perverted nature." Knightwalker thought.

"It's good you see it that way." Mira said.

"I should be going now but you better watch your man there are plenty of women who will steal him if they get the chance." Knightwalker said as she left.

_'She has point yesterday Cana and Erza both almost got to him before I did.' _Mira thought as she dragged Natsu into the class room.

"Hey Mira why is Natsu unconscious?" Cana asked.

"Well he kind of said to much to Erza about something he shouldn't have and she kind of overreacted." Mira explains as she plops Natsu onto his desk.

"So what did he say?" Cana asks.

"He was talking about our late night activities." Mira said.

"Oh I see." Cana says as she realised what Mira was hinting at.

"So how was it?" Cana asked.

"It was amazing." Mira said before she starts to explain everything Natsu did to her.

"Wow I wouldn't believe he was a virgin if you didn't tell me before." Cana said in amazement.

"I actually started to wonder if it was his first time as well." Mira said back.

"But I didn't know that you liked it rough." Cana said.

"I didn't know either but the way he did it made me feel so good." Mira said.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Cana replied.

"Well good luck finding someone like him." Mira said as Natsu started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head.

"You're at school silly." Mira said.

"Erza must of done a number on you." Cana said.

"Wait does that mean that I got to school on time?" Natsu asked as he started getting excited.

"Yeah I guess but why does that matter?" Cana questioned.

"YES I FINALLY MADE IT TO CLASS ON TIME!" Natsu yelled like it was the biggest achievement of his life.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Cana asked.

"Well this is the first time I've gotten to school on time." Natsu replied.

_'That's kind of sad.' _Cana thought while sweat dropping.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled as she entered the classroom.

"What is it Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I need your help with something." Erza said.

"Sure." Natsu replied

"If he's going I'm coming to." Mira said.

"Sure the more people that help the quicker it gets done." Erza said as she started walking away.

"Cana are you coming?" Natsu asked the brunette as he followed Erza.

"No thanks I'm going to take a nap." Cana responded before she put her head on her desk.

"Cana for the student council secretary you sure are lazy." Gray said.

"Whatever I don't care." Cana replied back lazily.

**-Library-**

"So why are we in the library?" Natsu asked as he looked around and saw the massive collection of books.

"You are going to help me move the old books to storage." Erza explained while pointing at a huge pile of books.

"Why couldn't you just get someone else like Gray or Elfman to help?" Natsu asked.

"Think of this as punishment for talking about doing lewd things to my best friend and confusing me with my sister." Erza said.

"But you look the same." Natsu said back.

"He does have a point." Mira added.

"It doesn't matter she is a total pervert and I refuse to be confused for her." Erza replied.

"You better do what she says, you're not going to get out of this." Mira whispered

"Fine." Natsu said as he walked to the pile of books.

Natsu got to the books and started carrying them to the storage room. When they arrived at storage room but it was closed.

"Can someone open this door?" Natsu asked but when he turned around he didn't see anyone.

_'Did they ditch me AGAIN!' _Natsu thought as he put his books down and knocked the door.

"Who is it." A quiet voice says from the other side of the door.

"I'm just here to move these old books." Natsu said as the picked up the books.

"Sure come in." The quiet voice said as the door opened.

"Thank you" Natsu said as he opened the door. When he open the door he saw a petite girl with shoulder length hair and glasses sitting in the room with books everywhere.

"My Name is Natsu by the way." Natsu said introducing himself but the girl just buried her head in a book.

_'It's kind of cute how shy she is.' _Natsu said as she looked at the girl.

"Were do you want these books?" Natsu asked as he tried to start conversation with the girl again.

"You know it's rude not to reply when someone is talking to you." Natsu said as he walked up to the girl.

The girl said something but it was too quiet for Natsu to hear.

"Can you please speak up." Natsu requested as he got closer.

"I said just put them over there." The girl said while pointing before she went back to reading.

"OK thanks." Natsu said as he placed the books down.

"By the way shouldn't you be getting to class?" Natsu asked.

"Yes but I want to finish reading this first." The girl replied.

"It must be very interesting if you are willing to miss class." Natsu said playfully.

"It is." The girl said while sounding excited.

_'She must really like reading.' _Natsu thought.

"So what's this book about?" Natsu asked.

"It's a romance." The girl answered.

"Hmm..." Natsu said as he looked over her shoulder which made the girl blush.

"Don't you think you're a bit close?" The girl asked.

"No not really." Natsu replied.

"If you say so." The girl said as she went back to reading.

"Do you have any romance books I could read?" Natsu asked.

"Sure there is one over there but" The bluenette said while pointing to a book but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Natsu.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he grabbed the book.

_'I didn't know guys liked to read those types of books but I should warn him that they are kind of steamy.'_ The bookworm thought as she observed the attractive pink haired teen read.

_'Hmm I should do some of these things with Mira.'_ Natsu thought as he read a part about a romantic dinner.

"Natsu I have to warn you the book you're reading heats up a bit." The girl said but she realised it was to late since Natsu had a blush across his face.

_'I'm defiantly going to try that on Mira.' _Natsu thought as he kept reading while ignoring the girl's warning.

Natsu continued to read the book but he was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Crap I'm late bye umm..." Natsu said as he got up.

"Levy." Levy said as she introduced herself.

"OK see you later Levy." Natsu said as he dropped the book and ran out of the library.

**-Natsu's Classroom-**

"I wonder why Natsu isn't back yet?" Cana asked.

"I don't really know maybe there where to many books to move." Mira suggested.

"Weren't you and Erza with him though?" Cana questioned.

"I guess we did get a bit side tracked." Mira admitted.

"Where is Natsu he it is time to start home room and he is late?" Aries asked the class.

"He is helping out Erza in the library." Mira said.

"Thank you Mira." Aries thanked and as she said that Natsu burst through the door huffing and puffing.

"Sorry Aries-Sensei I just got caught up in something." Natsu said.

"It's fine Natsu just take your seat and Mirajane already told me." Aries told him and he sat down.

"Hey Natsu." Mira said sweetly.

"Hey Mira." Natsu said back.

"Mira can I ask something?" Natsu said sounding a bit pissed.

"Sure what is it?" Mira asked.

"Why did you ditch me again?" Natsu said sounding irritated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mira said innocently as she looked away.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Natsu yelled but Mira just brushed it off.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Natsu yelled again when he realised Mira didn't care.

"Don't worry about it Natsu it's not like you missed anything." Mira said in an effort to calm Natsu down.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to wake up even earlier tomorrow." Natsu said sounding pumped.

_'Jeez what have I done.' _Mira said to herself.

"If that's what you want I won't stop you." Mira said. After Natsu and Mira's antics class went on as a usual morning home room.

"Come on Natsu lets go to our next lesson." Cana said as she left the classroom.

"Yeah lets go." Mira said as she followed Cana out.

"I'll be right there." Natsu replied as he got up.

"Umm Natsu." Aries said quietly

"What is it Aries-Sensai?" Natsu asked the shy teacher.

"I just want to ask if you did anything while I was asleep?" Aries asked while blushing.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked completely oblivious to what she meant.

"I mean did like touch me?" Aries asked.

"Of course I did." Natsu replied.

"W-w-what?" Aries said asked as she blushed.

"You know when I carried you." Natsu said finishing his sentence.

"What did you think I meant?" Natsu asked.

"I thought you touched me like this." Aries said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it on her breasts.

"WHY WOULD I TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT!?" Natsu yelled with the biggest blush on his face as he pulled his hand away.

"Aren't I pretty enough for you?" Aries asked.

"No that not it you're very pretty but I would never do something like that." Natsu said back.

"Thank you for not doing anything." Aries said "And sorry for accusing you of doing something like that." Aries apologised

"It's all right at least you did say that when others where around." Natsu said as he started to leave the class.

"Natsu can I ask you something?" Aries asked timidly as she grabbed Natsu's wrist.

"Sure what is it Aries-Sensai?" Natsu said as he turned around.

"Did they feel good?" Aries asked in a shy and sexy way.

_'I didn't know that shy people could be this sexy.' _Natsu said as he tried to contain himself.

"Well." Natsu said while looking away and blushing.

"Here I'll let you touch them again so you can tell." Aries said as she moved Natsu's hand to her breasts again.

_'So soft.' _Natsu thought as he gave them a quick squeeze.

"*moan* so do they feel nice?" Aries asked again.

"Yes." Natsu said as he moved his hand away again.

_'I need to calm down it's only the first lesson and I'm already doing stuff like this.' _Natsu thought.

"Sorry for doing that Aries-sensai." Natsu said.

"It's fine I was just a bit shocked you were so bold." Aries said.

"But I think you should be getting to your next class." Aries continued as she pointed a the clock.

"Bye Aries-sensai." Natsu said as he ran out of the class room and to his next class.

_'Shit I'm already five minutes late at least she didn't pass out this time' _Natsu thought as he ran through the halls until he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ouch!" A feminine voice said

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Natsu said as he got up and got a look at the voice's origin. The girl had hair the same shade of pink as him but it went down to her back, green eyes and she had large breasts. she was wearing the Magnolia high uniform and a pair of dark brown earmuffs.

"Don't worry it was my fault as well my name is Meredy." Meredy said as she introduced herself and started to pick up her books.

"Let me help you those and my name is Natsu." Natsu said as he picked up some of her book.

"Natsu? How come I've never seen you before?" Meredy asked as he picked up her books.

_'But I think I heard his name before somewhere.' _Meredy thought as she tried to remember where she had heard his name.

"Well that's not surprising I transferred to this school yesterday as a third year in class 3-1." Natsu explained.

"That makes sense but I didn't know guys dyed their hair pink." Meredy said as she looked at Natsu's hair in confusion.

"Hey this is my natural colour and it's salmon." Natsu retorted.

"Really?" Meredy said in shock.

_'I think I've heard of a pink haired guys starting at the school.' _Meredy thought but then something clicked in her head.

"Wait are you that guy who beat up those two thugs and saved Mira-Senpai?" Meredy asked

"Yep that would me." Natsu said proudly.

"I also heard you where flirting with the new teacher quite bold for you first Senpai." Meredy said jokingly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that it's really starting to get on my nerves." Natsu said angrily.

"I'm just joking Senpai." Meredy said while giggling.

"That's good I thought people really thought that." Natsu said in relief

_'I better not tell him people really think that.' _Meredy mentally said to herself.

"So Senpai why are you not in class?" Meredy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" Natsu said.

"Good point but I asked you first." Meredy says back.

"Well I was talking to Aries-Sensei so what is your excuse." Natsu said with a blush as he picked up Meredy's last book.

"By talking I bet you mean touching considering the huge blush on your face." Meredy says.

_'How did she guess? I better cover this up quick. Maybe I can use stuff from that book.' _Natsu thought.

"No I'm blushing because you're so sexy." Natsu said in a sexy voice which made Meredy blush.

"T-t-t-thank you." Meredy stuttered.

"but you don't have to lie I know you're dating Mira-Senpai." Meredy said as she regained her composure

"Who said I'm lying." Natsu said which made Meredy blush again.

"Natsu-senpai you're too nice for your own good I might have to steal you form Mira-Senpai." Meredy said jokingly as she started to walk to her class.

"Don't make jokes like that and are you just going to leave me with your books." Natsu said angrily.

"Nope you are going to carry them for me." Meredy said.

"And why would I do that?" Natsu asked as he carried her books.

"If you don't I'll tell Erza-Senpai that you tried to take advantage of an underclassmen in the hall way." Meredy said as she continued to walk.

_'Damn it knowing the way Erza is she will take her side a most likely murder and castrate me but not before she hands me to Mira who will torture me like when we were kids.' _Natsu said to himself as he caught up to Meredy.

"Fine just don't tell them please." Natsu begged.

"I'm glad you see it my way Senpai." Meredy said with a smile. Natsu and Meredy chatted the whole way about random stuff until they arrived at Meredy's class which they were ten minutes late for.

"See you later Meredy." Natsu said as he ran to his class which was on the other side of the school.

"Hey Meredy who was that hot guy with you?" A female class mate asked.

"I bet it was her boyfriend." Another girl added.

"Yeah they were probably making out in the hall way." The first girl said.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend I thought you weren't looking for one." The other girl said.

"I'M NOT DATING HIM!" Meredy yelled as her face turned bright red.

"Oh I get it you're fuck buddies." A male student says.

"Wow I didn't think someone like you would be in a relationship like that." A girl said.

"WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT I JUST MET HIM TODAY!" Meredy screams.

"Guys you should stop picking on her." A girl with dark pink hair in pig tails and blue eyes said.

"Cheilia you're such a spoil sport." A male classmate said.

"Thank you for that." Meredy said.

"What are friends for and you can tell me everything you did with him at lunch." Ceilia whispers.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Meredy yells.

**-Natsu's English class-**

"Natsu is really bad at getting to class on time." Cana says.

_'He is probably making friends with another girl.' _Mira thought as she started to get jealous.

"What's wrong Mira?" Cana asked.

"Nothing." Mira said and as she said that Natsu burst through the door.

"It's nice of you to join us mister Dragneel." Leo says.

"Sorry Sensei I got caught up talking to Aries-Sensei and helping an underclassman carry her books." Natsu explains.

"Well just don't let it happen again." Leo said as Natsu took his seat next to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira." Natsu says to his girlfriend.

"Hey Natsu I hope you weren't cheating on me." Mira jokes.

"Why would I ever give up such a perfect girlfriend?" Natsu said.

"I'm just joking I know that you would never do anything like that." Mira said. After that they went on with their day as normal and Natsu managed to make it to his classes on time which surprised him and his classmates but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

**-Home Room-**

"Mira do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I do buts it's just annoying guys trying to ask me out." Mira answered.

"I guess I'll have to pay those guys a what you call it?" Natsu said.

"Visit." Cana said.

"Yeah that's it beating." Natsu said as he started getting pumped up. **(A/N P.M if you get the reference)**

_'That's not what she said.' _Mira thought.

"So why do you think you are being watched?" Mira asked.

"I don't know it just feels like someone is trying to kill me or something." Natsu said.

"That's kind of weird since you've only been here for two days I'm surprised you managed to make an enemy already you must of done something real bad." Cana said.

_'Well except for most of the guys in this school.' _Cana thought.

"I don't think I've done anything bad." Natsu said as he thought about what he had done these two days.

_'When I think about all I've done is talk to and touch girls these past two days.' _Natsu said to himself as.

"Maybe it's an angry boyfriend considering you are friends with a lot of girls at this school." Cana suggested.

"That's most likely it since I haven't seen you talk to another guy except Gray and Elfman." Mira added.

"Plus it's not a good idea to go around flirting with every girl you meet." Cana said.

"Hey I do not flirt with anyone." Natsu defended.

"That's not what I heard." Cana said and at the same time a dark aura started to appear and the origin was Mira.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked trying to ignore the killer intent coming from his girlfriend.

"Well I heard where flirting with a second year in the hallway after morning home room." Cana said.

"Cana please stop talking." Natsu begged as he felt Mira's rage increase.

"Someone told me there was moaning heard in this room after morning home room as well." Cana added not noticing how pissed off Mira was.

"Cana please stop I like living." Natsu begged while crying.

"Don't worry it's just gossip." Cana said and with that comment Mira calms down.

"Thank you." Natsu says.

"Now that's done know we need to figure out this stalking thing." Mira says.

"Never mind it's probably just in my head." Natsu tells Mira.

_'I can't have her worrying about this.' _Natsu tells himself.

"Well don't say stuff like that it makes me worry." Mira says. After their conversation Aries dismisses the class for the day.

**-Natsu's locker-**

_'I wonder what this is?' _Natsu says to himself as he opens his locker and spots a white envelope.

_'It's not a love letter since they are normally decorated but then again the person could just be uncreative.' _Natsu thinks as he examines the letter.

"Natsu I'm going to head home without you there is something I need to do." Mira says as she starts heading home.

"Go ahead Mira there is something I need to take care of something here anyway." Natsu replies.

"Bye Natsu." Mira says while waving at her boyfriend and leaving the school.

_'I wonder what she has to do?' _Natsu asked himself as he opened the letter. When Natsu opened the letter he was shocked all the letter said in all capital letters was 'FIGHT ME BEHIND THE SCHOOL AT FOUR.'

_'Guess this must be my stalker.' _Natsu says to himself as he started heading to the back of the school.

**-Back of the School 4:10-**

_'I wonder where they are?'_ Natsu asks himself as he looks at his phone.

"Natsu Dragneel you are finally here I thought you had backed out." A voice says.

_'Is that a girl's voice?' _Natsu thought as he turned around and when he does is sees a person in a full kendo uniform so Natsu could not tell if it was really a girl.

"Actually you're late I've been waiting for ten minutes." Natsu points out.

"Shut up I'm here to fight you and stop you from violating Erza-nee." The person said.

"All that happened was she fell on top of me and we kissed." Natsu says.

"Y-y-you kissed her." The person stuttered.

"I don't see what the problem is it was just a kiss it's not like it we where having sex or something well I did touch her ass." Natsu said.

"You pervert I will not forgive you for doing that." The person says as they charge at Natsu with their sword but Natsu manages to dodge the sword by ducking.

"Hey what the hell are you doing." Natsu said as the person continues to swing the sword at Natsu with skill and speed.

"I'm stopping you from violating any girls from my school." The person said.

"Hey I've only had sex with Mira and the only person's boobs I've touched are Aries-Sensai." Natsu says.

_'I why did I say that?' _Natsu thought as he continued to dodge.

"It seems I'm already too late to save those girls but I can at least save the ones you haven't met yet." The person says to Natsu.

_'This is getting out of hand I better fight back.' _Natsu tells himself as he throws a punch at the person that connects and breaks the helmet. When the helmet broke Natsu sees a beautiful with long girl purple haired girl brown eyes.

"Huh I thought it was a girl but I didn't think she would be this pretty." Natsu says which makes the girl blush.

_'I have to focus or I'll lose.' _The girl tells herself.

"Hey can I ask why you are doing this?" Natsu asked as he dodges yet another attack.

"I was told by two people in the infirmary that you had been trying to seduce all the girls in the school starting with Erza-nee." The girl explains as she continues to slash at Natsu.

"Wait did one have piercings and did the other have blonde hair?" Natsu asked as he caught the girls wrists which made the girl blush as they were really close together.

"Yes what of it?" The girl asked while she tried to get out of Natsu's grip.

"I beat those two up for trying to molest my girlfriend." Natsu said.

"Oh." The girl said as she realised the mistake she had made. After their little tussle Natsu and the purple haired swords woman sat down at the nearest bench.

"I have to admit you are extremely strong." The girl praised.

"But you will have to pay me for my helmet." The girl said as she points at the shattered helmet.

"Yeah sorry about that." Natsu apologises.

"I'm also sorry about this misunderstanding." The girl said.

"By the way I never caught you're name." Natsu said.

"That's because I never said it." The girl comments.

"Good point." Natsu said back.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi vice president of the Disciplinary comity and president of the kendo club." Kagura introduces.

"Wait I thought you could only be in one club?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"That is normally the case but members of the student council and Disciplinary comity are allowed to join up to two clubs." Kagura explained.

"For example Erza-nee is the captain of the judo club as well as the student council president." Kagura said.

_'That explains why Elfman always tries to get to practice on time.' _Natsu thought.

"So what does the disciplinary comity actually do?" Natsu asked.

"Well our job is to inforce the school rules and to punish those who break them." Kagura said proudly.

"That makes sense." Natsu said as he nodded his head. Kagura and Natsu continued to talk for a good hour about fighting techniques and how they were going to beat up those two thugs, Natsu because he wanted to pay them back for nearly getting his head chopped off and Kagura wanted to teach them never to lie to a member of the disciplinary comity.

"Nice talking to you Kagura see you tomorrow." Natsu said as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

"Bye Natsu and remember to bring the money for a replacement helmet tomorrow." Kagura said back.

_'I didn't know guys could be so nice most of them are just perverts or jerks too bad he is taken.' _Kagura thought to herself as she watched Natsu walk home.

**-Natsu's House-**

_'Geez what a day first I have to do a job for Erza then I get blackmailed by a second year and to top it all off I almost got a very painful haircut.' _Natsu said to himself as he remembered today's events.

"Mira can you open the door?" Natsu asked before he realised the door was already open.

_'I wonder where she is?' _Natsu thought as he went upstairs to his bedroom. When Natsu opened his bedroom door he saw Mira sitting on his bed while only wearing a towel with her hair down reading his father's will.

"Mira where did you find that?" Natsu asked.

"The better question is why did you not tell me about this?" Mira said as she pointed at the letter.

"I thought if you found out you wouldn't want to be friends." Natsu explained.

"Just because you're the heir to one of the biggest conglomerates in Japan would never make me think of you any differently." Mira said back.

"But what about the last part of the letter I can't expect you to go through with that." Natsu said.

"Natsu I don't mind." Mira responded.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Why do sound so surprised it was your father's last wish and going against it would be disrespectful to him." Mira said.

"But Mira isn't kind of weird?" Natsu asked.

"I don't see what you're complaining about you pretty much get to live every guy's dream." Mira said back.

"I guess but how will I find anyone who will agree with it?" Natsu asked.

"I can think of a few people." Mira said with a cheeky smile of her face.

"Really?" Natsu asked sounding shocked.

"Geez you are dense aren't you." Mira said while shaking her head.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

_'I guess she does have point.' _Natsu told himself.

"Calm down Natsu I'm just joking." Mira said while giggling at her boyfriend.

"Mira I have to say you that you are the best girlfriend ever." Natsu praised as he sat down next to Mira.

"Of course I am." Mira bragged.

"Cause I don't know of any girls that are willing to assemble a harem for their boyfriend." Natsu said.

"Slow down Natsu I think you will have to get to know the girls at our school a bit better before you start doing anything with them other than kissing." Mira said.

"Of course and it's not like I need any girls at the moment since I have you." Natsu said as he started to fondle Mira's breasts through her towel.

"Well I you would be horny considering all the hot girls at our school." Mira said as she started to take off her towel.

"I love these things but I love you more." Natsu said as he started grabbing Mira's exposed tits.

"*moan* Natsu it's unfair if I'm the only feeling good." Mira said as she pulled down Natsu's pants and boxers so his huge erection spring free.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who is excited." Mira commented as she started stroking Natsu's cock slowly.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to bend you over and fuck you on my desk." Natsu said as one of his hands travels down to Mira's nether regions.

"Natsu *moan* you're so naughty." Mira said as she increases her stroking speed.

"Same can be said about you." Natsu said as he started playing with Mira's clit.

"*moan* when did you learn to do this?" Mira asked as Natsu insert a finger into her soaked entrance.

"remember when you ditched me in the library." Natsu said as he inserted another finger.

"*moan* Yeah *moan*" Mira said as she continued to use both her soft hands to give Natsu a hand job.

"Well I found a book and I'm going to try everything I read in it to you tonight." Natsu said in a sexy voice while fingering his girlfriend.

"*moan* I look forward *moan* to it." Mira said as she increased the speed of her hand job.

"Keep going Mira I'm close." Natsu said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Mira as fast as he could while fondling her other breast.

"*moan* same here Natsu." Mira said as she captures Natsu for a kiss while nearing her climax.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed as she reaches her peak.

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled as he realised his seed while Mira aimed his cock at her so she can be covered in it. After calming down from their respective orgasms Natsu took of the rest of his clothes he got onto his bed and lied down on his back. Mira got on top of him so that they were in a sixty nine position.

"Natsu how am I going to fit that in my mouth?" Mira asked sounding a bit scared.

"Don't worry Mira you can do it." Natsu encouraged as he spread her pussy lips and started eating her out.

"*moan* if you say so." Mira said as she started to lick the tip of Natsu's cock.

"See you're getting the hang of this." Natsu said as Mira managed to get more of his cock in her mouth.

Mira said something but Natsu couldn't understand but the vibrations from her trying increased the pleasure he was feeling. Once Mira had gotten used to the size a bit more she started to bob her head faster while using her hand to stroke the parts that she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Wow Mira you're great at this." Natsu praised as he took a break from eating Mira out.

_'It's getting bigger that means he close.' _Mira said as she sucked on Natsu's cock even harder than before.

"MIRA I'M CUMMING AND MAKE SURE TO SWALLOW IT ALL!" Natsu yelled as he released a huge load into Mira's mouth.

_'There's so much how can a swallow it all?' _Mira asked herself as she felt her belly being filled with Natsu's cum while she reached her own climax and sprayed her juices onto Natsu's face.

"Mira you taste so good." Natsu said as he continued to lick Mira's pussy. Mira tried her best to swallow all of Natsu's hot cum but there was too much and she started to choke.

"*cough* *cough* Natsu you released way to much no one could swallow that much." Mira said as she coughed up a bit of cum.

"Sorry about that Mira that blowjob just felt too good." Natsu said.

"It's alright now let's move on to the main event." Mira said as she got off the bed, turned around put her hands on the wall, bent over and stuck her ass out.

"Come on Natsu." Mira said in a sexy voice as she wiggled her ass a bit. Natsu went over to where Mira was and lined his throbbing cock with her entrance.

"I hope you don't plan on doing and running cause when I'm done with you I doubt you will even be able to walk like a normal person." Natsu said as he trust into Mira and bottomed out which made Mira cum instantly.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed while climaxing.

"That better not be all you've got Mira because tonight I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." Natsu said as he leaned over and grabbed Mira's huge breasts and started to fondle them.

_'I don't know what book he read but I love the results.' _Mira said to herself as Natsu started trusting in and out of her with incredible speed.

"If you like this then you will love the next position." Natsu said as he continued to fuck Mira's brains out. Natsu focused on hitting all of Mira's weak spots that he had learnt yesterday which caused Mira to once again become a drooling mess.

"I won't be able to hold on Mira you're so tight." Natsu said as he was nearing his climax. Natsu moved one of his hands to Mira's clit so he could increase the already insane amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"NATSU *moan* CUM *moan* INSIDE *moan* ME AND CLAIM ME AS *moan* YOURS" Mira screamed as Natsu filled her to the brim.

"MIRA YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT" Natsu yelled as his seed continued to invade Mira's womb.

"I can't believe you are still hard Natsu." Mira said as Natsu pulled out of her and let a large amount of cum seep out of her.

"How could I not be?" Natsu said as he turns Mira around as so they are face to face. Natsu picked Mira up so they are in a standing position while Mira wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

_'I wonder how this position will feel?' _Mira asks herself as Natsu pushes Mira against the wall.

"I hope you're ready." Natsu says in a sexy voice as he impales Mira which makes her throw her head back in pleasure. Natsu trusts into Mira at great speeds which caused the white haired beauty to call his name and beg for him to even faster and harder. Hours later Natsu made good on his promise and literally fucked Mira until she passed out because of exhaustion and pleasure.

_'I wonder if I over did it.' _Natsu said to himself as he looks at his sleeping girlfriend.

_'Dad I hope a can fulfil your last wish.' _Natsu thought as he read the letter again.

_To my only son Natsu I leave you everything including my company so you may use the company's money and faculties as you wish so don't worry about getting a part-time job. But there are some things you must do before you can take control of the company completely. First you must attend the same high school I went to for two years after that you may change to what every school you want. Two you must finish high school without getting expelled and my final wish is that you provide multiple heirs from different women._

_P.S Get as many girls as you can to make you dad proud._

Natsu always laughed at the last bit because his dad would always joke Natsu marrying multiple women. But as he was about to put the letter back he saw small folded piece of paper he had never seen before. Natsu picked up the small paper and unfolded it.

_I might have forgot to tell you that you are already engaged to a business partner's granddaughter I can't remember her name but you two were the same age and you used to play together before we moved to magnolia._

_'WAIT WHAT!' _Natsu mentally screamed as he read the small note again to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Dad I swear to god if weren't already dead would kill you myself." Natsu said angrily.

"I mean who forgets to include something that important in their will and how could he forget the name of the girl I'm supposed to marry. He could have at least given me a picture or something." Natsu rants but he quiets down as he remembers that Mira was asleep on the bed.

_'I'll tell Mira this tomorrow but I don't think she will too happy when she finds out that I'm engaged to someone who I can't even remember.' _Natsu thought as he dozed off.

**-Next Morning-**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Mira yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey don't blame me I only found out yesterday." Natsu said in a failing effort to defend himself.

"Natsu how could you not know that you were engaged to someone?" Mira asked.

"Like I told you I never noticed that piece of paper in the envelope and do I need to remind you that you didn't either." Natsu contested.

"I guess it really doesn't matter who didn't know we just need to find out who it is." Mira said.

"Well are there any heiresses at your school?" Natsu asked.

"Not that I know of and I know everyone girl that is our age." Mira said.

"Well if I don't remember them it's a good chance that they forgot as well." Natsu said.

"You do have a point Natsu." Mira agreed.

"Well lets get ready for school then." Natsu said as he got out of the bed.

"Sure but you may have to carry me." Mira said as she tried to get up but failed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Natsu said as he lifted Mira on his back to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter I made it extra-long since I uploaded it later then I wanted to here is the harem so far and remember you just have to review and say which girl you want and I'll fit her in somehow. To add something for the NaLu people who read this i decided to add Edo Lucy since I like her personality more than regular Lucy.**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**-Sorano (Angle)**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare (I got a lot of people asking for her)**

**-Millianna **

**-Jenny**


	4. Sexy Lessons and Training- Aries, Kagura

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 4: Sexy Lessons and Training**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**-One month later-**

Natsu's school life over the past month was everything but normal everyday he would normally be forced to do some sort of job by Erza and whenever he saw Knightwalker she would get him to track down and beat up delinquents even if it's during class time. He helped the two redheads out so much that people wondered if he was dating them which got on his nerves.

When he wasn't helping Erza out he was hanging out with a number of girls which included Kagura who he found had a lot in common with him seeing as both of them enjoyed a friendly sparing match after school which some people thought was just a clever way for them to hide they were having sex which was not true.

Natsu got very close to Aries as you could sometimes see the two talking outside of school and you could tell those two where closer than student and teacher but is anyone asked if they were in a relationship Natsu would say no and Aries would pass out of embarrassment.

Other than Mira Cana was Natsu's closest female friend at school as they could see them enjoying each other's company during lunch and sometimes Natsu and her wold go out for a drink which always resulted in Natsu having to carry Cana home which raised the suspicions of many classmates.

His relationship with Meredy was a weird one, people thought they siblings since their hair colour and similar personalities it also made it seem that way since Meredy started to call him big brother when they hung out together and the two had yet to clear this up so a lot of rumours about them where started but the rumours never hit Natsu's or Meredy's ears.

Natsu's relationship with Mira stayed almost the same but Natsu tried his hardest to be more romantic by taking Mira on dates every few days and there sex life changed as well since Natsu said he was going to start using protection but Mira was against using condoms since she loved the feeling of Natsu releasing inside her too much so she started taking a contraceptive pill.

All these girl's crushes on Natsu had turned it something a lot more over the past month of knowing him but the girls never made a move on him since they all knew he was going out with Mira.

Currently Natsu was sitting in the library since it was the only place he could relax and read without being interrupted or so he thought.

'_Hmm let's see. From what Mira said there are six girls who like me that she knows of.'_Natsu thought as he wrote down six girl's names.

'_Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched again but this time it feels different this time.'_Natsu thought as he got up and looked over both his shoulders and when he did he spotted a blur of blue hair.

'_Levy? Wait no that hair was a lot longer.'_Natsu said to himself.

'_It was probably nothing.'_Natsu thought as he sat down and went back to thinking.

"_I just hope this stalker won't try to cut my head off.'_Natsu thought as put his head on the table and fell asleep.

"Hey..." Natsu heard a female voice say while the owner of the voice pushed him.

Natsu didn't reply and tried to ignore the voice.

"Hey get up..." The Voice said again sounding annoyed.

Natsu yet again ignored the voice.

"GET UP YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" The female's voice yelled.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME PINKIE!" Natsu yelled back as he looked at the girl. The girl had long blond hair, she had big brown eyes and she was wearing the magnolia high uniform, her hair was in a side ponytail held up by a skull hairpin and on her arm she had a band with disciplinary comity written on it but her most noticeable features where very large breasts. Natsu could tell that she was at least a year younger than him.

'_I wonder if they are bigger than Mira's'_Natsu asked himself as he was tempted to go up and grab a handful so he could compare.

"I can call you whatever I want AND STOP STEARING AT MY BOOBS." The girl replied.

"And why is that this is the only time I can relax and you interrupted it?" Natsu asked which he wish didn't moments later.

"This is why." The girl said as she got Natsu in a tight headlock while smothering him in her very large breasts

"AHHH GET OFF OF ME!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Make me." The blond taunted as she tightened her hold on Natsu.

"I can't breath." Natsu said as he passed out.

"Shit I over did it." The blonde said as she started dragging Natsu's body away.

"Oh well Knightwalker bring him to her so I guess this works." The girl said trying to justify her actions

**-****Disciplinary** **Comity Building-**

"Man you are heavy." Complained the blonde as she dragged Natsu through the hallway. The girl finally arrived at the Erza Knightwalker's office.

"Erza I got the boy you wanted." The blonde said.

"That's good and all but why is he unconscious Lucy?" Knightwalker asked the blonde now known as Lucy.

"Well he was ignoring me so I used my 'I can't breath' hold." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head.

"I guess that's alright but now we have to wait until he wakes up." Knightwalker said.

"Why do you want this guy so much?" Lucy asked.

"I want him to fu- I mean find a delinquent that has been trashing the school at night and I think they are from another school." Knightwalker explained.

'_Where was she going with that the first time?'_Lucy thought.

"So why do you need him I can handle it myself." Lucy said.

"I do admit you're good at subduing delinquents but you have only been I the disciplinary comity for a week." Knightwalker said.

"But I-" Lucy tried to say but Erza interrupted.

"Lucy butts are for sitting on co-" Erza said until she was interrupted by Lucy who was blushing.

"Ok I get it I won't interfere." Lucy said as she ran out of the office

"AND PLEASE STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!" Lucy yelled

'_It's true what they said about her being a huge pervert.'_Lucy thought as she went to her class.

'_I was just going to say couch I don't see how that's perverted at all.'_Knightwalker thought as she waited for Natsu to wake up.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"You're in my office." Knightwalker said.

"How did I get here anyway because the last thing I remember is being suffocated by a blonde haired girl?" Natsu asked while blushing at the memory.

"Yes that was Lucy she is the newest member of the disciplinary comity." Erza replied.

"Then why did she attack me?" Natsu asked.

"I told her to get you." Knightwalker explained.

"Why this is my only free period." Natsu said.

"Sorry I didn't know that." Knightwalker lied.

"Fine whatever what do you need me for anyway?" Natsu asked sounding rather irritated.

"I need you to track down a delinquent that has been making a mess in the school." Knightwalker said.

"You seem to have a lot of those at this school." Natsu said under his breath.

"But why do you need me to do it can't you get that Looney girl to do it?" Natsu whined.

"Her name is Lucy and you seem to be very good at it." Knightwalker said.

"Fine." Natsu said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Knightwalker asked.

"I'm going to find this guy." Natsu answered.

"You aren't going to find them since they only strike at night." Knightwalker said.

"WHAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU INTRUURPT MY ONLY FREE PERIOD YOU MAKE ME COME TO SCHOOL AT NIGHT." Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Are you saying that you're not going to do it?" Erza asked while a murderous aura appeared behind her.

"No I didn't mean it like that; I'll do it Miss Knightwalker." Natsu replied while almost pissing himself.

"I thought you would see it my way." Knightwalker said.

_'I really need to stop letting her push me around but she's way too strong.' _Natsu thought.

"How am I going to get in the school anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Here's a key you can open any door." Knightwalker said as she tossed him a key.

"How do you have this?" Natsu asked sounding suspicious.

"I have access to it since I'm the president of the disciplinary comity." Knightwalker said proudly as she pulled out a key chain with a bunch of keys that looked the same as the one she gave Natsu.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to have so many of those because those could be stolen so easily?" Natsu pointed out.

"Don't you think you ask to many questions and I think you should be heading to class you're free periods over." Knightwalker said.

"What do you mean my free period started ten minutes ago?" Natsu said.

"I hate to tell you but you were asleep longer then you think." Knightwalker said as she pointed to the clock.

"CRAP MY NEXT LESSON STARTS IN LESS THEN A MINUTE!" Natsu yelled as he bolted out of the roo,.

**-Aries's Business and Trade's Class-**

_'I love this lesson since Natsu is the only one that takes this class, so it's always just us together.' _Aries thought with a blush on her face as she waited for her favourite student/ Not so secret crush.

_'I need to get these thoughts out of my head.' _Aries thought as she sat down on her chair.

"Sorry I'm late Aries-sensei." Natsu apologised as he entered the classroom.

"It's alright Natsu I'm just glad you're here." Aires said shyly while blushing.

_'Mira told me that Aries liked me and she said I needed to make the first move.' _Natsu thought as he remembered Mira's advice.

"Aries can I ask you a question." Natsu said as he saw his favourite teacher start writing something on the board.

"Sure what is it?" Aries said as she went over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Can I touch your breasts again?" Natsu asked with a straight face.

_'Does this mean he sees me as a woman not just a teacher?' _Aries thought.

_'This is my chance to show him how I feel.'_ Aries told herself she leaned over on Natsu n

"Of course." Aries said as she stripped her black jacket so she was only wearing her white shirt, black tie and her short black skirt.

"Wow there bigger than I thought." Natsu said he admired Aries' sizable assets.

"Don't say stuff like that Natsu, it embarrassing." Aries said as she unbuttoned her shirt to show off a lot cleavage.

"What's wrong with saying that." Natsu asked as Aries undid her last button so Natsu got a clear view of her bra clad tits.

_'She must really like me if she's will to do something like this at school.' _Natsu thought

"I didn't think you would wear such sexy underwear." Natsu said as he looked at her white lacy bra.

"Please stop teasing me Natsu." Aries said as she guided both of Natsu's hand to her breasts.

"They're so soft." Natsu said as he gave her boobs a squeeze.

"*Moan* Do you like them *Moan* Natsu?" Aries asked as she turned away in embarrassment as Natsu played with her tits.

"Of course I like them they belong to you." Natsu said with a smile.

_'Did he just say he liked them because their mine.' _Aries said as she blushed even more then she already was which was next to impossible to do.

"Are you okay Aries-sensei?" Natsu asked as she passed out on his desk.

_'Jeez why does this always happen when we are alone at school.' _ Natsu thought as he puts Aries clothes back on and carries her to the infirmary.

**-Lunch- **

"Natsu how was your class?" Mira asked as she ate her packed lunch.

"It was good." Natsu replied as he ate his food.

"Did you find you know with Aries-sensei?" Mira whispered.

"Almost but she passed out again before we could even kiss." Natsu said sounding disappointed.

"Well I think it's because you keep trying to do it in board daylight." Mira said.

"You have a point but at least I know she likes me." Natsu said.

"Well at least you picked up on that." Mira joked.

"By the way I won't be home till late since I have to help Knightwalker." Natsu said.

"It's alright I was going to visit Lisanna today anyway." Mira said.

"Right now I think you should be paying attention to your stalker." Mira said.

"Wait how did you know I had a stalker?" Natsu asked sounding very surprised.

"It's not to hard to tell considering that blue haired girl has been watching you the whole of lunch." Mira said while pointing to the girl. She long blue her that went to the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, a pale completion and a large pair of breasts. She was wearing the magnolia high uniform but she was had a black jumper and a brown woolly hat with a yellow sunflower.

"How did I not notice her she's pretty?" Natsu whisper yelled.

"Natsu you're making me jealous." Mira joked.

"I'm just saying I thought stalkers were meant to be creepy." Natsu said as he took a quick look at the girl.

"Well remember Kagura stalked you on your second day but she was just worried for Erza." Mira said.

"You have a point there but this time it feels kind of different." Natsu said.

"Yeah I now that look." Mira said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"She's love struck." Mira said simply.

"She's a lesbian." Natsu said which caused Mira to start laughing.

"What's so funny Mira?" Natsu asked.

"No *giggle* *giggle* she's in love with you." Mira said through the laughter.

"Oh that makes a lot more sense." Natsu said.

"So do you know who she is?" Natsu asked.

"Her name is Juvia Loxar she's in Erza's class." Mira said.

"Ok so do you want me to make her my second girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"No you idiot you haven't even met her formally." Mira said as she karate chopped Natsu's head.

"Ouch fine I'll try to get Aries-sensei first." Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"That's better or you could go after Cana or one of the Erza's." Mira suggested.

"I think could convince Cana since she's had a thing for me since the first day but I want to get all the challenging girls out of the way first." Natsu said.

"Just make sure not to take too long." Mira warned as she started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"I'm giving you time to get to know you're stalker." Mira said.

"Ok." Natsu said as he approached Juvia.

"Is he coming this way?" Juvia said as she hid herself more.

"Hey Juvia want to eat lunch together?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

_'He knows my name.' _Juvia thought as she started blushing wildly.

"Don't be shy Juvia." Natsu said as he got closer to her.

_'He's serious isn't he?' _Juvia thought as she ran away.

_'Wow she must be shyer than I thought.' _Natsu thought as he went back to his spot.

"Hi there Onii-chan." Meredy said to Natsu as he approached his usual spot.

_'Is it weird that it kind of turns me on when she calls me that.' _Natsu thought as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Hey Meredy how are you doing?" Natsu asked as he sat down.

"I'm great now that you're here Onii-chan." Meredy said putting enthuses on the last part while burying Natsu's arm in her ample breasts.

"You're going to have hard time eating if you keep hugging my arm like that." Natsu said.

"I already ate." Meredy said as she hugged Natsu more.

"Ok but I need to eat though." Natsu said.

"Don't worry I'll feed you." Cana said as she sat down on the other side of Natsu.

"Thanks Cana." Natsu said.

"Of course Natsu-kun open wide." Cana said as she guides the chopstick to Natsu's mouth while receiving a death glare from Meredy.

"That tastes great Cana when did you learn to cook like this?" Natsu asked after swallowing the food.

"I can feed you as well Onii-chan." Meredy said as she pulls out a packed lunch labelled For Onii-chan.

"Natsu-Senpai I have prepared I have also prepared food for you please let me feed you." Kagura said as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you guys but I ha-." Natsu said before three sets of chopsticks are shoved into his mouth.

_'You know isn't as bad as I thought.' _Natsu thought as he his force feed three different lunches by three of the hottest girls at his school.

"So Natsu-kun?" Cana asked.

"Which lunch?" Kagura interrupted.

"Was the best?" Meredy interrupted.

"It was mine wasn't it?" All three girls asked at the same time.

"Umm." Natsu said.

_'Shit I couldn't tell whose was whose and I don't think they will accepted me saying all of them.' _Natsu thought.

"The best one was-." Natsu started to say before he was interrupted.

"Do not finish that sentence before you taste my food." Erza said as she carried most likely the biggest bento box Natsu had ever seen.

_'Erza-nee-sama is going to make him eat that. I feel sorry for Natsu-Senpai.' _Kagura thought as she recalled the last time she let Erza cook.

_'I better get out of here before she makes me eat that as well.' _Cana thought as almost throw up at the memory of eating Erza's cooking.

_'Sorry Onii-Chan I value my life too much.' _Meredy thought as she remember how much she throw up last time she even had a little of Erza's food.

"Hey where are you guys going I'm sure there is enough for all of us?" Natsu asked the three retreating girls.

"Sorry Natsu-kun I need to go and talk to Mira about something." Cana said as she ran away as fast as she could.

"I'm going to practice my swordplay a bit more Natsu-Senpai so don't worry about leaving any more me." Kagura lied as she walked off.

"Umm… Bye Onii-chan." Meredy said as she ran off without even making the effort to come up with an excuse.

_'I wonder what's wrong with them, Oh well more for me I guess.' _Natsu thought as he stared at the massive bento box.

"Go on Natsu eat as much as you want I made it all for you." Erza said as she opens the first layer which is all meat.

"Wow this looks great Erza." Natsu praised.

"Thank you Natsu know dig in." Erza said. Natsu gets his chopsticks out a gets some of the meat and eats it. But the second he did he blacked out.

_'He must of passed out because it was so good, I obviously won this cooking competition.' _Erza thought proudly.

_'That means I'm best suited to being his wife.' _Erza said to herself as she dragged Natsu by the wrist to the infirmary.

**-Infirmary-**

"Where am I last thing I remember is eating some of Erza's food then passing out and why does it feel like I've been dragged across the whole school." Natsu said while rubbing his sore back.

"You're in the Infirmary Natsu shouldn't you know it well enough you're always carrying me here." Aires said.

"Aries-sensei when did you get here?" Natsu asked in shock.

"I never left since you brought me here after our lesson." Aries said while blushing a bit.

"Aries-sensei there is something I don't get." Natsu said.

"What is it Natsu?" Aries asked.

"Why do you always faint when we do anything sexual?" Natsu asked as he moved towards Aries bed.

"It's because we are always trying to do it during school time it's just too embarrassing and went I think about us getting caught doing something like that it's just too much." Aries explains as Natsu sits next to her.

_'I guess Mira was right.' _Natsu thought as he got closer to Aries.

"What if I start with a kiss?" Natsu suggests.

"I don't see how that wi-" Aries said before Natsu stopped her with his lips.

_'I can't believe I'm kissing a student at school.' _Aries thought as she started to return the kiss.

_'She seems to be enjoying this I think it's time to heat things up.' _Natsu thought as he forced his tongue into Aries' slightly parted mouth.

_'Is that his tongue it feels good.' _Aries thought as Natsu twirled his tongue around Aries'. Aries returned the kiss with as much passion as Natsu. Aries started to lose herself in the heated kiss

_'She seems to be enjoying it so far I wonder if I can try this?' _ Natsu thought as he moved his hand down to Aires' soft but and gave it a squeeze which earned him a moan from his favourite teacher.

"Natsu maybe we should save this for when we are alone maybe after school." Aries suggested as they separate from the kiss.

"Sure I have to come back at night to catch some delinquents anyway." Natsu said as he got off the infirmary bed.

"I'll be waiting in the our home room OK Natsu." Aries said in a sexy voice as she waved at Natsu.

"I can't wait." Natsu replied as he left.

**-After school Kendo Dojo-**

_'Kagura said she wanted to have a sparring session today but why is she late' _ Natsu thought. Natsu waited alone in the Kendo for another five minutes.

"Sorry for taking so long Natsu-Senpai I need to make sure no one was here." Kagura apologised as she enter the dojo. She was not wearing her helmet or her chest plate so she was only wearing a white Uwagi that showed some cleavage (The top part of the Kendo uniform kind of looks like a kimono but only goes down to the waist) and a long black skirt that went down to her ankles.

"It's alright but why are you not wearing your full gear?" Natsu asked while trying not look at her large breasts.

"I want you to train me in hand to hand combat." Kagura requested.

"Ok lets start then." Natsu said as they he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't hold back Natsu-Senpai." Kagura said as she got ready. They fought for ten minutes before they started getting tired.

"Natsu-Senpai how are you so strong?" Kagura asked as she went for a sweep kick which Natsu dodged with a jump.

"My Dad said I had to learn to defend myself so he taught me how to fight." Natsu said as he landed and lunched a very powerful punch but Kagura dodged. Natsu put to much power into the punch and he feel forward onto Kagura. Luckily they had put down a sparring mat so neither of them where hurt in the fall but Natsu did feel something large in the palm of his hand.

"Sorry about that Kagura I kind of lost my balance." Natsu said before realising where his hand was.

_'Shit she's going to kill me or worse tell Erza.' _ Natsu thought as he started to move his hand away from Kagura's boobs but was Kagura grabbed his wrist before he could pull away.

"Natsu-Senpai." Kagura moaned with a blush on her face as she moved Natsu's hand back to her breasts.

"Kagura what are you doing?" Natsu asked while trying to get his hands away from Kagura's chest.

"Am I not good enough for you Natsu-Senpai?" Kagura asked while she continued press Natsu's hand on her breasts.

"That's not it at all you are one of the sexiest women I've met I just don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Natsu explained as he stopped resisting.

"I want you to do this Natsu-Senpai you're the only man I have ever trusted and I'm not going to let you slip away." Kagura said.

"And I Love you." Kagura confessed. When Natsu heard this he captured the lips of the beauty beneath him.

_'My First kiss.' _Kagura thought as Natsu continued to passionately kiss her while massaging her breasts.

_'There not as soft as Aries' but they are bigger.' _Natsu thought as he continued to kneed Kagura's breasts. Natsu separated form the kiss and removed her Uwagi to reveal her bare breasts.

"No bra were you expecting this?" Natsu asked mockingly.

"To be honest I was planing on seducing you today." Kagura admitted with a blush on her face. Natsu just giggled a leaned down and put one of her nipples into her mouth.

"*Moan* Natsu-Senpai don't *Moan* suck on it too hard *Moan*" Kagura said. Natsu moved his other hand to her long skirt.

"No panties either and you're so wet already." Natsu commented as he reached her soaked snatch.

"I really wanted *Moan* to be with you *Moan*." Kagura said as Natsu start to tease her clit with one of his fingers. Natsu switched which breast his was pleasing, inserted one finger and started moving it in and out. Kagura's breathes became short and laboured as he he inserted the next finger and sped up.

"You like that don't you." Natsu teased as he put the third finger in which caused Kagura to cum.

"NATSU-SENPAI YOUR FINGERS FEEL AMAZING." Kagura screamed as she reached her climax.

"I'm glad you liked it that because it's just the start." Natsu said in a sexy voice as he tore off her skirt.

"SENPAI WHY DID YOU DO THAT I ONLY HAD ONE OF THESE!" Kagura yelled at Natsu while lightly hitting his muscular chest. Natsu removed his pants and boxers.

_'Wow that thing is massive and he's going to put that into me.' _ Kagura thought which just made her even more aroused.

"Sorry about that I'm just so excited." Natsu said as he started to rub his cock against her pussy.

"*Moan* I guess *Moan* I can let *Moan* you off with *Moan* it this time but *Moan* don't make it a habit." Kagura moaned as Natsu continued to tease her pussy with his cock.

_'I wish he will stop teasing me.' _ Kagura thought as Natsu continued to play with her breasts and rub his massive cock against her.

"Kagura I want you to tell me what you want." Natsu said.

"I want you..." Kagura said but could not finish the sentence since it was way too embarrassing.

"You want me to what?" Natsu asked as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck which made her moan.

"I want you inside me." Kagura said as Natsu started to leave a trail of kiss on her neck.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Natsu teased even more which drove Kagura insane.

"I WANT TO HAVE NATSU-SENPAI'S HUGE COCK INSIDE MY VIRGIN PUSSY." Kagura yelled since she couldn't take the teasing any more. That was all Natsu needed before he trust his cock into Kagura's pussy. Even with all the foreplay Kagura still felt immense pain when Natsu penetrated her hymen.

"Are you Ok Kagura?" Natsu asked with a lot of concern in his voice. Kagura's pussy was insanely tight but Natsu kept himself under control since he remembered how much Mira said it hurt during their first time.

"I just need some time to get used to the size since this is my first time." Kagura said. She could feel her inner walls being stretched to their very limit. She felt very full even though Natsu hadn't even put his whole length into her yet. After a few moments Kagura gave Natsu a nod of approval and he started thrusting slowly into her which have her a lot of pleasure. She knew this wasn't even close to what Natsu could really do since Mira always told her and the other girls how great it felt when Natsu went wild.

"Natsu-Senpai don't hold back any more I want you to fuck me like you fuck Mira-senpai." Kagura requested which gave Natsu the motivation he needed to start pounding Kagura faster. While Natsu rammed the beautiful swords woman beneath him he leaned down and endangered in a heated lip lock with her. Natsu put his tongue into Kagura's mouth and Kagura tried to fight back against the kiss to gain some control over the situation but failed as Natsu continued to dominated her as he sped up his thrusting. The only thing Kagura could do was submit to Natsu and wrap her legs around Natsu's waist.

"You're so fucking tight." Natsu said as he moved one of his hands away from Kagura's boobs and moved it to her clit and pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kagura could not handle the amount of pleasure her crush was giving her and she had the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life.

"NATSU-SENPAI I'M CUMMING!" Kagura screamed. Kagura's already tight pussy squeezed down on Natsu's cock even more almost like she was trying to rip it off. This feeling caused Natsu to cum and fill Kagura to the brim.

"Ahhh Kagura." Natsu yelled as he continued to empty everything in his balls into Kagura's pussy.

"Natsu-senpai that was amazing." Kagura managed to say after she came down from her orgasm.

"Wait until we get into my favourite position, I will be able to reach sensitive spots you never knew about." Natsu whispered in a sexy voice. Kagura blushed and became even more aroused.

"I'll let you do anything you want to me since I am now yours." Kagura said before Natsu gave her a quick kiss.

"And I don't want you to be gentle any more." Kagura requested.

"Are you sure about that when I go all out, I won't be able to stop." Natsu warned as he got off Kagura.

"I'm sure." Kagura said. Kagura then got on her hands and knees.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked as he position his cock with her dripping pussy.

"Mira talks a lot and I'm pretty sure that every girl that hangs around with you knows that you love doing it like this." Kagura said as she her pussy being opened wide by the head of Natsu's cock.

_'I need to thank Mira with a date then sex lots and lots of sex.'_ Natsu thought as he grabbed Kagura's hips. Natsu trust his hips and buried his cock in Kagura's pussy. Kagura screamed at the top of her lungs at the feeling of Natsu's cock penetrate her cervix.

"*Moan*Natsu-senpai you're *Moan* Huge cock is *Moan* tearing me apart." Kagura yelled as Natsu continued to trust in and out of her at great speeds.

"I didn't know the stoic captain of the kendo club could say such dirty things or make a face like that." Natsu commented as he looked at the shameless expression on Kagura's face. Kagura couldn't even say anything back since she was consumed by orgasm after orgasm .The pleasure from Natsu's pounding caused Kagura to lose strength in her arms so she was now face fist on the sparing mat with Natsu dominating her. Many hours and a countless amount of orgasms later Kagura was lying on top of Natsu while breathing heavily.

"So how was it Kagura?" Natsu asked as he stroked Kagura's long beautiful hair.

"It was amazing Senpai." Kagura replied.

"So you don't mind having to share me?" Natsu asked.

"Like I told you before as long as I get to be by your side I don't care how many other girls there are." Kagura said.

"I'm glad you agreed but know I think I better get you home." Natsu said.

"My brother is home and I don't think he would let you get away with having sex with me while he is around." Kagura said.

"I didn't mean have sex at your house I need to do a job for Knightwalker in a few hours." Natsu said.

"Ok." Kagura said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you before we leave." Natsu said. After one quick round of primal ball slapping sex Natsu and Kagura got dressed. Natsu walked Kagura to her house and Natsu said hello to her brother and went back to the school. Natsu wondered the halls aimlessly in an effort to find the delinquent. After a good twenty minutes of searching Natsu heard the sound of something smashing. When he found the origin of the sound it was just a stray cat.

_'Jeez I can't believe the big bad delinquent that trashed the school was just a lost cat.' _Natsu thought as he went down the hallway.

**-Outside Natsu's home room-**

"Natsu come in it's open." Aries shy voice said.

"Ok." Natsu replied as he opened the door and saw Aries sitting on her desk with her long legs crossed. Aries was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone to show off some of her cleavage, A black suit jacket that only just reach her waist , a very short tight black skirt that only went to her mid thigh and black pantyhose.

"Do you like what see Natsu?" Aries asked shyly while blushing.

"Very much." Natsu replied as he approached Aries. Natsu captured Aries lips while laying her down on the desk. Unlike with Kagura, Aries used her tongue to fight back against Natsu's. Natsu thought this was odd since Aries was so shy but here she was kissing him back with as equal amount lust.

"Aries-sensai you're so naughty I can't believe you're doing this with a student at school." Natsu teased.

"I would only do it with you." Aries said as Natsu started to get off her. Aries sat at the edge of the table and spread her legs. Natsu ripped her pantyhose so and got a good view of Aries' plain white panties.

"So you decided to change your panties Aries but I liked the other ones better." Natsu said as he slid Aries' panties to the side. Natsu leaded in and started to lick her pussy.

" The other ones got really wet from before." Aries moaned as Natsu continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Natsu removed his face from Aries snatch much to her disapproval since she was so close.

"Why did you stop?" Aires asked.

"So I could do this." Natsu said as he inserted two of his fingers into her pussy. Natsu started to trust his fingers into her pussy at a very fast pace while playing with her clit with his tongue. Natsu continued to tease his teacher which cause her to cum a few times.

"*Moan* Natsu stop *Moan* teasing *Moan* me so much *Moan* I want you *Moan* to fuck me." Aries begged as Natsu stopped.

"Ok if you want me to do it so bad just bend over on this desk." Natsu said. Aries did as Natsu said and bent over. She shyly shook her ass in an effort to egg Natsu on and it worked. Natsu took of all his clothes.

"Wow I've never seen one in real life are they all that big?" Aries asked nervously as she tried to figure out how Natsu's huge cock was going to fit inside her.

"No just mine." Natsu bragged as he lined his cock up with her pussy but instead of thrusting he decided to start teasing her a bit. Natsu leaned over and grabbed Aries' breast while rubbing his cock against her wet entrance.

"So Aries-sensai what do you want." Natsu teased.

"I WANT YOU TO POUND ME INTO OBLIVION." Aries screamed losing her shy personality because of the teasing.

"I can't believe you're so open about it I thought you would hold back a little bit, I will reward you for that by giving you what you want." Natsu said as he slowly slid his cock into Aries' tight virgin pussy. Natsu kept going until he reached her hymen.

"I hope you're ready because this is going to hurt." Natsu warned.

"I'm ready Natsu just do it." Aries pleaded. Natsu thrust and ripped her hymen.

"Are you Ok Aries-sensai?" Natsu asked even though he knew she wasn't.

"Let me get used to your size." Aries said while tears started to pool at her eyes.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Natsu said. When Aries was ready she gave him a nod Natsu began moving slowly and the pain Aries was feeling quickly turned into pleasure.

"Yes yes *Moan* that feels so *Moan* good Natsu." Aries said while Natsu started to trust his cock into her at a steady pace. After a bit of trusting Natsu started to learn all her sensitive spots a focused his trusts in those spots.

"Keep *Moan* going Natsu *Moan* Faster, Harder." Aries said which made Natsu quicken his pace while he groped her breasts through her shirt. Natsu keep trusting and Aries was screaming his name with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled in her head. Aries was trying her best not to cum but she was failing horribly. After thirty minutes of rough pounding both parties where close.

"Aries I can't hold on much longer." Natsu said as he neared his climax.

"DON'T HOLD BACK CUM INSIDE ME AND FILL ME TO THE BRIM!" Aires yelled as she came and clamped her pussy. Natsu did as Aries said a released his seed into her womb.

"Are you done already Aries-sensai?" Natsu asked as he looked at his teacher's satisfied expression. Natsu could see his cum seeping out of her pussy.

"Of course not." Aries said while feeling a bit embarrassed about what Natsu was saying.

"Well if we're going to go another round we better change positions." Natsu said.

"So where do you want me to go?" Aries asked.

"I've always wanted to fuck your brains out on your desk." Natsu said. Aries laid down on her desk.

"Is this what you wanted?" Aries asked shyly as Natsu crawled on top of her. Natsu took of her shirt, jacket and skirt leaving her in a plain white bra, white panties and torn black pantyhose.

"Yes it is." Natsu said as he gave Aries a quick kiss before impaling her with his cock. Natsu thrust his cock in and out remembering to hit all the sensitive spots he had learnt about earlier. While pounding Aries Natsu took off her bra so he could get a handful of Aries' soft boobs.

"*Moan* Oh Natsu keep going." Aries said as an orgasm washed over her body. Natsu loved the sound of Aries' moaning as he rapidly fucked her on the desk she uses everyday.

"You like doing dirty things with your favourite student don't you Aries-sensai." Natsu said as he played with her cloud like breasts.

"YES *Moan* YES *Moan* FUCK YOUR PERVERT TEACHER UNTIL YOUR SATISFIED!" Aries screamed as she climaxed.

_'I think I broke her.' _Natsu thought as he looked at the shameless and satisfied expression. Natsu continued to fuck Aries brains out and unloaded in her quite a few times and by the time they finished it was twelve. Aries and Natsu where currently in an infirmary bed resting after their intense love making session.

"Natsu that was..." Aries said but she couldn't find words to describe how good Natsu made her feel.

"I'm glad you had fun but I need to ask you something." Natsu said in a serious manner.

"What is it Natsu?" Aries asked as she hugged Natsu's arm with her breasts.

"Do you mind sharing me with other women?" Natsu asked sounding nervous.

"why do you ask?" Aries said. Natsu went on to explain about his father's last wish and the requirements he had to fulfil before he could take over his company.

"I don't mind at all as long I'm am one of the women." Aries said. Natsu walked Aries home and headed home himself. When he got home he found Mira asleep in his bed.

_'She must of been waiting for me all night.' _Natsu thought as he looked at his sleeping beauty. Natsu noticed that Mira was hugging something.

_'What's that?' _Natsu asked himself. It turned out she was holding a plushie of a blue cat with wings.

_'That's cute.' _Natsu thought as he stripped to his boxers and got into bed next to Mira

_'That's three girls already I wonder how many more I will get?' _Natsu asked himself as he hugged Mira like a body pillow and feel asleep.

**-Next day on the way to school-**

"So Natsu how many girls did you get with last night?" Mira asked jokingly as they walked to school.

"What makes you think I had sex with any girls last night." Natsu said.

"Well you got home very late last night." Mira said.

"Ok fine you got me." Natsu admitted.

"So who was it?" Mira asked.

"Well I did it with Kagura in the Kendo dojo." Natsu said while blushing a bit.

"Wow I would of loved to see the expression on her face when you did it to her." Mira said.

"Since when where you such a pervert?" Natsu asked.

"Since when did you become a player." Mira retorted.

"You got me there I also did it with Aries-sensai in home room." Natsu said.

"I didn't expect you to be so adventurous." Mira said with a cheeky smile.

"You got me there." Natsu said.

"So do you want to do it in classroom sometime?" Natsu asked which made Mira blush a bit.

"Sure but how are we going to pull that off?" Mira asked back.

"With this." Natsu said as he pulled out the school master key.

"How do you have that." Mira said in shock.

"Knightwalker gave it to me yesterday so I could do late night jobs." Natsu explained

"That makes sense." Mira replied.

"So how is Lisanna doing?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Not any better I'm sorry." Mira replied sadly while she started to cry a little.

"It's all right she'll wake up one day and then I can make good of my promise." Natsu said as he pulled Mira into a caring hug.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said as she returned the hug. Natsu and Mira walked the rest of the way to school talking about which girl Natsu should go after.

**-Magnolia high-**

"Natsu-senpai how are you?" Kagura said sweetly as Natsu approached.

_'Natsu must of done a really good job last night.' _Mira thought.

"Good how are you doing Kagura." Natsu replied.

"Onii-chan." Meredy yelled excitedly as she tackle hugged Natsu to the ground.

"Hi Meredy can you get off me." Natsu said. Meredy got off Natsu and Mira walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu why do you make her call you that?" Mira whispered.

"I don't but I still think it's kind of hot." Natsu whispered back.

"Your such a pervert Natsu." Mira joked.

"Don't call me that Mira." Natsu retorted.

"Onii-chan can you please take me to class." Meredy asked as she grabbed one of his wrists.

"Senpai please take me to class." Kagura said as she grabbed his other wrist.

"I asked Onii-chan first so back off." Meredy said.

"Well my class is closer so I get Natsu-senpai." Kagura retorted.

"I think you are forgetting about us." Both Erzas said as they entered the school gate.

"Erza-nee I didn't see you there." Kagura said as she let go of Natsu.

"Erza-senpai." Meredy said as she let go of Natsu wrist.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Erza scarlet asked.

"I bet they where about to have an or-" Knightwalker said before Erza covered her mouth with her hands.

_'Where was she going with that?' _All of them asked themselves.

"Hey guys hows it going." Cana said as she hugged Natsu from behind. Natsu secretly loved it when she did this.

"Good they are just arguing who gets to walk to class with Natsu." Mira explained.

"That makes sense." Cana said after letting go of Natsu and standing next to Mira. Both Erza's kept fighting for a good ten minutes before a limo stopped in front of the school gate.

"Which one of you are Natsu Dragneel?" A man asked as he came out of the limo. The man had a muscular build, was slightly tanned, had messy black hair and thick eyebrows. He was wearing a black suit and black

"That would be me." Natsu said before he was knocked out, tied up and thrown into the limo.

"Why did you do that to Onii-chan?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah give Natsu-senpai back." Kagura demanded. The man did not answer.

"I will murder you if you don't give him back." Mira threatened as a killer aura appeared behind her.

_'Shit she's scary.' _ All the girls thought but the man just got the limo a drove off.

"Calm down Mira I'm sure they will be back soon." Cana said in an effort to calm her down but Mira just started yelling treats while all the girls held her back.

**-In the Limo-**

"Why am I here and how did I get tied up." Natsu shouted.

"Hush Natsu-kun all will be explained soon." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the female.

"I'm your fiancé." The girl said.

"MY WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

**And this chapter is over to be honest I was planning on finishing this chapter up two days ago. I also want to say thank you because this story has reached over 100 followers and Favourites. And remember to review if you want to get a girl into the harem that you want.**

**Harem so far (Just remember that the girls on this list are girls I already have planned for.)**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**-Sorano (Angle)**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare **

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Shelly **

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**These girls I still need to think of an idea**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur**

**-Bisca**

**Here are two things that will happen in the next chapter.**

**-The Erza's give Natsu a reward for all his hard work and the ****fiancé's identity is revealed.**


	5. Presidents and Princesses-Erza, Edo-Erza

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 5: Two Presidents, One Princess and One Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

"So you're saying that you're the girl I have to marry?" Natsu asked while starting at the beautiful girl in front of him. The girl had long light green hair that went down to the middle of her back and Dark green eyes she had a slim build and was well empowered. The girl was wearing a plain pink t-shirt, a blue short blue skirt that went down to her mid thighs and white stockings that went up to her mid thighs as well.

"Can you stop starting Natsu and yes you will have to marry me but you don't have to until you are ready." The girl answered.

"Sorry it's just that it feels like I've met you before ." Natsu said while trying to remember where he had seen this girl before.

"Well we did know each other for the first seven years of our lives before you moved to magnolia." The girl said.

"I think I would remember better if you untied me." Natsu said while struggling to get free from the ropes around his body.

"Sorry about that Arcadios thought it was the best way to stop you from jumping out of the limo." The girl explained.

"Why would I do that, it would take way too long to walk back to school." Natsu said.

_'Is that really the reason he's not tried to escape.' _The girl sweat dropped.

"If I untie you do you promise not to try to leave?" the girl asked.

"You've got my word." Natsu promised. The girl loosened the rope so Natsu could break free.

"Now lets see." Natsu said as he concentrated on remembering this mystery girl.

"You look cute when you try to think but don't hurt yourself my prince." The girl warned in a teasing manner. This made Natsu remember a girl saying the same thing when he was younger.

"HISUI!?" Natsu yelled.

"You finally remembered." Hisui said excitedly.

"Yeah I remember playing with you at my old house and how you used to make me call you princess." Natsu said.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you remember me." Hisui said as she hugged Natsu tightly.

"I can't breathe." Natsu said as he felt a lack of air in his lungs.

"Sorry about that." Hisui said as she let go of Natsu.

"So why did you kidnap me?" Natsu asked his first friend.

"So we could go on a date." Hisui told him sounding excited.

"You could of just asked Hisui-Hime." Natsu said in a teasing manner. Natsu then pushed her down onto the seat of the limo

"Don't call me that it's embarrassing." Hisui said while blushing.

"What wrong I thought you liked it when you called me that Hisui-Hime." Natsu said as he crawled on top of Hisui.

"Natsu this position is embarrassing." Hisui said while looking away.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you I just want to see how the driver will react it's going to so funny." Natsu whispered as he leaned down so they were inches away from each other.

_'I know he's just trying to play a prank but it's still super embarrassing.' _Hisui thought as Natsu and her noses where touching. Natsu didn't anticipate that driver would take a sharp turn which made Natsu close the gap between them.

_'Shit I just kissed her.' _Natsu thought as he continued to kiss her.

_'It might of be an accident but I'm happy that my first kiss is with Natsu.' _Hisui thought as she wrapped her hands around Natsu's hands so he couldn't escape the kiss. Natsu realised there was no getting out of it so he decided to just go with it. Natsu grabbed Hisui's butt which made her moan giving him room to insert his tongue into Hisui's mouth. Hisui was a bit shocked at this but quickly returned the favour by twirling her tongue around Natsu's. Their passionate lip lock was stopped by a need to breath.

"Who taught you how to kiss like that?" Hisui asked while panting.

"I've had plenty of practise with Mira." Natsu said.

"You already have a girlfriend?" Hisui asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Not quite I actually have three and why do you sound so surprised." Natsu said.

"Well you are a really dense if I remember correctly and most people only have one girlfriend." Hisui said.

"You already know why I have more than one girlfriend." Natsu said.

"Yes and I'm a little jealous that my fiancé is having sex with other women and has only just kissed me today." Hisui said

"To be fair I didn't even know I had one up until a month and I only learnt her identity today." Natsu said.

"I guess you have a point but you still need to make up for eleven years of lost time." Hisui said as she gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips.

"That's fair so where do you want to go?" Natsu asked.

"I was thinking of going to a movie and grabbing something to eat." Hisui said.

"That sounds great so what movie are we watching?" Natsu asked.

"I won't tell you but it is a romance and don't worry it does have action in it." Hisui said.

"You must of planned of this out well." Natsu said.

"Nah I'm kind of improvising." Hisui said.

_'Of course I've been waiting so long for this.'_ Hisui thought. Natsu and Hisui spent the rest of the car trip talking about their lives over the past few years. They finally arrived at the movie theatre after a nice car trip filled laughter. They watched a movie about a boy who was raised by a dragon who taught him how to use magic in a world full of wonder and monsters in the end of the movie the main character ended up marrying the princess of the country after saving it from a dragon invasion.

"I can't believe you cried during that movie." Hisui teased.

"Don't judge me and I was only crying because it was awesome." Natsu lied.

_'Plus it was really sad when the that main characters dragon father died and that kissing scene at the end was good.' _Natsu thought.

"I are you sure it wasn't because of that super romantic scene at the end." Hisui teased which made Natsu blush.

"Lets stop talking about this and get something to eat." Natsu said as he dragged Hisui to the closest fast food restaurant. Natsu and Hisui sat down at a table and ordered food. Hisui ordered a salad and strawberry smoothie Natsu ordered ten burgers, five hot dogs, lots of fires, a few bowls of rice and a very large drink.

_'I see his appetite hasn't changed.' _His thought as she started at the large amount of food Natsu had bought.

"Where does that all go?" Hisui asked as Natsu gobbled down all the food rapidly.

"I honestly don't know." Natsu replied as he finished his food before Hisui could even finish half of her salad.

"There is some food on your cheek." Hisui said as she leaned over giving Natsu a good view of her cleavage.

"Really?" Natsu asked as Hisui took off a bit rice and ate it. Natsu and Hisui spent the rest of the day shopping, trying different kinds of food, playing games at the arcade and overall enjoying each other's company.

"Wow I can't believe it's already this late I should be getting back to school." Natsu said.

"You're right about that so let me take you back to your school." Hisui said.

**-Magnolia High Natsu's Home room-**

"I am going to let that butler have it when I see him again." Mira threatened as her murderous aura reappeared.

"Calm down Mira I'm sure they will give Natsu back." Cana said in a failing attempt to calm Mira down.

_'She's been at this all day.' _Cana thought.

"Mira can you please relax I'm sure Natsu is ok." Aries said.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK." Natsu yelled as he kicked the classroom door open.

"Natsu!" Mira yelled as tackled Natsu to the ground and started kissing him.

"Hey there Mira how was your day." Natsu said as Mira stopped kissing him and straddled his lap.

"It was very bad to start things off my boyfriend was kidnapped." Mira yelled.

"It wasn't too bad and to be honest it was kind of fun." Natsu said.

"Natsu I didn't know you where into that kind of stuff." Cana teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm as surprised as her you're always the one dominating I would never image you getting off from being tied up." Mira said.

"WHAT NO WAY I MEANT THE DATE WAS FUN." Natsu yelled.

"WAIT SO WHILE I WAS WORRIED SICK YOU WHERE HAVING A DATE!" Mira yelled back.

"Mira just relax the date was with my fiancé." Natsu said which somehow calmed Mira down.

"Oh I guess that's ok I thought you were kidnapped by a rival company of something bad like that." Mira said as she got off Natsu.

"Now that's sorted out Natsu can you sit down." Aries said.

"Sure Aries-sensai and sorry for missing our private lesson I was planning on having a bit of fun." Natsu whispered the last part which made Aries blush. Natsu went to his seat next to Mira.

"What did you say to Aries-sensai to make her that red?" Mira asked Natsu.

"I just said sorry for missing my lesson with her and then I might of suggested something a little bit naughty." Natsu said.

"So that's why she looked so disappointed when she found out you were not here today." Mira said.

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow." Natsu said.

"That's if you survive what the Erza's have in store for you." Mira said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked feeling a bit unsafe.

"I don't know they said to come to the student council office and Erza said she's going to give you something special." Mira said.

"I hope it's not food because last time I woke up in the infirmary last time I ate her food." Natsu said.

"Sorry I didn't warn you about that." Mira apologised.

"Hey you can come with and share the food so I don't die." Natsu begged.

"Sorry she told everyone not to interfere and if anyone even came to the student council room they would not leave with their life." Mira said.

"But if she's going to give me food I'm not going to leave with my life." Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu president's orders." Mira said.

"Cana can you help me?" Natsu asked desperately.

"No way I like living." Cana replied. Natsu spent the rest of the lesson begging his classmate for help but getting rejected the instant they heard Erza, cooking and food in the same sentence.

"I guess I'm done for." Natsu said as the bell went. Natsu received a few looks of pity as he left the classroom but no matter how sorry they felt for him no one would want to be in his shoes for any amount of money.

**-Student council building After school-**

_'There was so many things I wanted to do before I died.' _Natsu thought as he walked down the empty halls of the Student council building.

_'At least I get to see you again dad.' _Natsu thought as he had truly given up hope of surviving Erza's cooking.

_'Wow it is so quite here normally it's so busy.' _Natsu thought in an effort to distract himself from the insane amount of fear he was feeling. Natsu finally arrived at the door and knocked.

"Come in Natsu I've got your surprise." Knightwalker said from behind the door. Natsu opened the door and entered the room.

"Natsu take a seat." Knightwalker said as she guided Natsu to Erza's spot.

"Where's Erza I thought you both had a surprise for me and why am I sitting in her spot anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Well I wanted to give you my reward before Scarlet gives you the food she made." Knightwalker said as Natsu sat down on Erza's chair.

"This is really comfortable now what's the surprise I really hope it's not a surprise job or something like that." Natsu said.

"Just close your eyes and relax." Knightwalker asked seductively and Natsu complied.

_'Why does it feel like someone is on me.' _Natsu thought as he felt a weight on his lap.

_'I can do this I won't lose to Scarlet this time.' _Knightwalker thought as she leaned in a captured Natsu's lips.

_"Is she kissing me I guess this is a pretty good surprise.' _Natsu thought as he returned the kiss. Natsu started to feel a aroused so he position his hand onto Knightwalker's right breast and gave a it a squeeze which made Knightwalker moan and give Natsu enough room to move his tongue into her mouth.

_'Natsu's a really getting into this I better doing my part.' _Knightwalker thought as she started to use her tongue. The kiss quickly turned into a battle of dominance which Natsu eventually won.

_'Just because she can boss me around doesn't mean I will lose to her in kissing.' _Natsu thought as he started dominating the kiss and Knightwalker at the same time. After the two finally ran out of air they separated.

"That was great Natsu but I want more." Knightwalker said in a sexy voice as started grinding her hips against Natsu's groin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Natsu replied as he grabbed Knightwalker's ass and gave them a squeeze.

"*moan* Is this how you *moan* treat all the other *moan*girls you sleep with?" Knightwalker asked as she continued to grind on Natsu.

"Normally I'm on top so this is new." Natsu admitted.

"Mira always told me how you are always rough." Knightwalker said.

"I'll show you how rough I can be."Natsu whispered into her ear sexily before he gave Knightwalker a strong hard slap.

"*moan* THAT FELT SO FUCKING GOOD KEEP GOING NATSU!" Knightwalker screamed in pleasure.

"I can't believe the president of the disciplinary comity is such a masochist." Natsu teased while rubbing her ass before delivering another slap.

"*moan* MAKE ME YOUR BITCH NATSU!" Knightwalker screamed as Natsu continued to slap her ass cheeks until they were red. As Natsu slaps her she continues to grind on him she notices a large bulge in Natsu's pants.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Natsu commented.

"I can tell I'm not the only one enjoying this judging from the massive thing poking my soaked pussy." Knightwalker replied in a sexy manner.

"You have a point there." Natsu replied before he crashed his lips onto Knightwalker's and started making out once again.

**-Outside the room 4:00-**

"I can't wait till Natsu tastes my cooking again." Erza said to herself as she strolled through the hallway with a huge platter of delicious looking food.

_'Huh what's that sound I made sure to let everyone know there were not allowed here so I could surprise Natsu.' _Erza thought as she heard a slapping sound from her office.

_'I bet this is Knightwalker's twisted idea of a good surprise.' _Erza thought as she started to open the door. When she did she saw Knightwalker and Natsu making out of her chair. Knightwalker was on Natsu's lap grinding against his groin while wrapping her hands around Natsu's head while Natsu was giving her bright red ass cheeks which were now visible along with her lacy black panties a good slap every few seconds. Erza instantly dropped the food.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY OFFICE AND THE WORST PART IS THAT YOUR DOING IT ON MY CHAIR." Erza yelled while blushing bright red.

"I'm just give Natsu a reward for always helping me out have a problem with it." Knightwalker said before Natsu gave her another slap on the ass.

"Yes of course I have a problem it and Natsu stop that." Erza said while looking away from the erotic display of dominance.

"Why she likes it a lot see." Natsu said before slapping Knightwalker again which made her release a very loud moan of pleasure.

_'It does look good.' _Erza thought as she started getting aroused picturing herself in her sister's position which was not very hard since they looked the same.

"Hey Scarlet I just thought of a good Idea on how we can reward him together since yours is kind of ruined and the best part is you will get something out of it later." Knightwalker said as she got of Natsu and rubbed her sore ass.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Erza asked curiously.

"I'm saying where going to have sex with Natsu." Knightwalker said as she took her top and skirt off so she was only in her black lacy bra and panties.

"WHAT!" Erza yelled in surprise.

"Don't act like you don't want to do it I always hear it when you pleasure thinking about Natsu." Knightwalker said as she knelt down in front of Natsu.

"That's not true I could be think about anything." Erza said while looking away.

"But your always moan his name and telling him to be rougher." Knightwalker teased as she pulled down Natsu's pants leaving him in his boxers.

"And look he wants it as well." Knightwalker said as she pointed to the massive tent Natsu had pitched in his pants.

"She does have a point Erza I've always wanted to try having sex with two beautiful women at the same time." Natsu said as he took his pants off. Knightwalker was amazed by the size of it even though she had never seen one she knew most guys weren't this well empowered.

"If you don't want any I am more than willing to have all of Natsu's cock to myself." Knightwalker said as took off her bra so her large breasts could be set free. Knightwalker wrapped Natsu's cock around her breasts and started moving them up and down. Natsu enjoyed the feeling very much and the experience only got better when Knightwalker put the tip of his cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Erza you know this would feel much better if you joined in as well." Natsu suggested. Erza thought about for a bit and finally decided to join in after taking her clothes off leaving her bare apart from a pair of panties that where identical to her sisters but whereas red as her hair.

"I see you've decided to stop being so strict, here have a taste." Knightwalker said as she got Natsu's cock out of her mouth. Erza looked at Natsu throbbing cock for a bit a admired the long length and large girth of it.

"Will that fit in my mouth?" Erza asked as she continued to stare at Natsu's cock.

"Just try." Natsu said. Erza opened her mouth as much as she could and started to bob her head and using her hand to pleasure herself .Knightwalker stroked the parts that her sister could not suck on while also playing with Natsu's balls.

"You two are pretty good at this." Natsu complimented as he neared his release. This made the twins work even harder to satisfy Natsu.

"Shit I'm going to cum." Natsu warned and when the twins heard this they stopped pleasuring Natsu.

"Why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

"We want you to cover us in your cum right Scarlet?" Knightwalker said.

"Yes, now Natsu be a good boy and stoke that huge piece of man meat and spray us with your seed." Erza said in a sexy voice. Natsu did as he was told and started stroking his cock in front of the two who had their tongues out ready to receive his cum. Natsu released on both of them and painted their faces white with cum. After Natsu calmed down both the redhead's faces and breasts where covered in Natsu hot gooey cum. The two Erza's started licking Natsu cum off each other until there was nothing left on either of them this made Natsu return to his hardest state instantly.

"I think that's enough foreplay lets move on to the main event." Natsu said.

"I agree but there's the matter of who will go first." Erza said.

"I should go first since it was my idea." Knightwalker said.

"But this is my office." Erza argued.

"But I made him hard." Knightwalker said as she pointed to Natsu baby maker.

"Stop bickering you two, Erza get on the desk and Knightwalker get on top of her." Natsu said in a demanding voice the twin where turned on by the tone Natsu took with them and did what he said. Natsu looked at the erotic sight of the two sisters on top of each other their nipples where rubbing against each other. Their soaked snatches where also rubbing against each other. Natsu decided to tease the two by putting his cock in between their pussies and rocking his hips a bit simulating both their clits at the same time.

"Natsu *moan* stop teasing already *moan* and put that *moan* thing in me." Knightwalker pleaded.

"No *moan* put it *moan* in me." Erza begged lewdly.

"Sorry Erza but Knightwalker needs to be punished for making me this hard." Natsu said before he ripped off Knightwalker's panties and trust into her. She was lucky that she was so wet or this would of been so much more painful. Knightwalker felt that Natsu was trying to punch a hole through her with his manhood.

"AHHHHHH!" Knightwalker screamed in pleasure

_'That's odd no hymen and she said she was a virgin.' _Natsu thought as his cock reached Knightwalker's womb without the being stopped by a particular membrane.

"Don't worry she is a virgin it's just she broke it with her physical training I did the same thing." Erza explained as she looked at the satisfied expression on her sisters face.

"So that means I can go as wild as I want with both of you." Natsu said as he gently rocked his hips causing Knightwalker to moan in pleasure.

"Yep so stop holding back and pound me while I'm on my sister." Knightwalker said which made Natsu start thrusting much faster.

"Natsu why aren't you doing anything to me?" Erza asked but then Natsu slid her red panties to the side, inserted two fingers inside her nether regions and started moving them in and out at a slightly faster speed then his hips. Natsu kept going with this causing both Erza's to cum a few times but it was obvious Knightwalker was enjoying the experience much more since Natsu would give her the occasional slap.

"*moan* Natsu I'm sick of your fingers *moan* give me your..." Erza started to say but her pride got in the way.

"Say it Erza or I'll just keep fucking Knightwalker." Natsu treated. Erza remained silent for a bit to think about what Natsu said but after taking a look at Knightwalker's face she decided that she had to know how it felt. But she had to think of a way to ask without shaming herself.

"NATSU STICK YOUR HUGE COCK INTO MY PUSSY THIS INSTANT OR I'LL RIP IT OFF." Erza demanded. For some reason the way Erza said that turned Natsu on a bit which made him wonder what was wrong with him. Natsu got Knightwalker off Erza and laid her down on the desk right next to Erza so he could get a good view of both their erotic bodies. Natsu than drove his cock into Erza's tight pussy and inserted three finger's into Knightwalker to show how much his cock had spread her womanhood.

_'It feel the same as Knightwalker's.' _Natsu said as he started to thrust his cock at a fast pace.

"COME *moan* ON NATSU GO *moan* FASTER NOW!" Erza demanded as Natsu continued to fuck her.

_'She might get away with bossing me around normally but I refuse to let her tell me what to do right now.' _Natsu told himself.

"Sorry Knightwalker I need to show your sister who is in charge and I'll both my hands." Natsu said as he took his fingers out of her much to her disapproval.

"Fine but you better be quick." Knightwalker said.

"What do you mean by show her who is in charge it's obviously me." Erza said before she got flipped onto her stomach.

"I will show you how wrong you are." Natsu said as he rammed his cock until it breached her cervix. Erza screamed in pleasure like a animal in heat as Natsu thrust into her at an amazing speed. Natsu also started to slap her ass with a great amount of force.

"YES YES *moan* SLAP ME *moan* HARDER NATSU *moan* USE ME *moan* LIKE A TOY." Erza yelled as she enjoyed the feeling of being dominated by the boy she always bossed around.

"That's right Erza tell me who's bitch you are and I'll fill you up with my hot cum." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"NATSU I'M NATSU'S BITCH." Erza screamed as she reached her climax but it felt like she was having five at the same time.

"Here it comes." Natsu said as he released inside Erza's tight pussy and filled it so much that it started to leak out of her. When Natsu pulled out of her Erza was on face down on the desk twitching in pleasure with the expression of a slut.

"Wow you actually broke her." Knightwalker said to Natsu.

"Am I going to look like that after you're done with me?" Knightwalker asked feeling a lot of arousal.

"Nope you're going to look even more satisfied and erotic." Natsu said.

"So lets get started." Knightwalker said as she sat on her butt on the desk and used two of her fingers to spread her pussy.

"Make sure to fill me up Natsu." Knightwalker teased. After a few hours of hardcore fucking in the student council office. The two Erza's where extremely tired and sore. Currently Natsu was sitting on Erza's chair with the twins sitting on his lap while fondling their breasts. Natsu felt the most powerful person in the school right know he had just fucked the student council president and the president of the disciplinary comity at the same time, made them say and do some very lewd things for his pleasure.

"Natsu I can't go another round." Erza moaned as Natsu continued to play with one of her breasts.

"Don't worry I think that's enough sex for today I just wanted to get another feel." Natsu said.

"Didn't you get enough of a feel before when you slid you cock through them?" Erza said as she recalled the tit fuck she gave Natsu.

"I honestly thought you would never slow down, I wonder how Mira keeps up with you." Knightwalker said.

"I happy you two have no problem sharing me with other women." Natsu said.

"Well I'm used to sharing everything with Knightwalker so I don't see how this will be much different." Erza said.

"That is quite true but can you please refrain from doing it in the school, It's going to take a while to clean up in here." Knightwalker commented.

"Well I better be heading home Mira's waiting for me." Natsu said as he got of the chair and got dressed.

"I'm kind of jealous that Mira gets you whenever she wants." Knightwalker said as she started getting dressed.

"That's just one of the perks of living with me." Natsu said.

"Wait you two are living together?" Erza asked.

"Yeah we have been living together for a few weeks." Natsu said as he started to leave. Natsu unknowingly gave both Erza's an idea.

**-Natsu's house 8:30pm-**

Natsu arrived at his house and opened that door. When he entered he smelt a mixture of his favourite foods coming from the kitchen. Natsu went to the kitchen and when he did he saw Mira in nothing but a white Apron with 'Come here' written on it leaving her back completely bare, cooking food.

"Oh Natsu you're finally here." Mira said sweetly.

"Looking sexy as ever and the food looks good too." Natsu said as he approached Mira and gave her a light slap on the ass.

"Feeling a bit frisky aren't we." Mira teased.

"Well you are wearing such sexy clothing I thought you wanted to do it on the kitchen table after we finish eating." Natsu replied as he leaned over her shoulder and have her a quick peck whilst using his hands to play with Mira's breasts through the apron's material .

"I just thought I would try this on while I was waiting for you to finish up with the Erza's." Mira before she started rubbing her ass against Natsu's growing erection.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked as he moved the apron's material to the middle leaving her breasts exposed.

"Well firstly you're home late and Erza is the only one you were with, Secondly you smell like strawberry and Erza also sent me a message about what you did to her and her sister in the student council office." Mira explained as Natsu played with her stiff nipples.

"Makes sense." Natsu said before he nibbled Mira's neck but not hard enough to leave a mark on her perfect skin.

"And I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to fuck them both so hard that they forgot their names." Mira said as she turned around so she could face Natsu and sat on the counter.

"I'll make you feel even better." Natsu said as he kissed Mira.

"I know you will." Mira said before they engaged in a heated kiss. Natsu and Mira' kiss turned into an intense fucking session that had moved all the way to their bedroom. They were now lying next to each other naked as the day they were born .(**A/N: Sorry don't want to overdo it with the lemons But I'll make up for it)**

"So how was your date?" Mira asked while still out of breath as she snuggled with Natsu.

"It was a lot of fun." Natsu replied.

"So are you going to tell me her name?" Mira asked.

"What is this an interrogation." Natsu joked.

"I'm just asking because you are going to marry this girl someday." Mira said.

"Fine her name was Hisui, she has charming green eyes, long beautiful green hair and a rocking body." Natsu said.

"Natsu when did you become such a pervert." Mira teased.

"I'm not a pervert I just really like the female body." Natsu protested.

"That's what a pervert would say." Mira said.

"Jeez stop being so mean." Natsu said.

"That's big coming from the guy who has made it that I can't sit down properly for a while." Mira said as she rubbed her bright red ass.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said.

"I'm just joking around Natsu." Mira said.

"So how and when did you two meet?" Mira asked curiously.

"Well we met when we were about five years old so two years before I moved to Magnolia and met you." Natsu explained.

"But that still leaves out how you met her." Mira said.

"It's kind of a long story." Natsu said.

"We have a long time." Mira said.

"Fine." Natsu said before he started to tell the tale of how he met his fiancé.

**-Flashback Thirteen years ago-**

_"I can believe just because Igneel has to talk to some other old guy with money doesn't mean he can just leave me out here." A four year old boy with pink hair and tanned skin grumbled as he walked in his massive back yard. The boy was a red t-shirt, black shorts and a white scaly scarf._

_"I'm so bored." Natsu complained as he continued to walk around and eventually found himself in his garden where spotted a girl looking at the flowers._

_"Hey what are you doing in Igneel's garden?" Natsu asked the girl._

_"Sorry the flowers are just really pretty." A girl replied. The girl was a little shorter than Natsu but Natsu could tell that she was the same age as him. She had beautiful long green hair and jade eyes she was wearing a white sundress, saddles and a white hat with a blue ribbon._

_"It's all right then I thought you were trying to do something bad but you're too cute for that." Natsu said which made the girl blush._

_"T-t-thank you." The girl said as she hid her face in the hat._

_"So what are you doing here anyway?" Natsu asked._

_"I'm just waiting for grandpa to finish talking to some rich guy named Igneel." The girl replied._

_"I guess we are in the same situation than, my name is Natsu by the way." Natsu introduced with a toothy grin on his face._

_"I'm Hisui nice to meet you." Hisui said._

_"Nice to meet you." Natsu said._

_"Do you want to play, I'm kind of bored of looking at the flowers?" Hisui asked._

_"Sure I'm up for anything." Natsu said excitedly._

_"Do you mean that?" Hisui asked._

_"One hundred percent." Natsu replied._

_"Ok lets play princess and prince." Hisui suggested._

_"Really that sounds a bit lame." Natsu said._

_"But you said you would play anything." Hisui said as she faked tears._

_"Please don't cry I meant that sounds awesome." Natsu said frantically._

_"Good lets get started than." Hisui said._

_"Ok Hisui-hime." Natsu said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Natsu took Hisui to his tree house which looked more like a castle than a house._

_"Wow this looks so cool." Hisui said as she admired the tree house._

_"Igneel made it to me when I asked for a castle." Natsu replied._

_"He did a really good job of it." Hisui said as she started to climb the ladder up to the top. Hisui told Natsu to stay at the bottom which confused Natsu because he thought she wanted to play with him but he still did what he was told._

_"Help I need a prince to save me from this castle, I have been trapped here for so long." Hisui called out dramatically which made Natsu start panicking since he didn't know she was pretending._

_"I'll get Igneel." Natsu said as he ran around in circles panicking._

_"Natsu calm down I'm just pretending." Hisui said._

_"Oh sorry about that." Natsu apologised._

_"Natsu remember you're the prince and you have to save me." Hisui instructed._

_"Sure thing." Natsu said as he climbed the tree with such skill monkeys would be jealous._

_'He's really fast.' Hisui thought as she observed Natsu._

_"You're prince is here Hisui-hime." Natsu said while trying to sound as fancy as he could which made Hisui giggle._

_"What's so funny?" Natsu asked sounding a bit annoyed._

_"It's just you look funny when you try to be fancy." Hisui said._

_"I thought prince's where meant to be fancy." Natsu said._

_"Well I guess you need to think a bit more." Hisui teased._

_"Fine." Natsu said. Natsu started thinking about how a prince should act when he saves a princess. He was making a face that made it obvious he was thinking hard._

_"You look cute when you try to think but don't hurt yourself my prince." Hisui teased even more. Natsu finally thought of something._

_"Hisui-hime can you put your hand out." Natsu requested as he got on one knee._

_"Of course my prince." Hisui said as she put her hand out. Natsu kissed her hand which made Hisui blush._

_"Is that better?" Natsu asked._

_"Y-y-yes." A flustered Hisui answered._

_"HISUI IT'S TIME TO GO." An elderly voice calls out._

_"I guess I have to go." Hisui said sounding very sad._

_"Don't worry Hisui-hime I promise we will play together when you come over again." Natsu said as Hisui started to climb down the ladder._

_"You better keep your promise." Hisui said as she got to the bottom of the castle._

_"Of course." Natsu replied._

**-Flashback end-**

"And we played with together almost every day after that." Natsu said as he finished his story.

"That's so cute Natsu I can't believe you were a lady killer at such a young age." Mira commented.

"Do you have to say stuff like that all the time?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do." Mira replied.

**-Next day Outside of the school gate 5:00pm-**

Natsu's day was pretty average well for Natsu at least. His day started with Mira's cooking then a few rounds in the shower. He had his private lesson with Aries where they studied a lot of sex positions. Lunch was good since he got food from both Cana and Meredy after having a nice chat. He received a few texts from Hisui about their next meet up and date. Since Mira had to do work for the student council he used the time to have a bit of 'close quarters training' with Kagura in the Kendo dojo if you catch my drift. He was now waiting for Mira to finish up.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Natsu asked himself out loud.

"I'm sorry for the wait but do you mind wait a bit longer Erza and Knightwalker said they want to walk home with you." Mira said as she ran towards Natsu.

"That's fine, I haven't seen them all day though." Natsu said. Natsu and Mira waited for a few minutes. Both Erza's arrived carrying huge bags.

"Hey how are you doing Erza and Knightwalker." Natsu greeted.

"And what's with the big bags?" Mira asked.

"Good thank you for asking and we need these bags because we are moving to our new home today." Erza explained.

"Come on lets get going." Natsu said as he started to walk the direction of his house. The four teens continued to walk and talk on their way to their respective homes while receiving odd looks because of the large amounts of baggage.

"So where do you two live now?" Natsu asked as they neared his house.

"It's very close to you." Knightwalker said.

"Cool I can't wait to see it." Natsu said as they reached Natsu's house.

"We're here." Erza announced.

"Wow this looks a lot like my house." Natsu said.

"He does know it is?" Knightwalker whispered to Mira.

"Just give him a second." Mira replied.

"HEY THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Natsu yelled.

"It's also our house now." Erza said.

"Since when?" Natsu asked.

"Since you took our virginities." Knightwalker replied.

"You could of at least told me you where moving in here." Natsu said.

"Did Mira?" Erza asked.

"Nope I just kept sneaking in and eventually he stopped caring." Mira chimed in. Natsu knew at this point there was nothing he could do about it.

"I guess it's all right since we have a few guest rooms." Natsu said as they entered the house.

"How did you even know where I lived?" Natsu asked.

"The obvious reason is that you walked us here and Mira told us when we said we were moving in." Knightwalker said.

"Mira you knew they were doing this and you didn't tell me?" Natsu inquired.

"Of course." Mira replied.

"WHY!" Natsu yelled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mira said sweetly.

"Come on lets get our stuff unpacked Scarlet." Knightwalker said. The twins went and unpacked their belongings in their new rooms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope it was good sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I also have to say thank you for 150 favs and follows it really makes me think I'm doing something right and motivates me to write more often.**

**I have to give a special thank you to Natsu is Awesome for his ideas on how to include some of the girls it really makes writing a lot easier for me.**

**Remember if you want a girl in the harem or have a suggestion REVIEW. Sorry there hasn't been much interaction with some of the other girls but I need to get the first six girls done first.**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**-Sorano (Angle)**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Shelly**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur**

**-Bisca**

**Next time**

**-Natsu meets Meredy's family and Cana invites Natsu for a drink**


	6. Drinks and Encounters- Cana, Meredy

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 6: Punishment, Drinks and Chance Encounters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

Key

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

-Next day-

Natsu was sleeping in his bed until he heard his alarm go off. He rolled to his right since he knew Mira always slept on his left and he didn't want to accidentally feel her up. When he rolled over he felt something soft which surprised him. His nose was invaded by the scent of strawberries, He slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was red.

_'Erza?' _Natsu asked himself as he fully opened her eyes and saw Erza lying next to him on her stomach naked as the day she was born.

_'What is she doing in my bed?' _Natsu thought but his thinking was stopped when he noticed that his hand was on her ass.

_'It's bigger and firmer than Mira's but than again Mira's boobs are bigger' _Natsu compared as he gave her ass a squeeze.

"*moan* yes grab my ass Natsu and spank me like the naughty girl I am." Erza said in her sleep.

_'What kind of dream is she having.' _Natsu thought as he gave her another squeeze.

"*moan* Yeah like that now spank me hard." Erza request in her sleep.

_'I guess she must want me to do it.' _Natsu thought as he gave her a hard slap. Erza woke up feeling a great amount of pain and pleasure.

"That was a great wake up call thank you Natsu." Erza said as she rubbed her ass.

"Well you did ask for it." Natsu said.

"Did I?" Erza asked sounding surprised.

"You said it when you were asleep." Natsu said in a sexy voice as he gave her another slap.

"*moan* I think I could get used to this." Erza said as she pulled Natsu into a kiss.

"Same here." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss.

"Now to wake up Mira and your sister." Natsu said as he looked at the two sleeping beauties.

"I think you should give Knightwalker two slaps on the ass to make sure she wakes up because she is a heavy sleeper." Erza suggested.

"Good idea." Natsu said. Natsu gave her Knightwalker two slaps which made the redhead moan and wake up.

"Good morning Natsu." Knightwalker said while rubbing her eyes.

"Now for Mira." Natsu said as he looked at his white haired lover who was sleeping on her back leaving her breasts exposed. Natsu grabbed her breasts and started playing with them until she woke up.

"*moan* Morning *moan* Natsu *moan* but we need to get dressed." Mira said as Natsu played with her sensitive breasts and nipples.

"Is that what you really want or would you like me to fuck you?" Natsu asked in sexy voice.

"I want the second one." Mira replied lustfully as Natsu continued to play with her.

"*cough* *cough* We are right here." Knightwalker said.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said as he let go of Mira's breasts much to Mira's disapproval.

"Well now that you guys are awake lets wash up I'm going to have a shower." Natsu said as he started to head to the bathroom.

"I'm showering with Natsu and he's going to wash my whole body." Erza bragged as she followed Natsu into the bathroom.

_'Damn it.' _Mira and Knightwalker thought at the same time. All of the teens are in the bathroom. Mira and Knightwalker where in the tub watching Natsu and Erza clean each other from head to toe in shower. Natsu's two other lovers watched on in jealously.

"Erza I think you've washed me enough." Natsu said.

"There's one spot I haven't washed yet." Erza said seductively as she grabbed Natsu's throbbing member.

"I think you will need help with that." Mira said as she got out of the tub and entered the shower.

"I will assist you with that as well." Knightwalker said. All three beauties started to pleasure Natsu's cock. Mira was on her knees sucking on and licking the head of Natsu's cock with a lot of skill. Knightwalker was on her knees next to Mira playing with and fondling Natsu's balls. Erza was was pressing her breasts on Natsu's back while using her delicate hands to stroke Natsu's shaft. The combined efforts of the three gave Natsu a great amount of pleasure and it didn't take him long before he started to feel the need to cum.

"You guys are too good at this I can't hold on much longer." Natsu said as he tried to contain himself. Erza quickly got down on her kneels next to Mira as Mira let Natsu's cock out of her mouth.

"Natsu stroke your cock and spray us with your hot sticky cum." Knightwalker said as she watched Natsu rapidly stroke his member. Natsu released his seed onto his lovers covering their faces, breasts and hair.

"It's a good thing we are in the shower or it would take forever to clean up." Mira said as she wiped some of the cum off her face with two fingers and put them in her mouth.

"Mira is right if we weren't on the pill we would be very pregnant." Erza said as she cleaned to cum off Knightwalker.

"I wouldn't mind getting pregnant but I would rather wait until I graduate." Knightwalker as she mimicked her sister and cleaned her.

"And after such a big release your hard already." Mira commented as Natsu cock became hard again.

"I can't help it you guys are way too sexy." Natsu said. After that was said Natsu fucked, squeezed, teased and spanked all three girls until he was satisfied which took a long time.

**-Three minutes before the bell Streets of Magnolia-**

"NATSU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US SO LATE!" Erza yelled at Natsu while running as fast as she could to school.

"DON'T BLAME ME YOU WANTED TO GO THREE EXTRA ROUNDS!" Natsu yelled back while carrying a very sore Mira on his back.

"STOP ARGUING YOU TWO, IT'S OBVIOUSLY MIRA'S FAULT FOR WANTING TO TRY ALL THOSE POSITIONS WITH NATSU." Knightwalker yelled at all of them.

"All of you calm down it's clear that Knightwalker is to blame she's the one who wanted to do it with Natsu in every room." Mira said while clinging onto Natsu.

"Hey guys can you keep it down a bit people are looking at us weirdly."Natsu said as he saw a bunch of people looking at them like they all had two heads.

"Natsu does have a point we are attracting some negative attention." Erza said. They four students arrived at the school with two minutes to spare.

"I can't believe we made it on time." Natsu said sounding very out of breathe.

"I'm impressed you managed to keep up such a speed with Mira on your back the entire time." Knightwalker said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira asked.

"I meant that you are heavy." Knightwalker replied.

"Can you two stop bickering." Natsu requested as he put Mira down.

"Natsu has a point we still need to get to class." Erza said.

"And I won't lose my perfect attendance record." Erza said sounding determined as she spirited to her class.

_'Wow she really wants to keep that record.' _Natsu thought.

"I'm not going to lose to her." Knightwalker said as she ran after her twin.

"I guess we should go to class now unless you want to have a quickie in the gym storage room." Mira suggested as she hugged Natsu's arm in her breasts.

"As tempting as that sounds Erza will fuck and kill me if she finds out that I was late." Natsu said while imaging the many was Erza could kill him.

"Don't you mean fucking kill me." Mira corrected.

"Nope." Natsu said which made Mira sweat drop. Natsu and Mira arrived at their home room a few seconds before the bell rang.

"You guys finally made it." Cana said as she saw the two enter the door.

"But why is Mira on your back and why are you so late?" Cana asked which made Natsu and Mira blush. Neither of them wanted to explain that they got to caught up having sex well Mira did but she knew Natsu wouldn't like that sort of attention.

"Well umm... we where..." Natsu said while trying his best to make up an excuse but nothing came to mind.

"We where doing exercise and I hurt myself because I didn't stretch." Mira lied. The whole class apart from Cana seemed to believe Mira's lie.

"I guess that makes sense." Cana said even though she still didn't one hundred percent believe Mira. Natsu and Mira went to sit at their seats and talked to Cana for a bit

"Aries-sensai seems to be running late." Natsu said as he noticed that it had been ten minutes since class was meant to start.

"Normally she's here early." Mira added.

"I better check on her." Natsu said as he pulled out his phone.

"Why are you using your phone?" Cana asked.

"To call her obviously." Natsu said matter of factly as he dialled Aries' number.

"So you have her number?" Cana asked.

"Yep." Natsu replied.

_'I'm falling behind better make my move soon.' _Cana told herself as Natsu took the phone call.

"She's just sick." Natsu said as he put his phone back into his pocket after finishing his phone call.

"So Natsu can I ask you something?" Cana asked.

"Sure." Natsu said.

"Well since it's Friday do you want to go out for drinks after school?" Cana asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Of course where do you want to go?" Natsu replied.

"I was thinking of going to that one called Fairy Tail." Cana suggested.

"That sounds great I'll pick you up at seven." Natsu said.

"Oh look at you two planning a date." Mira said cheerfully.

"It's not like that it's just a friendly meeting." Cana explained.

"I don't mind sharing." Mira whispered.

"Really." Cana almost yelled.

"I'll tell you why when less people are paying attention." Mira said.

"It must be a good reason since I would have a hard time sharing Natsu with anyone." Cana said.

"Well I've been sharing him with a few girls already so I'm used to it." Mira explained.

"How many?" Cana asked.

"I'll let you find out." Mira teased.

"Hey you guys know I'm right here." Natsu said.

"They know but they don't care." Gray called out while only wearing his pants.

"You better but on a shirt cause I'm not letting you flash Mira and Cana." Natsu threaten.

"The only reason I'm putting my shirt back on is because I know Mira will tell Erza and she will kick my ass." Gray said as he put his shirt on.

"That's right you better." Natsu said mockingly.

"Want to say that again Pinkie." Gray said.

"Sure thing princess." Natsu said as he walked over to Gray. Natsu and Gray began throwing insults at each other for twenty minutes before they started to get really lame.

"Can you to stop It's getting embarrassing." Cana said as she hugged Natsu from behind a pressed her boobs on his back.

_'Damn it I can't say no to her when she does this.' _Natsu thought while blushing.

"OK but I'm only doing it because Cana told me to." Natsu said as he went back to his seat.

"You give girls way to much control of you." Gray teased.

"Shut up." Natsu retorted.

"It's manly to listen to girls." Elfman yelled as he got up.

"Thank you Elfman." Natsu said.

"But it's not manly to steal another man's sister." Elfman said.

"I already told you I moved out because Natsu can't take care of himself and you can." Mira said.

"But Mira-nee I'm..." Elfman said before he was interrupted.

"Your the one who wanted to by your own place." Mira reminded.

"That's true." Elfman said while sitting back down. Class went back to normal with people chatting in their regular groups. Most of the males where talking about how Natsu was a lucky bastard. The girls where talking about rumours they heard about him most of the rumours where about how he had captured the hearts of most of the entire student council.

"Jeez why do people keep saying all this stuff about me?" Natsu asked as he heard someone say he was trying to seduce every girl in the school.

"Well it is mostly true." Mira teased.

"You know it's not." Natsu said back.

"You may not be trying but you are pulling it off." Cana added.

"Not you too." Natsu said.

"Were just joking." Mira said.

"Doesn't sound like it." Natsu grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you after school." Mira whispered into Natsu's ear.

"We can't take too long though." Natsu whispered back.

_'I can't wait for tonight.' _Cana said as she started to plan how she was going to make Natsu her man.

**-Business and Trade Class-**

"I wonder who will be Aries' replacement." Natsu thought out loud as he sat in class waiting. Natsu waited for five minutes before her heard someone coming into class.

"Hello Virgo-sensai." Natsu said. But something was different about her today. Virgo's pink hair was a lot messier than usual and her attire was different. Instead of her Maid uniform she was wearing a black jacket with gold trimmings which left a lot of her cleavage exposed. She was also wearing a black miniskirt, black thigh high boots with white tights underneath, a brown belt that had a Virgo symbol on it with a pair of handcuffs hanging off it and a white collar like chocker. But the thing that confused Natsu the most was the whip

"Hello Natsu-kun." Virgo said as she eyed Natsu up and down while licking her lips.

_'Why does she look like she is going to rape me.' _Natsu thought while Virgo started walking towards him.

_'AND WHY DOES THAT TURN ME ON!' _Natsu screamed mentally.

"So what are we learning today?" Natsu asked as she sat down on Natsu's desk with her legs crossed.

"I think we should do what you did with Aries yesterday." Virgo suggested.

_'Shit all we did was have sex after talking about stock trade for like two minutes.' _Natsu thought while panicking.

"I can't remember what we did yesterday." Natsu lied while sweating nervously.

"Really now." Virgo said as she got off the desk and walked around Natsu like he was a prisoner and she was the guard.

"Yep I can't remember a thing." Natsu said. Virgo stopped behind Natsu.

"Are you sure about that?" Virgo asked as she hugged Natsu from behind.

"Y-y-yes I'm sure." Natsu said while feeling Virgo's breasts pressed against his back.

"Now Natsu it's not good to lie." Virgo said as she reached for Natsu's pants.

"Virgo-sensai what are you doing?" Natsu asked when Virgo grabbed the bulge in Natsu's pant's.

"I'm giving you punishment for lying to me." Virgo said.

_'What the hell is going on I heard she was the submissive type.' _Natsu thought as Virgo moved in front of Natsu got on her knees and grabbed his waistband. Virgo pulled Natsu's pants down along with his underwear.

"I heard you where big but I didn't expect it to be this big." Virgo commented as she looked at Natsu's semi hard cock.

"Who did you here that from?" Natsu asked.

"Aries." Virgo replied as she grabbed Natsu's member but it couldn't fit it all in her hand.

"Why is she saying stuff like that?" Natsu asked as Virgo started to stroke his cock which was slowly hardening.

"Well the female staff where talking about the biggest cock we had seen and I was surprised that Aries won." Virgo said as she increased her stroking speed and Natsu's pleasure. Natsu couldn't help feeling his pride build up from this comment.

"So do you like what you see?" Natsu asked as he became fully erect.

_'I thought it was big before Aries has definitely won.' _Virgo thought as she stared at Natsu's pulsating member while licking her lips again. Virgo continued to stroke and she also started to lick and suck the head. When she saw Natsu was enjoying it she decided to put more of Natsu's cock into her mouth and into her throat. Virgo was the first girl that had managed to fit Natsu's entire cock in her mouth and it felt incredible for him. Virgo started to move her head up and down which increased the already immense amount of pleasure.

"Virgo-sensai you're so fucking good at this." Natsu said as he did his best to stop himself from cumming just so he feel the tightness and moistness of Virgo's throat for a little longer. Virgo said something but Natsu couldn't tell what she said since Virgo currently had something in her mouth.

"Virgo-sensai I can't hold on much longer." Natsu said as he neared his climax but much to his dismay and displeasure Virgo took Natsu member out of her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"I need to give you punishment for doing naughty things with a teacher at school." Virgo said as she gripped Natsu's cock hard enough that he would feel pain.

"Virgo-sensai you're holding it to hard." Natsu said while Virgo tightened her grip.

"Of course this is punishment." Virgo said before she gave the tip of Natsu's cock a kiss.

"Please Virgo-sensai." Natsu pleaded as the urge to cum became unbearable.

"I guess since you asked so nicely and class is almost over." Virgo said as she put most of Natsu's meat into her mouth but leaving about a third out.

"I know you can do better." Natsu said as he grabbed the back of Virgo's head and forced the rest of his cock down Virgo's throat. Natsu instantly came and unloaded his cum directly into Virgo's stomach. Virgo's eyes widened at the feeling of Natsu's cum raining down into her stomach in large amounts. After a bit Natsu finally came down from his high.

"I don't think I'm going to need to eat lunch today." Virgo said as she rubbed her cum filled stomach.

"Sorry about that Virgo-sensai." Natsu apologised.

"Don't worry I'll make you pay me back some other time." Virgo said. she then got up and left the room.

_'Wow that was kind of weird.'_ Natsu thought as he recalled what just happened.

_'At least she didn't use the whip or the cuffs.' _Natsu thought in relief. Natsu left after he put his pants back on. Natsu was walking in the hallway on his way to his next class when he felt like someone was following him. Natsu decided to walk take a different route just to make sure it wasn't just a coincidence. When he turned the next corner he waited. He heard footsteps and pounced on the person without looking at them.

_'I've got them now.' _Natsu said as he landed on top of the person and pinned their hands to the side. Natsu took a good look at their face and they looked very familiar.

"Juvia why are you following me?" Natsu asked.

"Y-y-you know my name?" Juvia asked nervously while avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I see you staring at me during P.E all the time and you're really cute." Natsu said which made Juvia blush.

"Juvia didn't think someone like you would pay attention to someone like Juvia." Juvia said while looking away.

"Don't be so shy Juvia an guy would be lucky to be seen with you." Natsu complimented.

"T-t-thank you Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

"Let me walk you to class." Natsu said as he got up and help out his hand. Juvia gladly took him up on his offer.

_'I'm holding hands with Natsu-sama.' _Juvia though when their hands made contact.

"And sorry for jumping on you Juvia." Natsu apologised.

"It's alright Natsu-sama." Juvia replied.

_'Juvia likes the feeling of Natsu-sama dominating Juvia.' _Juvia thought while imaging what would of happened if Natsu was the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl in that situation. Natsu just watched as she went into dream land.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about?' _Natsu thought.

_'She won't get to class if she just stands there and she seems to be enjoying her daydream so I shouldn't interrupt her.' _Natsu said to himself. An idea then popped into Natsu's head. Natsu picked Juvia up bridal style and surprisingly Juvia didn't react.

_'This daydream must be really good.' _Natsu thought as he carried Juvia to her class. When they where almost there Juvia came out of her dream.

"Natsu-sama why are you carrying Juvia?" Juvia asked while blushing.

"Taking you to class." Natsu answered.

"Thank you Natsu-sama Juvia appreciates it." Juvia said as she clung on to Natsu.

"It's all right and we are almost here." Natsu replied as he reached the class door. Natsu opened the door and all eyes instantly went to him. All the girls where looking at Juvia with jealous eyes and the guys were giving Natsu death glares which Natsu ignored.

"Hey loopy." Natsu said when he spotted the short busty blonde.

"IT'S LUCY." Lucy yelled but Natsu just brushed her off.

"Whatever lugi." Natsu said, when Lucy heard this,walked up to Natsu put him into a headlock and at the same time smashing Natsu's face into her breasts.

"Juvia won't let love rival outdo her." Juvia said as she got Natsu out of Lucy headlock and buried his face in her bust. Natsu tried to say something to Juvia but the vibrations form him talking made Juvia moan.

"Natsu-sama *moan* keep talking." Juvia said before she put Natsu face into her ample chest even more. Natsu kept trying to tell her that he was suffocating but this only made Juvia moan louder so he started shaking his head which made it look like he was motorboating her. Natsu eventually passed out because a lack of oxygen. Natsu's lack of moving made Juvia let him go. When she did Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu-sama what has Juvia done." Juvia said as she started panicking.

"I can give him SPR." Lucy said as she knelt down next to Natsu and flipped him onto his back.

"Juvia will not allow love rival to kiss her Natsu-sama." Juvia protested.

_'Love rival?' _Lucy asked herself.

"I never said anything about mouth to mouth." Lucy pointed out.

"Juvia knows you were going to do that, so don't even try to lie." Juvia said.

"Juvia shall be the one to give Natsu-sama air." Juvia said as she leaned down while puckering her lips.

_'Even if it's not a real kiss it's still my first.' _Juvia thought as her and Natsu's lips met. Juvia tried her best to concentrate on performing mouth to mouth and not Frenching him. After a few minutes Natsu woke up to being kissed by Juvia. When Juvia saw that Natsu woke up she stopped giving him mouth to mouth.

"Natsu-sama are you ok?" Juvia asked sweetly.

"I'm fine Juvia thank you for that but do you know why I was on the group last thing I remembered was being smothered in something very comfortable." Natsu explained while getting up.

"Juvia is sorry about that when Juvia saw love rival but you between her fake breasts Juvia thought you would like to feel the real thing." Juvia apologised.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAKE!" Lucy yelled.

"Well they do seem a bit big don't you think." Juvia said.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THEIR REAL, NATSU FEEL MY BOOBS!" Lucy yelled with a bright red face. Natsu grabbed Lucy's tits and he was very impressed by their size.

"They are the largest pair I've felt." Natsu said as he continued to fondle Lucy's breasts. Juvia looked on wishing she was Lucy in this situation

"Just tell me if you think they are real or not you huge perv." Lucy said while looking away.

"Either your surgeon did an awesome job or they are real." Natsu said.

"See I told you they were real." Lucy bragged to Juvia.

"Natsu-sama can you check Juvia's breasts as well." Juvia asked. Natsu complied with Juvia's request and fondled her breasts.

"They feel one hundred percent real to me." Natsu said as he kept feeling her up. Juvia seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Lucy wanted the feeling of Natsu's hands on her huge knockers.

"Natsu I think you should double check mine." Lucy said. Natsu removed one of his hands from Juvia and it went to Lucy's breasts. Both girl were moaning in pleasure completely forgetting they were in class.

_'This is getting a bit out of hand.' _Natsu thought as Juvia and Lucy's moans started getting louder and louder.

"Do I have to keep doing this both your breasts are real?" Natsu asked since he was getting a lot of stares from the class.

"And I need to get to my class." Natsu added.

"Please *moan* don't stop *moan* Natsu-sama." Juvia pleaded.

"Your hands *moan* feel so good *moan*." Lucy said. Natsu knew if he kept going to rumours about him would only increase but he had already come this far he might as well finish what he started. after a bit more fondling Lucy and Juvia reached their climaxes.

"I can't believe he made them cum with just playing with their boobs." A female student said in amazement.

"I could do that if I was given the chance." A bunch of male students said.

"Sure you could Natsu is like some sort of sex god from what i hear from Mira and this is proof enough." A beautiful girl said. This girl had long wavy blond hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of back, she had large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and her body was one that would make models jealous she had a slim build, very large breasts and ample hips that rivalled Mira's. She was wearing the school's uniform with the addition of a red flower in her hair.

"Jenny you know he is dating Mira right now." A female classmate pointed out.

"That just makes me want him more." Jenny said.

_'She's taking this rival thing way too seriously.' _Everyone thought simultaneously. Jenny walked over to Natsu who was about to leave the class after passing Juvia who was muttering something about Natsu and Lucy who was hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Natsu can I ask you something?" Jenny asked in the sweetest way possible.

"Sure." Natsu said as he turned around and when he turned around he saw the very attractive women.

"Would you mind taking me on a date on Sunday?" Jenny asked. Juvia instantly got out of her daydream when she heard this.

"LOVE RIVAL." Juvia yelled as she charged Jenny. Jenny dodged her charge which caused Juvia to crash into Natsu.

"Ouch." Natsu said. Natsu felt a weight on his hips. When he looked up he saw Juvia straddling him.

"If love rival gets a date Juvia wants one too." Juvia said.

"Can we talk about this later Juvia I'm really late and my teacher is going to kill me." Natsu said while looking embarrassed.

_'He just made two girls climax by touching their breasts but he gets embarrassed when one of them asks him on a date?' _ Jenny thought.

"Of course Natsu-sama." Juvia said when she got off Natsu.

"You better give me my answer as well." Jenny said with a wink. Natsu got up and ran to class and he somehow managed to dodge the question every time he was asked.

**-After school 6:30-**

Natsu was sitting in his room getting dressed for his date with Cana. He was wear a white t-shirt with an open black jacket over it, blue jeans, a pair of plain black shoes and his white scarf.

"Mira are you sure this is enough I feel kind of under dressed." Natsu said.

"I'm sure Natsu." Mira reassured.

"I think you look great." Erza said.

"I agree, you look good enough to fuck." Knightwalker said.

"Knightwalker stop saying stuff like that." Erza said.

"We were all thinking it." Knightwalker said.

"That is true." Mira said.

"Well I better go pick her up." Natsu said as he started heading out.

"Good luck Natsu." Mira said with a smile. Natsu left the house, went to the garage and got on his motorbike.

**-Cana's house-**

Natsu arrived at Cana's house with a few minutes to spare. Cana's house was not as big as his but it was enough for one or two people .walked up to the door and knocked a few times.

"Coming." Cana yelled. When Cana opened the door Natsu was pleasantly surprised by how Cana was dressed. She was wearing a white low cut shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage and much of her stomach with a short black open vest on top of it, she had a pair of blue jeans with a pink belt and black flats.

"You look great Cana." Natsu complimented.

"Thank you Natsu and you don't look bad yourself." Cana said as she looked Natsu up and down.

"Lets get going." Natsu said as he pointed at his red motor bike.

"That sounds like a great idea." Cana said as she moved towards his bike and put on the spare helmet. Natsu got onto the bike, put on his helmet and got on the bike. Cana got on to the bike and clung onto Natsu while pressing her chest against his back.

"You all ready?" Natsu asked.

"Of course." Cana said. Natsu started the bike and they headed towards Cana's favourite bar.

**-Bar-**

Natsu and Cana had been drinking and chatting for the past three hours and now they where on the topic of School.

"So Natsu I heard you made two girls cum by touching their breasts. Is that true?" Cana asked while sounding a little bit drunk.

"Yep I did, I'm actually surprised myself but do you know that Lucy chick?" A very drunk Natsu said.

"The one with blonde hair and huge tits?" Cana said.

"Yeah that one I wonder who has bigger ones." Natsu said drunkenly before he groped Cana's breasts.

"What are you doing?" Cana asked as Natsu played with her boobs.

"Just comparing." Natsu said.

"So who's are bigger?" Cana asked.

"Sorry but Lucy's are bigger than again your's do have a lot more bounce." Natsu said as he continued to examine Cana's ample chest.

"Have you had enough of feeling me up?" Cana joked.

"I could play with these all day." Natsu said.

"If you *moan* keep*moan* doing that I *moan* won't be able to *moan* drink." Cana said.

"Ok fine." Natsu said while letting go of Cana's breasts.

_'I would of let you keep going if so many people weren't here.' _ Cana thought.

"So how many girls have you done it with so far?" Cana asked as she downed a mug of beer.

"Let me think their's Mira, Erza , Knightwalker, Kagura and Aries-sensai." Natsu said.

"You must be pretty good by now." Cana said.

"Not to brag but I can make all of them submit within ten minutes of having sex with me." Natsu bragged.

"Maybe you can show me some of your moves." Cana said seductively.

"Sounds great we don't have school tomorrow so can go as long as we want." Natsu said. Natsu and Cana left the bar and caught a taxi since neither of them were fit to drive any sort of vehicle. Natsu and Cana started making out the second they got into the cab completely forgetting that there was another person in the cab.

"You're an amazing kisser Natsu-kun." Cana said when they separated for air.

"You're pretty good yourself, but you haven't seen anything yet." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"I have had a few boyfriends but none of them are nearly as good as you." Cana said before they engaged in another kiss. Natsu and Cana's tongues were duelling each other for dominates while their hands explored explored each others bodies. Their make out season lasted the entire trip and both teens were extremely hot and bothered. When the taxi stopped in front of Cana's house Natsu picked Cana up and carried her into her house bridal style. Cana got out her key and opened the door, entered the house and slammed the door behind them. Natsu put Cana down and pined her against the wall in the hallway. Natsu and Cana's lust driven make out continued. Cana wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist draped her hands around his neck.

"Cana lets take this to your room." Natsu said when he separated from the kiss.

"Sounds great." Cana said. Natsu carried her upstairs to Cana's bedroom. Cana could feel something hard poking her the entire time. When they arrived in the room Natsu throw Cana down onto her bed.

"Lets get started." Natsu said before taking of his shirt giving Cana a good view of Natsu's muscular body. Natsu crawled on top of Cana and captured her lips while using on of his hands to play with Cana's boobs.

"You really *moan* like playing *moan* with these *moan* don't you?" Cana said. Natsu moved one of his hands away from Cana's right boob and used it to pull down Cana's jeans revealing her white panties with a pink flower design ( A/N The ones she wore as a bikini in the resort episode). He used the hand on her breast to rip off her shirt which exposed her matching white bra.

"I know you're used to being on top but today let me do the work." Cana said as she pulled Natsu close and rolled them over. Cana sat up so that she was straddling Natsu's hips. Cana then undid the strap of her bra and let her breasts flop she then pulled down Natsu's pants and let his big hard throbbing cock string free behind her.

"Mira wasn't lying you are huge." Cana said as she looked behind her and admired Natsu's cock.

"I wonder why every girl I do it with say that?" Natsu asked.

"Well normally guys are not this big." Cana explained. Cana slid her soaked panties to the side and raised her hips above Natsu's cock.

"Are you sure you don't want a bit of foreplay?" Natsu asked.

"It's fine I don't think I can get any wetter." Cana said as she slowly lowered herself onto Natsu until she felt Natsu's cock reach her hymen.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked.

"We've come this far do you really have to ask that." Cana replied. Cana let gravity do the rest the work and impaled herself with Natsu cock. She felt the worst pain she had ever experienced in her young life, she covered her mouth so she didn't wake up the entire street. Cana sat there for a bit so she could get used to and when she did she raised her hips up and impaled herself again but this time instead of pain she felt a large amount of pleasure.

"AHHHH YES." Cana screamed as she felt Natsu cock crash against her womb.

"You're so fucking tight Cana." Natsu grunted. Cana started to bounce up and down Natsu cock and Natsu trust upwards to increase Cana's pleasure. Natsu was enticed by Cana's bouncing jugs so he sat up and put one of her nipples in his mouth and started gently nibbling it. This simple action caused Cana to feel her climax coming much sooner than she wanted it to.

"Natsu *moan* stop *moan* I don't want to cum yet." Cana said.

"Don't worry Cana cum as much as you because we have plenty of time." Natsu said. Natsu removed his mouth from her nipple and switched to her other one while using his other hand to grope her butt.

"NATSUUU." Cana screamed as she reached her climax and clamped down on Natsu cock.

"Where not done yet." Natsu said. Natsu pushed Cana onto her back so he was on top. Natsu started pounding into Cana's tight snatch with amazing speeds while using his hands to flick, pinch and pull Cana's breasts. Natsu tried his best to not to cum but it was no use.

"Cana I'm close." Natsu said. Cana wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips.

"Cum *moan* and fill me up." Cana said while nearing her own climax.

"But I'm not wearing protection." Natsu said as he continued to ram Cana.

"I don't care Natsu I want it." Cana replied. Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside Cana, filling her up to the brim. Cana orgasmed the moment she felt Natsu's seed invade her womb. After Natsu and Cana came down from their high the started going at it again. Moans and grunts could be heard coming from the house the entire time.

**-Next morning 8:00-**

"Shit my head is killing me." Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes. Natsu than felt a weight on his chest and when he looked down he saw the sleeping face of Cana.

"CANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Natsu yelled.

"You this is my room Natsu." Cana said as she got up, exposing her chest to Natsu.

"Oh yeah I must of been really drunk I can't even remember how I got here." Natsu said.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Cana asked sounding a bit curious.

"Last thing i remember doing is comparing your boobs to Lucy's" Natsu said. Natsu tried to remember more but he couldn't.

"I'll help jog your memory." Cana said as she leaned down and French kissed Natsu. Something clicked in Natsu's brain.

"I think I remember now." Natsu said as he grabbed Cana's boobs.

"You want to go again you sexy beast." Cana said seductively.

"Of course." Natsu said. Natsu and Cana engaged in sexual activities until both of them were satisfied which for Natsu took four hours. Cana was now a sleeping on her bed with the covers over her.

_'I better go pick up my motor bike from the bar it's a good thing I kept the keys.' _Natsu said as he put on his clothes and left for the bar. On his way to the bar he saw a familiar set of brown head muffs and pink hair in pony tail the convenience store.

"Hey Meredy what's up?" Natsu said after he walked into the store.

"Onii-chan!" Meredy screamed excitedly. She dropped her bags, turned around and jumped onto Natsu who caught her in his arms.

"Who else would it be." Natsu said.

"You look good do you have a date today or something?" Meredy asked.

"Nope I'm just on my way to pick up my bike from a bar." Natsu responded.

"So are you doing anything today?" Meredy asked shyly.

"I have heaps of free time today." Natsu said.

"But I am pretty hungry." Natsu said when his stomach growled.

"Than let me cook for you." Meredy suggested.

"Sure that sounds great and you're cooking is very good." Natsu complimented.

"let's go to my house since it's close." Meredy said.

"We should pick those up first." Natsu said as he pointed at the shopping bags.

"Good idea." Meredy said when she was put down by Natsu. After they picked up Natsu's motorbike they arrived at Meredy's house.

"Here we are." Meredy said as they approached the door.

"Cool lets go in." Natsu said while waiting for Meredy to open the door. When the door was opened the first thing Natsu saw was a women. The woman had short dark purple hair that went down to her chin, pale skin and purplish eyes. She was slightly shorter than Natsu, she had a slim but curvy figure. and she was wearing nothing but a green bra and panties.

"OKAASAN PUT ON SOME CLOTHES AND NATSU CLOSE YOUR EYES." Meredy yelled. Natsu did what he was told straight away.

"Sorry dear I didn't know you were bring a boy home." The mother said.

"And I have to say he's quite a looker, good on you." The mother teased.

"Meredy can I open my eyes?" Natsu asked.

"Not until Ur puts on some clothes." Meredy said. Natsu waited five minutes before Meredy said he could enter. He was told to wait in the lounge room while she cooked. He was now sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"You must be Natsu." Ur said as she entered the room fully clothed. She was wearing a tan jacket with a red tank top underneath which left her much of her stomach exposed and a black pair of jeans.

"Yep the one and only." Natsu said.

"Meredy has told me a lot about you." Ur said as she sat down next to Natsu.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah she always tells me about her Onii-chan eating food with her." Ur said.

"Of course her food is great." Natsu said.

"It's nice to see her making more friends." Ur said.

"It's all right miss umm..." Natsu said

"Milkovich but you can call me okaasan." Ur said as she unknowingly took off her jacket.

"Sure but why?" Natsu asked.

"Well since your Meredy's Onii-cahn that means I'm your okaasan." Ur explained.

"Not to be rude but you and Meredy and you look nothing alike." Natsu said.

"That's because she's adopted, I do have a real daughter but she's at work right now." Ur said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Natsu said. They talked for a few more minutes.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Ur asked when she noticed that Natsu was blushing madly.

"Do you have a thing for older women or something?" Ur teased.

"It's not that." Natsu said while looking away.

"What is it than?" Ur asked.

"You're not wearing any clothes." Natsu pointed out.

"Really?" Ur said before looking down to find herself completely naked. Ur quickly put on her bra and panties.

"It this better." Ur said.

"Yeah it is." Natsu said while still looking away.

_'Shit why am I getting hard I see plenty of naked women.' _Natsu thought as he tried to hide the growing erection in his pants which didn't go unnoticed my.

"Looks like someone is excited." Ur teased.

"Sorry okaasan." Natsu said sounding extremely embarrassed.

"Don't worry Natsu it's ok for guys your age to get this way when around attractive women just let your okaasan take care of it." Ur said in a sexy voice as she knelt down in front of Natsu before pulling down his pants and underwear letting his erection spring free.

"You're huge Natsu." Ur said in shock when she saw Natsu cock. Ur started to stroke and lick Natsu's cock with expert skill.

"Okaasan you're too good at this." Natsu said. Ur then put started to put Natsu's cock into her mouth. Much to Natsu's surprise Ur managed to put the whole thing in one go and started bobbing her head. She then start humming to increase the already insane amount of pleasure that Natsu was feeling. When Natsu knew he was going to cum he grabbed the back of Ur's head and forced her towards him. Natsu unloaded his seed down her throat and into her stomach since he was so far down her throat she didn't have bother trying to swallow. Ur liked the feeling of her stomach being filled with Natsu's hot cum. After Natsu finished his massive release he took his cock out of Ur's mouth and put it back in his pants.

"Natsu you are such an animal, If we were having sex I would of gotten pregnant." Ur said while rubbing her stomach.

"It's not my fault okaasan is just too erotic." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"It sounds so naughty when you call me that now." Ur said.

"ONII-CHAN OKAASAN FOOD IS READY." Meredy yelled from the kitchen.

"You should get dressed first." Natsu said as he pointed to Ur's naked body.

"Good idea." Ur said as she started getting dressed. Natsu entered the dinning room and he saw a large variety of different good looking food.

"This looks wonderful." Natsu said excitedly.

"Thank you Onii-chan." Meredy said. Meredy was now wearing a pink shirt that showed of her cleavage, blue short shorts that only just made it to her mid thighs and white knee high stockings. Natsu sat down in the chair opposite of Meredy and started eating the food. When Natsu had eaten half the food Ur walked in fully dressed and sat down next to Meredy. The three started talking about school and other random stuff.

"So Natsu have you deflowered my little girl yet?" Ur asked calmly.

"What kind of question is that?" Natsu said as he spit out his food in shock.

"Okaasan don't say stuff like that." Meredy said.

"What a mother needs to know these things." Ur justified.

"No i haven't." Natsu said. After that they went back to eating but in silence.

_'I guess I have to give Meredy a bit of a hand.' _Ur thought.

"Natsu do want to stay the night?" Ur asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Natsu said as he finished his food.

**-7:00 p.m.-**

Natsu and Meredy are now sitting down in front of the TV playing a fighting game.

"I'm going to win this time onii-chan." Meredy said.

"That's what you said last time and I still beat you." Natsu retorts.

"Can you at least show me how to use the finisher move." Meredy requests cutely.

"I can't say no to that face." Natsu said. Meredy than got up and sat on Natsu's lap.

"Meredy what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"You can teach me better if we are close together." Meredy explained.

"That makes sense." Natsu said. Natsu explained how to do the finisher but as he pulled his hands back they touched Meredy's breasts.

"*moan* Onii-chan." Meredy said as she felt Natsu's warm hands.

"Sorry about that Meredy." Natsu said as he tries to pull his hands away but Meredy stops him.

"If you hold my hand like that I won't be able to let go of your boob." Natsu said.

"I don't want you to." Meredy said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because I love you Onii-chan." Meredy said before she turns her head around and kisses Natsu.

"You really feel like that?" Natsu asked after separating from the kiss.

"Yes Onii-chan." Meredy answered. Natsu grabbed Meredy's breasts and started playing with them again.

"Onii-chan *moan* I can feel something *moan* hard against *moan* my butt." Meredy said.

"Of course I'm hard do you want to see it?" Natsu asked in a sexy voice.

"Yes *moan* please." Meredy said. Natsu gets Meredy off him gets up and pulls down his pants. Meredy gasps at the size of his member.

"Onii-chan is so big." Meredy thought out loud. Meredy thinks about what Ur told her about pleasing guys and grabs Natsu's cock. Natsu loved the feeling of Meredy's soft hand stroking his cock.

"You're doing pretty good Meredy but I know you can do better." Natsu said.

_'Okaasan always told be to use my whole body to please my man.' _Meredy thought. Meredy removes her hand so she can take of her tank top and white bra with pink stripes. She then wraps her boobs between Natsu cock and starts moving them up and down.

"Onii-chan is so big I can't even contain it in my breasts." Meredy said before she puts the tip I her mouth and starts sucking on it while swirling her tongue around.

"How are you so good at this." Natsu asked.

"When Okaasan told me about the birds and the bees she was very descriptive." Meredy explained before she put Natsu's cock back in her mouth. Meredy continued to pleasure Natsu with her breasts and mouth until she felt it twitching.

"Meredy I'm going to cum." Natsu said through the pleasure.

"Spray it on my face Onii-chan." Meredy said. Natsu released his cum and painted Meredy's face and breasts white. When she was completely covered Meredy put Natsu's cock back into her mouth and started swallowing his seed without a problem. When Natsu finished his climax he admired Meredy's cum covered body.

"hmmm Onii-chan tastes so good and there's so much of it." Meredy said as she wipes the cum off herself and puts in her mouth. Once Meredy cleaned herself up they got, dressed and headed Meredy's room trying their best to remain undetected. When they finally reached the room Meredy removed her shorts tank top leaving her in her white panties with pink stripes and her white stockings. Meredy hopped onto her bed, got on all fours and she shook her ass seductively at Natsu.

"Come on Onii-chan I know you want it." Meredy said in very sexy way. Natsu quickly took off all his clothes revealing his already hard member, muscular build and got onto bed. He removed Meredy's drenched panties, grabbed her hips and lined up his manhood with her moist entrance. Natsu slowly slid his cock in her while Meredy felt that she was being split in half by Natsu. Natsu reached her barrier and he knew the next part would cause her a lot of pain so he ripped through it in one clean movement. Meredy bit down on her blankets so her screams would be muffled. When Meredy got used to the massive size she gave Natsu a nod of conformation and Natsu started to move his hips slowly. Pain quickly turned into pleasure for Meredy as she felt Natsu rock hard member stretching her walls and hitting all her sensitive spots at the same time. Natsu started to increase his pace as he heard Meredy's moans get louder and louder.

"*moan* Onii-chan's penis *moan* is inside of me *moan* and it feels amazing." Meredy said as her mind became clouded in lust. Natsu moved his hips at amazing speeds as he felt his member being squeezed by Meredy's tight pussy. Natsu grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back as he trust into her at an impossible speed.

"Onii-chan I can't hold on." Meredy screamed as she neared her orgasm.

"You don't have to I'm close as well." Natsu said.

"ONII-CHAN I'M CUMMING!" Meredy yelled as she reached her climax completely forgetting there were other people in the house. Meredy mind went black and she collapsed face first on her bed because of the sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"MEREDY!" Natsu yelled as he came deep inside Meredy's pussy which was clamping down on him trying to suck everything out of his balls. Natsu looked at Meredy's twitching body and shameless expression. After their first round they kept going until it was very late and both pinkettes were out of breath, exhausted but mostly satisfied. Meredy was hugging Natsu's with a blanket covering their naked bodies.

"*huff* *huff* Onii-chan you're amazing." Meredy said.

"*huff* you were did good as well." Natsu said.

"Thank you Onii-chan but you did most of the work." Meredy said.

"I'm glad your fine with sharing me." Natsu said.

"Of course I'm all right with it if it's for Onii-chan." Meredy said.

"Plus i already had to share you with Okaasan today." Meredy added.

"Wait you knew about that?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Of course I did you grunt pretty loud." Meredy said.

"Well you moan very loud." Natsu teased.

"Onii-chan you're such a meanie." Meredy said.

"Don't worry I find it very sexy." Natsu said.

"You should come over more Onii-chan." Meredy said as she started to fall asleep in Natsu's arms.

"I will." Natsu said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**First of all sorry for the late update and second thank you for 200 favourites it really means a lot to me that so many people like this story it really keeps me motivates. **

**A review I saw gave me the idea of adding a gender bent character in the harem so I need your suggestions for who to add and if you can describe her a bit so I can get an idea of how she looks like and how she acts.**

**I also have to a poll on my profile about my next story the top two girls will be added in the harem. ( The poll will make the poll not blind on Monday) Thank you to the 30 people who have voted.**

**Who else can't wait to find out who the next guild master will be. Tell me who you think it will be (I hope it's Natsu but if I was to give responsible guess I would say Guildarts or someone old)**

**Sorry to all the people who like my other story I will try to update that one soon.**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**-Sorano (Angle)**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Shelly**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur**

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus **

**Character's I need ideas for**

**-Michelle **

**-Cosmo**

**See you Next week, Kript**


	7. Jobs, Hotels and Dreams-Mira,Erza,Erza K

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 7: Jobs, Hotels and Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**-Next morning-**

Natsu was lying next to Meredy who was sleeping calmly. Natsu was thinking about what they did last night.

_'I getting pretty good at this I wonder who I should do next.' _Natsu thought. Natsu started to list all the girls he knew but his thought was interrupted when he noticed a rustling in his blankets and pleasure between his legs.

_'What's that?' _Natsu asked himself. He removed the blanket from where he saw the rustling. When did he saw Ur completely naked stroking and sucking his dick.

"Okaasan what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm taking care of your morning wood." Ur said, she then went back to pleasuring Natsu with her mouth and hands.

"Okaasan your mouth feels so good." Natsu said as he felt he climax approaching.

"Don't force me to take it all again last time I nearly died." Ur said after she took the head of Natsu's cock out of her mouth and started teasing it with her tongue.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said while trying to contain himself.

"This time I want to have a taste of your hot cum instead of having it go directly into my stomach." Ur said erotically as she used one of her hands to fondle Natsu's balls while her other hand stroked his hard member.

"Okaasan I'm cumming." Natsu said as he released in Ur's mouth. Ur was caught a bit off guard by how much Natsu was letting out but she somehow managed to swallow all of it. Natsu was surprised by how much she had managed to swallow and Ur was surprised at herself.

"You came quite a lot Natsu I'm impressed." Ur complimented.

"I more impressed that you managed to swallow it all." Natsu said.

"Well like I told Meredy spitters and quitters." Ur said.

"That's a weird thing to tell your daughter." Natsu said.

"It's also weird to have be getting a blowjob in the morning by someone you call your okaasan." Ur said as she moved next to Natsu.

"It may be weird but it doesn't make it any less hot." Natsu said.

"You have a point there." Ur said.

"Oh and Natsu can you keep it down next time." Ur added.

"Sorry about that." Natsu apologised.

"WAIT YOU KNEW." Natsu yelled as he realised what Ur meant.

"Of course I did, I'm pretty sure the whole street knows you two were super loud." Ur said. Natsu turned a deep shade of red because of this comment.

"Maybe next time you can give your okaasan a ride on your man meat." Ur suggested.

"Sure okaasan, it's the least I can do since you've been pleasuring me since I got here." Natsu said.

"Maybe we can do it know." Ur said as she straddled Natsu.

"Okaasan Meredy might wake up." Natsu said.

"I like a bit of risk." Ur said as she moved her hips above Natsu's throbbing cock. But as she was about to lover her hips she heard a knocking at the door.

"Shit she's back." Ur said as she got off the bed and dressed quickly.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"My daughter." Ur answered.

"I can't wait to meet her." Natsu said excitedly.

"Bad idea." Ur said as when she put her bra and panties on.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"She just had a bad break up she's pretty anti-men right now." Ur explained.

"Maybe I can help." Natsu suggested.

"I'm pretty sure she will rip your dick off if you try, now quickly get dressed." Ur said. Natsu shivered in fear at the thought of getting his dick ripped off by an angry women. Natsu got dressed quickly and walked towards the window.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ur asked as Natsu sat on the window sill.

"Getting out of here I like my dick." Natsu said as he prepared to jump out of the window.

"Natsu that's a dumb idea." Ur said.

"Bye okaasan tell Meredy I said bye." Natsu said as he jumped out of room and into a blush. Ur was shocked Natsu left without being harmed and started running.

_'Damn it I wished I had joined in last night.' _Ur thought as she watched Natsu disappear. Natsu wondered the streets trying to think about what to do.

_'What was I doing before I bumped into Meredy.' _Natsu thought.

_'Oh yeah I was getting my motor bike.' _Natsu thought as he started running to the bar. On his way he spotted a restaurant with a help wanted sign on it. The restaurant didn't look to high class but it didn't look cheap either.

_'Igneel said I don't have to work for rent, bills, clothes and food but he said if I wanted any other stuff I need work for it.' _Natsu thought as he approached the restaurant. Took the sign and entered the restaurant.

"Hello Master." A girl dressed in a maid uniform greeted. The maid uniform consisted of a puffy black short sleeved shirt that left a lot of her cleavage exposed, black mini skirt, white knee high stockings, A white ruffled apron and a black cat ear headband. The girl in the uniform was very beautiful she had long pink hair in a pony tail that reached the bottom of her back, Big blue eyes, she had large breasts and a curvy yet slim figure.

"I'm here for a job." Natsu said as he pulled out the help wanted sign.

"Sure come this way." The girl said as she led them into the room labelled staff. When they enter the room they met a strange looking. (Master Bob)

"Oh good work sherry you brought in such a fine good looking young man, I assume he is here for the job." Bob said. Natsu was a bit weirded out by this guy but he knew he had to steel his nerves if he wanted this job.

"My name is Natsu I would like to apply for the job please." Natsu said while bowing.

"Sure." Bob said.

"Wait what?" Natsu said.

"Well we are short of waiting staff so we would love to have some extra hands here." Sherry explained. (If only getting a job in real life was this easy)

"Ok when can I start?" Natsu asked.

"Right now just put on the uniform in the back." Bob instructed.

"Thank you sir." Natsu said as he ran into the back room and got dressed. He uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, White gloves, black bow tie, a black tailcoat, black pants and his white scaly scarf. (A butler costume).

"Good you're all dressed." Sherry said.

"So what do I do?" Natsu asked.

"Just go up to customers, ask them what they want from the menu, be polite and call them Master or Mistress got it." Sherry instructed.

"Ok Sherry." Natsu said enthusiastically. Natsu walked into the main part of the restaurant and started taking orders.

_'Man this is easy and the tips they are giving me are huge.' _Natsu thought as he moved to his next customer and he was not too pleased by who it was. The person he was serving next was he rival Gray Fullbuster who was talking to Elfman

"Hello Master." Natsu said. Gray started cracking up.

"I can't believe you're working at this joint." Gray said.

"I think it's Manly to serve others." Elfman said.

"What do you want Master?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry I couldn't here that say it again." Gray said.

"What can I do for you Master?" Natsu asked again trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry can you say that again." Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" Natsu said sounding like he was about to explode.

"Gray I think you should stop and put your shirt on." Elfman advised.

"No way this is way too much fun." Gray said. Gray was about to ask Natsu again but Elfman quickly covered his mouth and told Natsu what they wanted. Natsu walked away and told the chef the order.

"Why did you do that for Elfman?" Gray asked, irritated that his fun was cut short.

"If you kept going I'm pretty sure you two would get into fist fight." Elfman explained.

"So we fight all the time at school." Gray said.

"Yeah but it's not manly to make someone lose their job, you know how hard it is to get one that pays well." Elfman said.

"I guess but I wish we at least got served by a hot girl instead of Natsu." Gray said.

"It would of been Manly if we had been served by a girl."Elfman said. Natsu soon retuned holding their food.

"Here you go Masters." Natsu said while trying not beat Gray up.

"Thanks Pinkie." Gray mocked. Natsu quickly moved away from Gray's table knowing what would happen if he stayed. Natsu served customers until it was time for his break. Natsu was sitting in the break room alone with sherry.

"Man this job is tiring." Natsu said.

"At least you don't have guys hitting on you every two seconds." Sherry said.

"I guess but the tips are pretty good." Natsu said.

"That is true." Sherry said.

"So what's with those three guys who keep flirting with anyone they can?" Natsu asked.

"Don't pay those guys to much mind they're just wannabe playboys." Sherry explained.

"But why does the tanned one keep looking at you?" Natsu asked.

"We used to date but we broke up because of an argument." Sherry replied.

"That makes sense." Natsu said.

_'I have no idea what kind of argument they had but it must of been pretty bad if he broke up with someone this pretty.' _Natsu thought.

"So do you know what you are doing next?" Sherry questioned.

"I have to greet the customers at the entrance then take them to a table." Natsu said.

"Correct." Sherry said. They talked and got to know each other until their break finished. Natsu was now standing at the entrance waiting for his first customer.

"Hello Mistresses." Natsu said while bowing to three girls in front of him. When he looked up he was surprised with who it was.

"Mira, Knightwalker and Erza why are you here?" Natsu asked sounding shocked.

"Checking on you at work of course silly." Mira said sweetly.

"Plus we haven't seen you since Friday." Erza added.

"Sorry about that I've been well... busy." Natsu said.

"So you and Cana were bumping uglies for two days straight?" Knightwalker asked.

"Don't say it like that." Erza said.

"Cana and I didn't do it for two days." Natsu said.

"So what did you do?" Mira asked.

"I bumped into Meredy on my way to pick up my motorbike and we well you know." Natsu said.

"Natsu you beast." Mira teased.

"Wait a minute how did you know I worked here I only started a few hours ago?" Natsu asked.

"Tracking devi.." Knightwalker said before She was cut off by Erza.

"She means woman's intuition." Erza interrupted.

"What are you talking about Scarlet we put a tracking device on his back on Friday didn't we?" Knightwalker whispered.

"We did but he can't know that." Erza whispered back.

"What are they talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about that Natsu just take us to our table." Mira said.

"Of course Mistress." Natsu said.

"I request that you carry me there." Mira said.

"Yes Mistress which table would you like?" Natsu asked. Natsu picked her up bridal style.

"That one." Mira said as she pointed to a round table with four chairs on around it.

"Whatever you say Mistress." Natsu said as he carried her to the table. Both Erzas followed them feeling very jealous that Natsu wasn't carrying them.

"So Mistresses what do you want to eat?" Natsu said when they arrived at the table.

"I would like to eat your mea..." Knightwalker said.

"Stop saying stuff like that." Erza said.

"But we were all thinking it." Knightwalker said.

"That is very true we have missed you." Mira added.

"Stop talking both of you." Erza said.

"So Mistresses what would you like?" Natsu asked.

"We all want a rice omelettes." Mira said.

"And strawberry cheese cake." Erza added.

"That will be here very soon Mistresses." Natsu said. Natsu told the chef their orders. Natsu quickly got their food and brought it to them.

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said.

"Glad to be of service Mistress." Natsu said.

"Just asking but why are you working didn't you inherit a shit tonne of money from your dad." Knightwalker said.

"I did but I have to work for stuff for you guys." Natsu said.

"Awww that's so sweet I'll make sure to reward you." Mira said.

"I will as well." Erza and Knightwalker said at the same time. Natsu continued to serve greet and serve customers. Most of the female customers asked him to feed or carry them which Natsu found weird but he did it anyway since he got bigger tips. Natsu was sitting in the break room after changing into his normal clothes.

"See you later Sherry." Natsu said as Sherry started walking out.

"Bye Natsu and good work." Sherry said.

_'She's really nice.' _Natsu thought.

_'And she's pretty hot too.' _Natsu thought as he looked at Sherry's figure.

_'What the hell is wrong is me.' _Natsu thought while shaking his head. Natsu than left the restaurant and was greeted by three of his girlfriends.

"Sorry for taking so long." Natsu apologised.

"It's all right Natsu but I didn't know that you had a fetish for pink haired girls." Mira teased.

"Maybe I should dye my hair." Erza said quietly but Natsu heard her.

"I like you the way you are Erza and I don't have a fetish for pink haired girls, What makes you think that?" Natsu said which made Erza blush and Mira giggle.

"Well you do seem to go after a lot of girls pink haired girl." Mira said.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Natsu said.

"Let's see there's Meredy, Aries-sensei, Virgo-sensei and this new girl." Mira explained.

"What new girl?" Natsu asked.

"The one you work with." Erza said.

"You two do talk a lot even though you just started working together." Knightwalker added.

"It's just that she's really nice but she does talk about love a lot." Natsu said.

"Well I guess we should give Natsu his reward." Knightwalker said as she started to drag Natsu to their destination.

"I wonder what it is?" Natsu asked.

_'I can't believe he can't tell she means sex.' _Mira and Erza thought.

"You'll find out big boy." Knightwalker said in a provocative way.

"Just stay quite." Erza said. The four eventually arrived at a hotel. They were greeted by an attractive female receptionist with black hair, brown eyes and a large bust.

"We would like the biggest room you have here for three hours." Natsu said to the female receptionist.

"I think we will need a bit more than that I would say the whole night." Mira said innocently.

"But we have school tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Don't worry we will just leave earlier and plus we brought our uniforms." Mira reassured as she pointed to the luggage.

"You really planed this out and how did I not notice the luggage." Natsu said.

"We had it sent over." Mira said.

"Now how much would the room cost?" Erza asked. Natsu paid for the room.

"You must be pretty good if you can take three women to bed mind letting me join in?" The receptionist asked.

"Sur..." Natsu said before he was knocked out by Erza.

"Sorry maybe next time but we haven't had him for days." Mira said as the Erzas started dragging Natsu to their room.

"And send a lot of strawberry cheese cake." Erza requested.

**-Hotel room-**

"I don't see why I had to take a bath." Natsu said. All of them were currently wearing white bathrobes.

"As much as I want you to plow me I refuse to let you touch me if you are smell like an animal." Erza said

"That was a bit harsh Erza and for that you go last." Mira said.

"What that's not fair." Erza said.

"Too bad Scarlet." Knightwalker said.

"B-b-but." Erza tried to say.

"But nothing you just have to wait until me and Mira are finished." Knightwalker said.

"Fine I'm going to eat some more cake." Erza said as she left the bedroom and enter the dining room.

"Now lets get get started." Mira said as she pushed Natsu down onto the bed. Mira removed her robe to reveal her naked body. Mira removed his own robe and pulled down his boxers.

"It's been a while since I've seen this thing." Mira said as she her hips above his member while pacing her hands on his chest to support herself.

"Don't you want a bit of foreplay Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I have been waiting way too long for this." Mira said before she impaled herself on Natsu's cock. Mira screamed in pure pleasure at the feeling of Natsu filling her completely with his huge cock. Mira started moving her hips up and down at a great speed causing both parties large amounts of pleasure.

"Natsu your cock is amazing." Mira moaned as she bounced up and down on said cock.

"You're so fucking tight." Natsu said as he watched Mira's boobs bounce up and down while her pussy clamped around his member.

"Don't leave me out of it." Knightwalker said as she put her womanhood over Natsu's face. Natsu took the hint and started licking the lips and clit.

"*moan* I can't *moan* believe I went so *moan* long without you." Knightwalker said as she started to grind her hips on Natsu's face. Knightwalker saw Mira's bouncing breasts and thought of an idea. Knightwalker moved her closer to Mira and put one of Mira's nipples into her mouth.

"*moan* Erza what are you doing?" Mira asked as Knightwalker continued to nibble and suck her nipples.

"What's *moan* wrong Mira *moan* don't you like it?" Knightwalker asked.

"I was *moan* just caught *moan* off guard." Mira said. Natsu had enough of not being in control so he started thrusting upwards making Mira moan loudly. He also inserts his tongue into Knightwalker's snatch and started exploring it.

"Yes *moan* Natsu right *moan* there." Mira screamed as Natsu continued to hit her sensitive spots.

"Keep *moan* going Natsu." Knightwalker said. Natsu lifted Knightwalker's hips up a bit so he could talk.

"You two are being too loud but I have a know how to fix that." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Kiss." Natsu said before he lowered Knightwalker and resumed eating her out. The two girls were a bit reluctant at first but they did it anyway. The three teens continued to pleasure each other in this position until their climaxes neared.

"*moan* Natsu I'm *moan* close." Mira said as she separated from her kiss with Knightwalker.

"*moan* You're too *moan* good at this Natsu." Knightwalker said as he hands felt weak and she let go of Mira's breasts. Natsu tried to warn Mira that he was going to cum but Knightwalker's body muffled his works but the vibrations from Natsu's voice sent Knightwalker over the edge.

"NATSU *moan* I'M CUMMING." Knightwalker screamed.

"NATSU FILL ME TO THE UP." Mira yelled as she reached her climax. Natsu came instantly at Mira's tightness and unloaded a large amount of cum into Mira's womb. Natsu got both of them off him and looked at their satisfied faces.

"I'm going to feed Erza something better than Cheese cake." Natsu said.

"Get back soon you still have to shove that huge thing in me." Knightwalker said.

"And you have to make up for two days." Mira said as she ate the cum that was seeping out of her.

"Let me have some." Knightwalker said before she stole some of Natsu's cum from Mira.

"Hey give that back." Mira said.

"Nope it's mine." Knightwalker replied.

"Don't worry I still have plenty." Natsu said as he left the room. Natsu walked into the dinning room to find Erza sitting on a chair eating her fifth strawberry cheese cake. Natsu decided to sneak up behind her and grab her breasts through her robe while she was still sitting.

"*moan* Natsu I'm eating" Erza said as she dropped her spoon.

"I just finished with the other two now it's just you and me." Natsu whispered in a sexy voice as he messaged Erza's breasts.

"*moan* Can I at least finish my food first?" Erza asked.

"Sure but I'll feed you mouth to mouth." Natsu said in a sexy voice that sent shivers down Erza's spine. Natsu grabbed the spoon, took a bit of the cake and put it in his mouth making sure not to swallow it. Natsu closed to gab between him and Erza and exchanged the cake with his tongue.

"The cake tastes good but you taste a lot better." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss.

"You will have to prove it to me." Erza said as she got on the table after moving her cake carefully. She removed the robe and spread her legs putting her shaven womanhood and her ample breasts. Erza used two of her fingers to spread her pussy.

"That's not going to be hard to prove." Natsu said before he moved towards her got to work. Natsu started inserting his tongue in and out making sure to get all her sensitive spots in order to increase the pleasure. Natsu used his fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Yes *moan* Natsu *moan* yes." Erza said as she moved Natsu head as close as she could while wrapping her legs around him so Natsu couldn't torture her by moving away when she was close. Natsu did his best to make Erza cum because he knew if he didn't he would suffocate between Erza's thighs.

"I'M CUMMING NATSU MAKE SURE TO HAVE A GOOD TASTE." Erza screamed as she climaxed. Natsu made sure to do what Erza said.

"I was right you do taste amazing." Natsu said. Natsu then sat down on a chair.

"Now you're going to have a taste of your favourite piece of meat and remember to call me master like we agreed." Natsu said in a demanding voice.

"Of course master I'll make sure to clean it of everything." Erza said. Erza started fondling Natsu balls while licking the tip of Natsu's cock.

_'I can't believe agreed to call my master just because of a bet.' _Natsu thought as he enjoyed the feeling of Erza's soft hands and warm mouth.

"Come on Erza put that throat to use." Natsu said as he grabbed the back of Erza's head and forced her to swallow more of his cock.

_'Is he trying to kill me this monster will not fit all the way down my throat.' _Erza thought. Natsu got up while still holding Erza's head. Natsu began to thrust his hips in and out of Erza's mouth making sure to be extra rough.

_'I love how he's just forcing me to take his monster cock like I'm some sort of slut.' _ Erza thought as Natsu continued rock his hips.

"Tell me who's bitch you are." Natsu said as he took his cock out of Erza's mouth. Erza mumbled her response while looking away in embarrassment.

"We already went over this Erza if you say it I'll reward you." Natsu said.

_'Come on Erza you can do it his rewards are always the best.' _Erza thought.

_'Plus it's not like anyone that looks up to me will hear me.' _Erza thought.

"I'm Natsu's..." Erza said

"Natsu's what?" Natsu asked in a teasing manner.

"Bitch." Erza said quietly.

"You can say it Erza." Natsu encouraged.

"Fine I'M NATSU'S NAUGHTY BITCH NOW SHOVE THAT MONSTER BACK IN MY MOUTH!" Erza begged. Natsu put his cock back into her mouth and resumed face fucking Erza.

"I love your mouth and I'm going to fill it with my cum." Natsu said as he approached his climax. Natsu furiously thrust his hips while forcing himself down Erza.

"I'm CUMMMING." Natsu yelled as he came inside Erza's mouth and down her throat. Erza managed to keep up with Natsu's release and swallowed all of it.

"Wow you Erza I'm surprised you managed to swallow it all you really have become my bitch haven't you?" Natsu asked as he took his cock out of her mouth.

"Of course I did Natsu did you expect any less of me now give me my reward." Erza said as she bent over on the table and wiggled her ass. Natsu got behind Erza and lined his cock on with Erza's ass hole.

"You're going to love this Erza." Natsu said as he slowly slid his cock into Erza using Erza's saliva as lubricant.

"Are you sure, I don't think it will fit with out ripping me in half." Erza said as Natsu's cock stretched her back walls past their limits.

"Sorry but it's going to hurt." Natsu apologised as he buried his cock in her ass in one move. Erza was about to scream in pain but she covered her mouth with her hands. After a minute of adjusting Erza gave Natsu a nod.

"Holy shit Erza your ass is so tight." Natsu said as he started moving his hips.

"GO FASTER." Erza demanded. Natsu quicken his pace.

"Do i have to remind you who is in charge again Erza?" Natsu asked before giving Erza a hard slap on the ass.

_'damn it, I'll show him who is in charge.' _Erza thought as she tried to maintain her composure.

"I'm in charge." Erza said.

"Wrong." Natsu said as slapped Erza's ass while he pounded her ass.

"Now who is in charge you said it before?" Natsu asked said as he delivered another slap.

_'Be strong Erza you're are the student council president.' _Erza told herself.

"I'm *moan* in control." Erza said weakly.

"Wrong again." Natsu gave her a few more slaps.

"Please *moan* don't make *moan* me say *moan* it again." Erza begged as she lost the last of her willpower. Natsu ignored her pleas and gave her a few more slaps. Erza's mind finally broke and finally submitted to Natsu.

"YES *moan* MASTER SLAP *moan* YOUR BITCH MORE." Erza screamed.

"That's better Erza let go of that strict attitude and enjoy my dick." Natsu demanded.

"Of course Master." Erza replied.

_'I can't believe he can make say stuff like that.' _Erza thought as Natsu thrust into her ass.

"Erza your ass is so tight I'm going to cum." Natsu said.

"YES GIVE YOUR BITCH HER REWARD." Erza screamed as she came causing her ass to tighten even more around Natsu's cock.

"ERZA." Natsu screamed as he filled Erza's ass with his hot sticky cum. Natsu eventually came down from his high and resumed to fuck Erza's brains out.

"Natsu what's taking so long I thought I was next." Knightwalker said as she entered the dinning room. She found Erza with her hands pressed against a wall, bent over with Natsu fucking her in the ass. Knightwalker spotted Erza's bright red butt cheeks and shameless expression.

"Go away *moan* Knightwalker *moan* Natsu is treating *moan* me like the *moan* bitch I am." Erza said with her mind clouded in lust.

"Sorry Knightwalker Erza need to be reminded who was in charge and it took a bit longer than I thought it would, right Erza." Natsu said before he gave her a hard slap.

"OF COURSE *moan* MASTER KEEP FUCKING MY ASS." Erza pleaded.

"You've gotten way to good at this Natsu." Knightwalker said as she stared at the two teens.

"Don't worry Knightwalker you won't have to wait much longer." Natsu said. After ten minutes Natsu finished with Erza who passed out because of the large amount of pleasure she was was receiving from Natsu. Natsu moved Erza body to the bedroom and was now sitting on the bed with Knightwalker sitting next to her.

"Now that she's done lets get started and by the way where's Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about her just focus on me." Knightwalker said as she captured Natsu's lips. The two's kiss heated up quickly and their hands started exploring each other's bodies and their tongues became intertwined. Natsu got up and lifted Knightwalker only to throw her onto the bed. Natsu crawled towards Knightwalker's defenceless body with a predatory gaze.

"I'm going to make you tell me where she is even if I have to force it out of you." Natsu said.

_'Oh god he looks so hot like that.' _Knightwalker thought as she started to become even wetter. Natsu arrived at Knightwalker's body and spread her legs and lined up his cock with her pussy and started rubbing his cock against it.

"Natsu please put it in." Knightwalker pleaded. Natsu grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and rammed his cock into her.

"*moan* YES NATSU." Knightwalker screamed as she felt her womb being penetrated and her walls being stretched pasted their limits.

"You're so fucking tight Knightwalker." Natsu said as he felt Knightwalker's pussy clenching.

"It's only because you're so huge Natsu." Knightwalker said through the pleasure. Natsu started trusting his hips into her at a fast pace making sure to be extra rouge. Natsu's pace continued to quicken until he reached an unbelievable speed.

"AHH YES I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GO THIS FAST." Knightwalker screamed.

"I'll go even faster if you tell me where Mira is." Natsu said.

"If I tell you won't finish with me." Knightwalker said.

"Fine if I make you cum will you tell me?" Natsu asked. Knightwalker was unable to reply since the pleasures of having Natsu inside her took over her body but she managed to nod.

_'I wonder if she likes butt stuff as well since She has the same sensitive spots as Erza.'_ insert two of his fingers into her ass while pounding her tight slobbering pussy.

"Natsu *moan* what are *moan* you doing?" Knightwalker asked as Natsu started to pump his fingers in and out of her ass until she reached a powerful orgasm.

"I guess I was right both of you like the same kind of stuff." Natsu said as he pulled his cock out of her pussy causing Knightwalker to become displease at the emptiness. Natsu positioned Knightwalker so she was on all fours, Natsu spread her ass cheeks giving him a great view of her her ass hole, he aimed his throbbing cock and grabbed her hips .

"Please stick you cock in my ass." Knightwalker begged while wiggling her large butt at Natsu. Natsu rammed his all of his cock into Knightwalker's ass with one movement causing Knightwalker to scream in pleasure completely ignoring the pain of her anus being stretched well past it's limits.

"You're as tight as Erza." Natsu said as he trust his cock in and out of her tight back door as rough as he could.

"Keep stretching my sluty ass with your massive stiff cock." Knightwalker moaned as she felt herself being ripped in half by Natsu's monster cock.

"You're just like your sister but unlike her I don't have to remind you who's in charge during sex." Natsu said before he smacked her ass causing it to ripple while he pounded her at his top speed.

"Of course I do I'm Natsu's bitch who's body as made to give your huge cock pleasure." Knightwalker said as he mind became clouded in lust and pleasure. Knightwalker became lost in the pleasures of anal so much that she was screaming and begging Natsu to go faster and Knightwalker got her request fulfilled she became unable to support herself with her arms and legs so she was now lying flat on her stomach with her rouge sticking out while Natsu was pounding her behind roughly.

"Knightwalker I'm cumming." Natsu said.

"DO IT POUR ALL OF YOUR HOT STICKY CUM INTO MY ASS." Knightwalker begged as she reached another orgasm with a very shameless expression on her face.

"I'M GOING TO FILL YOUR ASS WITH MY CUM." Natsu said as buried his cock in her ass and released as much as he could. The feeling of Natsu's cock filling her completely along with the feeling of his seed invading her ass caused her to black out. Natsu took his cock out of her and let his cum seep out of her ass.

"Crap I think I overdid it." Natsu said he looked at Knightwalker's uncontentious body.

"Well time to find Mira." Natsu said as he got up and started looking. after a few minutes of looking he heard a sound from the closet.

_'What's that?' _Natsu asked himself as he moved towards the closet. Natsu opened the closet and found Mira with her hands and legs tied up with pair of panties acting as a gag. Natsu quickly got Mira out of the closet, undid all of the knots and removed the panties.

"Mira are you okay how did this happen?" Natsu asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"Don't worry me and Knightwalker played rock, paper, scissors and the winner got to have you first and the loser had to couldn't interfere." Mira explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're all tied up." Natsu said.

"Well Knightwalker thought that I would go back on my word which I would have so she tied me up and throw me in the closet." Mira said.

"For a masochist she really knows her knots." Natsu said sounding impressed.

"Well I'm pretty satisfied with our earlier rounds so what do you want to do?" Mira asked.

"Maybe we can have a nap, I'm really tired." Natsu said.

"Good idea." Mira said.

"Erza's going to kill me tomorrow." Natsu said as he got under the covers.

"Why would she do that?" Mira asked as she hugged Natsu's body as she got under the covers.

"Well I made her say she was my bitch again and you know what happened last time." Natsu said which caused Mira to giggle.

"Yeah she wouldn't come out of her room for the whole day and when she did she kicked you in the balls." Mira said while laughing her ass off.

"Don't laugh that hurt like hell." Natsu said.

"To be fair it was pretty funny." Mira said.

"Whatever." Natsu said as he hugged Mira's body.

"I love it when you use me as your pillow especially when you grope me in your sleep." Mira said.

"It's not my fault that you have such a hot body and plus you're so comfortable." Natsu said as he hugged her closer.

"If you hug me any tighter you will crush me." Mira joked.

"Sorry I just love you too much." Natsu said.

"That's so cute and I love you too." Mira said. Natsu and Mira fell asleep in each other's arms after a bit more talk.

**-Natsu's Dream scape-**

_~Two years ago~_

_"Natsu it's time to get up." A girl said as she straddled Natsu's hips. The girl had white hair, ocean blue eyes, a modest chest and was about a year younger than Natsu. The girl was wearing a black sailor uniform._

_"Go away Lisanna I'm tired and I don't want to go to school today." Natsu said._

_"Don't be so mean Natsu and plus it's your last day of school so at least try to get to school on time and if you don't I'll tell Mira-nee.' Lisanna said as she got off Natsu who was wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white shirt._

_"Fine but please don't tell Mira she scares me." Natsu said as he jumped out of bed._

_"I wouldn't really do that and you know Mira is nice deep down." Lisanna said._

_"I know she is, but she could at least stop hitting me when girls in our class talk to me." Natsu said as he remembered the beatings Mira had given him whenever a girl talked to him._

_"That's because she was trying to flirt with you." Lisanna said sounding annoyed._

_"Why are you backing Mira up on this?" Natsu asked._

_"Because you shouldn't let girls flirt with you." Lisanna said sounding a bit jealous._

_"All she did was ask me to study at her house." Natsu said defending himself._

_"Jeez Natsu you have to realise girls might take things the wrong way." Lisanna said._

_"How could anyone take a boy and girl studying alone together we do it all the time." Natsu said._

_"Wow it's like you can't even hear yourself." Lisanna said._

_"Of course I can hear myself my ears work fine." Natsu said._

_"There's no point explaining it to you, just get dressed." Lisanna said defeatedly._

_"Can you at least leave to room?" Natsu requested._

_"Ok but be quick." Lisanna said as she left the room. Natsu got dressed into a typical male junior high uniform, stepped out of his room and went down stairs. He saw Mira coking breakfast in her uniform with her hair in a pony tail._

_"Hey Natsu breakfast is ready." Mira said sweetly._

_'Something's off she's never in good mood this early.' Natsu thought._

_"Hey Mira why are you so happy?" Natsu asked nervously._

_"I'm just happy that you will be taking me out to dinner after school finishes." Mira informs._

_"Since when did I say I would do that?" Natsu asked._

_"Are you saying you're not going to?" Mira asked menacingly._

_"Of course I'll take you for dinner." Natsu said in fear._

_"Mira-nee are you bullying Natsu again?" Lisanna asked as she sat down next to Natsu._

_"We are just making plans for a diner between friends tonight." Mira lied._

_"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind me coming since I'm his friends." Lisanna said._

_'She got me there.' Mira thought._

_"Fine I guess you can come." Mira said._

_"This is going to be heaps of fun." Natsu said excitedly._

_'How dense can one guy be.' Mira and Lisanna thought at the same time._

**_-_****After school-**

_"Finally school is over I'm finally free." Natsu said as he ran out of the school gate._

_"You got that right." Mira agreed._

_"Why are you two so excited we're all starting high school next year?" Lisanna said._

_"You're only happy because you get to skip another year since you're so smart." Natsu said._

_"That's right so be ready to start calling me senpai." Lisanna teased._

_"I could of skipped a year but if I did no one who be there to look after my cute Natsu when he cries." Mira teased._

_"Don't call me cute." Natsu said._

_"But you are cute when you cry." Lisanna teased._

_"Both of you stop." Natsu begged._

_"See he looks so cute I'm going to take a photo." Mira said as he got her phone out at took a picture._

_"Why would you do that?" Natsu asked._

_"Because you're cute." Mira said._

_"Mira-nee that's not a very good reason." Lisanna said. The three teens walked home chatting about random stuff. Mira was mostly teasing Natsu and Lisanna was also teasing him but in a nicer way._

_"Natsu we are going to get changed you wait at the restaurant after having a bath since you smell bad." Mira said in a demanding voice._

_"Yes ma'am." Natsu said as he ran into his house. Natsu got changed into a plain white shirt and blue jeans after his shower and started walking to the restaurant. When he arrived he was by greeted Lisanna. Lisanna was wearing a red dress that went down to her mid thighs Nastu blushed at how cute his childhood friend looked but quickly regained his composure._

_'Why did I blush she looks cute all the time.' Natsu asked himself._

_"Lisanna why are you here so early?" Natsu asked._

_"Mira-nee said to go ahead without her since she was still getting ready but she said don't into the restaurant without her." Lisanna explained._

_"But I'm hungry." Natsu wined._

_"She won't take long." Lisanna said. Natsu and Lisanna sit down at the nearest bench and start talking the subject eventually changed to High school._

_"I can't wait to go high school together." Lisanna said._

_'I haven't told them I'm going to a different high school yet.' Natsu thought._

_"Yeah, I can't wait either." Natsu lied._

_"Natsu why are you lying?" Lisanna asked._

_"What do you mean?" Natsu said._

_"Natsu I've known you nine years so I know when you are hiding something from me." Lisanna pouted._

_"I'll tell you when Mira gets here." Natsu said._

_"Fine but you better not try yo lie again because you know what Mira will do to you if you try." Lisanna threatened._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said._

_"Remember last time you said you were too busy studying to go to the shops with her when you were really just playing games in your room." Lisanna said. Natsu shivered when he remembered when Mira found out, destroyed all his games and trashed his room._

_"Fine I'll tell you when she comes and I won't lie but can we at least eat something?" Natsu asked._

_"Sure I'm pretty hungry as well." Lisanna said._

_"Cool I saw a food stand back there." Natsu said. the two got up and walked to the food stand a both bought food. Natsu bought a large three large burgers while Lisanna bought one small burger._

_"Man this is tastes great." Natsu said as he devoured his second burger._

_"I was a good idea to eat something but I wonder what's taking Mira-nee so long." Lisanna said while finishing her burger. While walking back to the bench Natsu noticed an injured cat on the road. Natsu dropped his remaining burger and went to assist the cat since he thought the road was clear. Natsu picked up the cat and started walking back to Lisanna._

_"NATSU WATCH OUT." Lisanna yelled as she noticed an out of control car heading straight for Natsu._

_"What?" Natsu asked as he turned around, when he did he saw a red car heading toward him. Natsu froze in fear thinking that his life was about to end but to his surprise he was pushed out of the way._

_'Lisanna?' Natsu thought as he fell on his back out of the cars path but he his relief turned into shock when he realised that Lisanna was now in the cars path._

**_*Crash*_**

**-Hotel room Midnight-**

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as he woke up sweating and panting.

"Natsu did you have the dream again?" Mira asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I did." Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu she'll wake up one day." Mira said.

"I hope you're right but that doesn't make me feel any better." Natsu said.

"It's not your fault Natsu now get some sleep." Mira reassured as she dosed off.

_'Even if she says that I know it is.' _Natsu thought as he went back to sleep.

**-Magnolia Hospital-**

A girl with white hair was peacefully lying in her hospital bed like she had been for the past two years. Her room was decorate with a wide verity of flowers and gifts from Natsu and her siblings. The girl's hand started to move and her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and remember to Favourite, follow and review It keeps me motivated to write. This week I will be taking suggestions for which girl the next chapter should focus on. Also give me suggestions about how they will meet if they already haven't meant Natsu.**

**Also I'm closing the poll on Tuesday or when it reaches 70 votes.**

**-Mira**

**-Erza**

**-Cana**

**-Aries**

**-Virgo**

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna**

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura**

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy**

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker**

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur**

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmo**

**-Layla**

**-Kamika**

**-Pisces**

**I have no idea how to include these ones**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**See you next week**


	8. Awakenings and Welcomes- Lisanna

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 8: Awakenings, Shoping and Welcomes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**-Streets of Magnolia-**

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE RUNNING LATE AGAIN!" Erza yelled riding Natsu's back.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SCARLET, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T GET UP CAUSE YOUR ASS WAS TOO SORE!" Knightwalker yelled back while running next to Natsu.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT HE'S CARRYING ME AND NOT YOU." Erza retorted.

"Can you two stop it." Natsu said as he ran through streets of magnolia.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Both redheads yelled.

"Don't be so mean to Natsu." Mira said while trying to keep up with Natsu and Knightwalker.

"IT'S HIS FAULT I CAN'T WALK OR SIT." Erza yelled.

"MY ASS HURTS AS WELL BUT I CAN STILL RUN!" Knightwalker said while rubbing her sore ass.

"Maybe next time you two should think before taking it in the ass." Mira said.

"It's not like I put his cock in my ass he did it to me." Erza said while blushing the same colour as her hair.

"But you loved it remember." Natsu teased.

"And remember who's bitch you are right." Natsu continued.

"And do you remember what I did to you last time you called me that." Erza threatened. Natsu remembered when Erza kicked his balls and started to feel the pain again.

"Sorry Erza." Natsu said.

"You don't have to apologise I know you know she loves it." Knightwalker said.

"I know she does but if I say that out loud she will kill me." Natsu whispered to Knightwalker.

"I heard that Natsu and I love you too much to kill you but I would just kick your balls after torturing you until you begged me to stop then I would fu.." Erza said before she stopped herself.

"What where you going to saying Scarlet?" Knightwalker asked.

"Erza's perverted side is showing and we're not even having sex." Natsu teased.

"That's very naughty of you Erza." Mira said as she joined in the teasing.

"All of you stop it." A very flustered Erza said which cause the others to laugh. The teens arrived at their classes with a few seconds to spare.

_'I need a away to keep those three out of my room or I'll start getting to school late.' _Natsu thought as he sat in class waiting for Aries to start the morning roll call.

"Natsu Dragneel." Aries said.

"Here Aries-sensei and I'm glad you're feeling better." Natsu replied.

"Thank you Natsu but I'm not fully healed." Aires said while blushing. Aries finished the roll call.

"Before you guys start having your chats I would like to tell you that Virgo will be taking evening home room for the week since I'm still a bit sick." Aries said.

"If you wish to see me I'll be in the infirmary." Aries added. Class went on like usual with all the girls fawning over Natsu and the guys calling him a bastard or ass hole.

"I swear I'm going to punch the next guy who calls me an ass hole." Natsu said while getting extremely pissed off.

"Calm down Natsu, If you do I'll give you a present." Cana said as she pressed her boobs on Natsu's back.

"Fine but I don't see why they keep calling me names." Natsu said.

"It's because you are capturing the hearts of the schools most attractive students and teachers." Mira said.

"That makes sense." Natsu said while feeling a large amount of pride.

"Wait teachers?" Cana asked.

"Yeah Aries and Virgo." Mira informed.

"I've been meaning to ask how did you know about Virgo?" Natsu asked.

"Erza may have used to the school's security camera to watch you business class and I may have been watching as well." Mira said.

"There are cameras in that room and Erza has access to them?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Yep and I've seen all the things you've done to Aries-sensei." Mira teased.

"And It's a good thing you clean up after yourselves or you would of been caught a while ago." Mira continued.

"Hey Mira can you show me some of these videos?" Cana whispered.

"I have them on my phone I also have some were he does some 'close quarters' training with Kagura from the Kendo club." Mira whispered back.

"You two are very bad at whispering." Natsu said.

"You didn't hear anything." Mira said.

"No I heard everyth..." Natsu said before he started to feel a menacing aura radiate from Mira.

_'She's acting as scary as she used to be.' _Natsu thought.

"You heard nothing RIGHT NATSU." Mira said.

"Y-y-yes Mira I didn't hear a thing." Natsu said nervously.

_'Who knew she could be so scary I would hate to be on her bad side.' _Cana thought.

"That's what I thought and remember what we are doing after school." Mira said. Cana was about to speak but Mira interrupted her.

"And no Cana it's not sex." Mira said.

"Damn it I really wanted to have more sex with Natsu." Cana said.

"Everyone does." Mira said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cana asked.

"We're going to visit a close friend at the hospital like we usually do one Mondays." Natsu said with a sad expression on his face Cana moved towards Natsu and gave him a hug.

"Don't put that face on it really doesn't suit you." Cana said.

"Thanks Cana." Natsu said

_'I better not ask who it is.' _Cana thought as she let Natsu go.

"Umm Natsu can I talk to you in my office?" Aries asked shyly as she left the class room..

"Sure Aries-sensei." Natsu said as he followed her out. Natsu walked behind Aries who was oddly quiet the entire time. The two pinkettes arrived at the office Aries pushed Natsu in and closed the door behind her when she entered the room. The office didn't have much in it. It had a desk with a black chair behind it, a filing cabinet and a bookshelf.

"So Aries what do you need?" Natsu asked. Aries pushed Natsu on her chair and removed the clothes covering the top half of her body leaving her in a pink bra, a black tight skirt and white stockings. Aries straddled Natsu's hip and leaned in for kiss. The kiss was short but passionate.

_'I guess we have time home room doesn't end for another thirty minute.' _Natsu thought

"I missed you Natsu." Aries said with a blush on her face as she moved her face away.

"I missed you too Aries-sensei and these soft breasts of yours." Natsu said as he grabbed a handful of his teachers boobs.

"And this soft butt." Natsu said while snaking his free hand down to her soft ass and gave it a quick squeeze .

"Natsu~" Aries moaned before Natsu captured her lips again. This kiss was much longer than the first one and the feeling of lust was more present. During the kiss Natsu moved the hand on Aries' ass up her back, undid the strap of Aries' bra, throw it on the grown, leaving her large breasts and pink nipples exposed.

"Perfect." Natsu said as he moved his head down to her erect nipple and put it in his mouth. Natsu started to gently nibble her nipples while lightly sucking on them and using his other hand to knead her breasts like dough.

"Yes Natsu~ play with them all you want." Aries said while having her sensitive breasts pleasured by her favourite student/ lover. Aries started to move her hips when she felt Natsu's hardening and enlarging cock press against her. When she felt his cock reach it's maximum size she pulled down Natsu's pants which looked like they were about to rip because of his massive size. She then removed his underwear and let his huge erection spring free. Aries raised her hips and slid her wet pink panties to the side.

"I think I'll cum the second this thing enters my pussy." Aries said before she sat down on Natsu cock, letting it fill her completely and stretch her to and past her limits causing her to cum instantly from this feeling and the feeling of Natsu's hands, mouth and tongue playing with her breasts.

"YES NATSU I LOVE YOU." Aries screamed as she came.

"Come on Aries-sensei your going to have to do better than that." Natsu teased.

"Sorry but your cock feels way too good." Aries said.

"Well if you start moving you can feel even better." Natsu suggested. Aries started to moved her hips up and let gravity bring her down like Natsu suggested which caused both parties a large amount of pleasure. Aries was loving the feeling of Natsu's member filling her completely while stirring up her insides and hitting all of her sensitive spots at the same time while Natsu was enjoying Aries tight wet snatch massaging his hard throbbing member.

"You've gotten a lot better at this Aries-sensei." Natsu compliments as Aries gyrates and grinds her hips which increased pleasure for both parties.

"Well I can't let you do all the work." Aries said before giving Natsu a quick kiss. Natsu feels Aries slowing down so decides to lend a hand. Natsu grabbed her ass cheeks and guides her up and down his member while thrusting upwards. This action let him reach even deeper inside Aries.

"Aries-sensei I can't hold on much longer." Natsu said as he was about to reach his climax.

"I can't either Natsu so lets cum together." Aries said as she neared her own orgasm. After a few more thrusts upwards Natsu and Aries reach their simultaneous orgasms. Aries mind went blank as she felt Natsu's warm seed completely fill her womb and start to spill out. Natsu felt Aries' tight pussy clamp on his member so hard it was like she was trying to drain every last bit of cum out of his body.

"ARIES-SENSEI!" Natsu bellowed.

"NATSU!" Aries screamed. After her orgasm Aries body went limp and she pasted out because of the large amount of pleasure. Natsu looked at Aries sleeping face and smiled at how cute she looked. Natsu cleaned her up and got her dressed and carried her to the infirmary and dropped her off at the infirmary. Natsu was now on his way to his next lesson but he stopped when he felt like someone following him.

"Juvia you don't need to hide we can go to class together." Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu-sama." Juvia apologised as she appeared behind Natsu.

"It's all right you're just a little shy." Natsu said.

_'Natsu-sama really gets Juvia.' _Juvia thought as she started at Natsu with dreamy eyes.

"Come on Juvia we're going to be late if you just keep standing there." Natsu said.

"Can you carry Juvia like you did last time?" Juvia requested.

"Is there something wrong with your legs?" Natsu asked.

"No Juvia just likes it when you carry her." Juvia confessed.

"That's a good enough reason for me." Natsu said before he picks her up bridal style.

_'Those two blonde love rivals will be so jealous when they see this.' _Juvia thought as they went to class.

"Natsu-sama do you like swimming?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know how to swim." Natsu said sounding embarrassed.

"Don't worry Juvia can teach Natsu-sama, just come to the swimming after school tomorrow.

_'This is the perfect chance to seduce my Natsu-sama since no one will be there apart from Juvia and Natsu-sama.' _Juvia plotted.

"Sure that sounds great." Natsu said excitedly.

_'Juvia better buy a new swimsuit.' _ Juvia thought. she started thinking about all sorts of different kinds at first she thought of by a one piece swimsuit but the thought it was too plain. The next swimsuit she thought of was too skimpy in her opinion considering was was a one piece sting bikini that would only just cover her nipples and nether region. She eventually settled on a purple polka doted two piece bikini that showed off a lot of skin but not too much.

"Yeah that will work." Juvia thought out loud.

"What will work?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry Juvia was just planning how Juvia was going to teach you how to swim." Juvia lied.

"Thanks Juvia now I can go to the beach without drowning." Natsu said which made Juvia sweat drop. Natsu and Juvia arrived at there class. Juvia scanned the class and spotted a very jealous blonde glaring at her.

"Juvia what are you doing in Natsu's arms?" Lucy asked.

"MY Natsu-sama is just escorting Juvia to class." Juvia said putting emphasis on the my part. Natsu put Juvia down and moved to his seat so he didn't get in the middle of their argument again.

"That doesn't explain why he was carrying you and not me." Lucy said as she started to sound extremely pissed.

"It's because he prefers my body of yours." Juvia bragged.

"That's an obvious lie since my boob are bigger then yours." Lucy retorted.

"But my hips are wider so I can bare his thirty babies." Juvia replied.

"th-th-thirty." Lucy stuttered.

"Yep fifteen boys and fifteen girls." Juvia said as she imagined the thirty babies.

"That's insane." Lucy said as she blushed a deep red.

"Nothings to much for my Natsu-sama." Juvia said. Juvia and Lucy's weird conversation continued like this for a while. Meanwhile Natsu was talking to Jenny.

"Natsu I still need an answer for that date." Jenny reminded.

_'Shit I forgot about that.' _Natsu thought as he mini panicked.

"And to day I won't let you leave the class until you give me answer." Jenny said.

"Is Sunday all right but you'll have to wait until I finish work." Natsu said knowing he couldn't get out of it this time.

"Yay." Jenny said as she jumped onto Natsu and gave him a big hug.

"LOVE RIVAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH JUVIA'S NATSU-SAMA!"Juvia yelled as when she saw Jenny hugging Natsu.

"This is nothing compared to what we will be doing after our date." Jenny teased.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Our D-A-T-E." Jenny bragged.

"You can't have a date if you're dead." Juvia said as a dark Aura started to emanate from her body.

"Shit she's gone crazy." Jenny said before jumping out of her seat started running away from the furious girl.

"Come back here I'll teach why you should never try to seduce my Natsu-sama in front of me." Juvia yelled said as she started to gain on Jenny. Natsu did his best stay unnoticed but he failed when a certain busty blonde spotted him hiding under his desk.

"Natsu you're going to study with me on Saturday." Lucy said.

"Why you're one of the smartest girls in our year?" Natsu asked.

"I'm only saying this because you are going to fail if you don't study with me." Lucy said while looking away shyly.

_'She has a point. I would ask Mira but she's too nice and I can't learn anything. Erza is efficient put she gets violent when I get questions wrong and when I tried to study with Knightwalker she just wanted to get in my pants the entire time. I guess I should take her up on her offer.' _Natsu thought.

"When you put it that way it sounds like a great idea." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Good come to my house around five on Saturday." Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not excited." Lucy said before putting Natsu into a headlock and smothered him in her breasts. Natsu started struggling but Lucy only tightened her grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked.

"I can't breath you boobs are suffocating me." Natsu said before passing out. Lucy had the a bright idea.

"I'm going to take Natsu to the infirmary someone tell the teacher." Lucy said cheerfully as she slung Natsu over her shoulder. But this got Juvia's attention.

"LOVE RIVAL." Juvia said as she charged Lucy who sprinted out of the class with Natsu.

"I'm not letting you get your hands on him again." Lucy shouted.

"NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia shouted as she chased Lucy down the hall.

"She's really determined." Lucy said while she tried to loose Juvia.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked as he woke up.

"Don't worry go back to sleep." Lucy said before knocking him out again.

"How dare you hurt my Natsu-sama." Juvia yelled. They eventually reached the infirmary. Lucy dropped Natsu on one of the beds.

"Give me my Natsu-sama." Juvia said in full Yandere mode.

"Fine I just wanted some time with Natsu." Lucy said.

"Leave Juvia with her Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

"Ok Juvia I'll leave but don't try anything." Lucy said.

"Don't worry I'm just going to take care of him." Juvia said. Lucy left the room and Juvia stared at Natsu's sleeping body.

"My head hurt, Where am I and please don't knock me out Lucy." Natsu begged as he woke up in Juvia's lap.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama your Juvia is here to protect you from that evil bimbo." Juvia said as she played with his hair.

"Thank you Juvia but how did I end up here?" Natsu asked.

"Well from what Juvia remembers Lucy being jealous of Juvia because she saw you carrying Juvia, Jenny-san made plans to go on a date with you, That blonde witch also tried to seduce you so I had to make her pay then Lucy-san smothered you in her obviously fake breasts." Juvia explained.

"Juvia we proved they were real so what can you explain hoe I ended up here." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, that bitch then decided to kidnap and knocked you out again before I saved you." Juvia said as she continued to play with Natsu's messy pink hair.

"Thank you for that and don't you think we should be getting to class." Natsu said.

"Juvia thinks you are right." Juvia said.

"Ok lets get going." Natsu said as he got off the bed.

"Will Natsu-sama carry his Juvia to class?" Juvia asked.

"I think that would be a bad idea considering what happened last time." Natsu said.

"Ok." Juvia said sounding very disappointed. Natsu and Juvia walked to class and this time there was no commotion .Natsu spent the rest of the day like usual which consisted of him running to class because he didn't want to be late, Being bossed around by the Erzas who made him do random jobs, Spent time with his lovers whenever he got the chance and avoided his fan girls.

**-After school 4:00pm-**

Natsu was now standing outside the school gate waiting for Mira who was running late.

_'What's taking her so long I've been waiting for twenty minutes.' _Natsu said as he grow bored. After three more minutes of waiting Mira finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Natsu I had to 'convince' Erza not to come with us." Mira said.

"Mira what did you do?" Natsu asked as he was legitimately worried for Erza's health.

"Lets just say she's a bit tidied up at the moment." Mira said cheekily.

"Mira did you tie Erza up in the student council room?" Natsu asked.

"Nope I tidied both of them up." Mira said as she remembered how she tied them up.

"You need to stop doing stuff like that." Natsu said.

"I only tidied them up because I know you love it when they are defenceless and submissive." Mira said.

"Whatever lets go already." Natsu said as he started to walk ahead of Mira.

"Natsu wait up." Mira said as she ran after Natsu. Natsu and Mira eventually arrived at the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to see her again?" Natsu asked when he saw how sad Mira looked as they arrived at the hospital. Natsu gave her a quick hug.

"I'm sure Natsu and I'm with you so it's ok." Mira said as she held Natsu's hand. Natsu and Mira walked into the room. Both of them were shocked at what they saw. Mira started crying tears of joy and Natsu tried his best not to cry but was failing miserably. The two teens ran towards the now awake Lisanna who was surprised to see them since the doctors hadn't notified anyone.

"Natsu, Mira-nee what's wrong?" Lisanna asked as she looked at her childhood crush and older sister running at her with tears running down their cheeks.

"You're finally awake." Natsu said as he hugged Lisanna.

"We missed you so much." Mira said as she joined in the hug.

"I'm happy to be back as well." Lisanna said as she started crying. The three hugged and cried for ten minutes.

"Don't you think you should tell Elf-nii." Lisanna said.

"After I finish hugging you." Natsu said.

"When will that be?" Lisanna asked.

"The same time as me." Mira said as she continued to hug her younger sister.

"You guys are crushing me." Lisanna said.

"Sorry Lisanna." Natsu said as he let go.

"So how long have I been asleep?" Lisanna asked.

"Two years." Mira said before letting go.

"TWO YEARS!" Lisanna yelled while being completely shocked.

"Well that does explain these." Lisanna said as she felt her own breasts. Natsu watched her do so with a perverted look in his eyes. Mira noticed instantly.

"Natsu stop looking at Lisanna like that she just woke up you will have plenty of opportunists since she will be living with us." Mira whispered. Natsu just nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Mira lied.

"Fine but can you guys explain why my hair is still short." Lisanna said.

"Well Natsu said he liked your hair when it is short so he asked the nurses to keep it like that." Mira said.

"Really I guess I'll keep it like this then." Lisanna said with a smile as she stroked her white hair.

"I never said that." Natsu lied while looking away, his face was also turning pink.

"Natsu don't lie." Lisanna said.

"Fine I did." Natsu said.

"Why?" Lisanna asked.

"Because you look cute with short hair." Natsu said quickly as his face turned crimson.

"Thank you Natsu." Lisanna said before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"LISANNA!" Elfman yelled as he burst through the door. Elfman flipped out when he saw Lisanna kissing Natsu.

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANOTHER MAN'S SISTER." Elfman bellowed as he picked Natsu up.

"Elf-nii don't pick on Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Sorry Lisanna." Elfman said as he put Natsu down.

"You need to calm down Elfman." Natsu said.

"I'm only overprotective since you already stole one of them." Elfman said in an effort to justify himself.

"She's living with me because she wanted to." Natsu said.

"I bet you invited her." Elfman said.

"I didn't invite her she broke into my house, stole my key, got one cut and moved all her stuff." Natsu said.

"That is true." Mira said.

"Wait you and Natsu are living together?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes I moved in after Elfman got his own apartment." Mira said.

"So what happened to all my stuff?" Lisanna asked.

"All your clothes are in my house but I don't think they will fit any more." Natsu said as he looked at Lisanna's very well developed breasts.

"Natsu my eyes are up here and stop being such a pervert." Lisanna said.

"It's not my fault that you have big boobs." Natsu said.

"Natsu if you keep talking about my sisters boobs I'll make sure you don't have sex with anyone for a month." Mira whispered.

"I'm just saying the truth." Natsu said.

"Natsu you have one more chance." Mira said.

"Fine." Natsu said.

"So Lisanna when are you getting out?" Natsu asked.

"They said I can leave tonight." Lisanna answered.

"Cool we have a few spare rooms." Natsu said excitedly as he carried her bridal style.

"Natsu we need to take tell the doctors first." Lisanna said. Natsu then put Lisanna back down.

"And we aren't going home straight away first we need to buy Lisanna some new shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, jumpers, shorts and most importantly panties and bras." Mira said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because like you said she won't be able to fit into any more of her clothes." Mira said.

"Ok but you better make my favourite food." Natsu said which made Lisanna giggle.

""What's so funny Lisanna?" Natsu asked

"I never thought I would see the day when Natsu agreed to go shopping." Lisanna said.

"I'm pretty flexible." Natsu bragged.

"No you're not." All Strauss siblings said.

"Stop picking on me." Natsu said.

"You're still cute when you get flustered." Lisanna said as she looked at the frantic Natsu.

"I said stop it." Natsu said. The three told Lisanna about what had happened in the past two years while she was asleep for two more hours before Elfman needed to leave for his job.

"Well now that he's gone we can get going." Mira said.

"Do we really have to go shopping the hospital provided some clothes." Natsu said.

"Natsu a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shit aren't good enough." Mira said.

"But I really don't want to go shopping." Natsu whined.

"I'll give you a reward when we get home." Mira whispered into Natsu's ear in a seductive voice.

"Ok fine." Natsu said.

"Mira you have to tell me how you get him to do what you want." Lisanna said.

"I'll explain when we get home but for now lets get to shopping." Mira said before leaving the room.

"Yeah lets go." Lisanna said as she got off the bed and left the room.

_'It's good to have her back.' _Natsu thought as he followed the two white haired siblings. On the way Mira and Lisanna were talking about life before the accident two years ago and most of these stories included Natsu.

"Remember when I caught you and Natsu playing doctor when he was thirteen." Mira said.

"Oh yeah you got pretty angry at Natsu." Lisanna said. Natsu cringed at the memory.

"It wasn't my fault Lisanna was the one who talked me into it." Natsu said.

"That's what you said last time." Mira said.

"But it's true." Natsu said.

"Natsu what did you expect when Mira found you touching my boobs." Lisanna said.

"To be fair I didn't see anything wrong with it since there was nothing there." Natsu said.

"Natsu that's so mean." Lisanna said before fake crying.

"Natsu how could you make her cry she just woke up." Mira said as she joined her sister in fake crying. Natsu being gullible he fell for the act and started frantically apologising to both of them.

_'I can't believe that trick still works on him he really hasn't changed.' _ Lisanna thought.

"If it makes you feel better your boobs look good now." Natsu said.

"Natsu what did I tell you about talking about Lisanna's boobs." Mira said.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"I guess it's ok since Elfman isn't here any more and I know a way to make you pay." Mira said as an evil grin appeared on her face. The continued to reminisce until they arrived at a clothing store where they were trying to buy some clothes for Lisanna. Lisanna loved trying on new clothes to compliment her developed body while Mira enjoyed picking cute clothes for her younger sister. The two girls made Natsu look at every single outfit they picked which drove Natsu to insanity considering they had been trying them on for two hours.

_'This is worst punishment ever.' _Natsu thought as waited for Lisanna to try on another outfit.

"Natsu come in." Mira called out.

"Yes Mira." Natsu said.

_'When will they finish I'm so bored and plus Lisanna looks good in all of these clothes.' _Natsu thought as he entered the change room. After a few more for outfits they finally let that store and went to the next one which was a female undergarments store. Natsu was waiting outside the change room for Lisanna and Mira.

_'Do I really have to be here.' _Natsu thought with a blush on his face.

"Natsu We need you opinion on something." Mira said as she popped out and grabbed Natsu and started pulling him in.

"Wait Mira isn't this a girl thing?" Natsu asked as he was dragged into the changing room.

"It is but we need a man's opinion." Mira said.

"So Natsu does it look good." Lisanna said while posing in a sexy way and giving Natsu a wink. Lisanna was wearing a white lace bra, white plain panties with a white lacy garter belt and white stockings.

"Y-y-yeah you do." Natsu stuttered while looking away and trying not to strip Lisanna and do her in the store.

"I told you it looked good on you." Mira said.

"Did I really have to pose?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course you did Natsu seems pleased." Mira said as she pointed at Natsu blushing face.

"I didn't know Natsu could notice the female body." Lisanna said.

"You have no idea." Mira said. Natsu left the room since his self control started wear thin.

_'Jeez I need to get all these perverted thoughts out of my head.'_ Natsu thought as he sat back down on his chair. Mira and Lisanna finished their shopping after twenty minutes and went home after Lisanna changed into a pink spaghetti strap tank top and blue short short jeans that were held up by a brown belt.

"Wow the house looks the same I wonder if it's as messy as it usually is." Lisanna said.

"No Mira makes me keep it clean." Natsu said while shivering at the memory of Mira forcing him to clean the house from bottom to top after leaving his clothes on the floor.

"I'm glad all that shopping is done now lets eat." Natsu said. Lisanna then entered the house Mira was about to enter as well but stopped by Natsu.

"What is it Natsu don't you want me to cook food?" Mira asked.

"Where are the Erzas?" Natsu asked.

"They are staying at Kagura's house tonight." Mira answered.

"Ok good now lets eat." Natsu said as he ran into the house.

_'I hope you're ready for another girl Natsu.' _Mira thought before giggling to herself. Mira then went in and started cooking food for the three of them. Lisanna and Natsu finished eating before Mira who was eating slowly on purpose. Natsu agree to help Lisanna unpack her stuff so they went upstairs.

"Lisanna where do you want these." Natsu asked while carrying a box full of Lisanna's old clothes. Natsu was trying his best to distract himself from Lisanna who was bent over packing her new clothes while giving Natsu a good view of her ass which was barely covered by her shorts,

"Over there." Lisanna said as she pointed to the draw.

"Ok Lisanna." Natsu said as he went to put the boxes contents into the draw but not before taking a quick peek at Lisanna's ass. The two finished packing the room after a few minutes and both of them were pretty tried. They were now sitting on Lisanna's bed

"Well not that's done I think I'm going to have a bath." Natsu said as he took his shirt and tie off which made Lisanna blush.

"Natsu don't you think you should be changing in your room." Lisanna said as she admired Natsu's muscular build.

"You really have matured." Lisanna said with a blush.

"Thank you and so have you." Natsu said as he got closer to Lisanna. Natsu pushed Lisanna down and caged her between his strong arms.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lisanna asked with a huge blush on her face.

"I've missed you so much and I'm not letting you go." Natsu said in possessive tone which turned Lisanna on. Natsu leaned down and gave Lisanna a passionate kiss.

_'My first kiss.' _Lisanna thought before she got lost in the kiss. Natsu separated from the kiss because of a lack of air but after regained his breath he kissed Lisanna again but this time he forced his tongue into her mouth. Natsu explored every part of her mouth which made her moan in his mouth. Natsu moved one of his hands to Lisanna's breasts and started playing with the large orb of flesh which made Lisanna moan even more.

"Natsu is this really ok Mira is here?" Lisanna asked as they separated from the kiss.

"Don't worry about her Lisanna just focus on me." Natsu said before kissing her again. This time when Natsu pushed his tongue into Lisanna's mouth she decided to fight back. Both teens were fight for dominance over the kiss, their tongues where twirling but it didn't take long before Natsu managed to take control and deepen the kiss. Natsu once again separated from the kiss, ripped of Lisanna's shirt and undid her pink bra which made her yelp in surprise. Natsu moved down and took one of her now erect nipples in his mouth, nibbled and sucked on it while using one of his hands to tweak and flick her other nipple.

"Mmmm... Natsu keep going." Lisanna moaned while she enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's skilful tongue and hands. Natsu moved his free hand down Lisanna's shorts and down her panties. Natsu inserted two of his fingers into Lisanna's soaked snatched and started moving them in and out of her. Lisanna quickly reached her climax as she felt all her sensitive spots being hit by her childhood crush.

_'He's so good at this.' _Lisanna thought.

"I think we can get onto the real fun stuff now." Natsu said as he pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his massive throbbing erection to Lisanna who gasped when she saw it's overwhelming length and girth.

"Natsu are you going to put that inside me because I don't think it will fit inside me." Lisanna said as she stared at his member.

"Don't worry I'll loosen you up first." Natsu said as he moved Lisanna to the edge of the bed. Natsu then removed her shorts and white panties and got on his knees so he was looking directly at her pussy. Natsu begins to tease her lower lips with his tongue before inserting it into her tight snatch and making sure to hit her sensitive spots over and over while using his hand to pinch and caress the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Lisanna to cum very quickly. Even though Natsu knew she had reached her climax he continued to pleasure. Lisanna didn't want to lose this feeling so she wrapped her legs around his head, forcing Natsu to stay like this until the pleasure made her lose strength in her legs.

"Lisanna be careful I almost died." Natsu joked as he licked up the sweet juices that were leaking out of her which caused Lisanna more pleasure.

"Natsu how are you so good at this if I remember correctly you couldn't tell the difference between a girl and boy apart from boobs?" Lisanna teased while moaning.

"I'll tell you how I'm this good after but now I'll show you how much I know about the female body." Natsu said in a sexy voice before getting up. Natsu moved Lisanna to the middle of the bed, spread her legs and positioned his painfully hard cock in front her dripping entrance.

"I'm glad your back Lisanna." Natsu said.

"I'm glad to be back but before we continue I need to ask something." Lisanna said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"How do you feel about me?" Lisanna asked shyly as she looked away.

"I love you and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise it." Natsu said.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he wiped a ear from Lisanna's face.

"I'm just so happy you feel the same way." Lisanna said.

"I hope your ready because this is going to hurt." Natsu warned.

"If it's you I'm ok with it." Lisanna said.

"Do you want me to put it all in with one move or do you want me to go slowly?" Natsu asked.

"Do it in one move." Lisanna said before hugging Natsu. Natsu rammed his cock all the way into Lisanna's pussy in one movement which ripped her hymen and caused Lisanna to release a loud scream but it was silenced by Natsu's warm lips. Natsu always hated this part since he knew it caused his female partner a large amount of pain and he also had to hold back from pounding her since he could tell how unconformable she was. Lisanna was digging her nails into Natsu's back when she felt this overwhelming pain Natsu endured this knowing how much he had hurt her. Lisanna eventually got used to the size and gave Natsu a nod which was enough of a signal that he could start moving. Natsu started slowly moving his cock in and out of Lisanna and replaced the pain she felt was replaced with pleasure.

"Lisanna you're so tight." Natsu said as he increased his pace.

"Natsu... you're so big." Lisanna moaned as she felt her insides being filled and stretched by Natsu's rock hard member. Natsu decided to increase the amount of pleasure Lisanna was feeling by using his hands to massage Lisanna's breasts and pinch her sensitive nipples.

"Natsu you really like my boobs don't you?" Lisanna teased even though she was a moaning mess of pleasure.

"I'm impressed that you can still tease me when you're like this." Natsu said as he started pounding her faster which made her feel like the air was getting knocked out of her.

"Yes Natsu yes... Harder... Faster... DEEPER." Lisanna screamed as the pleasure took over her body. Natsu loved the feeling of being able to satisfy his lovers and the expression on Lisanna's face told him he was doing a very good job. Natsu started ramming his cock deeper into Lisanna to the point that he penetrated her cervix and his cock started smashing against the back of Lisanna's womb which made her experience the best pleasure she had felt in her life.

"Lisanna I'm close were do you want it?" Natsu asked as he felt his climax approaching fast.

"INSIDE NATSU CUM INSIDE ME!" Lisanna said as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist to make sure Natsu couldn't get away. Natsu's trusts became faster and faster to the point his hips became a blur.

"NATSU FILL ME UP!" Lisanna screamed as she reached her orgasm. Her pussy tightened around Natsu's cock as she came.

"FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Natsu roared as he filled Lisanna's womb with his hot cum when he felt her womanhood grip down on Natsu's cock. Natsu felt like Lisanna was trying to drain him of all the cum from his body. Natsu's sperm started to overflow out of Lisanna's snatch since he was releasing such a large quantity. The two teens eventually came down from their highs and Natsu pulled out of Lisanna which let a large amount of cum leak out of Lisanna.

_'I feel so empty with out him.' _Lisanna thought.

"That was great Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Do you want to go again?" Natsu asked as he got off Lisanna and lied down next to her.

"Sure I would love to feel you turn me inside out and fill me like a balloon." Lisanna answered Before the two engaged in another round of intense sex.

**-One hour later-**

Natsu and Lisanna are now lying under the covers resting.

"Natsu I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while." Lisanna said while feeling sore all over.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't hold back your body and your moans are just too erotic." Natsu said as he gave Lisanna quick slap on the ass.

"Ouch Natsu what was that for." Lisanna said with a moan.

"You seemed to like it." Natsu teased while sitting up.

"Now will you tell me who you did it with because there is no way you are a virgin with moves like that." Lisanna said as she sat up and exposed her breasts.

"You got me there." Natsu said.

"So who is the lucky girl who took your virginity before me?" Lisanna asked.

"That would be me." Mira said as she entered the room in nothing but one of Natsu's button up shirts and a pair of black panties. Mira also had her hair down instead of having it in it's usual front pony tail

"Mira-nee what are you doing in here?" Lisanna said in a panic as she covered herself it the blanket.

"You two where making so much noise and you finally calmed down so I thought that you had passed out so I could have my way with Natsu." Mira explained as she got into bed next to Natsu.

"So Lisanna how was your welcome home present?" Mira asked as she hugged Natsu's muscular body.

"It was good but you still haven't explained why you are in here." Lisanna said.

"Like I said you two were being very loud just be glad Erza wasn't here today." Mira said.

"Who's Erza and why is she living here?" Lisanna asked.

"Natsu didn't you explain about what had happened the this past month." Mira said.

"Sorry I forgot I was distracted by Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Jeez Natsu sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Mira said. Mira went on to explain everything from Igneel's last wish to the girls Natsu had seduced so far.

"Wow Natsu I'm amazed you managed to get that many girls." Lisanna praised.

"I know I'm pretty amazing." Natsu said.

"Well since I have to share I'll make the most of my time with then." Lisanna said with a predatory gaze.

"Today might be the only day Erza won't be here so I should make the most of it." Mira said.

"Wait what do you guys mean by that?" Natsu asked. Natsu's question was answered when both of white haired beauties jumped on him and lets just say Natsu didn't get any sleep that night and neither did the neighbourhood.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter make sure to review if you have a suggestion for a girl that has not yet appeared in the story. Once again I'm sorry for being late I started work on my other story and I want to maintain my upload scheduled for this story since so many people like it. If you want see Natsu in a specific situation with a girl you can PM me as well as reviewing.**

**Also thank you to the people who suggested things for ****Ikaruga****, Karen and Evergreen It really appreciate it**

**Harem so far (Girls with a * have had an interaction with Natsu in story already)**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius**

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia**

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos**

**-Layla**

**-Kamika**

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**Next week**

**-Natsu gets a swimming lesson from two beautiful blue haired swimmers.**

**-Has a study session with Lucy and her mother.**

**All so remember to vote on my new poll.**


	9. Pool Fun-Juvia, Aquarius

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 9: Early morning escapades and Swimming lessons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**-5:30 Natsu's house-**

Natsu was lying in bed enjoying his sleep like usual until he felt the sun's warm rays hit his eyes. Natsu's eyes opened and he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Mira and Lisanna's rears. At the same time he could feel an intense pleasure between his legs. Natsu sat up a saw both the white haired siblings expertly licking and stroking his morning wood.

_'Really this early in the morning.' _Natsu thought

"Good morning Natsu." Mira said as she took a break from working Natsu's cock.

"Morning Natsu." Lisanna said with a wink.

"What are you guys doing? not that I'm complaining." Natsu said.

"I'm paying you back for last night." Lisanna said.

"I'm doing what I normally do every morning." Mira answered before putting Natsu's throbbing manhood into her mouth.

"Mira-nee no fair." Lisanna said.

"First come first served." Mira said before putting it back in her mouth.

"Not worry Lisanna you'll get a chance but until then I'll give you a reward for being patient." Natsu said. Natsu then moved his head to Lisanna's snatch and started working his magic. He started licking her lower lips while using one of his hands to pleasure her clit while Lisanna sucked and fondled Natsu's balls to increase the pleasure her older sister was giving Natsu.

"Hmmm... this is a great compensation." Lisanna moaned before resuming to suck on Natsu's sack. Mira started to feel a bit jealous of her little sister so she moved her ass closer to Natsu and gave it a wiggle to alert Natsu of her need for his touch. Natsu picked up on this and moved his fingers to her inviting entrance and inserted them. Natsu started to trust his fingers in and out of Mira's tight entrance while using his tongue to explore Lisanna's womanhood and other hand to stimulate her sensitive arena. All three teens were enjoying the feeling of each other and eventually reached their individual climaxes.

"I'M CUMMING." Natsu yelled as he unloaded his hot seed into Mira's tight mouth and forced it down her throat. But their was too much for Mira to swallow so she let Natsu's cock out of her mouth and let Natsu's sperm rain down on her and her sister.

"You guys are great and you also taste great too." Natsu said as he licked up the juices seeping out of both of his white haired lovers.

"You taste good too." Lisanna said as she cleaned herself of Natsu's cum.

"I agree." Mira said before she went back to cleaning Natsu's cock with her tongue.

"I don't think we will get school on time if we start having sex." Natsu said.

"Since when did you care about getting to school on time?" Lisanna said as she aided her sister in cleaning Natsu.

"I ask that question all the time." Mira said.

"And it doesn't look like Natsu jr. is ready to go to school." Lisanna teased as she looked at Natsu's hardened cock.

"Fine you two win." Natsu said as he got up.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"We weren't done yet." Mira said. Natsu throw both of the naked girls over his shoulders and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Mira asked.

"Mira you might need to call the school to let them know you aren't coming today." Natsu said in an dark voice.

"Why?" Mira asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Mira was a bit turned on at the same time.

"You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." Natsu said as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Moans and grunting to be heard for an hour and only one person came out of the bathroom and that was a pink haired male.

"I guess I better call the school." Natsu said as he used his towel to dry his pink hair. Natsu called the school to inform them that Mira wasn't going to come to school because she hurt her legs. After the phone call Natsu packed his swimming trunks, put on his clothes and left for school. One his way to school he saw a familiar purple haired girl wearing a white headband.

"Hey Kagura how are you?" Natsu called out which got her attention and caught up to her.

"I'm good Natsu-senpai." Kagura said as she turned around but she noticed something odd.

"Natsu-senpai where is Mira-senpai doesn't she always walk to school with you?" Kagura asked.

"She can't walk probably so she's stay home today." Natsu replied.

"So where are Erza and Knightwalker?" Natsu asked.

"They ran to school thinking you would be there early." Kagura answered.

"Why would they think that they know better then anyone I'm always running late." Natsu said.

_'I may of told them I saw you outside and you were running to the school.' _Kagura said to herself.

"Well since they aren't here I guess we can walk to school in peace." Kagura said as she hugged one on Natsu's arms and buried it in her large breasts.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." Natsu said.

"I'm glad you think so Natsu-senpai." Kagura thought as she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder and continued to walk beside him.

"Natsu-senpai do you want to eat lunch together?" Kagura asked shyly.

"Of course your food's great and I haven't spent enough with you lately." Natsu said which caused Kagura.

"You really like spending time with me?" Kagura asked.

"Of course I like spending time with people I love." Natsu said.

"Senpai you're so sweet." Kagura said.

"And we might have some extra time so maybe we can have a little private time in the kendo club." Natsu said before giving Kagura's ass a squeeze.

"I can't wait for that." Kagura said with a moan.

"And I'm going to be extra rouge today so don't expect mercy." Natsu whispered before giving her a hard slap on the ass.

"Natsu-senpai not in public." Kagura said as she tried her best to hide her arousal.

"It sounds like you like it maybe you're into the outdoor stuff." Natsu teased.

"How about we do it on the school roof instead." Natsu said.

"Natsu-senpai that's way too embarrassing but if it's for you I guess I'm fine with it." Kagura said.

"I'm just joking Kagura but if you really want to." Natsu said in a teasing manner which made Kagura turn a deep red.

"I-i-i- was joking too." Kagura lied while stuttering.

"It doesn't sound like you were joking." Natsu said before picking her up bridal style.

"Natsu-senpai what are you doing I can walk?" Kagura asked.

"We need to get school quickly so we can have the kendo room to ourselves." Natsu said before he started sprinting to the school.

"I thought we were doing it at lunch?" Kagura asked.

"After I got a feel for your ass I need you right now." Natsu said in a lustful way.

"If I'm going to be one hundred percent honest that slap got me pretty hot and bothered." Kagura replied.

"But you promise you will spend lunch with me and me only." Kagura said.

"Aren't you being a bit selfish." Natsu replied.

"I know it's a bit selfish but I hardly get to spend time with you since Erza-nee-sama moved in to your house." Kagura pouted.

"Fine I promise but there is a simple solution to your problem." Natsu said.

"What?" Kagura asked excitedly.

"You can just move in as well, the house has a lot of spare rooms." Natsu suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kagura said.

Natsu ran to school with Kagura in his arms and both teens had the same thought in mind. Get to school, strip and go wild. The only things they didn't count on were two angry and horny redheads standing in front of the school gate.

"Where do you think you two are going." Erza asked.

_'Shit, think Natsu think.' _Natsu thought.

"Kagura got hurt on her way to school so I'm carrying her." Natsu lied.

"Ok that makes sense but why is one of your hands on her boobs?" Knightwalker asked.

"Accident." Natsu quickly answered.

"And why did you lie about Natsu getting to school early." Erza said.

"Sorry Erza-nee-sama I thought I saw him and It must of been some other pink hair person." Kagura said.

"That makes sense people can make sense." Erza said.

"Well me and Kagura are going to the Kendo club." Natsu said as he started heading towards Kendo club.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Knightwalker asked.

"Kagura are you fine with them coming too?" Natsu whispered.

"As long as you pay me the most attention." Kagura whispered back.

"Yeah sure I don't see what's wrong with guys coming as well but you can only watch." Natsu said.

_'I guess I can find out if Kagura really does get turned on when others watch her.' _Natsu thought.

"Fine." Erza and Knightwalker said. The four teens arrived at the Kendo club after a short walk and a bit of chat. When they arrived Natsu put Kagura down who was a bit sad that she wasn't in Natsu's arms any more.

"I thought Kagura couldn't walk." Knightwalker said.

"I just said she hurt her legs and now she's better." Natsu said.

"And remember you guys can only watch." Kagura said.

"Like we agreed but all you guys are doing is a sparring match right?" Erza said.

"Yeah but our sparring matches are a bit different." Natsu said as he started to take off his clothes.

"I always look forward to these since we can only do them in private." Kagura said as she stripped her clothes. Natsu and Kagura stripped down until they where left in their underwear. Kagura was only wearing a pair of plain black panties and a plain bra this gave everyone a good view of her large perky breasts that were barely contained in her bra, Her large firm ass that was left mostly exposed by her panties and her toned stomach . Natsu was wearing a pair of red boxers which gave the girls in the room a look at his muscular build. Natsu got the sparring mat out after stripping.

"Why are you two naked?" Erza said as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Like we said we are having a sparring match like we always do when we have time." Kagura said.

"So this is why you are home late sometimes." Knightwalker said.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me I would of been able to help you out Kagura." Erza said.

"Don't worry she does just fine on her own." Natsu said.

"I still think she can have some help." Erza said as she got up and started to take off her shirt.

"None of that Erza-nee-sama remember you said you would only watch." Kagura said.

"Damn it I wanted to join in." Erza said.

"I meant help Kagura out." Erza said.

"Scarlet get over it we get him almost everyday and plus I would love to see how Natsu treats other girls when he fucks them." Knightwalker said.

"Knightwalker stop talking like that we can't just sit here and watch Natsu fuck Kagura's brains out." Erza said.

"We can and we will and if you don't want to stay still I'll have to tie you up." Knightwalker said.

_'Why do those guys always tie each other up?' _Natsu asked himself.

"Fine I won't interfere." Erza said before sitting back down.

"Now that's lets get started." Natsu said.

"Of course Natsu-senpai." Kagura said. Natsu moved towards Kagura and pushed her on the against the wall which caused her to yelp in surprise. Natsu pinned her arms to the wall by her wrists and captured her soft lips into a heated kiss which he dominated the before he separated from it. Natsu let go of one of her wrists and moved his now free hand to one her soft large breasts and started massaging it with his large rough hand. Natsu released her other hand which Kagura used to pull Natsu into a passionate kiss while Natsu used his other hand to groped Kagura's large ass through her panties which caused Kagura to moan loudly.

"What kind of sparring is this?" Erza asked as her face turned a deep red.

"We call it sexual sparing." Natsu said as he continued to play with Kagura's boob. Natsu brought his body even closer to Kagura's so she could feel his hardened manhood on the inside of her thigh. Kagura took the hint and used free to reach into Natsu's boxers, grabbed his throbbing cock and started to stroke it. Natsu moved the hand that was on Kagura's ass in her panties so he could gain access to her anus.

"Natsu senpai what are you doing?" Kagura asked as Natsu started tracing her ass hole with one of his fingers.

"Simple Kagura today I'm going to put it here today while Erza and Knightwalker watch." Natsu whispered in a sexy voice as he started to tease her ass hole. Natsu then inserted one of his fingers into her tight hole.

"But Natsu-senpai it will never fit." Kagura said while moaning at the feeling of her back door being played with.

"Sure it will just ask Erza and Knightwalker, plus you seem to like it in the ass." Natsu said before inserting another finger to increase Kagura's pleasure.

"Or is the fact that you're being watched turning you on?" Natsu said. Kagura didn't answer as it was too embarrassing and she was too busy moaning.

"I guess you're right about it not fitting so maybe you should lube it up." Natsu said as he let go of Kagura who got on her knees. Natsu pulled down his pants and let his cock spring out and hit Kagura's face. Kagura grabbed Natsu's erect member and started licking the tip with her skilful tongues and stroking the shaft with her delicate hands

"Come on Kagura show Erza how you handle a sword." Natsu said before grabbing the back of her head and forced his cock all the way down her throat. A normal girl would of started gagging but luckily for Kagura she didn't have a gag reflex so she could take the entirety of Natsu's manhood in her mouth. Natsu grabbed some of Kagura's hair forcibly moved her head along his member. Kagura loved how rough Natsu was treating her and the feeling of Natsu's cock expanding her throat. Kagura did her best to suck and lick Natsu's cock as it existed and entered her at incredible speeds. Natsu enjoyed the feeling of Kagura's throat muscles contracting and squeezing his hard cock while he forced her to deep throat him.

"Kagura I'm about to cum make sure not to let any out of your mouth." Natsu said before he trust his hips and came inside Kagura's mouth.

"Wow she's really drinking it all." Erza said sounding very impressed.

"I'm jealous how rough Natsu is being with her he never pulls my hair like that." Knightwalker said as she moved her hand down her skirt and started playing with herself.

"Knightwalker what are you doing?" Erza asked with a blush.

"I'm super horny watching so I might as well take care of it since we can only watch." Knightwalker said before moving her free and to her breast and started messaging it.

"I see your logic." Erza said as she joined in her twin's masturbation session.

"Look Kagura they are getting excited from watching me use you like a cock sleeve." Natsu said as he pulled his saliva coated erection out of Kagura's cum stained mouth.

"My body is for you and you only senpai and I think your cock can go in my ass now that it is properly lubricated." Kagura said. Kagura got up off the ground, placed her hands on the nearest wall, bent of and stuck her ass out before wiggling her inviting hips towards Natsu. Natsu put his strong hands on her waist and lined his cock with her back door.

"before we continue you have to tell me what you want." Natsu said.

"But Natsu-senpai Erza-nee-sama is watching me she'll think less of me." Kagura said as she pointed to Erza was was fingering herself while watching.

"Don't worry about what anyone else thinks about you because you have me." Natsu said.

"And I don't think they can really judge considering what they are doing right now." Natsu said.

"Fine I'll say it, I want you to put it in." Kagura said quietly.

"You have to be louder." Natsu said in a demanding voice before giving her a harsh slap on her ass.

"I want Natsu-senpai to put it in." Kagura said.

"Louder." Natsu said before giving Kagura another slap.

"I WANT NATSU SENPAI'S HUGE COCK TO RIP MY ASS HOLE IN HALF!" Kagura yelled. Natsu rammed his cock all the way into Kagura's ass causing her to scream in pleasure. Natsu started to thrust in and out of Kagura's ass while using one of his hands to continuously slapped her large ass making it ripple and turn red. Natsu used his other hand to tease and finger Kagura's slobbering pussy.

"YES NATSU YOUR COCK FEELING GREAT IN MY ASS." Kagura screamed as she felt the best pleasure in her life. Natsu realised Kagura had a bigger kink for anal sex than both of the Erza's combined.

"You really like it in the ass don't you?" Natsu said as he increased the speed of his pounding even more.

"OF COURSE I LOVE THE FEELING OF YOUR COCK RESHAPING MY ASS." Kagura yelled in her now lustful state. Kagura felt her ass being spread way past it's limits. Natsu could feel Kagura's ass tighten even more almost to the point it hurt but the pleasure was way more overwhelming. Both of them were now nearing their climaxes.

"Kagura I'm going to cum." Natsu said.

"DO IT INSIDE AND PAINT MY ASS WITH YOUR SEED." Kagura yelled.

"KAGURA!" Natsu bellowed as he released his cum into Kagura's ass which was squeezing everything out of him.

"SENPAI!" Kagura screamed as she felt her ass being filled to the brim with Natsu's hot cum. The sheer amount of pleasure Kagura felt from her climax caused her to lose feeling in her legs which went limp causing her to fall on her face and let Natsu's still ejaculating cock to slid out of her. Natsu's continued to cum and covered Kagura's back in his seed. Natsu finished cumming and looked at Kagura's satisfied face.

"Erza and Knightwalker can you clean Kagura up." Natsu requested as he pointed Kagura who had cum leaking out of her ass.

"I got bored of watching and I would love to taste more of you cum." Knightwalker said as she got up.

"I feel obliged to clean her up as I am the student council president." Erza said.

"What does that have to do with anything Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Everything." Erza said as she walked over to Kagura who had regained her composure and was now sitting up with her legs crossed.

"I would prefer to clean myself up so I didn't waste any of Natsu-senpai's delicious cum." Kagura said.

"Don't be selfish Kagura." Natsu said.

"Fine I guess but you better keep your promise." Kagura said as both Scarlet haired twins started licking the cum of her back.

"Of course I will." Natsu said as he start to put his clothes on.

"You guys better hurry up because if you don't you will be late to class." Natsu said as he left the Kendo club. Natsu went to his home room and as he expected no one was there since it was still early. Natsu decided to sleep until his class started. His nap only lasted five minutes before he was woken up by someone.

_'Who could this be?' _Natsu thought as he was poked awake. Natsu opened his eyes and he saw the girl who was waking up. The girl had long light brown hair, dark brown eyes, she had a slim build but she had large breasts and a large ass. She was wearing a pair of oval shaped reading glasses, A magnolia high uniform and brown stockings.

"You are Natsu Dragneel right?" The girl in glasses asked.

"That would be me." Natsu replied.

"My names Evergreen." The girl now identified as Evergreen said.

"That's a pretty name." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Evergreen said

"So why did you wake me up I was really enjoying my nap." Natsu said. Evergreen didn't answer but instead she grabbed Natsu by his shirt collar and mashed her soft lips onto Natsu's warm ones. Natsu was shocked why this beautiful girl he had just met was kissing him but that thought quickly left his mind as he became lost in the intense kiss. Natsu decided he should just go with it and kiss her back but before he could start reciprocate her kiss Evergreen pulled away leaving Natsu a bit disappointed since he wasn't able to enjoy the kiss any more.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked the girl who was walking away making sure to sway her hips and show off her large rear.

"I'm going to make you mine and prove that I'm a better lover than Titania could ever be." Evergreen said with a wink before leaving the class room which left Natsu very confused.

"Who's Titania?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head before going back to sleep. Natsu woke some time later when he heard people enter the class room.

_'I should get to school early more often. maybe if I keep this up Aries-sensei will reward me with a quicky in her office again.' _Natsu thought as he sat up and rested his head on the palm of his hand as he imagined himself fucking his favourite teacher on her desk.

"Natsu what are you thinking about." Cana asked as she pressed her breasts against Natsu's back like usual.

"Nothing." Natsu said.

"Oh really now explain this." Cana said as she used one of her hands to grab the massive tent in Natsu's pants.

"I was thinking about doing dirty this to our teacher but now I want to do those things to you." Natsu said in a sexy voice before turning his head and kissing Cana. The kiss was short but involved a lot of tongue and was very passionate.

"We still have thirty minutes before the lesson starts want to go to my office in the student council building? The best part is that it's soundproof so we don't have to worry about making to much noise." Cana whispered into Natsu's ear. Cana didn't get a verbal answer but Natsu grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of class was a good enough answer for her.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"Natsu where is Cana didn't you leave with her a little while ago?" Elfman asked.

"What did you two do anyway?" Gray asked.

"Cana wanted some help with paperwork and I help as much as I could but she told me to go to class since she could do the rest by herself." Natsu lied. The truth was Cana was naked as the day she was born bent over her desk while feeling very sore.

"A real man would have helped her until she finished." Elfman said.

"And if you where even manlier you would give me my sisters back." Elfman continued.

"Dude they're living with me of their own choice." Natsu said.

"And even if I wanted them to leave they never would." Natsu said.

"I thought you only had one sister Elfman." Gray said sounding very confused.

"No I have two the other one was in a coma until yesterday and she moved in with Natsu." Elfman explained.

"Why did she move in with Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Because Mira lives with me and all her stuff was already at my house." Natsu replied.

"Makes sense." Gray said. The three began talking to each other about random topics while they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Where is Aries-sensei she's running late again?" Natsu asked.

"I heard she's sick again." Gray said.

"But she just got better." Natsu said.

"You know she hasn't been feeling well this past week apparently she's been throwing up a lot." Elfman said.

"I wonder what she's sick with?" Natsu asked.

"Whatever she has it must be pretty bad if she has to take so much time off work." Gray said.

"I feel bad for her." Natsu said.

"Wait a minute where is Mira-nee?" Elfman asked which caused Natsu to start sweating in fear.

"She's hurt so she's staying home today." Natsu replied nervously.

"Don't worry man Lisanna is there with her so she'll be fine." Natsu reassured.

"I am a man aren't I." Elfman said proudly.

"You sure are." Natsu said.

_'Thank god her gets distracted whenever someone says man or he would of asked how she got hurt.'_ Natsu thought.

"Well since Aries-sensei is most likely sick again Can I ask you guys a question?" Natsu said.

"Sure." Gray said.

"Who's Titania?" Natsu asked.

"That's the name Erza got when she became student council president." Gray said.

"Yeah it's a very manly name." Elfman said.

"Doesn't it mean fairy queen?" Natsu asked after hearing Elfman's statement

"It does but you know Elfman." Gray said.

"Why is she called that anyway?" Natsu asked.

"It's because she has the grace and beauty of a fairy and she is pretty much the queen of the school since no one dares defy her unless they have a death wish." Gray said with a bit of fear in his voice since he remembered what happened to the last person who tried to go against Erza.

"That makes sense." Natsu said. The three talked and waited for ten minutes before Cana and Virgo walked through the door.

"Listen up everyone Virgo's going to be our teacher while Aries is sick." Cana announced as she pointed to Virgo who was in her Maid uniform.

_'She's not wearing that sexy outfit any more.' _Natsu thought.

"Hello Virgo-sensei how are you today." Natsu said a bit awkwardly since last time they saw each other he had his dick in her mouth and they hadn't talked since then.

"Hello Master Dragneel." Virgo said before bowing.

"Master?" Natsu asked.

"Just go with it she calls everyone Master." Cana said as she sat in the seat that is normally occupied by Mira.

"It's weird because last time she was wearing this really sexy outfit, she had a whip and handcuffs as well." Natsu whispered.

"She's got multiple personality disorder." Cana whispered back.

"I thought she had a twin or doppelgänger." Natsu said.

"Why would you think that?" Cana asked.

"Well I've already met someone with a twin so I wouldn't be surprised." Natsu said.

"What I'm surprised about is you seeing her like that since she's only like that when she's with the other teachers but I heard when she's like that she acts like a complete sadist." Cana said.

"I'm just glad she didn't tie me up and leave me there." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't mind that because that means I could enjoy your sexy body without you being able to say no." Cana said as she imagined Natsu tied up to a table and having her was with him.

"Didn't you get enough of me this morning?" Natsu teased.

"I can never have enough of you my pink haired sex god." Cana said seductively.

"If no one was here I would totally fuck your brains out on every table." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"Maybe if you stay behind after school we can." Cana said.

"Sorry I already promised Juvia that I would spend time with her today after school." Natsu said.

"This harem thing can get annoying sometimes." Cana said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Natsu said.

**-After school swimming pool-**

"I wonder where Juvia is, She told be to come here as soon as class ended." Natsu said to himself as he waited for the busty bluenette. Natsu was waiting at the schools outdoor poll which was fenced off and covered in hedges so no one could see inside. He was only wearing orange swim trunks with a red flame design that had a black outline and he had his white scarf wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry Juvia is sorry that she is late Natsu-sama Juvia needed to get changed." Juvia said as she entered the swimming pool. Juvia was wearing a two piece swimsuit. The bikini top was purple with white polka dots That showed a lot of her cleavage, The bottom part was a purple bikini skirt with white polka dotted that didn't even go past her mid thighs which gave Natsu a good view of her long creamy legs. She had her hair down past her shoulders in thick waves, Just the way Natsu liked .She was also carrying a small blue satchel.

"It's all right Juvia, you were nice enough to teach me how to swim so waiting a bit isn't a big deal and you look great." Natsu said as he looked at Juvia's impressive figure.

"Thank you Natsu-sama, Juvia thinks you look great." Juvia said while trying not drool at the sight of Natsu's half naked body.

"Thanks Juvia, so what's in that bag?" Natsu asked with a small blush when he realised that Juvia was starting at him.

"It's just some stuff for later but lets get started shall we." Juvia replied.

"Of course, this is going to be great." Natsu said before he jumped into pool. Natsu stupidly jumped into the deep end of the pool and forgot that he couldn't swim. Natsu started splashing around wildly trying to stop himself from drowning but was failing and only making himself sink even quicker. Juvia saw this and dived in after the man she loved in an effort save him. She eventually saved Natsu but he was uncontentious and he had swallowed a lot of water so he was barely breathing. Juvia knew there was only one she could do to save Natsu, She had to perform CPR. Juvia knelt down next to Natsu, put both her hands on his chest and started pressing against it. After doing so for five minutes she checked if his heart was working properly and she was happy to hear that it was beating fine but what worried her was the fact he had swallowed so much water and he hadn't coughed it up yet. Juvia start performing mouth to mouth while blushing at the fact that she was kissing her love, even though it was just to save him. Juvia noticed that Natsu was breathing properly and pressed against his chest a few more causing him to cough up the water he had swallowed. Natsu sat up and gasped for air. When Juvia saw him getting up she quickly hugged him.

"Juvia are you ok?" Natsu asked when he felt Juvia's arms wrap around him.

"Juvia is just happy that Natsu-sama is ok." Juvia said as she started to shed a few tears.

"Don't cry Juvia, you're prettier when you smile." Natsu said as he wiped away the tears from Juvia's face.

"Thank you Natsu-sama, and this really proves you can't swim." Juvia said.

"This time I won't jump into the deep end." Natsu said.

"That seems like the smart thing to do." Juvia said. Juvia sat on the edge of the pool, put her legs into the water and patted the ground next to her. Natsu sat down next to Juvia in the spot that she indicated. Juvia started to show Natsu how to do freestyle by doing a swimming motion with her arms while explaining that he had to keep doing this or he would sink like he did before. Juvia showed him some more was to swim which Natsu picked up on very easily. After showing Natsu all the basic strokes she decided Natsu was ready to get back into the water. Natsu was reluctant at first since he recalled what happened last time but Juvia reassured he would be fine because she was there, Natsu trusted Juvia since she had saved him already and he knew she could do it again. Juvia instructed him to put his head underwater which Natsu did with no problem. The next thing she thought him how to do was kicking with his head underwater while she held his hands, Natsu did this without a problem. After forty minutes Natsu of hard work and effort had managed to learn how to swim which impressed Juvia but he was still reluctant about going to the deep end of the pool.

"Natsu-sama you did great." Juvia said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting out of the pool.

"Thanks Juvia-chan, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to swim." Natsu said as he flashed his famous grin. Juvia blushed when she heard Natsu use the suffix 'Chan'."

"It's fine Natsu-sama, Juvia is always happy to help you." Juvia said as she watched Natsu climb out of the pool.

"There must be someone way I can pay you back for what you've do for me today." Natsu said.

"Well Juvia does know one way." Juvia said.

"Really, what is it?" Natsu asked.

"You can apply some sunscreen on Juvia's back since Juvia forgot to do it earlier." Juvia said as she got out a bottle of sunscreen from her satchel.

"I guess that's fair." Natsu said as he got the bottle from Juvia's hands. Juvia was happy that Natsu agreed, moved to the nearest deck chair, undid stings at the back of her bikini and laid down on her stomach. Natsu felt nervous since he had never done this before and the he didn't want to do something to scare Juvia away because he had grown quite close to her recently. Natsu squeezed the bottle of sunscreen and the cold transparent liquid poured into his right hand. He put the bottle back into Juvia satchel and rubbed his hands together so there was an even amount of on both hands. Natsu moved his onto Juvia's back and started rubbing his hands on her shoulder blades which sent shivers down her spine. Juvia let out a erotic moan when she felt the coldness of the sunscreen, Natsu started getting turned of the more she moaned. Juvia begged Natsu to go lower, Natsu complied and moved his hands down to her lower back. Juvia told him to go even lower and he eventually reached her ass. Natsu started to massaged Juvia's ass which made her moan even more. At this point Natsu knew there was no going back so he reached up to her breasts and started playing with them.

"I'm sorry Juvia-chan I can't hold back you're body is too sexy." Natsu whispered after he had leaned towards her and continued to play with Juvia's breasts. Natsu's body was extremely close to Juvia, close enough that Juvia could feel Natsu's cock poking her ass.

"Natsu-sama, Juvia wants you as well put please be gentle this is my first time." Juvia said. Natsu got off of Juvia so he could place her on her back, which gave Natsu a good view of her pillowy breasts. Juvia crossed her hands over her boobs and looked away in embarrassment.

"Juvia-chan why are you covering up?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia knows you've do this with a lot of beautiful women and Juvia doesn't think she is good enough for you Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

"Don't say stuff like that Juvia-chan, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen so don't be like that." Natsu said. Natsu moved Juvia's hands from her breasts so he could see them in their full glory.

"See look, you're beautiful so don't doubt yourself." Natsu said with a kind smile but he knew Juvia wasn't convinced yet.

"I guess I have to show you." Natsu said. Natsu gently touched Juvia's cheek, which made a light blush appear on her pale cheeks and Natsu's dark brown eyes locked with Juvia's ocean blue ones. Juvia could feel her heart beat quickening, this was going to be her first real kiss with Natsu and the anticipation was killing her. Natsu leaned towards Juvia so they where close enough that Juvia could feel Natsu's warm breath contacting her soft lips. Natsu could tell Juvia wanted the kiss more than anything and so did he did. Juvia felt Natsu's warm lips touch her soft ones. Natsu's nostrils where invaded by the smell of rain and flowers, the smell was addicting to Natsu. Natsu hands started to explore to Juvia's body, His left hand was messaging Juvia's left breasts while his thumb was playing with her erect nipple, His right hand was rested firmly on Juvia's waist. The kiss became more intense when Natsu rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. Natsu gave Juvia's soft breast a quick squeeze causing her to moan in Natsu's mouth, this was a enough of an opportunity for Natsu to insert his tongue into Juvia's mouth. Natsu's tongue dominated Juvia's during their loving kiss, Juvia didn't even try to fight back, she just let Natsu have his way with her with the knowledge that he knew what he was doing. The kiss lasted for what felt like an entirety for Juvia and Natsu, but like all good things it had to come to an end. Natsu pulled away from the kiss due to a lack of oxygen, Juvia was disappointed that it was over but the pleasure hadn't stopped since Natsu still had his left hand on the her breast and his right hand had moved from her waist and was now caressing her inner thigh. His right hand travelled under her bikini bottom and he found her slit, He made her to moan loudly when he inserted one of fingers into her lower lip.

"You have to be a bit quieter or someone will hear us, remember we are still outside." Natsu said as his finger teased her slit.

"Natsu-sama, that feel good and don't worry about other people. No one comes here after school." Juvia said between moans.

"That's good thinking, I knew weren't beautiful you're also sexy and smart." Natsu said in a husky voice. Natsu started to trail kisses down Juvia's body until he was down to Juvia's bikini bottom, he grabbed her waist band and pulled it down. Natsu now had an unobstructed view of Juvia's shaved maidenhood. Natsu was't surprised that it was shaven Juvia was a calm, polite girl. Natsu removed his finger from her and moved his mouth closer to her entrance. Natsu started to trace her pussy with his tongue, sending shock waves of pleasure through Juvia's body whenever Natsu rubbed against her clit. After circling his tongue around it a few more times he inserted his tongue and started exploring her insides. While Natsu was tongue moved around inside her it found all of her sensitive spots that it could reach. Juvia became a moaning mess as Natsu ate her out and tasted her sweet sexual juices. Juvia wrapped her legs around Natsu's neck so he couldn't take this knew found feeling away from her. Natsu's expert skills quickly brought Juvia to the best orgasm of her life, Juvia let out a loud lustful moan as she climaxed. Natsu moved back and looked at Juvia's leaking snatch.

"Juvia I can't hold back any more." Natsu said as he mind became clouded in lust. Natsu got up and pulled his swimming trunks down which let his erection spring free. Juvia was shocked at the size of it, not only was it large in length it was also very wide and thick. Juvia stared at the large vain covered meat pole wondering if something like that would even fit inside her but the thought of Natsu putting it in her made her wet herself in anticipation. Natsu grabbed the shaft of his cock and positioned it outside her entrance before he started rubbing it against her.

"Natsu-sama please stop teasing Juvia like that." Juvia pleads with a moan.

"I won't keep you waiting long, all you have to do is say you will be mine and no one else's." Natsu said.

"Juvia is already your's so don't worry about it." Juvia said with a blush. Natsu leaned down and kissed Juvia before he started penetrating her, Natsu slowly entered her. Juvia felt herself slowly being filled and stretched by Natsu's rock hard member. Natsu stopped when he reached her barrier and pulled away from the kiss. He saw the expression of discomfort on Juvia's face which made Natsu feel even worse knowing the pain he was going to give her. Natsu looked at Juvia's beautiful face one more time before thrusting the rest of his member into Juvia, causing her to scream in pain but Natsu silenced her with a kiss. After pulling away from kiss he kept saying was sorry but Juvia kept telling him she was OK, Natsu knew she was lying judging from the fact that she had tears running down her cheeks, the pained expression on her face and the fact that she was bleeding. Natsu cursed himself for not loosening her up more. After a few minutes Juvia adjusted to the overwhelming size of Natsu, she gave Natsu a nod to let him now he could start moving. Natsu movements started off very slowly and gently while using both his warm hands to play with Juvia's exposed tits. As Juvia became more adjusted Natsu started to thrust faster while he played with her sensitive nipples causing her to moan loudly. The sound of meaty slaps, moan and grunting filled the surrounding area. Natsu's trust's became more and more intense as he neared his climax and felt Juvia's walls tighten up. Natsu grabbed her waists firmly so she stayed in place while he roughly pounded her snatch. Juvia could feel Natsu's cock smashing against her g-spot, sending more pleasure through her body.

"Natsu-sama your Juvia-chan is close." Juvia moaned as she gazed into his lust filled eyes.

"So I am Juvia where do you want it?" Natsu said.

"INSIDE NATSU-SAMA INSIDE." Juvia screamed as she climaxed.

"I'M GOING TO FILL YOU TO THE FUCKING BRIM." Natsu shouted as he reached his climax and unloaded his cum into Juvia tight snatch. Juvia felt the warm liquid invade her womb which was being pushed open by Natsu's cock. Natsu's seed started to speed out of her when Natsu pulled out of her.

"Natsu-sama that was amazing but it seems like we have a spectator." Juvia said.

"Really?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Come out Aquarius-sensei I know you have been watching the entire time." Juvia said. As Juvia said this a beautiful woman with long light blue hair that ended at her waist. She had a light skin but it wasn't as light as Juvia's, she had a slim but curvy figure and a pair of large breasts. She was wearing a dark blue bikini with white patterns on it, The bikini left a lot of skin exposed.

"Hey Aquarius-sensei why where you watching us?" Natsu asked as he got up. Natsu forgot he was naked and gave Aquarius a good view of his manhood which made her blush.

"Aries and Virgo weren't lying you're huge." Aquarius said has she stared at Natsu's erection.

"Don't try to change the subject Aquarius-sensei, explain why you where watching Juvia and her Natsu-sama making sweet tender love." Juvia almost demanded.

"Well at first I wanted to go for a swim like I normally do but then I heard some very sexy sounds coming from here so I decided to investigate and what I found was you know." Aquarius explained. Natsu and Juvia's faces turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry Natsu-sama, Juvia forgot that Aquarius-sensei liked to swim after school." Juvia said while panicking.

"Don't worry Juvia-chan it's ok." Natsu said as he pulled her in for a hug so she would calm down.

"Aquarius-sensei is there a way that we can gain your silence?" Natsu asked.

"I can think of one way." Aquarius said. Aquarius moved towards Natsu and pushed him towards the nearest wall. Natsu was a bit thrown off by this, Aquarius pinned Natsu's hands to his sides and forced a kiss on Natsu. The kiss was not like the ones Natsu normally has, this kiss was driven by lust and lust only. Natsu and Aquarius battled for dominance of the kiss, Natsu was able to gain the upper hand when he grabbed her Aquarius' ass, gave it a squeeze before delivering a quick slap which caused her to moan in Natsu's mouth. Natsu thought he had gained control of the situation he was caught of guard when Aquarius grabbed his throbbing member which had been poking her inner thigh during the entire make out session. Aquarius began to stroke Natsu's cock but Natsu countered by snaking one his hands down her bikini bottom and inserting two of his fingers into her pussy. Natsu and Aquarius separated from the kiss for a breathe of air and started into each other's eyes.

"You're pretty good at this Natsu-kun." Aquarius said as she stoked Natsu's cock.

"Same can be said for you, how many guys have you done it with?" Natsu asked. Natsu still had his fingers in Aquarius' snatch while pumping them in and out of her. His other hand was playing with Aquarius's large breasts while making sure to focus on the sensitive buds on her orbs of flesh.

"That's rude I've only had one boyfriend in my life." Aquarius pouted.

"I didn't mean to offend Aquarius-sensei, you're just very good at this." Natsu complimented.

"I hear you have a lot of girls and one of them is Aries, Is that true?" Aquarius asked.

"That's true do you want to be one of them?" Natsu questioned before he inserted another finger into Aquarius, so he could increase the already large amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"If you show me a good time I'll think about it." Aquarius replied in a sex voice. Natsu's hands left Aquarius' body, so he could pick her and press against the wall. Aquarius wrapped her legs around Natsu's wait.

"So rough." Aquarius said as she felt her back scrape against the hard wall.

"I know you're no a virgin so I'm not going to hold back like I did with my Juvia-chan." Natsu whispered.

"I like it rough Natsu-kun." Aquarius said. Natsu took this as permission to do what he wanted with her body so the first thing he did was nibble her ear causing her to moan loudly. Natsu kept nibbling on Aquarius' soft flesh making sure to leave marks, to show that she was his. After he had raised Aquarius' arousal to it's peak Aquarius grabbed Natsu's manhood and positioned it under her entrance. Natsu took his chance and buried his large phallus inside her maidenhood and filled her in a way that she had never experienced in her life, this feeling caused her to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The pleasure came from Natsu hitting her g-spot every time he trust upwards and the pain came from her back rubbing against the wall. Natsu rough pounding brought Aquarius to the best orgasm she had experienced in her life, Natsu on the other hand wasn't anywhere near done .Juvia watched in awe as her new lover's cock trust in and out of the school's swimming instructor, a feeling of jealously started to consume her.

"Natsu-sama why are you not paying attention to your Juvia-chan?" Juvia said as she got off the deck chair. Juvia walked towards the two and and moved Natsu's head towards her and engaged in a passionate kiss with Natsu.

"Don't worry Juvia-chan I'll be done soon." Natsu said as they separated from the loving kiss.

"Hey pay attention to me." Aquarius said as she turned Natsu's head to her and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You guys need to calm down I will get to both of you but I don't think I can do that in this position." Natsu said as he slid his cock out of Aquarius which made displeased at the loss of Natsu's presents inside her.

"Natsu-kun I haven't satisfied you yet." Aquarius whined as Natsu put her down.

"We have plenty of time but I don't think I will be able to try any of the positions I want to here." Natsu said.

"We can go into the shed that you have been pinning me against since there is a bed in there." Aquarius said as she rubbed her sore back.

"Why is there a bed in there?" Natsu asked.

"Just in case someone gets heatstroke and none can take them to the infirmary." Juvia explains.

"That makes sense, so what are you guys waiting for lets go." Natsu said as he throw both of them over his shoulder, kicked the door open and throw both bluenettes onto the bed which made them yelp in surprise as they landed on their backs. Natsu closed the door behind him and blocked it with furniture.

"Natsu-sama why did you do that?" Juvia asked.

"Neither of you are leaving until I'm satisfied." Natsu said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"I don't mind as long as you can make my feel the way I did outside." Aquarius said.

"Your Juvia-chan will do her best to please you Natsu-sama." Juvia said with determination.

"I'm happy you see it my way." Natsu said. Natsu got to work on the two beauties and After Natsu was done with them it would be a miracle if either of them would be able to walk like they used to.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. First of all sorry about not including the Lucy and Layla scene this week I realised this chapter was getting a bit long so I'm saving it till next week. Secondly I would like to thank you guys for 90 author favourites, 290 story favs and over 300 story follows. Also thank you for your reviews it really keeps me motivated so remember to review if you have suggestion.**

**Harem so far (Girls with a * have had an interaction with Natsu in story already)**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy**

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos**

**-Layla**

**-Kamika**

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**Next week**

**-Natsu has a study session with Lucy and Layla ( Once again sorry for not putting it in this weeks chapter)**

**-Natsu and his bride to be spend some time together**

**One more thing thank you for voting on my poll but the results mean I will be alternating which story I update since I can only have time to write about 1000 words a day because of school and work. Sunday is the only day I have no commitments so I can write extra.**

**Well that's all see you next week hopefully. **


	10. Study Buddies and Punishment-Lucy,Virgo

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 10: Study Buddies and Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Natsu woke up to the sound an annoying alarm but the odd thing was it wasn't his annoying alarm it sounded different but that wasn't the only difference, his bed felt a bit comfier and the breasts he was grabbing on to were not as big as the ones he normally is woken up to, these breasts were softer. Natsu opened his eyes and saw Juvia's sleeping face. Natsu blushed at how cute Juvia looked when she was sleeping and decided to let her sleep but that was before he noticed a strange but familiar feeling between his legs. Natsu looked down and found that he was still partly inside Juvia, Natsu thought of a fun way to wake up his newest lover. Natsu grabbed Juvia's hips and trust into her, Making her eyes open wide and scream in pleasure.

"Morning Juvia-chan." Natsu said with a cheeky smile.

"Good Morning Natsu-sama but you know now that you've started you have to finish." Juvia said.

"Of course but can you answer me one question." Natsu said.

"Sure Juvia will tell you anything." Juvia said.

"How did I get here?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Well after you ravaged your Juvia-chan and Aquarius-sensei in the swimming pool shed, Aquarius drove us to Juvia's home where you made sweet tender lover to Juvia all night" Juvia said.

"That sounds like something I would do." Natsu said.

"I'm glad we are both on the pill or we would of both gotten pregnant, though I wouldn't mind bearing thirty of your babies." Juvia said.

"Now that I think about it we don't have time to have sex." Natsu said as he pulled out of her, Juvia felt very empty without Natsu inside her.

"Natsu-sama you're such a meanie." Juvia said cutely.

"Don't worry Juvia-chan now that you're mine we will have plenty of time to have make love." Natsu said as he sat up. Natsu looked around the room what he saw surprised him, the room's walls where covered in pictures of Natsu doing various things like playing sports, smiling, waving and laughing. The next thing Natsu noticed were the plushies of him in different costumes but what caught him off guard was the life sized Natsu body pillow.

"Juvia-chan where did you buy all this stuff?" Natsu asked as he held up on of the little Natsu's which was wearing a butler outfit.

"Juvia didn't buy them she made all of them, does Natsu-sama find it weird?" Juvia asked shyly.

"No it think it's awesome. can I have this one?" Natsu asked as he held up the Natsu who was wearing a business suit.

"Of course you can Natsu-sama, I honestly thought you would think I'm crazy or something." Juvia said.

"I think it just proves how much you love me." Natsu said with a warm smile.

"Juvia is glad you understand her but Juvia still won't forgive you for denying Juvia her favourite kind of meat so early in the morning." Juvia pouted.

"I already told you I don't want to be late to school today." Natsu said as he got off the bed and found his clothes that where scattered on the ground.

"I don't care." Juvia said .

"Meet me in the swimming pool shed during lunch and I'll make it up to you." Natsu said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I guess it's fine now that you've said that." Juvia said.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me any more." Natsu said.

"Juvia could never be mad at you Natsu-sama." Juvia said before she jumped on the still naked Natsu.

"get off me Juvia-chan, you need to get dressed." Natsu said as before looking away from Juvia's amazing body.

"If that's what Natsu-sama wants so be it." Juvia said as she got off Natsu. Natsu and Juvia both gathered their own clothes and started to get dressed. Juvia starting with the top half of her uniform. she began with putting on a plain white bra she had Natsu help her with the back strap, Natsu had to muster all his self control not to feel her up. The next thing was her button up white shirt, tie and jumper, Natsu still wasn't dressed since he was too busy watching Juvia. Juvia started to put on her panties but she thought of a way to get what she wanted, she purposely bent over to to give Natsu a great view of her panty clad ass. Natsu couldn't hold back any more, he ripped Juvia's panties off her body, grabbed her hips and hilted his throbbing cock into Juvia. Juvia moaned at the feeling of Natsu's large member breaching her and stretching her in a way only Natsu could. Natsu grunted at the feeling of Juvia's warm but wet insides squeezing down on his member. Natsu stayed deep inside Juvia while bent over and moved his hands to Juvia's breasts before giving them squeeze.

"I can't hold back any more Juvia-chan." Natsu said in a husky voice as stood back up.

"I thought you wanted to get to school on time?" Juvia asked in a teasing manner.

"I don't care any more pleasing my Juvia-chan is more important." Natsu said. Natsu picked Juvia up while his cock was still inside her. Natsu carried Juvia to her table but her down on her stomach. Natsu stared at Juvia's ass before giving it a slap and stating that it was Juvia's fault he was this horny. Natsu pulled out until only the head remained before he trust his full length back into her, Natsu repeated the process over and over.

"Yes Natsu-sama yes, use Juvia's erotic body to satisfy your needs." Juvia said as she lost her mind to the pleasure.

"Oh I will Juvia-chan." Natsu said. Natsu gave Juvia another slap and this time it was much harder which resulted in a loud moan and a bright red hand mark on Juvia's pale skin.

"Please be a bit more gentle Natsu-sama, Juvia doesn't have a tough body like Erza-san or Mira-san." Juvia pleaded.

"I guess I'll have to train your body so you can take my rough love making." Natsu said before giving her another slap but this one was softer.

"Just like that Natsu-sama." Juvia said before she started to grind her hips against Natsu's thighs. Juvia's action increased the pleasure for both of them. Juvia could feel Natsu hitting sensitive area's she didn't know she had. Natsu felt her insides coiling around his member. Natsu grabbed one of Juvia's legs and put it over his shoulder, In this position Natsu could reach even deeper into Juvia. Natsu managed to reach so deep he penetrated her cervix and started to smash his cock against the back of her womb, the feeling made her reach her orgasm instantly but Natsu's pounding didn't stop or even slow down in fact he got even faster. Juvia begged Natsu to slow down but her pleases were ignored by her extremely horny lover.

"Natsu-sama please, Juvia won't be able to hold on if you pound me like that." Juvia moaned as she looked back at Natsu's lust crazed eyed.

"Sorry Juvia-chan I'm not going to stop until I fill your womb with my cum." Natsu said before he increased his pace which made Juvia squeal.

"Then do it Natsu-sama, fill Juvia with you seed." Juvia screamed as she reached her second orgasm of the morning. Natsu came shortly after when he felt Juvia's pussy tighten again. Natsu emptied the warm liquid in his balls directly into Juvia's womb, it was a good thing she was on the pill or she would be birthing triplets in the near future but Juvia wouldn't of minded anyway. Natsu pulled out of Juvia and let his cum seep out of Juvia's abused maidenhood. Natsu admired his handy work, From Juvia's sweat covered body, her normally well maintained hair was now a mess and a mixture of his semen and her juices where running down her thigh.

"Juvia can't believe you came so much and inside too." Juvia said as she touched her core where she could still feel the warm sensation of Natsu's cum inside her.

"Juvia might be pregnant now." Juvia said as blushed, held her cheeks and moved at her head from side to side at the thought of being pregnant with Natsu's child.

"Put you're on the pill so you can't get pregnant Juvia-chan." Natsu pointed out.

"That maybe true but Juvia can still dream about bearing thirty of your babies." Juvia said. Juvia got off the table, looked into her draw where she found an identical pair of panties to the ones Natsu ripped off her body and put them on and she then put her skirt and her Russian style hat.

"I do want kids one day but thirty is a bit much don't you think?" Natsu asked. Natsu put his boxers on followed by his long black pants then his belt, Natsu then put on his button up shirt and got Juvia to help him with his tie before he sat down on the edge of Juvia's bed next to Juvia.

"Considering the rate you collecting girls you are going to have at least twenty kids." Juvia said.

"That could never happen everyone said they are on the pill." Natsu said.

"What about you?" Juvia asked.

"What about me?" Natsu said.

"Do you ever wear a condom?' Juvia asked.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A CONDOM IS AT THIS AGE NATSU-SAMA?" Juvia yelled.

"Calm down I'm joking Juvia-chan, I'm not some sort of idiot." Natsu said.

"You are an idiot Natsu-sama but you're the idiot I love." Juvia said before she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

"That's so cute Juvia, so cute in fact I want to fuck your brains out." Natsu said. Natsu pushed Juvia onto her bed, making her hat to fall off and causing her long blue hair be set free. Natsu pinned her wrists to the bed with his hands.

"You look amazing." Natsu said as he gazed into Juvia's eyes. Natsu leaned down and nibbled Juvia's neck and made sure to leave a mark on her pale skin which made Juvia moan loudly.

"Thank you Natsu-sama but we need to get to school." Juvia said.

"Don't worry even if you pass out I'll just carry just the way you like." Natsu said before kissing Juvia. Lets just say it's a good Juvia's alarm went off early.

**-8:06 outside School-**

Natsu was carrying Juvia like he promised but Juvia was only pretending to be asleep. Natsu could see the school gate in the distance so he decided to wake Juvia up.

"Juvia-chan I know you're faking." Natsu said.

"How did Natsu-sama see through Juvia's charade?" Juvia said with litigant shock in her voice.

"Well normally when you sleep you talk about me so that was one sigh and the second thing was that you make the cutest face when you sleep." Natsu said.

"How do you know all of this?" Juvia asked.

"I kind of watched you sleep this morning." Natsu said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Really, Juvia thought Juvia was the only one who did that." Juvia said as Natsu put her down.

"I-i-i Only did it once." Natsu stuttered.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama even if everyone thinks you're weird you will always have Juvia." Juvia said.

"Thanks Juvia-chan." Natsu said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Natsu and Juvia walked rest of the way to the school gate, Juvia kept talking about how many babies they were going to have, Natsu started freaking out at the number of kids but he thought the names were cute.

"Juvia-chan why would want to ruin that perfect body of yours?" Natsu asked.

"So I can bear your kids and be the first one to give you an heir." Juvia said.

"I think you should wait until you finish school don't you think?" Natsu reasoned.

"You have a point." Juvia said sadly.

"We can talk about this later Juvia-chan since were here anyway." Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu-sama." Juvia said sounding very depressed. Natsu knew there was only one way to cheer her up. Natsu grabbed Juvia's lower back and head he than dipped her before giving her passionate kiss.

"Natsu-sama what was that for?" Juvia said as she cheered up.

"You looked sad and I wanted to cheer my Juvia-chan." Natsu said.

"Well you did a great job." Juvia said.

"Juvia get out of the way." Natsu said as he heard fast footsteps approaching them. Juvia moved away like Natsu said. Natsu turned around so he could see what was coming at them, all he saw was a pink blur.

"ONII-CHAN." Meredy yelled as she tackle hugged Natsu. Meredy landed on top of Natsu, her breasts landed on Natsu's face and Natsu's hands somehow found there way onto Meredy's panty clad ass since her skirt had flipped up when she jumped Natsu. Natsu tried to tell Meredy that he was suffocating but to her it felt like Natsu was just motor boating her large breasts. Natsu's tried to get her off him with his hands but he ended up just grabbing her ass.

"Oh Onii-chan that feels amazing but Juvia is watching and she looks very angry." Meredy said as she sat up.

"LOVE RIVAL." Juvia said.

"Calm down Juvia-chan I already told you about all the girls that I'm with." Natsu said as he got up.

"Juvia is just angry that Meredy got her ass groped and her breasts motor boated." Juvia said.

"Juvia-chan that was an accident and I did all of things and more to you last night." Natsu said.

"Onii-chan how come you don't do that to me?" Meredy pouted.

"Because I haven't had a chance." Natsu answered.

"Hey Juvia-chan is it OK if Meredy comes to with us at lunch?" Natsu asked.

"I think that's a great idea." Juvia said.

_'Now Juvia can show Natsu-sama that Juvia's body is the best for him.' _Juvia thought. The three entered the school and headed to their class rooms. Juvia and Meredy got to class with no problem but Natsu was stopped by Mira, Erza and Knightwalker who were all annoyed that he wasn't home last night.

"Guys calm down." Natsu pleaded as the three women backed him into a corner.

"We will after you explain why Kagura turned up at our house last night?" Mira said as she emitted a demonic energy.

"And why weren't you home last night?" Erza asked menacingly.

"And most importantly, why won't you be rougher with me?" Knightwalker asked.

"Knightwalker stop being a pervert and focus." Erza scolded.

"Well when I saw him pulling Kagura's hair I got jealous and did you see how hard he was fucking her ass." Knightwalker said.

"I agree Natsu you're being gentle with me and my sister." Erza said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

_'I can't believe the subject of this conservation changed so quickly.' _Natsu and Mira thought.

"What do you mean not rough enough?" Natsu asked.

"Well you fucked Mira and her sister so hard that they couldn't walk and Mira had to skip a day of school." Erza said.

"What did you do to her anyway?" Knightwalker asked.

"I promised Mira I would never say or repeat what I did to her and Lisanna in that bathroom." Natsu said.

"It was the best yet most painful experience of my life, I'm glad Lisanna passed out before you could get your hands on her body." Mira said with a blush as she recalled all the things Natsu did to her body yesterday morning.

"Now I kind of want to know what he did to you." Knightwalker said.

"I feel like I could get in trouble if I do it again." Natsu said.

"How would anyone find out." Knightwalker said seductively.

"Trust me you'll be screaming your lungs out and if we still had neighbours they would think someone would was being killed." Mira said

"What do you mean if we still had neighbours?" Natsu asked.

"Well since you haven't noticed our neighbours moved away because of the noise." Mira replied.

"That explains why I haven't seen our neighbours in forever." Natsu said.

"Natsu you may have thrown off both Erza's but you still need to explain why you weren't at home and why Kagura moved in." Mira said.

"Damn it I thought I got away with it." Natsu said.

"Well you didn't now start talking." Mira said.

"Ok fine, Kagura moved in because I said she could and she said I haven't been spending enough time with her." Natsu said.

"That seems fair but why weren't you home, it was embarrassing when they found me with cum coming out of my ass, mouth and pussy and my ass in the air like some sort of used slut." Mira said before giving Natsu a playful slap.

"Don't be like that Mira you loved every minute of it." Natsu teased.

"You did look extremely satisfied." Knightwalker said.

"And very shameless." Erza added.

"Stop talking about it you two." Mira commanded the two redheads.

"Me and Natsu are going to class now." Mira said before knocking Natsu out and throwing him over her shoulder.

"Hey come back here you demon." Erza said.

"He still didn't tell us who he was doing it with." Knightwalker said.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Mira said as she ran to their class with an uncontentious Natsu over her shoulder.

"I bet it was a teacher." Knightwalker said.

"I'm one hundred percent sure he did it with one of the students." Erza said.

"What to bet on that?" Knightwalker said.

"Sure." Erza answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagura asked as she walked up to the two.

"Me and Scarlet are just making a friendly wager." Knightwalker explained.

"So what are the stakes?" Kagura asked.

"Lets say if Natsu had sex with a teacher I can't have sex with Natsu for two weeks and if he had sex with a student you can't have sex with him for two weeks." Knightwalker said.

"I hope you're ready to watch me and Natsu make love on your bed." Erza said.

"Just for saying that I'm going to have him fuck me in front of you during dinner." Knightwalker said. Both of them stared at each other as they shook hands. Kagura could feel a scary energy radiating from both of them. Both of them stood there staring at each other and saying what Natsu going to do to them in front of the other.

"Erza-nee-sama don't you think you should be heading to class now." Kagura suggested but was ignored so she walked to her class.

"I'm going to eat the last slice of strawberry cheesecake while Natsu puts his meat in my ass." Knightwalker said.

"How dare you defile something as sacred as eating the food given to use by the gods you red haired witch." Erza said.

"Because of that I'm going to make you watch Natsu make love to me all night and I'm going to make sure you stay awake the entire time." Erza said with an evil smile.

"I can't wait to have Natsu spray his cum all over my body then all of the cheese cake in the house." Knightwalker said with an equally evil smile.

"Hey you two, get to class." Aquarius said.

"Sorry Aquarius-sensei." Both redheads said at the same time.

"That's weird, since she and Scorpio-sensei broke up she sprayed any students that where in the hallway during class with a shit tonne of water." Knightwalker said.

"That means she either got back with Scorpio or Natsu and her had a bit of fun after school." Knightwalker said.

"This proves nothing, she could just be in a good mood." Erza said.

"I hope you're ready for a live porno." Knightwalker teased.

**-Natsu's home room-**

"Natsu it's time to wake up, class is about to start." Mira said kindly.

"Hey Mira, where am I?" Natsu asked groggily.

"You're in class silly." Mira said as she flicked Natsu on the forehead.

"How did I get here?" Natsu asked now sounding more awake.

"I carried you after Erza knocked you out." Mira lied.

"Why did she do that?" Natsu asked.

"You ask way to many questions, so go back to sleep." Mira said before knocking him out again. Natsu's hand crashed down onto his desk and he started drooling again.

"Mira why did you knock Natsu out?" Cana asked.

"I'm still kind of pissed off that he left me in that humiliating position." Mira said.

"It must of been pretty bad if you are still angry." Cana said.

"I'm honestly more pissed off that he put Lisanna back in her bed when he was done but he just left me on the bathroom floor." Mira pouted.

"Who's Lisanna?" Cana asked.

"She's my little sister who recently woke up from a coma." Mira said.

"How did she end up in the coma in the first place?" Cana asked. Mira went on to explain the close relationship Natsu had with Lisanna, The events leading to the incident and the incident it's self. Cana started cry at how cute Natsu and Lisanna were when they were young and cried even more when Mira talked about the crash. In this time Natsu started to wake up.

"That was such a sad story." Cana said as she stopped crying.

"I know but I'm glad she's awake now." Mira said.

"And It looks like someone else is awake." Cana said as she spotted Natsu's raising head.

"Hey guys, why was I asleep again?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about it Natsu." Mira said.

"Just remember next time you use my body like that at least have the decency to clean me up." Mira said.

"What did I do to your body?" Natsu asked.

"I think you hit him so hard he forgot what he did to you." Cana said.

"That could be the case." Mira said.

"Forget what?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to tell you but you must never do these things again or tell anyone because if you do I'm going to rip your balls off and feed them to you, got it." Mira said as a menacing appeared behind her.

"Yes Mira I won't tell a soul." Natsu said in absolute fear. Mira leaned in and started whispering every thing he did to her. It took five minutes of detailed explanation and a lot of blushing to tell Natsu everything.

"I can't believe I did that but now I really want do it again ." Natsu said.

"Natsu if you do that to any other girl that's not me I'm going to make sure you can never do anything to any girl ever." Mira said as the aura increased in size.

"But I thought you said I can't do those thing's again." Natsu said.

"But now I realised how much I loved it so I'm not letting anyone else experience it." Mira said.

"You sound like Erza when she's eating her cake." Natsu said.

"What makes you say that?" Mira asked.

"Well when I tried to get some of Erza's cake she said she would bite my dick of if I ever tried to steal her cake again." Natsu said.

"That sounds like something she would say." Cana said.

"Master Dragneel can you please come this way." Virgo as she left the room.

"Sure Virgo-sensei." Natsu said as he got off his chair and followed the maid/ teacher out of the class. Natsu caught up to the stoic teacher.

"What do you need me for Virgo-sensei?" Natsu asked.

"Just come to my office after school and I will explain, you can head back to class now." Virgo said.

"Ok Virgo-sensei." Natsu said.

**-After school Virgo's office- (Warning some bondage so if you don't like it just skip it)**

Natsu stood in front of the office, Natsu felt nervous since he didn't know what to expect. He was either going to get the sadistic bondage Virgo or the masochistic maid Virgo. Both of these options turned him on strangely enough, the maid turned him on because he loved to hear girls moan when he slapped them on the ass or something of the sort but he didn't understand why the other version of Virgo turned him on, maybe because he's always wanted to be the one getting dominated for once. Natsu knocked at the door three times, when he was about to knock a forth time the door flung open and a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room. The room was dark and Natsu couldn't see anything before he had time to register what was going on he felt himself being pushed and he fell backwards. He fell back into a chair which was comfortable but then he heard a clamping noise and he felt something cold and metallic around his wrist and ankles. Natsu realised he was trapped and tried to break free but it was to no use.

"Hey who's doing this, let me go." Natsu said. Natsu only heard a giggle before the light turned on. Natsu looked around the room and saw chains hanging from the ceilings, whips, ball gags, whips, blindfolds, handcuffs and a lot of ropes decorated the walls. The most disturbing thing was his teacher in a military style bondage outfit that Natsu found extremely sexy.

"Virgo-sensei what are you doing let me go." Natsu said as he struggled to get out of his restraints.

"Silly Natsu, I can do that I still need to have my fun with you, but keep on squirming it's adorable." Virgo said with a blush on her face that spent chills down Natsu's spine.

"I thought you called me here for something important." Natsu said.

"Oh this is Important, you need to be taught that you can't just go around doing whatever you want and not being punished for it." Virgo said while circling around the chair and smacking her ridding crop against her arm.

"Virgo-sensei I follow every rule at this school." Natsu said.

"Shut up." Virgo said before smacking Natsu's arm with the crop causing him to scream in pain.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for what you've done Natsu and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Virgo said. Virgo removed Natsu's shirt so she could have a good view of his abs and pecs. Virgo gazed at Natsu's figure before she straddled his hips and started running her hand over his stomach and nibbling his earlobe. Virgo began to grind her hips against Natsu while pressing her erect nipples against Natsu's chest until she felt Natsu's member become hard.

"What a naughty boy, getting excited because your teacher is punishing you." Virgo said.

"I'm getting kind of hot though." Virgo said. She started to undo her vest and exposed her breasts to Natsu and started playing with them.

"Virgo-sensei can you please undo my pants, it's getting painful." Natsu begged as his member reached it's hardest state and his pants became so tight that it started to hurt.

"I guess I can let you since you asked so kindly." Virgo said. She lifted her hips, unzipped his pants and pulled down Natsu's pants and underwear, allowing Natsu's cock the freedom it so desperately needed.

"Thank you Virgo-sensei." Natsu said.

"You won't be saying that for long." Virgo said as she got off of Natsu and got on her knees in front of him.

"Remember the last time I did this?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah it felt great." Natsu said.

"I'm going to make you feel even better but then I'm going to put you through a lot of pain before I make you feel good again, got it?" Virgo asked before giving the head of Natsu's cock a kiss and wrapping her hands the thick meaty shaft as much as she could and started stroking it with her soft hand.

" I understand Virgo-sensei." Natsu said.

"And you can't cum until I say you can, got it." Virgo said.

"Yes I do." Natsu said.

"Good now I ho[e you in enjoy the pleasure while you can because the pain is going to be almost unbearable." Virgo said. She then let Natsu's cock slid into her mouth and down her throat and until the whole thing was inside her, she also made sure to hum the entire way so the pleasure would increase for Natsu. Once Natsu's entire length was in her she started to bob her head up and down whilst using one of her hands to stroke the part that wasn't in her mouth. She used her tongue to stimulate the tip of Natsu's cock by twirling it around the head of the cock, she used her free hand to fondle Natsu's balls and bring him even closer to his climax. Virgo's blow jobs were defiantly his favourite since she knew exactly what she was doing and somehow new exactly which part's of his cock were sensitive. Virgo was getting wetter and wetter every time she heard Natsu's grunts and moans know that he was doing his best to hold off from cumming.

"Virgo-sensei please I need to cum." Natsu pleaded but Virgo just shook her head because she loved seeing Natsu like this knowing that he was struggling.

"I guess you can cum since that means I can get onto the really fun stuff now." Virgo said as after taking Natsu's cock out of her mouth. Natsu reached his climax and when he was about to release Virgo gripped Natsu's cock as hard as she could so Natsu couldn't release.

"I want you to beg for it." Virgo said as she looked at Natsu's twitching cock.

"Please Virgo-sensei let me cum all over your sexy body." Natsu pleaded. Virgo let go of his cock and let him release. When Natsu was finally allowed he let off more cum then usual which covered Virgos' face and breasts but he didn't stop there, he continued to release more and more until her clothes and hair were covered in it.

"What a naughty cock you have, are you secretly a masochist Natsu." Virgo said as she wiped some of the cum off herself and licked it up.

"Now I can't wear there clothes any more." Virgo said as she got up and removed her cum covered clothing.

"Oh well I didn't need them any more." Virgo said. Virgo got some of the chains form the ceiling, brought them down, wrapped them around Natsu's wrists.

"What are these for?" Natsu asked.

"Like I told you it's time for pain." Virgo said as she undid the restrains on Natsu's wrists and rugs on a chain near the wall which causes the chains holding Natsu to be raise up and make Natsu stand up. Virgo goes down and puts cuffs around Natsu's ankles so he is stuck to the ground.

"You look great when you're so helpless." Virgo said as she stared at Natsu. Natsu's wrists where chained and placed above his head. Virgo got one of the whips from the wall and smacked it against the ground.

"Virgo what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I told you already, it's time for pain and remember your manners." Virgo said before whipping Natsu hard in the stomach which made him scream loudly.

"Don't worry no one can here you since this room is soundproof." Virgo said before whipping him again. Virgo kept whipping Natsu and used her free hand to play with herself. Every time Virgo hit Natsu he would scream and beg her to stop but this just turned Virgo on even more and caused her to hit him harder. Natsu's stomach and chest were now covered in red whip marks, his breathing became drawn out as the pain was becoming to much.

"Keep screaming I'm so close Natsu." Virgo said with a blush on her face before hitting him again with even more force.

_'I can't believe she is getting off on this.' _Natsu thought through the pain. Virgo eventually reached her climax and therefore stopped whipping Natsu.

"You're screams are my favourite Natsu, but like I said I would provide you pleasure after pain." Virgo said as she calmed down from her high.

"Let me out of these things." Natsu said as he tried to struggle out of his restraints.

"You're so cute when you struggle." Virgo said.

"Maybe I should whip you some more." Virgo said as her hand travelled south again.

"JUST RELEASE ME ALREADY!" Natsu yelled which made Virgo sneeze.

_'Why the hell did she sneeze?' _Natsu asked himself. Natsu noticed a difference in Virgo. The first thing was her eye's looked less crazed and lustful, the next thing was she tidied her hair up.

"Virgo-sensei are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I am Master Dragneel but why are you in chains?" Virgo asked.

"You put me in these." Natsu said.

"That must of been the other me, I honestly hate giving people pain." Virgo said.

"I would much rather be on the receiving end." Virgo said.

"Well can you tell me why you called me here." Natsu said.

"All I wanted to do was pass on a message for Aries." Virgo said.

"Can you untie me first, I really don't want that other Virgo to come back and whip me again." Natsu said.

"Of course." Virgo said before she started to free Natsu from his chains and shackles.

"So what did Aries-sensei want to tell me?" Natsu said as he rubbed his sore, slightly chafed wrists.

"All she said was she really needed you to come to her house on Sunday and she said it was urgent." Virgo said.

_'I guess I might have to tell Jenny I have to cancel our date.' _Natsu thought.

"Thank you for telling me Virgo-sensei." Natsu said.

"It's ok but will you punish me for what the other me did to you?" Virgo asked as she bent over on her desk and shook her bare ass at Natsu.

"You bet I will." Natsu said before he grabbed Virgo's whip and cracked on the ground. Let's just say Virgo would be unable to sit down properly and she would feeling the whips for days.

**-Saturday outside of Natsu's house 6:00-**

"Ok guys I'm off." Natsu said to a portion of his harem.

"Bye Natsu." Mira, Lisanna and Kagura said at the same time.

"Will you be home tonight?" Erza asked.

"Why do you care you can't even have sex with him for two weeks." Knightwalker said.

"Neither can you and I just wondering if the man I love will be coming home or not." Erza said.

"Why wouldn't I come home, me and Lucy are just studying?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu you have a habit of getting sidetracked and that hasn't changed from two years ago." Lisanna said.

"That's a lie, tell me one time I've ever been sidetracked." Natsu challenged.

"Well remember when you asked me to teach you how to bake a cake?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"And remember what happened after I got the first ingredient?" Mira asked.

"Yep, I got bored, bent you over on the kitchen table and fucked your brains out." Natsu said.

"This is what we meant Natsu-senpai." Kagura said.

"I guess you kind of have a point but you guys know I take studying seriously." Natsu said.

"No you don't." All of them replied.

"Stop ganging up on me." Natsu said.

"You're so cute when you are frustrated." Mira said.

"I agree with that."Lisanna teased.

"Natsu-senpai does look adorable when he's like this." Kagura said as she joined into the teasing.

"I'm sick of this, see ya." Natsu said before he turned around and started to leave.

"Natsu you forgot your books." Erza said which made Natsu calm down and come back.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu said as he got his books from Erza.

"And you forgot something even more important." Knightwalker said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"My goodbye kiss." Knightwalker said before pulling Natsu in by the collar and smashing her lips against Natsu's.

"How could I forget that." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss. The other girls watched in jealously before they all took turns kissing Natsu goodbye. After saying his goodbyes he started walking to Lucy's house. All Natsu knew was she lived in a two story house with one of her relatives. Natsu arrived in front of Lucy's door and knocked a few times, Natsu was on his guard since the last time he knocked at an unfamiliar door he was tied up and whipped.

"Who is it?" A sweet sounding voice asked.

"It's Natsu Dragneel, I'm here to study with Lucy." Natsu said. The woman on the other side opened the door for Natsu. Natsu was surprised when he saw the woman looked identical to Lucy except the fact that her hair was all the way down unlike Lucy who always had a her hair in a side pony tail. Another noticeable difference was her attire, The woman in front of him was wearing a white button up shirt that had the top few buttons missing that showed off a lot of her cleavage with a white apron above it and she had a pair of blue jeans that hugged her large ass.

"Oh so you're the boy that Lucy keeps writing about in her diary." The woman said.

"And you must be Lucy's older sister." Natsu said.

"How flattering but I'm her mother, Layla." Layla replied.

"Really?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Yep it's true, now would you like to come inside and wait for Lucy to finish preparing?" Layla asked.

"Sure that sounds good." Natsu said as he entered the two story house. Layla showed Natsu to the living room where Natsu sat down on a couch while Layla sat down on the one across from him.

"You should of seen how excited she was when you agreed to come over, it the happiest I've seen her since her father died when she was four." Layla said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Natsu said.

"Don't worry it happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it." Layla said.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?" Layla asked.

"Thanks, that would be good." Natsu said.

"I'll make go make some tea then." Layla said.

_'oh and I better tell Lucy he's here.' _ Layla thought.

"LUCY NATSU'S HERE." Layla called. As soon as She said that Lucy came running down the stairs. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt that hugged her body and showed a lot of her cleavage, she was wearing her hair in a side pony tail like usual. She was also wearing extremely short shorts that didn't even reach her mid thighs. Natsu watched her come down the stairs and was mesmerised by her large bouncing breasts. Luckily for Natsu Lucy didn't notice or he would of been trapped in one of her headlocks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Natsu." Lucy said.

"I was getting changed, but don't think I was doing it for you." Lucy said with a massive blush on her face.

"That's ok but you didn't have to tell me that Luce." Natsu said.

"Well how do I look?" Lucy said before bent over forward and showing off more her breasts.

"You look good I guess." Natsu said as he did his best to stare at her assets.

"That's good, now lets go to my room and start studying." Lucy said.

"But I'm still waiting for my drink." Natsu said

"Don't worry about that." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's collar and started dragging him upstairs. When they arrived at Lucy's room Natsu was surprised to find how girly it was considering Lucy spent most of her time punching delinquents after school and head locking him.

"This isn't what I expected." Natsu said as he looked around. Lucy's room was pretty normal, it had white walls, a large closet, a desk, bedside table with a lamp and an alarm on it, mirror and a queen sized bed. The only odd thing in her room was that one of the walls was just covered in full bookshelves.

"What did you expect?" Lucy said as she let go of Natsu's collar and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I thought I would a lot more... you know... scary." Natsu said.

"Natsu you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Lucy said.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said as he sat down next to the busty blonde.

"It's ok, now lets get to work." Lucy said.

"What subject are we doing first?" Natsu asked.

"I think we should start off with Maths since that's your weakest subject." Lucy suggests.

"You could say it in a nicer way." Natsu said.

"That's not my style." Lucy replied.

"Fine lets get started then." Natsu said. Natsu and Lucy moved to her desk, Natsu sat down on a chair and Lucy stood behind him and and Lucy began their study session with Maths, which Natsu picked up on fairy quickly once he had wrapped his hands around a couple of formula's. Lucy was a great teacher but at the same time Natsu found it hard to concentrate because of two very large distractions that would constantly press against his back. They where now studying Science and Natsu decided to confront Lucy about how close she was being.

"Lucy you're being a bit close don't you think?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable it's just you're so warm." Lucy confessed.

"Now that's sorted lets get this biology work done." Natsu said.

_'Damn it, being subtle didn't work, I guess I'll have to be a bit more open.' _ Lucy thought. Lucy got sat on Natsu's lap, took off her top and exposed her bare breasts.

"Lucy what are you doing and where's you bra?" Natsu asked with a massive blush on his face.

"Well since we are studying the human body I think you should see it first hand, since you learn better through practical rather than theory." Lucy said. She then grabbed Natsu's hand and guided it to her large breasts.

"And I know how much you love big boobs." Lucy said seductively.

"That is true but aren't we supposed to be studying?" Natsu asked.

"Well this can be your chance to teach me since I've never had sex or even kissed a boy in my life." Lucy said.

"So you want me to teach you how to have sex? I'm starting to think that you only invited me here so we could have sex." Natsu asked with a sexy smirk on his face before he started to play with Lucy's breasts.

"That's part of the reason but I also wanted to spend time with you without dealing with the other girls in your little harem." Lucy said.

"I wouldn't call my harem little." Natsu said.

"That's true but I heard you could use your mouth in a more pleasuring way." Lucy said as she wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck and brought him closer. Natsu knew what Lucy was talking about and moved his head until it met with Lucy's erect nipple. Natsu twirled his tongue around the sensitive nub whilst also giving it a little nibble to increase the pleasure for Lucy. Natsu's warm right hand remained on one of Lucy's large breasts and used the hand to play with the large orb of flesh. Natsu's remaining hand rested on of Lucy's clothed rear.

"Oh Natsu keep going that feels amazing." Lucy said as Natsu worked his magic and brought Lucy closer to her orgasm.

"This feels ten times better than anything I've ever felt, I can't wait for you to really get started." Lucy said as she ground her hips against Natsu's erect member.

"You're such a dirty girl, moaning and saying stuff like that when we are supposed to be studying." Natsu teased after releasing her nipple from his mouth.

"I am a dirty girl but only for you." Lucy said as her mind slowly gave into the pleasure Natsu was providing. Natsu resumed pleasuring Lucy's breast and playing with her ass until she reached the best orgasm she had experienced in her life but after Natsu finished with her this one would pale in comparison.

"Let's move this to your bed." Natsu said as he moved his hand from Lucy's breast to her ass. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist so Natsu could pick her up without a problem. Natsu lifted Lucy and carried her until he reached the bed where he sat down. the moment Natsu sat down Lucy leaned into Natsu and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I think it's my turn to make you feel good." Lucy said as she separated from her first kiss.

"But I think you need to take your clothes since it's embarrassing being the only one without clothes." Lucy said.

"I see you logic but you need to let go of me." Natsu said.

"I think I have a better idea." Lucy said before she ripped Natsu's shirt off his body.

"Don't you think that's overdoing it?" Natsu asked as he looked at the tattered remains of his shirt.

"You have a point but I don't care." Lucy replied.

"Just don't rip my pants, I need those." Natsu said.

"Fine but let me take them off for you." Lucy said. Lucy then got off Natsu's lap and got on her knees in front of him. Lucy skilfully undid Natsu's zip with her mouth and pulled Natsu's jeans and underwear down with her hands. When Lucy saw the size of Natsu's erect member she felt a mixture of emotions, shock because of the size of it, fear because she wondered how anything that big could fit into any hole of hers but mostly arousal since she knew that the large phallus in front of her would guarantee her the best orgasm. Lucy just stared at Natsu cock since she was unsure what to do.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know what to do." Lucy said with a blush while looking away.

"Just grab it and start stroking it." Natsu said.

"Umm... okay if you say so." Lucy said shyly. Lucy grabbed Natsu's cock and started stroking but there was a few problems. the first one was Lucy's grip was too tight, her rhythm was off and she really didn't know what she was doing. Lucy continued her attempt of a hand job until the door burst open.

"Sorry it took so long Natsu but I spilled the tea and I had to make some..." Layla said before she noticed that her daughter was on her knees in front of their naked guest.

_'I can't believe that they are doing something like this when I'm home, kids sure are bold.' _Layla thought as she stared at the two's current positions and put down the tray carrying tea and biscuits.

"MUM GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy yelled as she covered herself up with her blanket.

"Miss Ashley can you please stop staring." Natsu asked before using Lucy blanket to cover up his manhood.

"First of all Lucy I'm disappointed you would invite a boy to study just so you can have sex with him and secondly, Natsu I'm disappointed you chose to have sex with my virgin daughter who wouldn't be able to satisfy you instead of me, her sexy and available mother who could satisfy all of your needs." Layla said.

"What are you talking about mum I could totally make Natsu cum." Lucy said.

"Really now, hey Natsu how was Lucy's hand job?" Layla asked.

"It wasn't that good." Natsu said.

"Hey I've never been done this sort of stuff before and I'm not a big enough pervert to read those smutty books mum leave lying around." Lucy said.

"You found those?" Layla asked.

"Yeah most of them where to do with a single mother seducing her daughters hot boyfriend." Lucy said.

"I think I should get out of here." Natsu said. When Natsu got up Lucy's blanket fell off and revealed his erect manhood.

"It doesn't seem like Natsu jr wants to leave just yet and I think I have a way to solve all our problems." Layla said.

"What problems?" Natsu asked as he sat back down.

"Well you obviously need to release , I want to fulfil my fantasies of having sex with my daughter boyfriend and Lucy needs to learn how to pleasure a man." Layla explained.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said.

"If it means I can make Natsu feel good I'm up for it." Lucy said.

"Ok first things first Lucy try to give Natsu another hand job." Layla said as she took her button up shirt and bra off to reveal her massive breasts.

"Wow miss Ashley your breasts a huge, the look even bigger than Lucy's." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu and call me Layla." Layla said as she assumed her daughters previous position.

"Come one Lucy get next to your mum." Natsu said.

"Sure but don't think you can start bossing me around." Lucy said as she knelt next to her mother.

"Now Lucy show me what you were doing before." Layla said. Lucy gripped Natsu like before and started stroking again. Layla instantly saw the discomfort in Natsu's face and decided to intervene. Layla told her daughter to loosen her grip and then she guided Lucy's hand with hers so Lucy could obtain a good rhythm.

"Wow you're a fast learner but now let your mummy show you how it's really done." Layla said as she pushed Lucy to the side.

"Hey I was doing good." Lucy said angrily.

"Well I'm going to do much better so just watch and learn." Layla said. Layla gripped the based of Natsu's cock, began stroking while she put the head of his member into her mouth and began twirling her tongue around it. Natsu's head shot back in pleasure, Lucy felt jealous that her mother was doing a much better job at pleasuring the guy she liked. Layla took more and more of Natsu's cock into her mouth until she it deep in her throat. Layla started to bob her head up and down Natsu's massive member while playing with his balls in the hope it would make him cum faster and fill her stomach with his seed. Natsu moaned as Layla increased her pace and the pleasure Natsu was feeling, when Layla had established a goof pace she began to suck on his cock as if it were a popsicle. Natsu grabbed the back of Layla's head and forced her take more than she could handle which made her gag but Natsu was too lost in the pleasure he didn't notice and he released a large amount of his cum down her tight warm hole she called throat and into her awaiting stomach. Once Natsu had calmed down Natsu he pulled out of Layla who was barely breathing and coughing up a bit of his cum.

"Holly hell Natsu you're so rough." Layla said when she stopped coughing.

"Sorry Layla." Natsu said.

"It's a good thing I went to the store and bought condoms while you two were studying because if you came inside Lucy would defiantly have a new sibling." Layla said.

"I thought you were making tea." Natsu said.

"So you were planning to seduce him since he came here?" Lucy asked her mother.

"No, I was planning on seducing him since I read your diary a few weeks ago." Layla said.

"You write about me in your diary?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yes, she writes about how you're going to marry her, how many kids you're going to have and for someone who could even give a proper hand job she sure knows how to write about sex." Layla said as she reminisced some of the times she got off to the stories in Lucy's diary.

"I told you to stop reading my diary." Lucy said.

"Calm down honey, I won't be needing it any more now that I've captured my pink hair prince." Layla said.

"Pink haired prince?" Natsu questioned.

"That's the name of the one her little smutty stories." Layla said.

"Shut up mum." Lucy said.

"I think that's enough teasing for now." Natsu said.

"You have a point, now can you lie one you're back so me and Lucy can do all the work." Layla requested. Natsu was happy to complied so he got on the centre of the bed and rested his back. Layla whispered something into Lucy's ear and she just nodded. The two blonde bombshells got onto the bed and both of them got on one side of Natsu's cock.

"Me and my mum are going to use our boobs to make you feel really good Natsu so stay still." Lucy said. Lucy and Layla pressed there large breasts together so they were sandwiching most of Natsu's throbbing erection. Even though Lucy had large breasts her mother's were even bigger which made her feel a little jealous. Despite their size Lucy and Layla's breasts still couldn't full cover Natsu's thick shaft. The mother-daughter combo started to moved there soft breasts up and down the shaft. Natsu loved the feeling of the their breasts engulfing his cock and Lucy loved the feeling of her mother's nipples rubbing against her own. Lucy decided to use what she had learnt from her mother's display to help Natsu reach his climax. Lucy put the remaining part of Natsu's cock into her mouth and started sucking like she was trying to get everything out of Natsu. When the blondes realised they were doing a good job they picked up the pace which caused Natsu to grunt because of amount of pleasure he was feeling. Lucy felt proud that she was able to make Natsu feel, so she took a page out of her mother's book and started bobbing her head up and down. It wasn't long before Natsu reached his climax. Lucy's eye's widened when she felt her mouth being invaded by Natsu's cum and her cheeks bulged because of the large quantity of it. Lucy did her best to swallow but there was way to much so she let Natsu's cock out of her mouth. Natsu continued to release and spray his seed all over Lucy and Layla's faces and breasts. Layla stuck her tongue out so she could get as much possible while Lucy was still trying to swallow the large amount of cum Natsu had already given her. Natsu eventually calmed down but the mother and daughter where all ready covered in his essence.

"You sure are energetic Natsu." Layla said.

"hmm... you taste so good Natsu." Lucy said said as she savoured the taste of Natsu's cum.

"Let me have some more Lucy." Layla said. Layla leaned towards Lucy and forced her tongue into her daughters mouth and stole as much cum as she could but Lucy wasn't willing to give up easily so she grabbed her mothers cheeks and kept her close. Natsu's erection returned as he watched what looked like a mother daughter make out session but it was really fight for his seed. When the two separated it was obvious that Lucy had own judging from the fact that she was swallowing and Layla had a disappointed look on her face.

"Lucy that was selfish you really need to learn how to share." Layla said.

"I worked for it so it's mine." Lucy said.

"It was a team effort." Layla said.

"I don't care you're covered in it anyway so you can have that." Lucy said.

"I think we should clean up before we continue." Layla suggested.

"Yeah you have a point, Natsu stay here me and my mum are going to have a quick shower." Lucy said as she got off the bed.

"Ok just don't take too long though." Natsu said.

"While you wait I left some 'entertainment' under the the tea and once you're done with those put on one of the condoms." Layla said. Natsu went over to the tray after the blonde duo left, Natsu looked under the tray and saw a stash of condoms but when he put one of them on it was too small, so he decided not to bother with putting one on. After he discarded the condoms he found a few very sexy pictures of Layla underneath the plate of biscuits. One of the pictures was her in a naughty black bunny outfit that hugged her body which showed off her womanly curves, the next one was her bent over cleaning in skimpy maid outfit and the last one was her completely naked posing on her bed. Natsu was shocked but mostly aroused that Layla had prepared something like this just for him. Natsu used the pictures for what they were intended for and did some much needed stress release. About twenty minutes later Layla and Lucy both came into the room wearing nothing but towels that hugged their naked forms.

"Sorry that took so long, it turns out there was a lot more in my hair than I thought." Lucy said before she noticed the state of her bed.

"Natsu why are my bedsheets covered in cum?" Lucy asked.

"Ask your mum." Natsu said.

"So you found the pictures." Layla said with a wink.

"Yeah thanks for those, can I keep them?" Natsu asked.

"I got them take just for you so of course you can." Layla said.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry honey but I think we will have to move to my room." Layla said. With that said the three moved into Layla's room which was much bigger than Lucy's but Natsu did really care since he ran straight to the king sized bed. Lucy and Layla sat on either side of him after removing their towels.

"I guess we can get started, Lucy you can go first since this is your first time." Natsu said.

"Natsu where is the condom?" Layla asked.

"None of them fit properly." Natsu said.

"Don't worry it's a safe day for me and I'm on the pill." Lucy said.

"Enough talk lets start." Natsu said before he forced Lucy onto her back and caging her in his strong arms before Natsu leaned down and started kissing busty blonde, Natsu used his right hand to knead her breast and his left hand was caressing her entrance which was already extremely wet.

"I guess there's no need for foreplay since you're already so wet." Natsu said as he removed his hand from her snatch and used it to line himself up with Lucy's sobbing entrance. Natsu slowly started to insert himself into Lucy until he met with her barrier, Natsu asked for confirmation before ramming the rest of his member into Lucy which caused her to scream in pain and cry a bit. Natsu comforted her by giving her a short but loving kiss. After Lucy adjusted Natsu started to pull out of her tight maidenhood before he buried himself in her again but instead of pain Lucy felt the best pleasure she had experienced in her life young life, repeated this over and over while increasing his pace. Layla watched as Natsu fucked her daughter in front of her, she could help feeling aroused so she decided to get in on this action. She crawled next to Natsu, turned his head and pulled him into a heated kiss where they both fought for dominance. Natsu gained the upper hand when he moved his hand down to Layla's entrance, inserted two of his into her entrance and started pumping it in and out of her. Natsu gained full control of both of the women he was fuck .Even though Lucy was becoming lost in the pleasures of Natsu's cock hitting every good spot at once she could still wrap her legs around Natsu's waist so he couldn't pull out. Lucy begged Natsu to go harder and faster as she approached what would be her best orgasm yet. Natsu happily did so and made sure to go as deep as could inside Lucy when he was about to reach his climax.

"Lucy I'm close where do you want it." Natsu grunted.

"INSIDE NATSU PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT THINK CUM!" Lucy begged. When Lucy reached her orgasm it hit her like a fright train, her maidenhood clamped down around Natsu's member before her mind went blank and she passed out.

"FUCK YOUR SO TIGHT LUCY!" Natsu said as he unloaded inside her and filled her womb to the point it was overflowing. After Natsu pulled out of her more of his cum gushed out of Lucy's abused pussy.

"Natsu you absolute beast not only did you come inside my daughter, you made her pass out because you fucked her so hard, I can't wait for my turn." Layla said.

"You don't have to wait just get on all fours and show me that beautiful ass of yours" Natsu said in a sexy voice. Layla did was Natsu said and shook her large rear at Natsu which gave Natsu the best view of her soaked entrance. Natsu moved behind Layla and grabbed her hips. Natsu lined up with her inviting entrance.

"Layla have you ever tried anal before?" Natsu asked as he moved his cock to her back door.

"No I haven't tried it before with another guy but I have used toys there before and don't even think about putting that third leg you call a penis in my ass." Layla said.

"Too late." Natsu said with a cheeky smile. Natsu thrust his cock balls deep into Layla's ass causing her to scream loudly but the scream wasn't in pain it was because she felt a great amount of pleasure. Natsu knew he didn't have to worry about lucubrating his cock since Lucy's juices worked just as well or even better than any kind of lubricant

"Oh dear god Natsu I've never felt so full." Layla said.

"I hope you're more durable than Lucy because it's going to take me a long time before a calm down." Natsu said as he gave her a slap on the ass which made her squeal.

"I'll show you how much better being with an older woman is Natsu." Layla said as she looked back at Natsu. Natsu began moving in and out of Layla's tight ass which caused both parties a large amount of pleasure. As Natsu grow accustomed to the tightness he began to move faster and his slapping became rougher. Not wanting to be outdone by the man behind her Layla started moving her hips back so they matched Natsu's thrusting. The room was soon filled with the sound of meaty slaps and loud moans as Natsu violently assaulted Layla's ass with his big thick cock.

"YES NATSU YES, KEEP FUCKING MY ASS!" Layla screamed as she lost her mind to the pleasure.

"THAT'S RIGHT LAYLA SCREAM LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!" Natsu commanded as he went even deeper into her ass.

_'I never thought anything could feel this good.' _Layla thought. Natsu's began to move so fast his hips became a blur. Layla lost feeling in her arms and her face crashed down onto her mattress as she reached her orgasm. Natsu could tell that Layla had cum since he could feel her ass tighten even more and the fact that she was face first on the bed and she was barely continuous.

"Shit Layla I'm going to cum." Natsu said.

"GOOD CUM INSIDE MY ASS AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS!" Layla said before she regained some of her senses. Natsu thrust one more time and came deep in her ass, Layla's eye widened when she felt her Natsu's cock reach the absolute deepest part of her ass that had never been touched by anything. Layla reached her second orgasm the instant she felt Natsu's hot cum enter her.

"Come on Layla get up since you're going to have to last until Lucy wakes back up." Natsu said as he pulled out of Layla's now reshaped ass hole.

"Sorry I just needed some time recover but I can go on now." Lucy said as she got up.

"And don't just cause you made me cum twice I'll stay down, I haven't had sex for years and I'm really horny." Layla said.

**-The Next Day 3:00-**

"Bye Natsu stop by for a study session again any time." Lucy said as she waved Natsu off.

"Come back soon and I might even wear one of the costumes from those photos." Layla said.

"See you guys." Natsu said as he left.

"What are these photos you keep talking about?" Lucy asked her mother.

"I would show you but I gave them to Natsu and I don't think he's going to be giving them back." Layla said with a blush.

"Knowing you it's probably something dirty." Lucy said.

"You know me so well Luce." Layla said.

"You're not allowed to call me that only Natsu can." Lucy said as she stormed off inside.

"Come on Luce I'm just joking around." Layla teased as she followed her daughter inside.

"I told you to stop." Lucy said.

**-In front of Aries apartment-**

_'I wonder what she wants me for.' _Natsu thought as he rung the door bell.

"Who is it?" Aries asked.

"It's Natsu." Natsu replied.

"Oh good you're here come and take a seat in the living room." Aries said as she opened the door. Aries was wearing a blue tracksuit that belonged to Natsu.

"Thank you Aries-sensei." Natsu said.

"I told you not to call em sensei when we are alone." Aries said.

"Sorry about that and you look good in that." Natsu said as he enter the apartment.

"It's ok Natsu and thank you I'll make sure to give it back soon." Aries said as she gave Natsu a peck on the cheek. Natsu sat down on the living room couch and waited for Aries.

"So what do you need me more Aries?" Natsu asked.

"Well you may have noticed I've been away from school for a while." Aries said.

"Yeah why haven't you been at school?" Natsu asked.

"It's because I'm..." Aries said but she the last part was too quite for Natsu to hear.

"You're what?" Natsu asked.

"I'm..." Aries said again but she was too quite.

"Aries you need to speak up or I won't be able to hear you." Natsu said. Aries took a deep breath before she tried again.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD NATSU!" Aries yelled.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter sorry it was a bit long, I just had way too many idea's this week and once again I'm sorry for not including one of the scenes I said would be in this week. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and gave ideas via a PM because it really keeps me motivated when I see that review counter go up.**

**This is the last time I will not include a girl when I say she will appear in the next update.**

**Harem so far (Girls with a * have had an interaction with Natsu in story already)**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy**

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos**

**-Layla***

**-Kamika**

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**Next Chapter**

**-Natsu spends time with his bride to be (Sorry about repeating last weeks mistake it won't happen again, hopefully)**

**-The other girl will be chosen by you guys in the reviews **

**(Guest reviews will be counted so even if you don't have an account you can still voice you're opinion.)**

**See you all next time.**


	11. Books, Bosses and Brides-Hisui, Levy

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 11: Books. Bosses and Brides**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Natsu asked.

"I hope you don't hate me for this but even without you I'll raise this child." Aries said as she rubbed her still flat stomach. Natsu got up and pulled her into a tight comforting hug.

"I could never hate Aries, I'm going to keep on loving you and this child." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu." Aries said.

"So what gender is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's too early to tell." Aries said.

"So how did this happen?" Natsu asked.

"Remember when we did it in my office?" Aries said.

"You're have to a bit more specific, we've done it a lot in that office."Natsu said.

"The time I was marking the tests and you were being my chair." Aries said.

"How could I forget that, lets do it again sometime." Natsu said.

"That's not a good idea." Aries said.

"Why not, you said it was amazing?" Natsu inquired.

"Because some of the student's complained about their test's being a bit wet, I had to cover it up by saying I spilt some water on them." Aries said.

"We'll just be more careful next time." Natsu said.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, remember what I said before you came inside?" Aries asked.

"You said that you where ovulating but I don't know what that means." Natsu said.

"It means I have a high chance of getting pregnant." Aries explained.

"Why didn't take the pill?" Natsu asked.

"I told you before you groped me from behind I had run out and I need some more but you obviously didn't listen." Aries said.

"It's not my fault that you have the worlds softest breasts and ass." Natsu said as he moved his arms from her upper back and too her ass before he gave it a squeeze.

"You could try to hold back a little." Aries said as she felt something hard touch her thigh.

"I can't do that when I'm around you." Natsu said before he captured her lips. Though the kiss was short it was very heated and passionate. Natsu pushed Aries down onto the couch before he unzipped her tracksuit jacket and ripped off the white shirt underneath and her bra in one move so he would have excess to her breasts. Natsu leaned down and captured Aries' soft lips, while his right hand palmed her soft orb of flesh. Natsu began to kneed and a play with her breasts .No matter how many girls Natsu slept with, Natsu knew he wouldn't find a softer pair or tits. Aries loved how much attention Natsu gave her breasts since they were defiantly the most sensitive parts of her body. Natsu and Aries continued to make out on the couch, even though her mind was being lose in the pleasures of the kiss Aries knew she was forgetting something or someone very important but her thought was interrupted when Natsu's hand slid down her pants, into her underwear and two of Natsu's fingers entered her. Natsu pulled away from the kiss because of his need for air.

"Yes Natsu, just like that keep going." Aries moaned as Natsu rapidly pumped his finger's into Aries's soaked maidenhood.

"I love it when you moan like that." Natsu in a sexy voice before he trust even deeper into Aries.

"It's not fair you know all my weak spots Natsu." Aries moaned as she neared her climax.

"What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't make you cum." Natsu said before going deeper once again.

"Ahhhh YES." Aries screamed as she came. Natsu's hands became coated in Aries' juices. Natsu removed his finger and licked it clean, Natsu made sure to savour the taste of her sweet nectar.

"You taste as good as ever Aries." Natsu whispered.

"Aries I told you not masturbate so loudly I'm starting my new job today and I want some sleep." A female voice said from the other room.

"WHO'S THAT?" Natsu whisper shouted in panic.

"That's my room-mate Karen, I completely forgot she was here." Aries said.

"How do you forget about something like that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Aries said.

"I should get out of here, I need to get some advice and books on parenting anyway." Natsu said.

"You better get going quick because she gets really angry when she get's woken up." Aries said.

"Okay see you when I can." Natsu said as he gave Aries a peck on the cheek and ran out of the house. Moments later a woman green haired woman came out of her room, looking extremely tired and angry. The woman had brown eyes, her hair went down to her large breasts, a slim build and a large butt. All of her features were exposed since she was completely naked.

"Aries you really need to get a boyfriend, your moaning is really loud." Karen said.

"I told you I have a boyfriend already and put on some clothes." Aries said.

"You know I like to sleep in the nude." Karen said.

"And I still don't believe you have landed a boy who is cute, sexy, nice, funny, caring and on top of all that he apparently has a massive dick and has pink hair." Karen said.

"I told you he's real." Aries said.

"I'm just messing with you I've seen the photo you keep on you're beside table." Karen said

"And plus I really want to meet this Natsu fellow since he knocked you up." Karen continued.

"Calm down Karen he came to visit when you were sleeping and I told him." Aries said.

"How did he take it?" Karen said.

"really well." Aries said.

"I'm surprised, most guys would freak out and leave you then and there." Karen said.

"Well Natsu is not like most guys." Aries said.

"He must be some sort of beasts." Karen said.

'What makes you say that?' Aries asked.

"Look down." Karen said. Aries looked down and noticed her exposed chest and torn shirt, She quickly covered her chest before screaming and running into her room.

_'Now I really want to meet this Natsu guy.'_ Karen thought as she licked her lips.

**-Library-**

_' need to find some books on parenting but this place is huge.' _Natsu said as he strolled throw the Library.

_'But no one is here.' _Natsu thought. Natsu explored the library for a few more minutes before he found someone. Natsu couldn't tell who it was since they were far away but he could make out blue hair and that the person was a girl. The blue haired girl was on a ladder and she was looking at some books. Natsu moved closer so he could get a good look at who it was. When Natsu got closer the girl he identified her as the schools bookworm, Levy McGarden.

"Hey Levy." Natsu said cheerfully with startled Levy causing her to fall off the ladder and plummet to the ground. Luckily for her Natsu was under her to cushion her fall. when Natsu tried to catch her Levy landed on his head which caused him to fall and hit his head on the cold wooden floor. Natsu opened his eyes and all he saw was light blue.

"Thank you for the save Natsu." Levy said. Natsu tried to say something but his voice was muffled and and he heard a moan from Levy.

_'What the hell is going on why can't I talk or breath.' _Natsu thought. Meanwhile Levy began to blush furiously when she when she realised the position they where in and got off of the pink haired teen. Natsu was now free and he was going to thank her but he started blushing when he realised which part of her body had recently collided with his face.

"I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to do that." Levy apologised as her blush faded but her cheeks were still as red as a cherry. This made Natsu feel pretty bad considering he had just scared her which caused her to fall on his face then he processed to violate her in a public space.

"Don't apologise Levy, it's my fault this happened." Natsu said with a pink hue on his cheeks.

"It's ok Natsu, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself saving me." Levy said.

"You're not that heavy so It really didn't hurt." Natsu said.

"So why are you here, Do you want me to lend you some more of the 'romantic' novels?" Levy asked.

"Nah I actually wanted to find some books on parenting but if you know any good ones please tell me." Natsu said.

"Why do you need parenting books? Did you get Mira pregnant already?" Levy asked.

_'He's already got a girl pregnant__ and I haven't even made my move yet.' _Levy thought. Levy felt pretty jealous at how fast one of Natsu's relationships were moving considering she only got to see him when he came to the school library and read with her.

"No, not yet." Natsu said.

"Was it one of the Erza's?" Levy guessed.

"Nope It's not someone in our year level." Natsu said

"Don't tell me you got an under class men pregnant, was it Kagura or Meredy?" Levy said.

"Neither." Natsu said.

"It can't be Juvia since she would of made a big deal about it, Lucy's not an option because she said doesn't want to get pregnant until she's married and Cana said she won't have a kid until she has experienced life a bit more." Levy said as she listed the possibilities.

"Do you want a clue Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Levy said.

"She had pink hair and she works at the school." Natsu said.

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT ARIES-SENSEI PREGNANT!" Levy said.

"Quite down Levy someone might here you." Natsu said as he covered her mouth.

"Don't worry nobody comes here on Sundays." Levy said as Natsu released her mouth.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah that's why I come here." Levy said.

"Maybe you can show me somewhere I can read my smut books without being judged." Natsu joked.

"Actually I do, it's where I go to read 'romance' novels when I'm here and the great think is that no one ever goes there." Levy said.

"Lets go then." Natsu said.

"Follow me." Levy said as she started walking to the destination. Natsu followed closely but Natsu couldn't stop staring at her ass which looked large because of her small body. Levy was wearing a short strapless long sleeved skirt that was held up by a white bow, The dressed left her shoulders and modest amount of cleavage exposed. Luckily for Natsu, Levy didn't notice Natsu's staring since she was busy plotting to seduce Natsu with the use of the hobby they both shared. Natsu and Levy arrived in the Library's book storage. Levy pulled out a key and opened the room.

"How do you have a key to this room?" Natsu asked.

"I own this Library." Levy said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU OWN SOMETHING THIS BIG?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"My grandma left this place to me in her will." Levy said.

"You're grandma must of been rich or something." Natsu said.

"Not really, this Library has been in my family for a very long time." Levy said.

"Now with that out of the way, I think I know where some parenting books are." Levy said.

"Thanks a bunch Levy." Natsu said with a wide grin.

"It's all right, anything for a friend as good as you." Levy said. Levy moved to the a corner of the storage room where all the books on babies and pregnancy where. She tried to get up to the shelf put she was too short even when she jumped. Levy asked Natsu to bring her the step ladder.

"I could just carry you." Natsu said.

"I want to do it myself." Levy pouted. Natsu complied and got the ladder.

"Thank you Natsu." Levy said as she started climbing the ladder. While climbing Levy made sure to move her hips more in an effort to seduce Natsu. Natsu was hypnotised by her tiny waist, large ass and the fact that he had a clear view of Levy's light blue panties.

_'That's right Natsu keep looking, who said you need big boobs to get a man.' _Levy thought as she noticed Natsu's staring.

_'I need to stop staring at her like this, jeez I think I'm slowly becoming a pervert.' _Natsu thought as he looked away. Natsu decried to distract himself and sat down on a near by bean bag to cool down. Levy noticed that Natsu leave, so she got off the ladder and grabbed the book.

"Natsu I got the book you wanted." Levy said cheer fully.

"Thanks Levy, I owe you one." Natsu said as he got the book out of Levy's hand. Natsu was about to get up off the bean bag but Levy jumped on his laps before he could.

"What are you doing Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Well I thought off a way you can pay me back." Levy said.

"Really what is it?" Natsu asked.

"I want to see if something in this book I've been reading, is a good in real life." Levy said with a light blush on her face.

"Have you been reading a message book or something?" Natsu inquired.

"I think we should go to my room then I'll tell you, ok Natsu." Levy said.

"Sure as long as I can pay you back properly." Natsu said.

**-Levy's room above the Library-**

"Take a seat on the bed but don't step on the books." Levy said as she entered the room and pointed to the bed.

"Ok but I still can't believe you live above the Library." Natsu said a followed Levy inside. Levy's room looked more like a miniature Library than a room since most of the walls where bookshelf, her floor was decorated by small piles of books and her desk was covered in books. Natsu had to be really care so he didn't step on any of the books in Levy's room when he was getting to her bed. He eventually got onto the bed after a lot of dodging.

"You stay there I'm going to go get changed." Levy said as left the room. Natsu spotted a book on her bed, picked it up and started reading it. The story was about a timid bookworm and the most popular guy in school falling in love, the book contained a lot of steamy love scenes which got Natsu really worked up to the point that he had to put the book down in embarrassment. A few minutes after Natsu put down the book Levy came back into the room wearing a yellow tank top, a yellow headband with a flower and red short shorts that were tight around her ass.

"You look nice Levy." Natsu said as he inspected Levy's outfit.

"Thanks Natsu, so did you like the book?" Levy asked before sitting down next to Natsu. Natsu just blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Levy said.

"So what did you want to try, was it a massage?" Natsu asked.

"What's with you and massages?" Levy questioned.

"Mira loves when I give her them." Natsu replied.

"Well maybe another time but I really want to try this." Levy said.

"Sure what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Can you kiss me?" Levy requested shyly.

"Why?" Natsu inquired.

"I've never done it before and the books make it sound wonderful." Levy said.

"That's a good enough reason for me but are you sure you want me to be your first kiss?" Natsu asked.

"Any girl would be happy to have their first kiss with her crush." Levy said with a small blush.

"You like me like that?" Natsu asked as a small blush a appeared on his face.

"my feelings go way past just liking you." Levy said.

"So you love me?" Natsu asked.

"Jeez Natsu, considering how many romance books you read you sure are dense." Levy teased.

"I might be dense but I can show you what those books have taught me." Natsu said in a sexy voice. Natsu grabbed Levy's waist, picked her up and put her onto his lap so she was facing him. Since Levy was short for her age, Natsu and her were on eye level with each other. Natsu removed one of his hands from her waist and used it to cup her cheek. Natsu pulled Levy closer with his strong arm that was still around her waist so there was barely any space between them. Natsu looked into her hazel eyes before he shut his own, tilted his head and leaned into Levy. Natsu planted a gentle kiss on Levy's soft lips. Levy draped her arms around Natsu's neck as she melted into the kiss. Natsu moved his hand from her waist and moved it lower until it was resting on her ass. Levy was using on of her hands play with Natsu's pink locks as his warm lips pressed against her. Natsu separated from the kiss to catch his breath before giving her another one but this one was not with the intention of reciprocating feelings but this kiss was with the purpose of pleasuring her. Natsu gave Levy's ass a squeeze which resulted in her moaning in Natsu's mouth. Natsu took this chance to insert his tongue. Levy allowed Natsu to explore her mouth but she wouldn't go down without a fight so she used the knowledge she obtained by reading and fought back.

_'I never thought kissing could be this good, the books don't do it enough justice.' _ Levy thought as her she became more and more lost into the kiss. Natsu could feel Levy's moans which made him happy that he was doing a good job of satisfying Levy. The two teens separated from the kiss and gazed into each other's lust clouded eyes while trying to get their breaths back.

"So how was it Levy?" Natsu asked.

"That was amazing Natsu." Levy said.

"Thank you I have a lot of practise." Natsu said.

"Let's take this further Natsu." Levy said.

"Are you sure Levy?" Natsu asked.

"You've made me all hot and bothered and you're asking me that." Levy replied.

"And plus you need to finish what you started downstairs." Levy said.

"Sure if you say so, I actually know a position that we can both feel good." Natsu said.

"I think I know what you're talking about." Levy said as she took off her shorts and her top to reveal a light blue bra and pair of panties. Levy took off her bra but when she was about to take off her panties Natsu told her not to which she found weird but she complied anyway. Natsu took off all of his clothes and left his erect cock out for Levy to see. Levy felt a couple of emotions, fear, shock but mostly arousal.

"I didn't think they could get that big." Levy said as she stared at Natsu's manhood.

"Enough staring Levy, move that beautiful ass over here." Natsu said was he laid down on his back. Levy moved her hips above Natsu's face before sliding her panties to the side so Natsu had a clear view of her maidenhood. Levy leaned over so she was face to face with Natsu's cock. Natsu and Levy where now in a sixty-nine position.

"I guess we should get started." Natsu said as he spread Levy's thighs a bit more before he started to lick and tease her already soaked entrance. Levy gathered up her courage and grabbed Natsu's manhood and began stroking it just like the women did in the books she read. Levy was happy when she heard Natsu grunt so she increased her pace so her partner would feel even better. Natsu didn't like being outdone so he stopped his teasing and inserted his hot thick tongue into Levy which made her moan and raise her hips away from him. Natsu grabbed Levy's ass and forced her down so he could concentrate on bringing the timid bookworm to her climax with his tongue.

"Oh god yes Natsu." Levy moaned as she sat up because of the pleasure. Levy knew she was being a selfish lover but she couldn't help but grind her hips against Natsu's face. Levy's grinding only helped Natsu bring her closer to her climax. Levy's breaths began to shorten, her body was covered in sweat, her heartbeat became insanely fast and her moaning began louder, Natsu had fucked enough girls to know that she was about to cum so he worked her snatch even more. Levy could feel something coming and she knew it was going to be really big.

"YES NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" Levy yelled as she reached the an orgasm that made all her previous ones that she had received at her own hands pale in comparison. Levy sprayed Natsu with her sweet love juices which Natsu drank up greedily. Levy collapsed onto Natsu until she calmed down from her high.

"You seem to be ready." Natsu said.

"I think you're right Natsu." Levy said as she position herself above Natsu's cock and straddled his hips after Natsu sat up.

"Do you want me to do it one go or slowly?" Natsu asked.

"I know it's going to be painful so do it one go." Levy said. Natsu grabbed Levy's hips and forced her down on his cock until he reached the entrance of her womb but Natsu didn't put any more in since he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Natsu did his best to contain himself since Levy was defiantly the tightest girl he had done it with but the fear of hurting her any more kept him from moving. Levy let out a loud scream when she felt her virginity being taken by Natsu. tears started pooling on the corners of her eyes because of how much Natsu was stretching her insides.

"I'm so sorry Levy." Natsu said he pulled Levy into a hug to help comfort her.

"It's ok Natsu, I knew this was going to her so please don't feel bad." Levy said as she looked up at Natsu with a warm smile.

"Tell me when I can start moving." Natsu said. Natsu and Levy embraced each other for a few more minutes. Levy have Natsu a nod to tell her she was ready. Natsu grabbed her ass and lifted her off him until only the tip remained before he let her her make down so he most of his cock was inside her. This action caused Levy to scream in pleasure. Natsu repeated this process but he made sure to go faster and faster each time. Natsu could feel Levy's tight walls massaging his cock every time she went up and down, Levy could feel Natsu's cock filling her insides completely and hitting every single sensitive spot she had. Once Natsu got into a good rhythm Levy started begging him to put the rest in and stop holding back. Natsu agreed and when he brought her body down he trust upwards which sent shock waves of pleasure through Levy's body.

"FUCK ME HARDER NATSU!" Levy moan as Natsu thrust deeper and harder into her.

"You have the tightest pussy I've ever felt." Natsu said as he resisted the urge to cum. Natsu continued to fuck Levy's brains out until they both neared their climaxes.

"Natsu I'm so fucking close." Levy said as she rapidly went up and down Natsu's cock.

"I'm close too but I won't be able to pull out in time." Natsu said.

"I don't want you to pull out, I want to feel your seed inside me." Levy said before wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist in a way that made sure Natsu couldn't pull out but not enough to restrict his movements. Natsu and Levy came simultaneously , Levy's mind went blank as her insides became filled with Natsu's hot thick cum. Natsu loved the feeling of Levy's already tight maiden hood clamping down on his cock. Levy's body went limp from the pleasure and she collapsed onto Natsu's chest while he continued to pump cum into her womb.

"Natsu that was the best thing I've ever felt." Levy said while trying to catch her breath.

"You're definitely the tightest girl I've ever had." Natsu said.

"I don't think that is true any more, you've stretched me out so much." Levy said.

"It's going to take more than one round to stretch you out properly." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"I hope I'll be able to last long." Levy said as she got off of Natsu which let a lot of Natsu's cum leak out of her. Levy got on all fours and wiggled the ass Natsu had been lusting for since he got to the library at him. Natsu stared at the erotic display the was in front of him before going up and grabbing her hips and trusting into her from behind.

"I'm going to make sure that your body knows that it's mine now." Natsu said in a possessive voice. Natsu and Levy went at it like animals until it was time for Natsu to go to work. Natsu got dressed, grabbed the book that Levy had given him and kissed her goodbye. Natsu was surprised that Levy had managed to keep up with him the entire time considering they did it for a few hours but than again Natsu wasn't as rough as he usually was, he made a mental note to be a lot rougher next time.

**-Blue Pegasus Restaurant-**

"Natsu, you're early." Bob said with surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm trying to be the best employ I can be." Natsu said with pride in his voice.

"Sorry but you're not the first one here." bob said.

"WHAT I GOT HERE THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE THE STORE OPENED." Natsu yelled in shock.

"The person who got here first actually got here five minutes before you and they brought a new employee as well." Bob said as he was about to leave.

"Sir where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Well I recently retired as the boss and your new one will be arriving soon." Bob said before he left the restaurant.

_'I wonder who my new boss is.' _Natsu thought but the thought was soon forgotten when he started thinking about the two people who beat him to work. Natsu got dressed onto his butler uniform and entered the staff lounge. When Natsu opened the door for the staff room he was surprised to find Sherry sitting down on the couch but he was even more surprised to find that the new employee was one of Meredy's friends, If he remembered right her name was Chelia. Chelia had pink hair which was kept in pigtails with yellow ribbons, she had big blue like and she was a little shorter than Levy but her breasts looked a little more developed than Levy's. She was wearing a maid outfit which consisted of a black puffy shirt, white frilly apron that went down to the middle of her miniskirt, black frilled cocker, black stocking with a garter belt and a maid headdress.

"Hi Natsu why are you here so early?" Sherry asked.

"I wanted to be the first person here." Natsu said.

"You cannot beat my love for this place." Sherry said.

"So Chellia you're the person bob told me about." Natsu said.

"Yep Sherry told me about the available job here and I thought why not but I'm surprised you even know my name." Chelia said as she got up so she was standing in front of Natsu.

"Why wouldn't know you, you're one of Meredy's friends." Natsu said.

"But how do you know me?" Natsu asked.

"Because you are the most popular guy at our school and Meredy never stops talking about you." Chelia explained.

"It's probably cause I'm so awesome." Natsu bragged.

"She was right about you not being very humble." Chelia said.

"I can be humble if I want." Natsu said.

"Sure you can onii-chan." Chelia teased.

"Onii-chan?" Natsu asked.

"Meredy calls you that all the time doesn't she?" Chelia asked.

"She does but why are you doing it?" Natsu asked.

"Well you have pink hair like me and you seem like you would make a good big brother since you're kind, gentle and fun." Chelia said while looking up at Natsu.

"That's fine with me I guess." Natsu said with a toothy grin as he ruffled her hair.

"Wow I didn't know you had a brother complex Chelia." Sherry teased.

"I don't have a brother complex I'm just being cute." Chelia said.

"Don't worry Natsu might be into that." Sherry whispered.

"SHUT UP I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!" Chelia yelled as she turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Don't worry I support all kinds of love." Sherry said.

"I told you to stop it." Chelia said.

"Fine, we need to get everything set up now anyway." Sherry said as she left the staff room.

"Come on Chelia lets get to work so our new boss will be happy." Natsu said.

"Sure lets work hard together onii-chan." Chelia said cheerfully. After thirty minutes of preparation the three finished up and sat at a table waiting for their new boss.

"So what's the relation between you two?" Natsu asked.

"Sherry I my cousin and I'm living with her since my mum and dad are overseas." Chelia said.

"That makes sense." Natsu said before the door opened and Karen walked in. She was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt that hugged her chest and made it clear that she had large breasts, a short black skirt that went down to her knees, a black suit jacket and a pair of red heels that made her look taller. She was carrying a box of supplies.

"You must be our new boss, My Name's Natsu and these two are Sherry and Chelia." Natsu said as he pointed to the other two employs.

"Nice to meet you boss-san." Chelia said.

"I look forwards to working with you." Sherry said.

"It's good that all of you seem eager to work but why did all of you dye your hair pink." Karen asked.

"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR!" All three of them yelled.

"AND IT'S SALMON NOT PINK." Natsu added.

_'Sure it is.' _All of the girls thought.

"Well whatever, My name is Karen and I will be your boss from now on." Karen said.

"Nice to meet you Karen." Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

_'So this is Natsu, he's even cuter in real life.' _Karen though as she licked her lips.

"Karen why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu asked.

"No reason." Karen said.

"Now, you two open the doors and Natsu help me set up my office." Karen said.

"Of course mistress Karen." Natsu said with enthusiasm before picking up the box of supplies Karen had brought in with her.

"You don't have to call me that." Karen said.

"I'm just getting into character mistress." Natsu clarified.

"Ok Natsu." Karen said. Natsu and Karen arrived at the office and Natsu started to unpack her stuff. Natsu finished quickly and he was about to leave the office but Karen stopped him.

"Mistress I won't be able to leave if you keep holding my wrist." Natsu said.

"Before you leave I need to ask you something." Karen said.

"Sure what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Do you know Aries and if you do how do you feel about her?" Karen asked.

"I know and love Aries but why are you asking and how do you know her?" Natsu asked.

"Well she's my room mate and best friend." Karen said which made Natsu sweat nervously.

_'Shit I can't believe that I woke up my new boss by making out with my teacher.' _Natsu thought.

"Sorry for being so loud." Natsu said while bowing.

"Actually I want in on some of the action." Karen said in a seductive voice as she pushed Natsu against the nearest wall and caged Natsu with her arms.

"We're about to open though." Natsu said.

"I don't care." Karen said as she grabbed Natsu's cock through his pants and leaned towards Natsu for a kiss. Before she could have her way with Natsu the door burst open which made her let go of Natsu.

"ONII-CHAN HURRY UP A LOT OF GIRLS ARE REQUESTING YOU TO SERVE THEM." Chelia yelled after she kicked open the door which revealed her black panties.

_'Shit I was so close.' _Karen thought.

"Sorry, I'll get to their tables right now." Natsu said. Natsu served all the tables he needed to and like last time most of them wanted to be fed by Natsu but this time he noticed a lot of the girls were from his school. Natsu worked hard all day, even with the constant sexual harassment from some of the customers Natsu continued to work hard mostly because he didn't really care and he even took the over time shift since he was trying to save up for something very important. Natsu left work and arrived home completely worn out but being greeted by five extremely attractive lifted his spirits, energy and something else that was in use all night.

**-Monday School gate After school-**

Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Kagura and Knightwalker were standing outside the school gate waiting for Erza to finish with her student council work.

"So how was your first day of school?" Natsu asked.

"I was good and I made friends with two girls, there names were Juvia and Lucy but I still wish I was in your class like Mira-nee is." Lisanna said.

"I'm glad that you managed to make friends so quickly." Natsu said.

"Senpai if I remember correctly you seduced most of the school's girls with in a week of being here." Kagura said.

"And I think Juvia is watching us right now." Natsu said as he spotted the blue haired beauty.

"Hey Juvia-chan stop hiding can come over here." Natsu said while waving to Juvia.

_'Natsu-sama spotted Juvia, she must be more careful ore else she won't get any more Natsu-sama action shots.' _Juvia said as she put her phone away.

"Hi Natsu-sama, Juvia was just taking a nap in the bush." Juvia lied.

"You shouldn't do that." Natsu said.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"You might mess up that perfect hair of yours." Natsu said which made Juvia blush and the other girls give her angry glares when Juvia noticed this a smug smile appeared on Juvia face.

"Natsu why don't you compliment my hair more?" Mira asked with fake tears.

"I only keep my hair short cause you like it and you haven't said anything about it late." Lisanna said as she started fake crying as well.

"Senpai keeping my hair like this is hard and all you do is pull it during sex but you never tell me it looks good." Kagura said as she joined in with the fake crying.

_'I don't really care about my hair I just really want to fuck Natsu right now, too bad for that annoying bet.' _Knightwalker thought as she ignored the antic of the three girls.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you guys." Natsu said as he panicked but when he did this all of the girls started giggling.

"Hey what are you guys laughing about?" Natsu asked.

"You're so funny when you panic." Lisanna said before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Senpai looks hilarious." Kagura said before joining Lisanna in laughing at Natsu.

"You guys were just messing with me, weren't you?" Natsu asked when he noticed Mira trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't worry Juvia would never make fun of Natsu-sama." Juvia said before hugging Natsu's arm.

"Thank you Juvia-chan." Natsu said.

"You know I only kid around because I love you Natsu." Lisanna said as she hugged Natsu's left arm.

"I'm sorry for messing with you Senpai, I shall make up for it with my body." Kagura said as she hugged Natsu from behind.

"Don't be such a baby Natsu you know I'm just messing with you." Mira said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"jeez what's taking Erza so long." Knightwalker mumbled.

"Knightwalker what's the matter normally you jump at the chance to be close with Natsu." Kagura teased.

"You know I can't because of that dumb bet." Knightwalker pouted.

"What's this bet she keeps talking about, and can you guys get off me now?" Natsu asked. All of the girls reluctantly let go of Natsu.

"Don't be so mean Natsu and if you want to know the two Erza's made a bet were the loser was not allowed to have sex with you for two weeks and both of them lost." Mira explained.

"How?" Natsu asked.

"Because you had sex with a teacher and a student at the same time." Lisanna said.

"Are you referring to the time when Natsu-sama took Juvia's innocence?" Juvia asked.

"That must be it." Natsu said. A familiar black limo pulled up next to the group.

_'Where have I seen that before?_ Natsu thought as the front door of the car opened and Arcadios step out. Natsu was about to greet him Arcadios knocked him out and throw him into the back of the car like last time then the car drove off . The girls stood there in shock at what just happened.

"Thank you for waiting but where is Natsu?" Erza asked as she noticed the missing pink haired teen.

"NATSU-SAMA WAS KIDNAPPED!" Juvia yelled.

"MIRA-NEE THEY TOOK NATSU HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" Lisanna yelled.

"I'LL SAVE NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia said as she started running after the car but Erza stopped her.

"Calm down you two it's just his fiancé's butler way of picking him up." Erza said in a calm manner.

"JUVIA MUST BE THE FIRST ONE TO MARRY NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia yelled before free herself and chasing the car.

"So who is going to stop her?" Mira asked.

"I'll go after her." Lisanna said before she sprinted after Juvia.

"I think she's only chasing Juvia so she can catch up to the car as well." Mira said with a sigh.

**-Hisui's Car-**

Natsu woke up and found himself resting on something soft.

"Hello again my prince." Hisui said while playing with Natsu's hair

"Hello Hisui-hime how are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm good now that you're here." Hisui said with a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something." Natsu said.

"Sure anything darling." Hisui said.

"Why did you have your butler knock me out and kidnap me again?" Natsu asked.

"Well I saw there was a lot of girls with you who I assume are part of your harem and I don't think they would of let me had time alone with you." Hisui explained.

"Ok but why do you want me alone?" Natsu asked.

"Well you are my fiancé and you still haven't taken my innocence." Hisui said.

"So that's the real reason you kidnapped me, what a naughty princess you are." Natsu teased as he got up.

"Maybe you'll have to teach me a lesson." Hisui said before they engaged in quick kiss.

"I was going to wait until we were married but I can't stop thinking about you and I can't hold it any more." Hisui said with a small blush in her cheeks.

"You won't have to wait much longer." Natsu whispered into her ear.

"Will you two calm down back there." A very Masculine voice said.

"You're no fun." Natsu said.

"We'll have plenty of time so don't worry my prince." Hisui teased.

"I guess you're right." Natsu said. Hisui started talking about when they were going to get married and where though Natsu was fine with everything Hisui had planned the only input he wanted was to decide the date and how much food was going to be there. Natsu said they would only get married after they both graduated high school, Hisui was quite al right with waiting this long since it meant that Natsu would have excess to his fortune and the wedding could be even bigger. After a long discussion about the wedding they and an even longer car trip eventually arrived at the front gate Hisui's home. Saying that Natsu was shocked would be an understatement considering Hisui lived in a real castle.

"HOLY CRAP YOU LIVE IN A CASTLE, THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the huge modernised castle.

"Natsu calm down, Your dads mansion was about as big as this don't you remember." Hisui said.

"I haven't seen my old house in forever." Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter lets get back into the car, it will take forever to walk to the castle." Hisui said as she got into the car, Natsu followed her inside the car and sat back down next to her. The car drove to the front of the castle and the two teens entered the Castle.

"Natsu can you do me a favour." Hisui said

"Sure." Natsu said.

"Please don't make jokes about my dad's height." Hisui requested.

"He must be really short if you're warning me not to make jokes." Natsu said.

"Natsu I'm serious." Hisui said.

"Fine if It makes you happy." Natsu said.

"But I bet we can make it to my bedroom undetected by him if we are quick." Hisui whispered which made Natsu pick her up bridal style.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of abrupt end to this chapter but I did not feel in the mood for writing another super long chapter since I've been so tired and I didn't want to delay the update any longer. Also don't worry the next chapter will start in a lemon. Anyway I would once again like to thank everyone who has Favorited and followed this story and my other one.**

**-I might take a week off writing this story so I can get my idea's flowing and work on my other stories.**

**-And remember to vote on the poll about Mavis please so I can includ her soon.**

**Harem so far (Girls with a * have had an interaction with Natsu in story already)**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui**

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos**

**-Layla***

**-Kamika**

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**Please remember to review since it does give me something of ideas and who know if someone suggests something really good I might lose my writers block a bring you a new chapter quicker. Also who likes the visuals for the new FT opening , I think they are the best ones I've seen in any of the fairy tail openings.**


	12. Bodyguards Bride-Hisui,Cosmos, Kamika

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 12: Bodyguards + Bride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

Natsu was sneaking through the halls of the castle with Hisui in his arms.

"Natsu you're sweating quite a bit." Hisui commented.

"Well I'm not used to sneaking around like this and plus I don't even know where we are going." Natsu said while looking around for guards.

"Why do you keep looking around like that?" Hisui asked.

"I just don't want to get caught by someone and getting kicked out before I can make you mine." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about guards I only have two bodyguards and they are on the other side of the castle resting." Hisui said.

"That's relief but I still don't know where the hell I'm going." Natsu said.

"Just go into the next room on the right." Hisui said. Natsu quickly ran to the room like Hisui instructed and kicked the door open. Natsu was surprised when he saw that bedroom was actually an indoor spring.

"You can put me down now." Hisui said.

"Hisui this isn't a bedroom." Natsu pointed out.

"Of course it's not silly." Hisui said.

"I thought we were going to the bedroom so we could.. you know." Natsu said.

"We can do that after you stop smelling like sweat." Hisui teased.

"What do you mean, I smell great." Natsu bragged.

"Are you sure about that?" Hisui asked.

"I'm one hundred percent see." Natsu said before he smelt his underarm. Natsu was disgusted by what he smelt and almost threw up.

"See what I mean." Hisui said.

"I guess you have a point." Natsu said. Natsu began to undress himself in front of Hisui who began to blush.

"Natsu what are you doing?" A very flustered Hisui asked.

"I taking my clothes off the better question is why aren't you doing the same." Natsu said.

"It's very embarrassing for a girl you know." Hisui said.

"If it's that embarrassing I'll just go inside first so you can cover up with a towel." Natsu said as he tool off his remaining clothes.

"At least try to cover up." Hisui said as she tried her best not to look at Natsu's semi.

"What's wrong you seemed so will earlier?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't expect it to be so.. Big." Hisui said with a huge blush.

"What are you talking about it's not even hard yet." Natsu said as he looked down.

"It get's bigger?" Hisui asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry It will all fit." Natsu said.

"But that will happen later." Natsu whispered before he gave Hisui a pick peck on the cheek and entered the largest spring.

"Hurry up Hisui-hime the water is great." Natsu said while relaxing in the warm water.

"Ok sure but look away first." Hisui said. Natsu complied and Hisui stripped her clothes before covering herself in a towel that did do anything to hide her amazing figure. Hisui moved to the same spring Natsu was in and sat beside him. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl next him and he certainly couldn't help it that his cock was slowing becoming erect. Hisui noticed Natsu's erection and thought of a way to help herself get used to his cock.

"Natsu why don't we start now?" Hisui asked as she grabbed Natsu's cock but because of it's girth her finger couldn't touch.

"What's with the change of heart?" Natsu teased.

"Since I'm going to be your first wife I must be able to be able to satisfy you properly." Hisui said before she began to stroke her delicate hand up and down Natsu's shaft.

"I guess I have to satisfy you too." Natsu said before his hand travelled to Hisui's virgin entrance. Natsu inserted two of his fingers into her tight her tight entrance which made Hisui moan softly, Natsu moved his two fingers further into her which caused her to release a slightly louder moan before Natsu used his rough fingers to start exploring her. Hisui was surprised with Natsu's skill, it felt like he knew her body much better than she did. Whilst receiving a pleasure that she could never give to herself Hisui did her best to keep her stroking to a good rhythm so she would not disappoint Natsu but due to what she was feeling this simple task became increasingly difficult. When Hisui thought the pleasure could not get any better Natsu grabbed one of her large breasts and started playing with the soft orb of flesh and the sensitive pink nub that rested atop the aforementioned breasts. Hisui efforts came to a stop when when Natsu began to use his thumb to massage her clit and she just let Natsu do as he pleased with her body. Hisui was quickly brought to a climax by Natsu, as she came she screamed out Natsu's name before make a shameless expression that was unfit for someone of her upbringing.

"Did you like that Hisui-hime?" Natsu asked while his fingers remained inside her and continued to caress her soaked snatch.

"That was great but I was unable to satisfy you like I hope wanted to, maybe you'll have to punish me for my failure." Hisui suggested while catching her breath.

"I'm going to use your body to satisfy my every need so you don't need to worry my masochist little princess." Natsu said in a sexy voice before he removed his fingers.

"Of course my prince and I don't worry about being gentle I'm into the rough stuff."Hisui said before giving Natsu a quick kiss one the cheek. Natsu and Hisui spent a couple more minutes relaxing in the spring before leaving and covering themselves in white bathrobes. Hisui guided Natsu to her room, Hisui's room was much larger than any of the bedrooms that he had previously spent and night in. Hisui's room had pink walls and was decorated like a princess for a story book.

"You really like the colour pink don't you?" Natsu asked as he moved towards the bed.

"Yeah I love the colour pink don't you?" Hisui replied while remaining close to Natsu.

"Not really my favourite colour is red." Natsu answered.

"Then why did you dye your hair pink?" Hisui asked.

"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT!" Natsu yelled while a thick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I'm just kidding around Natsu and you're so funny when you get angry." Hisui said.

"I guess I'll really have to punish you now won't I?" Natsu said in a predatory voice before pushing Hisui onto the bed and she landed on her back. Since the landing was a bit rough Hisui's robes became slightly undone so a lot of her breasts became visible. Hisui was surprised at how quickly Natsu's personality change considering one moment he could be very childlike and innocent but a second later he became this charming sexy man who would dominate you before violating your body.

"Please show me the wonders of flesh my prince." Hisui pleaded with a blush on her face as she looked at the man who was trapping her below him with his strong arms.

"Gladly." Natsu said before leaning down and nibbling on the soft flesh of Hisui's neck. Natsu used one of his hands to take of one side of her robe so he could gain excess to her breasts. Natsu began to fondle Hisui's breast in a circular motion while trailing kisses along her body to help raise her sensitivity. Natsu decided he wanted to make Hisui do some of the work so he brought her closer to her and flipped their positions so she was straddling him. Natsu sat up and brought his future bride closer so her breasts pressed against his muscular chest before his warm lips met with Hisui's. Natsu's lips pressed firmly against Hisui's lips while his hands played with her long silky hair. The kiss began to heat up when Natsu's hand travelled south and landed on Hisui's large ass, Hisui understood Natsu's magic and she began to grind her hips against Natsu's crotch. Natsu's tongue grazed her lower lip, Hisui knew that Natsu wanted to take their kiss to the next level so she slightly parted her lips which gave Natsu enough room to insert his tongue. When Hisui felt Natsu's warm tongue enter her mouth she saw it as an opportunity to fight back against Natsu so she her tongue to caress his. Though Mira and Erza had attempted to kiss back a few times the feeling of a girl taking control was still odd to him.

_'For a virgin she's a really good kisser maybe just this once I'll let her take control_" Natsu thought as Hisui's tongue slowly started to dominate his own.

_'I knew reading those books and practising with my pillow would pay off.'_ Hisui said to herself as she took full control kiss.

"That was good Hisui-hime." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss.

"Thank you Natsu and you haven't seen anything yet." Hisui said.

"Don't get cocky, I only let you take control of the kiss since I wanted to make up for accidentally taking your first kiss in the car." Natsu confessed before he pushed Hisui onto her back again.

"And plus I still need to punish you." Natsu said before tearing the her robe of her body so he could see her fully naked body.

"Natsu stop staring." Hisui said.

"Don't worry Hisui-hime it's only you and me." Natsu said before he moved his finger to her nether regions. He began to slowly trace her slit with one of his fingers into it. Natsu pulled his finger out to find it covered in Hisui's juices. Natsu licked it but made sure to leave some of Hisui's nectar since he had plans for it.

"Natsu what are you doing with that finger?" Hisui asked as Natsu brought his finger closer to her face.

"I'm going to give you a taste of one of my favourite foods." Natsu said with a devious smile before shoving his finger into Hisui's mouth. Hisui could taste a mixture of herself and Natsu's saliva though it tasted weird to her, the knowledge of what she was doing began to cause her loins to heat up.

"Natsu that was too erotic." Hisui said.

"Well I think that's enough teasing don't you?" Natsu asked as began to strip his robe.

"I agree, It's time for you to take my purity Natsu." Hisui said.

"Ok lets start with my favourite position." Natsu said.

"What would that be?" Hisui asked.

"Just get on your hands and knees." Natsu said.

"I'm trusting you to be gentle Natsu but only at the start." Hisui said as she got into the position.

"It's going to be painful so I suggest you cover your mouth." Natsu warned.

"I'll be fine." Hisui said. Natsu knew she was going to regret her choice so he warned her put she gave him the same answer. Natsu gave up trying to convince her so he slowly slid into her and penetrated her hymen which caused a small sliver of blood to leave her recently deflowered entrance. The second she felt her innocence get taken from her she grabbed her bed sheets and let out a loud scream. Even though Natsu had done his best to relax her his large size was still too much for Hisui to handle.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Just give me a few moments to relax." Hisui said. After Natsu had seen the discomfort on Hisui's face disappear he pulled out until before thrusting all the way in. Hisui's eyes widen when she felt Natsu reach her deepest parts effortlessly. Natsu repeated this motion and Hisui's face lost it's usual elegant expression and was replaced by an extremely shameless as Natsu's hips smashed against her ass. Natsu grabbed her ass and sped up his pounding while reaching even deeper into his future wife.

"You like be fucked like an animal don't you." Natsu teased before giving her a hard smack on the ass.

"OH yes I do my prince hilt your sword into my bitch pussy." Hisui said as she looked at Natsu.

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment." Natsu said before smacking her ass again.

_'I can't let anyone see me like this or I would be unfit to be his bride.' _Hisui thought as she became even more lost in the pleasure and reached. Hisui couldn't hold on much longer and she reached her climax much quicker than she wanted but Natsu's pounding didn't stop he actually moved even faster, Hisui begged Natsu to slow down so she could calm down from her orgasm but Natsu ignored her which made waves upon waves of pleasure to wash over her body every time he thrust into her.

_'She keeps getting tight, this is fucking awesome.' _Natsu said. Natsu switched the position, Natsu grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder before he began to thrust into her again. In this position Natsu was able to get even deeper into Hisui which was a feat both thought impossible. Natsu leaned down and roughly grabbed one of Hisui's breasts and began to fondle it. After what seemed like eternity of rough pounding for Hisui, Natsu was close to cumming.

"Shit I'm so close Hisui where do you want it?" Natsu asked as he tried his best to hold back.

"INSIDE FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED AND CLAIM MY WOMB AS YOURS!" Hisui yelled as she reached another orgasm, she wasn't too sure how many times Natsu had made her cum but she didn't really care since she felt like she was in heaven.

"Here it comes." Natsu said as he cum deep inside Hisui's snatch. Hisui felt her insides being filled past capacity with Natsu's hot cum. This feeling coupled with that fact Natsu hadn't stop moving sent her into state of bliss, she let out one last very loud scream before she passed out.

"Crap I overdid it, but normally my partner would last a few more rounds before passing out." Natsu said as he pulled out of Hisui who was no sleeping peacefully.

"She does look cute when she's sleeping though." Natsu said to himself.

"HISUI-SAMA WE HEARD YOUR SCREAMING AND CAME OVER TO CHeck on you." A woman said before she realised the position Hisui and this guy she had never seen before where in and she instantly jumped to a conclusion. The woman was a little bit taller than Natsu, she had a slim build but her busty was fairly large,her long black hair that was kept in twin tails that stopped right before the ground and she had pale complexion and her eyes were a dark brown colour. Natsu found the woman's choice of attire odd since she was wearing a black robe like dress with a yellow trimming that wrapped around her apart from her legs which were left exposed and the robe was kept together with the use of a large red sash under her breasts.

"COSMOS HURRY UP A PINK HAIRED MAN RAPED HISUI-SAMA!" The woman yelled.

"That's not what happened here." Natsu said.

"Than explain why she's uncontentious on the bed and why she was screaming so much." The woman asked.

"That's because we were have sex, completely consensual sex." Natsu said as he got up.

"Cover yourself up scum bag, Hisui said she would only give her virginity to her fiancé." The woman said with a blush on her face.

_'Oh my god did he kill her with that thing, there is no way that could fit into anyone.' _The bodyguard thought while staring at Natsu's erect member.

"If you're going to accuse me of raping her can you at least no stare at my dick." Natsu said.

"It's kind of hard not to." the woman mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late Kamika but I saw some flowers that needed watering." Cosmos said happily as she stopped next to the woman now identified as Kamika. Cosmos was a beautiful young woman who looked about a year younger than Natsu. She had long messy pink hair that ended at her shoulder blades, she was a little shorter than Natsu and she had a bust that rivalled Lucy's. (**A/N: She was wearing what she wore in the anime)**

"Holy look at the size of that thing." Cosmos said when she spotted Natsu's cock.

"Focus we need to apprehend this man for raping and possibly killing Hisui-sama with that thing." Kamika said.

"It also looks like he came inside a bunch of times, she still looks so beautiful." Cosmos said when she looked at the large amount of cum leaking out of Hisui.

"Stop saying stuff like that we need to stop this disgusting rapist." Kamika said.

"Let me clear a few things up, first of all I didn't rape her, secondly I didn't kill her she's just sleeping and Lastly I only came once." Natsu said.

"What a beast but I still don't believe you." Kamika said.

"Actually now that I think about it I think I've see this boy before." Cosmos said.

"Really?" Kamika.

"Wait he looked younger." Cosmos said.

"So he must of been her stalker since he was young, was it a mug shot?" Kamika asked.

"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" Natsu yelled.

"Likely story, now that Hisui-sama is waking up we can find out what you did to her." Kamika said.

"What's with all the noise?" Hisui asked.

"These two keep saying I raped you." Natsu said.

"Let me sort this out." Hisui said. Hisui went on to explain who Natsu was her fiancé and why there was so much screaming.

"I'm sorry for jumping to a conclusion Dragneel-sama." Kamika said while bowing.

"I'm sorry for my partner being an idiot Dragneel-sama." Cosmos said.

"Don't worry about it and just call me Natsu." Natsu said.

"Thank you for being so forgiving but I must be punished." Kamika.

"It's fine Kamika." Natsu said.

"You are too forgiving but so I've decided to pay you back with my body." Kamika said as she undid her sash.

"You don't have to do that." Natsu said.

"Hisui-sama do I have your permission to satisfy Natsu-sama since you couldn't." Kamika said as she took her robe off and revealed her bare chest but her maiden hood was still covered by a pair of white panties.

"I think it's fine but you have to work together with Cosmos." Hisui said.

"And Natsu you better be done before I clean up." Hisui said as she put her bathrobe on and left the room.

"Now that she is gone lets get started." Natsu said. Cosmos took her clothes off and laid them down next to Kamika's so she was only wearing pink panties.

"Me and Kamika are going to do all my work so just sit down." Cosmos said.

"Kamika I hope you're ready to put those fun bags to work." Cosmos said.

"I will do what ever is necessary to please Dragneel-sama." Kamika said as she knelt down in front of Natsu.

"Move along." Cosmos said as she got next to Kamika. The two body guards pressed their breasts against each other with Natsu's hardness sandwiched between them. Cosmos began to move her larger assets up and down Natsu while her nipples brushed against Kamika who was doing the same thing. Natsu was surprised how in sync these two were and how much pleasure they giving him. Kamika began to moan when she felt Natsu's thick shaft heat up and the feeling of Cosmos' hard nipples rubbing against her own made her moan even louder, she tried to keep quite so she didn't alert anyone but her body wouldn't let her so she came up with an idea. Kamika stared at the large portion of Natsu's cock that was peaking out before leaning in, taking the head into her mouth and the instant she did she could taste Natsu's salty pre cum. Natsu moaned at this action which gave Kamika the confidence to started boding her head up and down Natsu's shaft. Natsu prided himself on his stamina but the amazing teamwork from the two bodyguards was too much for him to handle. Kamika felt Natsu's member begin to twitch in her mouth since she knew what it meant she increased her pace and started sucking harder in an effort to make him cum faster. Natsu couldn't hold on any longer and came inside her mouth, Kamika expertly swallowed as much as she could until it took Natsu longer than usual to stop pumping cum down her throat. When Natsu finished Kamika took the cock out of her mouth before showing Natsu the cum that remained in her mouth but before she could swallow it her Cosmos smashed her lips against hers and used her tongue to steal some of Natsu's cum. The two girls fought with their tongues for Natsu's cum and this erotic display brought Natsu back to his hardest state.

"I win." Cosmos said proudly." As she swallowed her prize.

"You're such a thief I worked harder for that." Kamika said.

"I doesn't matter he still looks ready to go." Cosmos said.

"Of course I am I've only cum a couple of times." Natsu said.

"Now it's my turn to do the work, both of you get on the bed." Natsu said.

"What position do you want us in?" Kamika said.

"I want Kamika to lay on her back and Cosmos you get on top of her so your looking at her pussy." Natsu instructed. though it was an embarrassing position the complied to Natsu's orders.

"I'm going to start with Kamika since she did most of the work last time." Natsu said as he moved to the end where Kamika's moist entrance was. Natsu lined up his cock with her maidenhood before thrusting his entire length in her which made her scream because of the pleasure and slight amount of pain, Cosmos watched in amazement as she watched Natsu's large member stretch her insides to such and extent. Natsu pulled out most of the way before thrusting back into which caused her to moan even louder, Kamika decided to stop her moans by pleasuring her partner with her tongue. Natsu picked up his pace, Cosmos sat up so she was on eye level with Natsu and began playing with her large breasts. Natsu leaned towards the beautiful pink haired teen and captured her teens lips. Cosmos started to grin her hips against Kamika's face while Natsu and her made out. Natsu knew that both of them were getting close so he he trust deeper into Kamika and forced Cosmos back into her original position. Natsu felt Kamika's already tight walls tightened up up around his member as she came while Kamika's face was covered in Cosmos love juices covered her face. Seeing that the had both reached their climaxes he pulled out of Kamika before thrusting into Cosmos' mouth which made her eyes widen in shock.

"Stay wake Cosmos I still haven't cum yet." Natsu said as he forced even more his cock into her mouth. Natsu started to face fuck Cosmos who was struggling to breath due to the large amount of man meat in her mouth.

"Don't worry I was already close so this will not last." Natsu said as he forced himself further down her throat. Cosmos knew if she wanted to live through this she had to make Natsu cum so she began to suck on the large phallus that was being forced down her throat. Natsu finished quicker than he anticipated due to Cosmos' skilful sucking and he came inside of Cosmos' tight wet throat. Natsu knew she would probably coke his he kept cum in her mouth so he pulled out of her and released the rest of Cosmos' face.

"That felt great but I'm nowhere near done." Natsu said as he pointed to his still throbbing cock.

"Cosmos what did we get ourselves into?" Kamika asked.

"I don't know but I'm loving it." Cosmos said with a silly smile.

"I hope you're ready Cosmos." Natsu said as he moved to the other side the duo and positioned himself in front of her maiden hood.

"If you do that I'll go crazy." Cosmos said.

"Hisui said I had to be finished with you two before she came back." Natsu said before thrusting most his member into her.

"OH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD." Cosmos said as she felt herself being stretched way past her limits by Natsu's long meaty cock. Natsu thrust in and out of Cosmos at incredible speeds. Natsu's speed and force increased every time he heard Cosmos scream and moan. Kamika could understand how why she was making so much noise but she knew it could get them in trouble if they were found having sex with their master's fiancé so she raised her hips so her maiden hood met with Cosmos' mouth. Even though she was slowing losing her to the feeling of Natsu's monster cock Cosmos knew what Kamika meant so she decided to pay back her partner. Natsu continued to ram himself into Cosmos but made sure to go as deep as he could since he knew all three of them were near to their climax.

"Shit I'm close." Natsu said. After a few more thrusts Natsu released his cum into Cosmos's contracting pussy. When he was half way done with his released he pulled out and forced it into Kamika's mouth which was wide open because of her recent climax at the hands of Cosmos. Want's Natsu was done blasting cum down Kamika's throat he pulled out and looked at the two sweat covered beauties he had brought to a climax.

"You two did great but I'm still far from done." Natsu said.

"Please keep using our bodies Dragneel-sama." Kamika said as she got Cosmos off her.

"Having sex with you is the most beautiful experience I have ever had so please keep going." Cosmos said as she licked the cum off her face.

"Natsu are you done with those two yet?" Hisui asked as she entered the room. Hisui was shocked to see her two bodyguards with shameless expressions on their faces and cum leaking out of their womanhoods but she was even more shocked when she saw that Natsu was still fully erect.

"I'm still ready to go." Natsu said.

"How?" Hisui asked.

"I have to satisfy at least five girls needs a day Hisui so this is no problem for me." Natsu said proudly.

"Now hurry up you still need a lot of practise." Natsu said.

"Practising what?" Hisui asked.

"Don't you want to be able to keep up with me on our honeymoon?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do." Hisui said.

"Than get over here." Natsu said.

**-Next day School gate-**

"Where is Natsu It's almost time for school." Erza said impatiently.

"knowing Natsu, he's most likely cuddling with his fiancé." Lisanna said.

"Or fucking her brains out." Knightwalker said.

"I think senpai is doing the first option since he's so great." Kagura said.

"You think to highly of Natsu, don't you remember the ways he wakes us up." Erza said.

"He wakes me up with a kiss." Lisanna said with a blush.

"Same here." Kagura and Mira said.

"He wakes me up with a slap on the ass just the way I like it." Knightwalker said.

"Why doesn't he wake me up with a kiss?" Erza said.

"Because he knows you love being woken up with two hard slaps on the ass." Knightwalker said.

"I am the student council president, I am not a masochist." Erza lied.

"Do you want me to tell him to stop?" Mira asked. Erza didn't answer Mira's question.

"Oh look Juvia is here." Erza said.

"NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia said as she ran to the group.

"Hello Juvia." the group said.

"Oh it's just my Natsu-sama's harem." Juvia said with disappointment in her voice.

"Where is Natsu-sama anyway Juvia couldn't sleep because Juvia was thinking about Natsu all night long." Juvia said with a blush.

_'I don't want to know what she was doing.' _All of the girls said. The girls conversed for a couple more minutes before Hisui's car pulled up.

"Bye Hisui-Hime and tell Cosmos and Kamika that they did a great job." Natsu said as he left the car.

"See you later my prince." Hisui said.

"Hi guys why do you guys look so pissed?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia said as she jumped on Natsu and smothered him in her boobs.

"Juvia I can't breath." Natsu said.

"Sorry about that Natsu-sama, Juvia missed you so much." Juvia said as she continued to smother Natsu.

"Juvia I think you should stop." Mira said.

"Is it because you're jealous love rival?" Juvia said.

"That's not it at all." Mira said.

"Then what it is?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu has turned blue." Mira said.

"What?" Juvia asked before lifting herself off Natsu. When she looked down she saw Natsu's uncontentious form.

"OH GOD JUVIA KILLED NATSU-SAMA, JUVIA MUST USE HER AIR TO SAVE NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia yelled as she shook Natsu's body.

"I MUST SAVE SENPAI WITH MY LIPS!" Kagura said as she got down next to Natsu.

"You guys are overacting." Lisanna said she took the remaining spot next to Natsu.

"Lisanna you're actions are contradicting you're words." Mira said.

"I'm doing my duty as one of his future wives, so don't judge me." Lisanna said.

"I think we should just leave them alone and get to class." Erza suggested.

"I agree." Knightwalker said.

"I think I'm going to see how this plays out." Mira said.

"Suit your self." Both Erzas said.

"We must take turns trying to revive Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

"I shall go first since senpai took my virginity first." Kagura said.

"I think I should be the one to go first since I got him into this situation." Juvia said.

"I still think I should be the one to save him." Kagura said.

"If you want to challenge Juvia's love, She will fight with all her might." Juvia said. The two girls started bickering and didn't notice that Lisanna was performing CPR to Natsu.

"All done." Lisanna said as she separated from Natsu.

"I can finally breath." Natsu said.

"But how me and Juvia haven't done anything yet?" Kagura asked.

"That's because I saved Natsu." Lisanna bragged.

"Damn it I was too slow I must get better." Kagura said sadly.

"Don't worry I'll kiss every part of your body tonight." Natsu said before giving Kagura a quick kiss.

"Senpai you're too erotic." Kagura said.

"Juvia wished she lived with Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

"We still have plenty of room." Natsu said.

"God damn it Natsu stop inviting girls to our house." Lisanna said.

"Don't worry Lisanna we have a lot of spare rooms." Natsu said.

"That's not what I meant." Lisanna pouted.

"Don't worry Lisanna-san Juvia only need Natsu-sama for half the night." Juvia said.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Shit we're late." Natsu said as he got up. He throw Juvia and Lisanna over his shoulders.

"Sorry Kagura you're class is too far away." Natsu said before sprinting off to his class.

"YOU BETTER MAKE IT UP TO ME SENPAI!" Kagura said.

**-Natsu's Home room- ****~Last lesson~**

"Before you leave I have to announce Aries-sensei will be taking a long break from teaching." Virgo said.

"Why?" A random class mate said.

"Well she needs time off since she is pregnant." Virgo said nonchalantly. The second she said this Natsu knew he was in trouble with Mira for not telling her but he knew that Erza would react even worse since he got some pregnant that wasn't her.

"Well now that's out of the way you may go home." Virgo said. Natsu got out of his chair and ran out of the class without looking back because he knew Mira would be right on his tail.

"Natsu come back I just want to talk." Mira said with a sinister smile.

"Please don't hurt me Mira." Natsu begged as he continued to run down the halls.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want a baby too." Mira said.

"I told you, not until you finish school." Natsu said.

"Maybe I'll just steal Aries' baby and raise it as mine." Mira said.

"Mira that is not funny." Natsu said.

"Who said I'm joking." Mira said.

"Mira if you steal her kid I won't put one in you." Natsu said. This made Mira stop in her tracts. Natsu turned the next corner but he bumped into someone the second he did.

"Ouch! Sorry about that." Natsu said.

"It's fine Natsu." a voice said. Natsu opened his eyes and came face to face with Jenny.

"It's my fault Jenny and plus I have to make up for cancelling our date." Natsu said.

"Well I know a way to make up for it." Jenny said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Can you come with me to a modelling job tomorrow after school?" Jenny requested.

"Sure that seems fair but I didn't know you were a model." Natsu said.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Jenny said before giving Natsu a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye for now and good luck getting away from Erza." Jenny said as she got up.

"Shit Cana must have told her." Natsu said before getting up and sprinting off.

"NATSU HOW COME I'M NOT THE ONE CARRYING YOUR CHILD!" Erza yelled.

_'I need to get the fuck out of here.' _Natsu thought as he ran down the stairs. Once Natsu had gotten down the stairs he could see the way out but as he was about to get to the exit something grabbed him and a second later he found himself in a dark room.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I felt a bit uninspired this week but thanks to some suggestions I've got a few future chapters planned. As for the cliff hanger I will let you guys chose Natsu's saviour/ Capture so just leave a review. Also I have a poll for one of my other stories and I would appreciate those who read that story to please vote.**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare**

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**Also I am looking for a Beta for my stories.**


	13. Foreign Redhead and Bikini Babes-Flare

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 13: Foreign Redhead and Bikini Babes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU ME AND MIRA JUST WANT TO TALK!" Erza yelled.

"I think he got away, lets check his workplace then we check our house." Mira said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Erza said.

"Lets get the others so we get find that hunk of a boyfriend and fuck him until we're pregnant." Mira said cheerfully.

"I can't wait birth a child, I wonder what it feels like." Erza said.

"I think we should start picking up some baby stuff." Mira said.

"Wait does that mean I can have sex with Natsu again? Erza asked.

"I think we've all had enough of that stupid bet." Mira said. The two girls left the school and completely forgot about there search and went to a baby store pick out cute clothes for there future kids.

**-Dark room-**

"Where the hell am I? well at least I'm safe from those two." Natsu said.

"By the way thank you for saving me whoever you are." Natsu said.

"Thank you." A shy sounding girl said but her voice sounded a bit foreign.

"Why don't you turn on the light so I can thank you in person." Natsu said.

"Sure if you really want to see me." The girl said before turning on the light. Natsu was surprised to see that his saviour was a beautiful girl. She had a complexion as pale as Juvia's, She had waist length dark red hair that was kept in twin braids, her eyes matched her beautiful hair. She was very well empowered which gave her a perfect hourglass figure that most girls could only dream of. She was dressed in the school uniform which almost looked too small but Natsu had to control himself since this girl had just saved him from the wrath of Erza and Mira.

"So what's your name my name is-" Natsu said before being interrupted.

"You're Natsu Dragneel the third year and my one true love." The girl said with a blush.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said you're my true love and this is our love nest." The girl said with a blush on her cheeks. Natsu looked around the room and saw the room actually a small bedroom.

"Since when did the school have a room like this? and how the fuck did I get here?" Natsu asked as he tried to ignore her earlier statement.

"You're in the schools on campus dormitory for foreign exchange students." The girl explained.

_'How long was I running?' _Natsu asked himself as he looked outside and her could see the school building.

"WHAT THE HELL I ONLY RAN FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" Natsu shouted.

"Actually you ran for about thirty minutes then I noticed you come this way so and grabbed you." The foreign girl said.

"Well I guess I'm safe now, So thank you..." Natsu said.

"What's you're name?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Flare Corona." Flare said.

"Well thanks Flare." Natsu said as he was about to leave but he was stopped.

"Where are do you think you're going?" Flare said.

"I was going to get something to eat." Natsu said.

"Don't worry I have something you can eat just wait for it in the next room." Flare said.

"I guess I can't say no to a free meal." Natsu said as he entered the living room. the room was a simple living room with a couch, coffee table and TV. Natsu sat there for a few minutes before Flare came in with a tray of food and tea.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Flare said as she sat down next to Natsu.

"It's ok I have plenty of time." Natsu said.

"That's good." Flare said as she sat down next to Natsu.

"So why did you help me?" Natsu asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Because I saw you in danger and what kind of future wife would I be if I didn't help you out." Flare said.

"You sound like a girl I know called Juvia but you don't talk in the third person." Natsu said.

"Would you prefer if Flare talked in the third person?" Flare asked cutely.

"I like it better when you are yourself and plus that's kind of Juvia's thing." Natsu said.

"If it pleases you I'm fine with that." Flare said.

"You don't have to do that just for me Flare." Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu, now eat your food." Flare said. Natsu ate the food and Flare just watched him. Natsu ate the food quickly and he enjoyed every bite of it.

"Wow that was good Flare." Natsu said. A few seconds later Natsu felt a certain part of his body start to grow and get harder.

_'Shit what's going on, why am I getting hard, she hasn't done anything but she is very hot so that might be it.' _Natsu thought before covering his crotch.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Flare asked.

"Nothing's wrong so don't worry." Natsu said as he scooted away.

"That's weird my mother told me to put these pills to get the guy I like excited." Flare said.

"Maybe I didn't put enough in." Flare said.

_'So that's why I'm so horny.' _Natsu said.

"Open wide Natsu." Flare said before forcing more down Natsu's throat. This action caused Natsu's half erect cock become fully erect and Natsu began to lose self control.

"Flare why did you do that?" Natsu asked as he backed away. Natsu's pants felt insanely tight, to the point that they felt like they were going to rip any second.

"I need you excited so you will take my virginity and understand my feelings for you." Flare said.

_'I she crazy we just met and she didn't need to do something like this to get my attention.' _Natsu thought.

"We just met though." Natsu said as he backed away into a wall.

"This might be the first time that you've seen me but I've been watching you since your first day." Flare said as she cornered Natsu.

"I thought Juvia was my only stalker." Natsu said.

"I'm a much better stalker than her since you've never caught me but know I kind of regret it." Flare said sadly.

"Don't get any closer." Natsu warned.

"But Natsu this is what I wanted." Flare said before grabbing Natsu's hard cock through his pants. Natsu had been in these sorts of situations enough to know that fighting back against a horny schoolgirl who would go this far was completely useless.

"Fine but can we move this to your bedroom?" Natsu requested.

"As long as you will let me have a taste for your delicious meat when we get there." Flare said as she let go of Natsu's manhood. Flare held Natsu's hand and dragged him to the her bedroom.

"One second thought you wait out here so I can get ready." Flare said before pushing Natsu back to the living room.

_'jeez whatever she gave me is really effective. _Natsu thought as he looked down at the tent in his pants.

_'I hope she puts on something hot or even better nothing at all.' _Natsu's perverted side said.

"Come in Natsu." Flare said. When Natsu opened the door he was surprised to see that the rooms only light source was candles and Flare was wearing a red leather corset that exposed a lot of cleavage, a matching red g-string, black stockings and her hair was straight but the most shocking thing to Natsu was that she was carrying a whip,a pair of handcuffs and rope. This situation felt very familiar to Natsu.

"Flare what are you wearing?" Natsu asked.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll explain, pinkie-kun." Flare said.

"It's salmon by the way." Natsu said under his breath.

"I'm still going to call you pinkie." Flare said.

"If you didn't look so hot in that I would of probably gotten mad about that." Natsu said as he sat down.

"You really like it? I didn't know that you were into bondage." Flare said before cuffing Natsu's wrist to the bed.

"Why are you cuffing me to the bed?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm doing all the work so just relax." Flare said as she cuffed his other hand.

"Did you really have to cuff both of them?" Natsu asked. Flare carefully took off Natsu's shirt so that she could see Natsu's chiseled abs and pecs. Flare began to trace her hands up and down Natsu's body. Natsu gave out a soft moan when Flare began to lick his body.

"Now now Pinkie-kun no talking or sounds, we don't want to get caught now do we." Flare teased.

"I didn't even talk." Natsu said before he being whipped the sexy redhead. Natsu let out a yell which got him another lash with Flares whip.

"Your screams are so sexy Pinkie-kun, I might get addicted to hearing them." Flare said with a sadistic smile.

_'God damn it I need to stop getting involved with girl that are into such kinky stuff but they dress in such sexy clothes.' _Natsu thought as Flare repeatedly whipped him.

"I think I'll cum if you keep screaming like that." Flare said as she started to play with herself.

_'I wonder if she has a submissive side like Virgo-sensei or if she's a complete sadist.' _Natsu thought as he watched Flare get off on his pain. Eventually Flare reached her climax and she stopped whipping Natsu.

"Thank you for helping me cum like that, it's been a while since I've felt this good." Flare said.

"Are you going to let me go and let me feed you something that you will enjoy as a thank you for the yummy food you have me?" Natsu asked.

"I don't see the harm in that but don't think you'll be able to take control just because I'm letting you go." Flare said as she released on of Natsu's hands. Unfortunately for Flare she hadn't stalked Natsu when he had sex with girls so she didn't know how much of rough, dominating sadist Natsu really could be when he wanted to be when he wanted to be. the second he was released he grabbed the rope and tied Flare's arms behind her back. Natsu took off his pants and exposed his painful erection.

"I hope you're ready to find out how good it is being my submissive is?" Natsu said.

"What's going on I don't like being tied up let me go." Flare said.

"Don't worry you'll love it once I'm done with you." Natsu said as he put his cock closer to her mouth.

"Pinkie-kun are you intending on putting all of that in my mouth?" Flare said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"You must refer to me as Master Dragneel from now on and you will take as much as I want you to." Natsu said in a stern but sexy voice which made Flare a bit wet.

"Yes Master Dragneel." Flare said before she began to lick the head of Natsu's cock.

_'I really wanted to do this with Erza but I guess I can make her do something even more embarrassing.' _Natsu thought as he put the head of his cock into her mouth.

"You're pretty good at this for a virgin." Natsu said as Flare skilfully sucked the tip. Flare slowly bobbed her head up and down the tip while twirling her tongue around it which resulted in soft moans from Natsu .Natsu got impatient of Flare's slow pace so grabbed the back of her head and. forced her to take even more of his thick meat which she gladly took it. Flare thought she was finished pleasuring her new self proclaimed master when she felt his cock begin to twitch in her mouth so she wasn't expecting Natsu to start thrusting into her, forcing her to take a large amount of Natsu's cock. Flare tried to tell him to slow down but her mouth was currently occupied so she could only give Natsu a pleading look which was ignored by her lust driven Master.

"I'm close Flare, you better not let a single drop leave your mouth or I'll have to punish you." Natsu said before finishing inside Flare's mouth and forcing her to swallow his cum. Flare did her best and somehow managed to keep it all in her tight mouth.

"Great work Flare you're the first girl who has managed to swallow all the first time." Natsu said before taking his cock out of Flare's warm mouth and untying her.

"I will out do any girl I need to if it means that I can pleasure you master Dragneel." Flare said while looking up at Natsu. Flares comment only boosted his already massive ego.

"I'm glad you're willing to do that for me Flare." Natsu said. Flare got onto the bed and got on all fours before raising her ass in the air.

"Master Dragneel can you please punish me anyway?" Flare requested while shaking her large ass at Natsu.

"I still need to pay you back for the whipping." Natsu said in a sexy voice.

"Please don't be gentle." Flare said. Natsu got onto the bed and positioned himself behind Flare.

_'I wonder if all redheads are masochists?' _Natsu said as he gave her an experimental slap on the ass. Flare moaned very loudly and Natsu go his answer.

"This outfit really doesn't suit how you really are." Natsu said.

"What would you want me to dress up as?" Flare asked.

"I'll think about that later but lets get these off." Natsu said before tearing the corset off her body but left the sexy red g-string on.

"Master Dragneel I really like that." Flare pouted.

"At least I left your underwear intact and don't answer back to your new Master." Natsu said before slapping her ass again. Natsu delivered another hard smack as he lined his cock up with her soaked entrance.

"I'm going in Flare." Natsu said before he thrust his entire length into Flare. Natsu effortlessly tore her hymen when he did it. Flare could feel Natsu's warm cock being wrapped around her snatch while Natsu's cock pressed against the back of her womb. Flare screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"GOOD GOD NATSU YOU COCK IS TEARING ME IN HALF!" Flare screamed.

"You're so full of surprises Flare, first you swallow it all my cum in one go and now your taking my cock without problem." Natsu said before he slowly started to pull out of her.

"I told you that I am will to outdo every girl you've been with especially the blonde ones." Flare said as she looked back at Natsu.

"I'm going to start moving." Natsu said before he began going in and out of Flare's warmth. Flare didn't like that Natsu was going slow so she began to move her rear back so she met with Natsu's thrust, Natsu took the hint and increased his pace drastically. Flare began to scream loudly but Natsu had an idea to make her feel even better when he saw Flares fun bags rocking back and forth as he plowed her. Natsu leaned down so his stomach was resting on her back, he reached down and grabbed Flare's large breasts before giving them a firm squeeze.

"Oh~ pinkie-kun~ Keep playing with my boobs." Flare said which made Natsu fondle her breast with more force when he heard her call him something other than the name he told her to. Natsu increased his pace again but he made a note that he had to get her to stop calling him that. Flare loved the feeling of Natsu's warm hands groping her chest while he fucked fucked her from behind at incredible speeds. The room became filled with loud moans, grunts and wet meaty slaps as the two teens satisfied their carnal desires. Natsu made Flare experience the best orgasms that she had experienced in her young life which made her clamp her around Natsu's hard member but Natsu refused to cum because he wanted to see how tight Flare could get.

_'She keeps getting tighter and tighter, it's kind of getting painful.' _Natsu thought.

_'Natsu's huge cock is making me feel so good, i don't think I will be able to do anything If I keep cumming.' _Flare thought as waves of intense pleasure washed over her body every time Natsu thrust into her.

"Flare I don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsu said as his cock began to throb inside Flare.

"Please cum inside Pinkie-kun." Flare begged as felt another orgasm about to rocked her body.

"I will but only if you call me the name I told you to." Natsu said. Natsu knew he was going to cum any second so he needed her to say it so he moved one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing the bundle of nerves.

"PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM MASTER DRAGNEEL!" Flare screamed as her body was over taken by another orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING" Natsu said as he emptied himself into Flares pussy. Natsu felt like Flare was trying to tear his cock off when she tighten around him again. Flare could feel Natsu's warmth entering her and overflowing out of her. Once Natsu had finished cumming he didn't pull out since whatever Flare gave him made him stay hard. Natsu sat down and made Flare sit in his lap before he began thrusting upwards, Flare knew that she had to pay Natsu back so she started to bounce up and down Natsu's cock.

"Master Dragneel aren't you going to play with my breasts?" Flare asked in a sexy voice.

"Of course I will." Natsu said before grabbing her large breasts which were formally just bouncing up and down.

"I think I'm going to try as many positions without pulling out." Natsu said.

"But Master Dragneel my stomach will explode if you fill me up like you did before." Flare said.

"I don't think that will happen." Natsu said as he kept fucking Flare. Natsu and Flare stayed in this position until eventually climaxing but there fun didn't end there. Natsu made sure not to pull out but this slightly bloated Flares stomach.

"That was great Flare." Natsu said with his cock still in Flare's extremely full maidenhood.

"Please pull out Master Dragneel I'm going to explode if you cum again." Flare begged.

"Fine but next time I come here I want you to dress up as a bunny girl or something as sexy." Natsu said.

"I'll do anything if you pull out." Flare pleaded.

"Fine." Natsu said before pulling out of her. A large amount of Natsu's seed spilled out of Flare's pussy.

"You weren't kidding were you, this will take forever to clean up." Natsu said as he pointed to the large puddle of cum but he didn't get a response. Natsu looked at Flare and found that she had passed out.

_'I think I over did.' _Natsu thought as he looked at the sleeping redhead who was mumbling in her sleep.

"She does look cute like that though but I better clean up first." Natsu said. Natsu cleaned up and tucked Flare in before getting dressed and leaving. Natsu began to head home, completely forgetting why he ended with Flare's room in the first place.

**-Natsu's house 8:00 pm-**

"I sure am hungry and I hope Mira isn't too pissed off at me about getting home late." Natsu said to no one in particular before opening the door.

"I wonder if Mira cooked anything?" Natsu said as he was about to enter his house. Natsu realised something was off when he wasn't tackle hugged by Lisanna or smothered in Kagura's boobs and the fact that the house was quite and dark made him worry even more. Any normal person would of walked away from this situation but Natsu stupidly entered the house. Natsu only took a few steps before he was knocked out.

_'Crap why does shit keep happening to me?' _Natsu thought before blacking out.

After a few minutes Natsu began to wake up and when he did he heard some talking.

"Are you sure senpai will be fine with this?" A voice said.

"Natsu-sama would never get angry at his lovers for too long." the first voice said.

"But we what if Mira-senpai and Erza-nee-sama catch us?" The second asked.

"You worry too much Kagura-san and Natsu-sama will forgive us when he sees us in these bikini's." Juvia said.

"These are a bit revealing don't you think?" Kagura asked.

"Juvia has worn this in front Natsu-sama before so it's not too bad and plus we need to use our bodies to get answers." Juvia said happily.

"Shhh, Senpai is waking up." Kagura said.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu asked as he fully woke and found himself tied to a chair. Natsu looked in front of him and saw Juvia wearing her purple polka dotted bikini that Natsu found insanely hot. Kagura was standing next to her and she was wearing a pink string bikini that was equally as hot.

"You're in the basement Senpai." Kagura said with a small blush on her face.

"Why am I here and why are you two in Bikinis?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia told you he liked them just look at his pants." Juvia whispered.

"You're right, it's actually making me very hot." Kagura whispered back.

"Just hold on we'll have fun with him after we get answers." Juvia said.

"What are you two whispering about and can you untie me?" Natsu requested.

"Sorry Natsu-sama but we can't untie you until you give us what you want." Juvia said.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Is it true that you got Aries-sensei pregnant before you got me pregnant?" Kagura asked with a slightly crazed look in her eye.

_'She looks like she's going to kill me if I don't answer her quickly.' _Natsu thought.

"Senpai tell me now." Kagura said before she pulled put a knife from her bikini and positioned it in front of Natsu's neck. Natsu began to fear for his life.

"I did get her pregnant but it wasn't on purpose." Natsu said as he started to sweat heaps. Kagura began to giggle.

"I can't believe he felt for the scary chick routine." Kagura said while laughing.

"Know we need to get a few more answers." Juvia said.

"What else would you want to know?" Natsu asked while trying to break free from his bindings.

"Questions like which girl are you going after next? Who are you getting pregnant next? Who are you marrying first and why is it not me?" Kagura asked.

"Are you going to point another knife at me?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia had an idea that is way more fun for all of us." Juvia said.

"I don't like threatening you anyway but we had to get the first question out of the way." Kagura said.

"Why do want to know which girl I'm going after anyway?" Natsu asked.

"So we can stop that bitch from getting a slice of the delicious beef cake named Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she lustfully gazed at Natsu's body.

_'Shit if I tell them, Jenny will get hurt so I better stay strong.' _Natsu thought.

"Sorry but I can't tell you who it is or you'll hurt her." Natsu said.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes." Kagura said as she straddled Natsu hips and began to rub her breasts against Natsu's chest.

"Just tell us Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she pressed her breasts against Natsu's back.

"I'm not going to tell you." Natsu said.

"Come one senpai." Kagura said as she began to grind her hips on Natsu's crotch which man him painfully hard.

"Natsu-sama are you getting hard already?" Juvia teased before nibbling at Natsu's ear.

"Juvia-senpai I think you should take care of senpai's cock." Kagura said before she engaged in a heated lip lock with Natsu. Kagura raised herself before wrapped her legs and arms around Natsu so Juvia had a clear view of the massive bulge in Natsu's pants.

"Juvia is jealous that you get to exchange fluids with her Natsu-sama but I will still do my best." Juvia said as she unzipped Natsu's pants. When Natsu's cock sprung free it gave Juvia a slap on the face which cause her to produce a small yelp.

"Natsu-sama's cock is so big and lively." Juvia said as she held Natsu's manhood in her hand. Juvia began to twirl her tongue around the head before giving it a kiss.

"Natsu-sama's pre cum tastes good but Juvia wants you actual cum." Juvia said before taking half of Natsu's manhood in her mouth. Juvia began to bob her head up and down his shaft, slowly taking more each time. Above Juvia Kagura was making out with Natsu and for once she was the one dominating and she loved the feeling, Kagura guessed she was only in charge since Juvia was doing a good job at sucking Natsu off.

_'These two are amazing.' _Natsu thought. Kagura eventually separated from kiss, much to Natsu's dismay. Kagura got off of Natsu and knelt down next to Juvia.

"Juvia-senpai can you please share?" Kagura said but Juvia refused so Kagura began to work on Natsu's balls. Juvia eventually managed to take all of Natsu's cock and began deep throating Natsu as best as she could While Kagura sucked on one of Natsu's balls and gently fondled the other one with her soft delicate hand. Natsu could barely hold on and his manhood began to twitch in Juvia's wet mouth, Juvia was getting excited at the thought of her stomach being flooded with Natsu's seed to the point that she started playing with herself.

"Shit I'm close." Natsu moaned.

"Juvia-senpai stop hogging it all." Kagura said but she was ignored by Juvia who was intoxicated by the many smell that Natsu's cock was giving off and the thought of receiving Natsu's cum. Juvia didn't even bother to reply instead she bumped Kagura out of the way and used her other hand to play with Natsu's balls in an effort to make him cum faster. Juvia gave one more powerful suck which pushed Natsu over the edge and made Natsu blow his load down Juvia's tight throat and directly into her stomach. Juvia greedily drank every last drop of Natsu's cum, once Natsu was finished with his release. Juvia slowly took Natsu's cock out of her mouth and started rubbing it to get it back to it's hardest state.

"Juvia loves the taste of Natsu-sama's cock in her mouth and I love the taste of your warm white cream even more." Juvia said.

"Juvia-senpai you robbed me of the taste of senpai's essence." Kagura said as she got up.

"You're just jealous that Juvia got all of it." Juvia said said as she puffed her chest.

"I shall make you pay." Kagura said before jumping onto Juvia. Kagura started grappling Juvia and opening her mouth to see if there was any cum left in her mouth but Juvia did not want give up any of what she had so she fought back. Kagura grabbed at Juvia and slightly tore her bikini top.

"THIS WAS THE BIKINI NATSU-SAMA TOOK MY VIRGINITY IN YOU BITCH!" Juvia yelled with rage present in her voice before she ripped Kagura's bikini off.

"YOU GOBBLED UP ALL OF SENPAI'S CUM." Kagura yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Natsu yelled while still confined to his chair."

_'Natsu-sama sounds so sexy when he yells at Juvia.' _Juvia thought.

_'I want Senpai to punish me no.' _Kagura thought.

Natsu noticed the blushes on their faces and thought of an idea.

"Both of you need to be punished for your actions today, now untie me this instant." Natsu commanded.

"Yes Senpai." Kagura said before she untied Natsu.

"Good, now that I'm free I can deliver you the proper punishment." Natsu said.

"Natsu-sama please punish Juvia first, It was my idea to tie you up." Juvia said as she positioned her self for Natsu. Juvia was now on the floor with her legs spread and her pink lower lips exposed.

"No punish me." Kagura said while getting into position. Kagura had her arms pressed against the wall, her bikini bottom was missing and her ass was sticking out which made her already large ass look even bigger. Natsu stood there and contemplated which one to chose but he ended up choosing Kagura because he had been craving to touch her ass the second she straddled him.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment Kagura and Juvia don't worry I have something special for you so just head up to your room." Natsu said.

"And on your way pick up the whip I keep in Mira's room." Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she went up stares.

"Now that we are alone we can start." Natsu said as he grabbed her hips and lined himself with Kagura's ass hole. Natsu wanted to start with her other hole because he knew that Kagura had the biggest fetish of anal out of all the girl he was seeing.

"Please sheath your long sword inside my ass my." Kagura said while shaking her hips at Natsu and looking back at him with a lustful expression.

"You don't need to ask me twice and don't tell the others but you have the best ass I've had." Natsu said before thrusting deep into her ass. Kagura let out a loud scream when she felt her ass being stretched way past it's limit. Natsu loved the sound that Kagura made whenever he fucked her in the ass. He knew he didn't have to hold back at all with her so he started thrusting at an insane speed which resulted in loud meaty slaps every time that their pelvis and butt made contact. Natsu wasn't satisfied with the moans that so he began to slap her ass as hard as he can which resulted in the screams that Natsu loved to hear from the swords woman.

"YES SENPAI PUNISH MY ASS WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!" Kagura screamed. Natsu was happy that Kagura was one of the few girl that could talk when they received a fucking at the level because she would always the dirties things.

"You really love your punishment don't you?" Natsu asked.

"YES I LOVE IT WHEN YOU STICK IT IN MY ASS, NOW PULL MY HAIR!" Kagura screamed. Natsu did what the kendo captain said and grabbed her long black silky hair and used it to hold him steady while he fuck her brains out. Kagura was so happy she had met Natsu not only because the sex was amazing but she had found someone who she could be herself around and fully let loose.

"I love the faces you make and every thing else about you." Natsu said.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SENPAI!" Kagura screamed. Natsu continued to ram into Kagura while spanking her ass until her ass turned bright red for the roughness of their intercourse. Natsu and Kagura were both nearing there climaxes but neither of them needed to state is since there were so familiar with each others that they knew that the other was close. Natsu trust into Kagura at his maximum speed while Kagura squeezed down on Natsu as best as she could.

"Senpai please cum inside ass." Kagura begged softly. Kagura reached a powerful orgasm while Natsu simultaneously ejaculated inside her insanely tight ass and painted her walls white with is seed. Natsu came for longer than he usually did which Kagura was very happy about. Once he had finished cumming Natsu pulled out and let his cum stream out of Kagura's ass.

"Thank you so much senpai." Kagura said before fainting. Natsu managed to catch her before she hit the ground and picker her up bridal style.

"You did great and please don't tell Erza or Knightwalker that I'm rougher with you than anyone else." Natsu whispered. Natsu carried Kagura to her room and laid her down on her bed. Kagura's room was decorated with a few pictures Natsu and her at school and a collection of swords.

"I really need to take you out on a date sometime." Natsu said as he dressed Kagura in in her pyjamas. After he finished dressing her he tucked her in and left for Juvia's room.

"Juvia-chan let me in." Natsu requested. The door instantly opened and Natsu entered the room. Juvia was wearing a blue short sleeved nightgown that left a lot of cleavage exposed and blue panties with her hair down like usual. The night gown was lightly transparent.

"Natsu-sama is finally here, Juvia has been waiting for you." Juvia said with a blush since Natsu was only in his underwear.

"Can you give me the whip." Natsu requested.

"Natsu-sama please don't hurt Juvia too much." Juvia requested after handing Natsu the whip. Natsu sat down onto the bed and Juvia sat down next to him. Juvia felt nervous since this would be the first time Natsu would do something rough with her.

"I told you that you had to be punished." Natsu said before he forced Juvia down and bent her over on his knee. Natsu raised his hand up high and prepared to strike Juvia's rear but Natsu noticed the expression on her face so he thought of a better idea. Juvia was expecting a lot of pain but she only received a small tap. Juvia was surprised that she wasn't in pain considering what she heard from the other girls apart from few. Juvia looked up at Natsu and she a had an odd expression on her face.

"Sorry but I can't hurt you since your not really into it aren't you?" Natsu asked as he throw away the whip.

"You don't have to hold back with Juvia Natsu-sama, she can take whatever you dish out." Juvia protested.

"You don't have to push yourself Juvia-chan and plus I want to have gentle sex for once." Natsu said.

_'Natsu-sama is willing to be gentle for once, Juvia must take advantage of this a show her Natsu-sama that I can please him.' _Juvia thought.

_'But he is right I don't really like being hit, I prefer to be in Natsu-sama's loving embrace.' _Juvia thought.

"So do you still want be to be rough?" Natsu asked.

"You are right Juvia wants you to fuck Juvia softly and gently." Juvia confessed.

"Ok Juvia lets start off like we usually do." Natsu said as he lent over and kissed Juvia on the lips. Juvia liked how gentle the kiss was and began to kiss Natsu back. Natsu snaked his hand into Juvia's nightgown and started playing with her maidenhood. Juvia moaned in Natsu's mouth which gave him more than enough room to move his tongue into Juvia's mouth. Juvia and Natsu's tongues caressed each other, both teens were loving the kiss, especially Juvia whose loins were heating up at an abnormal rate.

"Juvia likes this gentle side of Natsu-sama." Juvia said as they parted.

"I knew you would, now lie down." Natsu said. Juvia did what Natsu said, Natsu got on top of her a stared at her beauty.

"Natsu-sama stop staring at Juvia." Juvia requested.

"I can't do that you're too beautiful." Natsu said before taking sliding over on of her sleeves so her left breast was exposed. Natsu did the same thing to the other sleeve so that he had a view of her breasts. Juvia covered her beasts by crossing her hands over them in embarrassment.

"Juvia isn't that beautiful." Juvia said. Natsu removed Juvia's hands and pinned them to the side of her body before looked down at Juvia's large breasts.

"Yes you are and why are you acting so shy?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia don't ever get any one on one time with you so Juvia is a bit nervous." Juvia said.

"You'll be fine." Natsu said before leaning down. Natsu began to trace Juvia's areola with his warm tongue, causing Juvia to tremble. Natsu used his hand to grope and fondle Juvia's soft breast in a circular fashion. Juvia reached for the bulge that had appeared in Natsu's boxers but Natsu stopped her.

"You've already done enough for me, now just relax." Natsu said softly as before taking Juvia's erect nipple into his mouth.

"But Natsu-sama." Juvia said with moan. Natsu gave Juvia's nipple a small nibble which made her squeal. Natsu released the sensitive nub form his mouth again.

"Juvia-chan let me do all the work." Natsu said.

"If that's what Natsu-sama wants but Juvia requests that you go lower." Juvia said.

"Sure Juvia-chan." Natsu said. Natsu's head started heading down south until he reached her soaked panty clad snatched. Natsu breathed in the smell wonderful smell of Juvia's arousal before he slid her panties to the side. Now that he had a clear view of Juvia's shaven maidenhood he could get a to pleasuring his blue haired beauty. Natsu began to trace her clit while two of his fingers entered Juvia's insides. He used his fingers to pump in and out of Juvia which resulted in some very loud and sexy moans from the bluenette. He also began to hum onto Juvia's clit and the vibrations from his voice made Juvia close her legs so Natsu couldn't take the wonderful feeling away from her, Natsu loved the feeling of Juvia's thighs squeezing the sides of his head so he increased his efforts.

"Natsu-sama... Juvia is very close." Juvia said before forcing Natsu's head down even more. Natsu tried to reply but his voice was muffled which just meant more pleasure for Juvia. Natsu began to rapidly lose oxygen because of Juvia so he decided to attack all her sensitive spots at once.

"YES NATSU-SAMA, MAKE JUVIA CUM!" Juvia shrieked as she came and released her thighs from Natsu's face. Juvia coated his fingers in her sweet juices.

"It's time for a snack Juvia, open wide." Natsu said as he crawled back to his original position.

"But Natsu-sama that's so lewd." Juvia said but her words fell on deaf ears and Natsu put his drenched fingers into Juvia's mouth. Though this was not the first time that Natsu had done this but Juvia was still not used to tasting herself. After Juvia had taken a taste Natsu removed his fingers from Juvia and tasted her essence.

"You taste great don't you think?" Natsu teased.

"Natsu-sama stop making me do that." Juvia said.

"Unlike being hit I know you secretly love tasting yourself." Natsu said.

"Don't be so mean." Juvia said. Natsu seemed to ignore her and ripped Juvia's nightgown off her body.

"You won't be needing this because unlike Kagura you're going to last more than one round since you didn't have club practice." Natsu said.

"Juvia know you said you wanted to be gentle but after the first round can you please be rough with Juvia." Juvia requested.

"Sure if you say so." Natsu said as he slid his boxers off and let his fully erect member. Natsu stripped Juvia of the rest of her clothes. He sat the now naked Juvia on his lap and slowly inserted his member until it was all the way in. Juvia warped her legs around Natsu's waist but she didn't have time to do the same to his neck because Natsu had pushed her down onto the bed.

"Natsu-sama, now Juvia can't be close to you." Juvia said.

"Sorry Juvia-chan but I love seeing your hair spread out on the bed like that." Natsu said as he slowly started trusting into her.

"Please touch Juvia more." Juvia moaned erotically. Natsu happily complied and grabbed a Juvia's breast and started gently fondling them while he rammed into Juvia which resulted in some very loud moaning.

"I love the face you make when I play with your boobs." Natsu said. Natsu increased his pace and made sure to he got to her sensitive spots every time he trust into her. Natsu began to ponder if he could unlock Juvia masochistic side if he steadily increased his roughness and speed like he did with a few of the other girls.

"Natsu-sama fuck Juvia faster." Juvia pleaded while wrapping her legs even tighter around Natsu's waist. Natsu increased the speed and power of his thrusts which caused Juvia to yell out and beg for even more.

"I thought you wanted me to be gentle?" Natsu teased as he looked down at Juvia's sweat coated body. Juvia couldn't reply because she was to busy moan and screaming. Natsu and Juvia made love for a while longer and both teens were very close now, there position had changed as well. Juvia was very happy about the position change because it was pretty much their original one except Natsu was holding her tight and he had left a lot of bite marks on her pale neck.

"Natsu-sama Juvia was wrong she loves it when you are rough." Juvia said while trying to hold back from cumming.

"I'm glad about that but I actually like being gentle with you." Natsu whispered before nibbling at her neck again.

"These bite marks tell another story." Juvia teased.

"I guess I can't hold back no matter how hard I try." Natsu said.

"Natsu just hold on a little more, Juvia is very close." Juvia said.

"Same here Juvia-chan." Natsu said .

"Then lets cum together." Juvia replied.

"JUVIA-CHAN!"

"NATSU-SAMA!"

Both teens climaxed simultaneously. Natsu felt Juvia's walls tighten around his cock and Juvia could feel her insides being filled by Natsu's warm seed.

**~Four Hours Later~**

"I can't believe we couldn't find him any were." Mira said.

"I wish I could find him so I he could stick in my ass." Knightwalker said.

"Knightwalker stop being so perverted." Erza said.

"Why did you guys drag me along?" Lisanna said while sweat dropping.

"Because it's easier with more of us." Mira said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you just get Kagura to help you?" Lisanna asked.

_'Plus me and Juvia had a plan, I wonder how that went?' _Lisanna thought.

"We got you because Kagura had club training." Erza said.

"I don't care I wanted to hang out with Juvia." Lisanna said.

"You can hang out with Juvia soon." Knightwalker said.

"Mira hurry up and open the door." Erza said.

"Hold your horses Erza, It'll be opened in a couple of seconds." Mira said as she opened the door. The second they did them smell of sex was very obvious and loud moans could be heard.

***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK***

"YES NATSU-SAMA WHIP JUVIA HARDER!" Juvia screamed.

"THAT RIGHT JUVIA-CHAN SCREAM LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!" Natsu commanded.

_'Holy shit what is he doing to her and why doesn't he do it to me.' _Erza and Knightwalker thought with huge blushes.

_'WHAT THE HELL THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN' _Lisanna thought.

_'I thought I told him only to use the whip on me.' _Mira thought.

"HARDER NATSU-SAMA! HARDER!" Juvia yelled.

"GOOD TAKE IT LIKE THE MASOCHIST BITCH THAT I'VE MADE YOU!" Natsu said.

"What have they been doing that he managed to turn Juvia into a full blown masochist?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe they are doing some hot freaky bondage stuff, like what he does with me and Erza do with him." Knightwalker said.

"Shut up Knightwalker, they don't need to know about that." Erza said.

"We already know." Mira and Lisanna said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she turned bright red.

"Who do you think he tried all those bondage techniques on first." Mira said.

"No wonder he was so good at them." Knightwalker said.

"Don't you think we should see what's going on in there?" Erza asked.

"It's pretty oblivious they are having hot kinky sex in there." Knightwalker said.

"That's not the point." Erza said.

"I bet you just want to join in." Mira teased.

"That is absurd, I would never do something like that." Erza said.

"Fine I guess I will be the only one being whipped by Natsu." Knightwalker said before she sprinted inside.

"Get back here, I will be the only one to fulfil my bondage fantasies with Natsu." Erza said as she raced after Knightwalker.

"Those two are out of control and plus when did you and Natsu get into bondage?" Lisanna asked.

"A little after me and Natsu had sex for the first time we started experimenting and now I keep a bunch of bondage stuff in my bottom draw just in case he is in the mood for it." Mira said happily which made her sister blush.

"Do you want to give it a go, I would really like to try being the dominate on for once." Mira said.

"No way Mira-nee, I'm not in to that kind of stuff." Lisanna said.

"Neither was Juvia but you can hear how she is now." Mira said.

"I still don't like that idea." Lisanna said.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be, I will just dress you up in some sexy costumes." Mira said.

"That sounds great." Lisanna said.

"Let's go shopping for some costumes tomorrow." Mira said.

"That sounds great, then we can surprise Natsu." Lisanna said.

"But before that, lets join in on the fun." Mira said.

"I really love living here." Lisanna said.

**~Next Morning~**

Natsu woke up surrounded by a group of naked women hugging his body in various places. Juvia had his right arm, Lisanna had his other arm, Erza had his left leg, Knightwalker had his other leg and Mira was resting on his chest.

"Good god last night was crazy, it's a good thing Kagura didn't join in." Natsu said as he woke up.

"Senpai why did you leave me out?" A but naked Kagura said as she entered the room.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want wake you up." Natsu said.

"You seem to have had fun with everyone else." Kagura pouted.

'I'll make it up to you." Natsu said.

"There is not enough sex that could make up for it, not even anal." Kagura said.

"You must be pretty angry but I meant that I would take you on a date." Natsu said.

"Oh senpai I can't believe how much of a fool I was being." Kagura said as she jumped onto Natsu and pushed all the other girls off the bed.

"Calm down Kagura, you'll have to wait until Saturday." Natsu said.

"I'm fine with that." Kagura said.

"Why am I on the ground, I distinctly remember hugging one of Natsu's legs?" Erza asked as she got up.

"Was it his third leg?" Knightwalker asked.

"Do you have to be such a pervert so early in the morning?" Erza said.

"Natsu-sama of course Juvia will have twenty babies with you." Juvia said while hugging Lisanna.

"Juvia get up I'm not Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Sorry Lisanna-san I was having a dream about Natsu punishing me then forcefully cumming inside even though I was unprotected and getting me very pregnant." Juvia said as she let go of the white haired girl.

"Oh Natsu, that's right whip my little sister." Mira said in her sleep while drooling.

"MIRA-NEE I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTO THAT!" Lisanna yelled with a deep red blush.

"I know but I can still dream." Mira said.

"Hey guys you're finally up." Natsu said to the group of girls on the floor.

"Good morning Natsu/ Natsu-sama." Juvia and Lisanna said.

"Sorry about yesterday." Erza, Knightwalker and Mira said.

"You already made up for it last night." Natsu said.

"It sucks that you can't be home tonight." Mira pouted.

"I promised Jenny that I would help her with a modelling gig today." Natsu said.

"So Jenny is the love rival." Juvia said.

"I must cut down the blonde haired senpai." Kagura said.

_'Crap I spilled the beans.' _Natsu thought.

"Calm down guys." Natsu said but it was too late both of them had somehow gotten dressed and they were on there way to hunt down a certain blond haired girl.

"Shit." Natsu said.

"You better go calm them down." Lisanna said.

"I'm surprised Erza has not gone crazy." Mira teased.

"I would not succumb to simple jealously." Erza said proudly which a smug look on her face.

"I'm proud of you little sis." Knightwalker said.

"Don't call me that I'm only like a second younger than you." Erza said.

"approximately thirty seconds." Knightwalker said.

"Can you guys put some clothes on." Natsu said.

"Some is very excited this morning." Lisanna said.

"Come on guys you know I can't resist and I need to save Jenny from those two." Natsu said.

"Fine." All of the said. Natsu quickly got dressed as ran to school as fast as he could.

**-School-**

"SOMEONE HELP ME THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" A very scared blonde yelled.

"COME BACK HERE JUVIA WANTS TO TALK!" Juvia said while chasing Jenny.

"JENNY-SENPAI TASTE MY BLADE!" Kagura said while swinging her sword at Jenny.

"NATSU HELP ME!" Jenny said before running into Natsu's arms.

"Hi Jenny." Natsu said as he captured jenny in his strong arms.

"Help me Natsu, these two have been chasing me the entire morning." Jenny said as she cried anime tears onto Natsu's chest.

"You guys stop it." Natsu said.

"Sorry Senpai I don't know what came over me." Kagura said.

"Juvia must destroy love rivals." Juvia said in a crazy voice.

"I'll take you on a date if you calm down." Natsu said.

"Juvia would love to go on a date with Natsu-sama." Juvia said.

_'I dodge a bullet there.' _Natsu said.

_'Love rival must still be defeated.' _Juvia thought.

_'Senpai is getting out of control with the amount of girls he his dating, I must stop him before he gets corrupted.' _Kagura thought.

**~After School~**

"Juvia why are you chasing us I thought we had an agreement?" Natsu asked while running away from Juvia and Kagura with Jenny in his arms.

"Jenny started talking about how she was going to seduce you." Juvia said.

"Jenny why would you do that?" Natsu asked in a panic.

"I just told her that we would be dressed in swimwear and some other things." Jenny explained.

"Why would you say that these two take everything in the wrong way, thank god Erza has learnt how to control herself a bit more." Natsu said.

"NATSU COME OVER HERE!" Erza yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ERZA I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL WITH IT!" Natsu said.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I LEARNT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE POSING NUDE!" Erza said.

"Jenny are we posing nude?" Natsu asked.

"No." Jenny said.

_'For gods sake I'm not going to be able to get away on foot at this rate.' _Natsu thought as he was about to leave the school gate. Natsu noticed Lucy standing by her car.

"LUCY HELP ME!" Natsu pleaded as he ran towards the blondes car.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE THREE VERY PISSED OFF GIRLS BEHIND ME? Natsu screamed.

"Hop in." Lucy said as she opened the car door. Natsu jumped into the that car with Jenny still in his arms. once Natsu got in the car, the door closed and drove off.

"Thanks Lucy, your a life saver." Natsu said.

"We really owe you." Jenny said.

"It's ok." Lucy said.

"Wait if you're here who is driving the car?" Natsu asked.

"I am." Layla said as she looked at the back seat.

"Who's the blonde girl? is she the newest part of your harem?" Layla teased.

"My name is Jenny, nice to meet you miss Ashley." Jenny said.

"That's too formal, you can call me Mrs Dragneel or Layla." Layla said.

"Mum those jokes aren't funny." Lucy said.

"Fine but why are you two even here, not that I'm complaining that I get to see Natsu again." Layla said.

"Lets just said that I'm having a bit of girl trouble." Natsu said.

"Don't worry I can help you." Layla said.

"You've helped me enough but you could help by taking us to Jenny's modelling gig." Natsu said.

"That would be great." Jenny added.

"Would you mind if we joined in, my mum as always wanted to model?" Lucy asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Jenny said.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. First of all I want to say sorry for not updating last week and thank you over 400 Favourites and Follows. I am still taking requests for girls and your reviews are very appreciated also if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**I've decided on how I will chose my beta. If you are interested PM me and I will send you one of my already posted chapters, you will then edit it and I will check how well you did.**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny**

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**Next time**

**\- Natsu takes on three blonde bombshells after a sexy modelling' gig.**


	14. Modelling with Blondes- Jenny,Lucy,Layla

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 14: Modleling, Suffocation and Blondes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**-Layla's Car-**

"I can't wait to pose with my Natsu." Layla said while daydreaming of her and Natsu posing nude together.

"Mum, focus on driving and get your head out of the gutter." Lucy said.

"Don't act coy honey I know you're probably fantasising about dressing up in something naughty for Natsu." Layla teased.

"I am not." Lucy said.

"Oh you're so cute when you act like that, don't you agree Natsu?" Layla asked.

"Don't answer her Natsu." Lucy said.

"Nah I think she looks cuter why she's angry." Natsu said.

"Stop calling me cute, I'm more sexy than cute." Lucy said before posing in a seductive way.

"Don't you think she looks cute when she tries to be sexy?" Natsu said.

"I agree one hundred percent." Layla said.

"Stop calling me cute." Lucy said.

"I thought most girls liked being called cute." Natsu said.

"They do but Lucy is what they call a Tsundere." Layla said.

"Hey don't call me that, I can admit my feeling without being violent." Lucy retorted.

"Whatever, you're still more cute than sexy but these boobs make you look sexier." Natsu said as he groped Lucy's breast. The busty blonde let out a moan at Natsu's actions. Natsu didn't get to enjoy the felling on Lucy's breast for much longer because Lucy gave Natsu a hard slap on the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked, acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You touched my boob you jerk." Lucy replied.

"But you love it when I touch your boobs; I remember making you cum by only touching them." Natsu said.

"I just don't like being watched when I make embarrassing faces." Lucy mumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you seemed fine with letting Layla see your cumming face." Natsu said. Natsu's bluntness caused Lucy's face to heat up.

"Now that was sexy." Layla said.

"I don't have a problem with my mum seeing me like that but having a class mate seeing me like that is way too much." Lucy said as she pointed to Jenny who was sitting there in awe at how forward Natsu could be.

"Sorry I forgot you were here." Natsu said.

"It's fine." Jenny said, she now resembled a radioactive tomato. "But can I ask what kind of relationship you two have?" Jenny inquired.

"Pretty much the same relationship as all the girls that live with me." Natsu said.

"And what would that be?" Jenny said.

"We're part of Natsu's harem." Layla said bluntly. "So we're his mistresses." Layla continued.

"I thought only kings or insanely rich people had mistresses?" Jenny said.

"While I might not be a king, I am the heir to a big company." Natsu said proudly. Natsu went on to explain his situation and his dads last wishes.

"So let me get this straight, you're the sole heir to one of the largest companies in Japan, you're looking for girls for your harem and you want me to be a part of it?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." Natsu said.

"Of course I would love to join; I've honestly been trying to put the moves on you since I met you." Jenny said.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"You better be joking." Jenny said.

"We both know he's very dense." Lucy said. "I had to invite him to me house, pretty much wear nothing and that didn't work so I just had get to naked and confess." Lucy said.

"He's not that dense, he picked up on my hints right away." Layla said with a smile.

"But you probably did something very shameless." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu who had a bright red blush on his face.

"Says the girl who rights smut about being dominated by a certain pink haired boy." Layla said.

"You know a pink haired boy?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"First of all I would never be with another man and plus you're the only pink haired male in the world as far as I know." Lucy said.

"I don't have pink hair." Natsu said.

"Yes you do." All three blondes said.

"Are you guys color blind, my hair is clearly salmon?" Natsu said.

"Natsu your hair is pink." Lucy said.

"Look this is pink." Natsu said as he pulled out a piece of paper that was hot pink.

"And this like my hair color is salmon." Natsu said as he pulled out another that matched his hair.

"See two completely different colors." Natsu said.

"Sure they are Natsu." Jenny said.

"Now that's out of the way, how much longer until we get to there?" Natsu asked.

"We've been here for a while." Layla said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" All of the teens yelled.

"Because I was distracted by Natsu." Layla said.

"I haven't even done anything." Natsu said.

"I've been undressing you with my eyes the entire time." Layla said.

"After this I'll let you undress me with more than just your eyes." Natsu said as he moved to Layla's seat.

"I look forward to it." Layla said as Natsu cupped her cheek and started making out with her.

"I want you now." Natsu said as he started to undress Layla so she was left in her black lace bra.

"I've been waiting to have you for so long." Layla said while taking Natsu's top off.

"MUM! NATSU! NO CAR SEX!" Lucy screamed.

"But I've never done it before." Natsu said.

"Don't be a buzz kill Lucy, I haven't had car sex either and I really want to try it so just calm down while me and Natsu fuck." Layla said.

"You two horny morons made Jenny pass out." Lucy said.

"I can't help that Layla is super sexy." Natsu said.

"How is she sexy and I'm not, we look almost the same?" Lucy asked.

"She's just got a more mature feeling to her and her boobs are bigger." Natsu said.

"So you like older women?" Layla asked.

"I like all women." Natsu said.

"Maybe I should introduce you to someone." Layla said.

"Don't try to introduce Natsu to one of your perverted old lady friends, we need to start modelling." Lucy said.

"Hey I'm not old." Layla said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lucy said.

"Lucy has point, we do need to leave." Natsu said.

"Are you sure we don't have time for a quickie?" Layla asked cutely.

"Do you think you could wait outside while me and Layla have a bit of fun?" Natsu asked.

"First of all if you're going to have sex I'm joining in, two we don't have any time and three STOP MAKING OUT!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't be such a buzz kill." Layla said.

"Fine but I'm not happy about not getting to fuck Layla." Natsu pouted as he put on his shirt.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time when we get home." Lucy said in a seductive voice.

"I'm looking forward to it." Natsu said. Natsu picked Jenny up and carried her out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lucy inquired.

"Of course it is, I used to work here." Layla said.

"As a secretary?" Lucy said.

"No, as a model and a very good one as well." Layla said.

"What made you stop, I would of loved to see that." Natsu said with a slightly perverted look on his face.

"I can show you later." Layla said.

"Stop flirting you two and wake up Jenny." Lucy demanded.

"How are you going to wake her up?" Layla said.

"I know the best way to wake her up, It's the same thing I do to Lisanna when she doesn't want to wake up." Natsu said as he laid her down on the nearest bench. He then lent down and planted his lips softly of Jenny's. Natsu stayed like this for a little longer before Jenny's eyes fluttered open. Jenny awoke to a warm feeling on her on her plump lips. When she realised what was going on she looked into Natsu's closed eyes, this made her blush a deep red color. Natsu opened his eyes and noticed that Jenny was awake, he began to pull away but Jenny forced him to stay. Natsu was more than glad to stay like this for a little longer but the two blondes watching the scene really did mind.

"*Cough* *Cough* Don't you think we should head inside." Layla said.

"That would be a good idea, we're already late." Lucy said. Natsu hesitantly separated from the blonde bombshell even though he wanted to do much more to her.

"Fine but you two better make it up to me after this." Natsu said.

"Don't you think us posing will be enough of a reward." Jenny said.

"If you think that's enough you don't know Natsu very well." Layla said.

"What will he do to us?" Jenny asked as her arousal began to rise.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Natsu said. "At first." Natsu whispered into Jenny's ear before grabbing her large ass and kissing her again. Jenny could feel her panties begin to dampen but she did a great job of hiding it. She wrapped one of her legs around Natsu's leg before throwing her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu brushed his hot tongue against Jenny's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jenny allowed Natsu's tongue into her mouth but just because she allowed him in, she wasn't going to let him dominate her like she heard he normally does. Natsu and Jenny's tongues intertwined while their hands explored each others bodies, completely ignoring the small audience of women and the blonde mother/ daughter duo.

"Stop it you exhibitionists." Lucy said before she removed the two from each other.

"I was loving the show." Layla said.

"Same here." A woman said.

"Why did you make them stop?" Another woman said.

"Keep going." A woman in the group said.

"Let me go next." Layla said.

"NO MORE OF THIS SHIT, WE'RE GOING INSIDE!" Lucy said as she knocked Natsu out. Lucy threw Natsu over her should and dragged Jenny and Layla into the building.

"Did you have to do that?" Layla asked.

"He is the best kiss I've ever met and you took that away from me." Jenny complained.

"Stop whining, you were attracting so much attention." Lucy said.

"Maybe he's into that kind for stuff, honestly I've had dreams about doing some pretty naughty stuff in front of your school mates." Layla said.

"That sounds very hot." Jenny said.

"I like you Jenny, you remind me of a young me." Layla said.

"Jeez I didn't know my classmates were also perverts." Lucy said.

"You say some pretty dirty stuff yourself." Layla said.

"I only do that for Natsu." Lucy said with a huge blush.

"What kind of stuff has she done for Natsu?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sure you'll see when we get to my house." Layla said.

"But for now we can seduce Natsu with our bodies in sexy costumes." Jenny said.

"I'm starting to think you're my real daughter." Layla said.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"It's just that she's more like me." Layla said.

"It's just that I'm not a pervert." Lucy said.

"You can stop dragging us around." Jenny said.

"That would be a good idea since I don't know where to go." Lucy said as she let go of Layla and Jenny.

"You should give Natsu to me." Layla said with a devious smile on her face.

"I know you're going to take him and have sex with him in the closest place with a locking door." Lucy said.

"That is very true." Layla said.

"That sounds like a great idea, lets just steal him and have our way with him." Jenny said.

"That's what I was thinking of doing." Layla said.

"Mum I'm not letting you touch Natsu any more." Lucy said bluntly. Lucy and Layla started arguing about what they were going to do with Natsu. Natsu eventually woke up and found himself over Lucy's shoulder.

"Hi guys." Natsu said. "Why am I on Lucy's shoulder?" He asked.

"Guess there's no point arguing about it any more." Layla said.

"You're only saying that because you were losing." Lucy said proudly.

"That's only part of the of the reason." Layla said.

"And what would that reason be?" Lucy asked. "Actually don't tell me, It's probably something perverted." Lucy said.

"Just put Natsu down." Jenny said.

"Ok." Lucy said.

"Now lets sign in." Jenny said as she buried Natsu's arm in her large supple breasts.

"Sure thing Jenny." Natsu said with a small blush. Natsu and Jenny with the edition of Layla and Lucy checked in and now they were in the elevator, on there way to the modelling studio.

"I can't wait to dress in skimpy outfits to impress Natsu." Layla said with a blush.

"Sorry to disappoint but the clothes aren't that skimpy." Jenny said.

"You don't have to impress me Layla." Natsu said.

"You're so sweet Natsu." Layla said before shoving Natsu's face into her large bust.

"Mum you killing him." Lucy said as she took Natsu back before doing the same thing.

"Stop he can't breathe." Jenny said before taking Natsu away from Lucy.

"Thanks Jenny." Natsu said but just after he did Jenny put his face in between her bust, Unlike the others he didn't suffocate.

"You have to be gentle when you do this or he will suffocate." Jenny said sagely. Layla and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"So like this?" Lucy asked.

"No, more like this." Layla said.

"Very good but it's a little more like this." Jenny said. This same processes repeated the entire evaluator ride. Once they reached the right floor Natsu ran out a quickly as he could.

_'I thought I was going to die, but then again that's one of my top ten ways I want to die.'_Natsu thought while catching his breath.

"Natsu we weren't done." Jenny said sweetly.

"We're already here so there's no point." Natsu said.

"Jenny you finally made it and I see you brought friends." A female photographer said. The woman was very pain looking, she had black shoulder length hair, glasses but her body couldn't compare to the three blondes.

"And one of them is a guy which is a first." The lady said.

"Is that a problem?" Jenny asked.

"I thought you hated it when guys came to your shoots?" The photographer said.

"That's because the most of those male models are douche bags." Jenny said.

"I was starting to think you were a lesbian." The woman said.

"I'm very straight, tell her Natsu." Jenny said. Jenny didn't get a reply because Natsu was being suffocated by Layla.

"Layla stop doing that." Jenny said.

"Sorry, I just love it when Natsu struggles." Layla said before letting Natsu go.

"So do I but we need to focus." Jenny said.

"Never mind what I said you're defiantly not a lesbian." The woman said with a blush.

"Actually having a male here means that I can try a few different things." The photographer said with a perverted twinkle in her eye.

"I've never posed with more than one other person, so this is going to be fun." Layla said.

"I don't trust that look in her eye." Lucy said.

"Come on Lucy it's going to be fine." Natsu said.

"You're just saying that because you want to see my mum and Jenny wearing sexy clothes." Lucy pouted. Natsu pressed Lucy against the nearest wall and leaned over so he was next to her ear.

"I also want to see you, mostly these." Natsu said as he grabbed a handful of Lucy's breasts.

"Natsu that woman can see us." Lucy said with a moan. Natsu's hand traveled down to her panties.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Natsu said before gently nibbling her ear." And their only a few of us in here anyways." Natsu said as he slightly slid her panties to the side and brushed his finger along her bald slit, making the blond let out a small moan.

"Natsu stop playing with Lucy, we need to get this photo shoot done." Layla said.

"Fine." Natsu sighed as he released a very flustered Lucy from his clutches.

"Well that was quite a show." The photographer said with a blush.

"And now that it is over , lets get started." The woman said. The four people left, entered there dressing rooms and put on their costumes. Natsu came out wearing a white dress shirt, grey waistcoat, white pants, white shoes, white tailcoat a grey tie which was covered by his white scaly scarf.

"I look like I'm about to get married so that means that the first theme is weddings." Natsu said to himself.

"You're right about that." Jenny said as she left her dressing room. Jenny had her hair up in her normal pony tail, she was wearing a light pink strapless wedding dress that had a slit on the left that started at her hip which left her leg very exposed ,short white gloves, golden earrings, white stockings and her red rose ornament.

"You look great Jenny." Natsu said as he tried to avoid looking at Jenny's cleavage.

"You look very handsome Natsu." Jenny said.

"I wonder if we can take these home?" Natsu asked.

"All we have to do is ask." Jenny said.

"So what are you wearing under that?" Natsu asked.

"I'll give you a little peek." Jenny said as she lifted up her skirt to reveal her wedding grater belt and light pink panties.

"You're such a tease." Natsu said.

"You'll get to see all of it after this." Jenny said.

"I really want to do you in that dress." Natsu said.

"Let's see if you'll say that after seeing me in the other clothes." Jenny teased.

"Natsu I'm done." Layla said. Layla was wearing an elegant white wedding dress which like Jenny's, exposed a large amount of cleavage. She wore white gloves that ended a little past her elbows and a Vail that was decorated with red blue flowers. Her hair was in a bun but two strands of her hair were free and framed her beautiful face. She was also holding a bouquet.

"You look great, it makes me want to marry you." Natsu said.

"Well thank you Natsu, It feels nice to be wearing a wedding dress." Layla said.

"Didn't you get married before?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's dad died before she was born so she's never met him." Layla said.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu, I've found someone warm, kind and who is great at making love." Layla said.

"Really? Who is it" Natsu asked.

"You, silly." Layla said.

"Natsu I've finished changing, do you like it?" Lucy asked as she left her dressing room. Lucy was wearing the same thing as Layla but her hair was down like her mother's usually was. Lucy was also wearing a tiara instead of a Vail.

"You look wonderful." Natsu said.

"MUM WHY DID YOU CHOSE THE SAME ONE AS ME!?" Lucy asked/ yelled.

"Actually that was my fault, I wanted to have a twin bride sort of thing." The photographer said.

"I like it." Natsu said.

"I thought you would." The woman said.

"You must be some sort of genius." Natsu said.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are a perv." Lucy said.

"I'm not a pervert, I just really love the female body." Natsu said.

"That's what a pervert would say." Lucy said.

"I've already told you, I'm not a pervert." Natsu said.

"I don't really care if you are a pervert, since your my pervert." Lucy said as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Natsu now remembered why Lucy was part of the disciplinary comity.

"Lucy..." Natsu said as she soul started to leave his body.

"What's wrong Natsu? Do you want me to hug you harder?" Lucy asked. Lucy made her hug even powerful

***CRACK***

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled as his soul left his body and what felt like a bone snapped.

"Lucy you killed him." Layla said.

"Quick get his soul back into his body." Jenny said frantically with a crazed look in her eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lucy said with an equally crazed look. The two blondes started grabbing the air round him and forced it in his mouth, thinking that they were retrieving the soul. Layla looked on in amusement at her daughters antics.

"Igneel I guess I'm going to be seeing you soon." Natsu said as he moved to the white light.

"Natsu stop joking around." Lucy said as she punched him in the gut. This snapped Natsu out of his disillusion.

"Why am I on the ground?" Natsu asked.

"I hugged you to hard, sorry." Lucy said angelically.

"So cute." Natsu said as he stared into Lucy's teary eyes.

"I'm not cute you jerk, I'M SEXY!" Lucy said before punching Natsu in the gut. Natsu managed to stay awake but he did feel a large amount of pain.

"Enough dilly dallying, now it's time to pose." The photographer said .

"The next outfit better be sexy." Lucy said.

"I have a lot of outfits for you guys to pose in so don't worry." The woman said.

"Now first I want Natsu and Jenny to pose together." The photographer said.

"I get to go first, sweet." Jenny said gleefully. Natsu and Jenny moved to the set. The set looked like a real wedding with chairs and an alter. Natsu and Jenny stood under the arc and gently kissed each other, like a real married couple.

***Snap* *Snap***

"Perfect, Natsu you seem to be natural." The woman said.

"Now something a bit more sexual." The photographer said. Jenny pinned Natsu against the wall and rose her left leg so her stockings and garter belt were exposed before kissing the pink haired male who was leaning downwards so he could meet the model's kiss while his hand rested firmly on her ass.

"That's great." The woman said.

***Snap* *Snap***

Natsu and Jenny posed in a few more ways and all them involved Natsu kissing the blonde on the lips expect one were Natsu was planting a kiss on her neck.

"You did great Jenny, Now Lucy and Layla go to Natsu." The woman said.

"I don't see why I have to do everything with my mum." Lucy said.

"You didn't seem to mind doing Natsu with me." Layla answered.

"That's because Natsu is some sort of sex god and no one woman can satisfy him for long." Lucy said.

"That is very true." Layla said.

"I honestly wonder how the hell Mira was able to walk when they started dating." Lucy said.

"I need to congratulate this Mira girl for surviving hot sex with Natsu for a whole month." Layla said.

"Can you guys stop talking about sex and pose." Natsu said. Jenny and Lucy stood on each side of Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. Natsu gave a bright smile. The woman took shots of the scene before they she told Layla to step out of the scene, so only Natsu and Lucy were left. Natsu and Lucy held hands and leaned in to kiss each other but they were told to stop when there faces were only an inch away.

"Why are you making us stop?" Lucy said in a an irritated tone.

"This is modelling not you making out with that hunk." The woman said before taking more pictures.

"Plus I'm going for the cute bride with you, your mother is going to be the naughty one." The photographer said.

"Why can't I be the naughty one?" Lucy asked.

"Because you give off more of innocent feeling." Layla said.

"Now I want to move to the wedding suite set." The black haired lady said. Natsu and Lucy moved into the next set.

"This one is going to be two lovers about to give themselves to each other for the first time." The woman proclaimed. Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed, Natsu place his hand on top of Lucy's before he lent in and captured her lips.

***Snap* *Snap***

"That is just what I wanted." The woman said.

"That's way to cute, I need a copy." Layla said.

"Now I wished my poses were more like this." Jenny said.

"I WANTED SEXY NOT CUTE AND WHOLESOME!" Lucy said.

"Calm down, You'll get your chance later but now onto the naughty stuff." The woman said in a perverted fashion.

"It's finally time for me to have my turn with Natsu." Layla said excitedly before stripping down to her white lingerie. Layla was now wearing a white lacy bra, panties and her wedding garter belt.

"HOW COME WE DIDN'T GET THAT!?" Lucy and Jenny questioned.

"Because I was the one going to do hot stuff." Layla said.

"Now take those clothes off and jump into bed." The woman ordered.

"Sure." Natsu said as he ripped his clothes off, with the exception of his scarf and boxers. Natsu placed it on a counter and removed his boxers.

"Wow, what a body." The photographer said while drooling a little.

"But I think you need to put your boxers on, all of our male readers will feel very... inadequate." The Lady said.

"Sorry." Natsu said as he put his boxers back on.

"Oh my god, did that thing actually fit in you guys?" Jenny asked.

"What's wrong, feeling a bit worried." Lucy teased.

"It's just the biggest one I've seen isn't even close to his and he's soft." Jenny said.

"You'll be shocked when you see it at it's maximum." Lucy said.

"I'm kind of scared but I'm seriously jealous that you mum gets to do that with Natsu." Jenny said was she pointed to the two making out under the covers.

"This is almost getting pornographic." Lucy said with a blush as she watched Natsu and Layla pose in a variety of titillating poses. Natsu and Layla finished there extremely erotic posing. both of them were really hot and bothered because of the positions and acts they had to do.

_'This shoot is definitely for one of those dirty magazines that found in Igneel's draw when I was a kid.' _Natsu thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist, to cover up his manhood.

_'Wow I didn't think it would get that hot.'_Layla thought as she covered her body with a towel.

"Nice work you two, very hot but now it's time for the next scene." The perverted female photographer said. Everyone got dressed into their next outfits. Natsu wore his swimming trunks with the addition of pink cat ears and tail. Jenny was wearing a two piece cheetah print bikini, with orange cat ears and a tail. Layla was wearing blue bloomers that hugged her large ass, a white P.E. shirt and a pair of blonde cat ears on her head and a cat tail.

"This theme is neko people." The woman said excitedly.

"How come I'm in a P.E uniform and they are in swimwear?" Layla asked. She was a bit irritated that those two matched and she was the odd one out.

"Sorry, but you and your daughter aren't going to be posing with Natsu." The woman said.

"Natsu are you fine with this?" Layla asked. Layla was ignored, simply because Natsu was too busy chasing his tail, which fascinated him to no end.

"I'm going to catch you." Natsu said to his tail. Natsu's fascination with his tail ended when Lucy came out of her dressing room. Lucy still had her hair down and she was wearing a black corset that left a lot of her side boob and cleavage exposed. She was also wearing extremely short shorts, a studded belt, black leggings and black cat ears, paws and a tail.

"Holly crap Lucy, you look amazing." Natsu said as his blood rushed south.

"I told I could be sexy." Lucy said proudly.

"I guess I was very wrong about calling you cute." Natsu said.

"And you're definitely taking this one home." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear.

"R-r-really?" Lucy stuttered,

"Of course, since this is super sexy." Natsu replied.

"That's enough you two, Natsu get onto the beach set with Jenny." The Photographer ordered.

"Sure thing." Natsu said. Lucy watched on in jealously as the two posed in cute and sexual positions.

"Don't worry Lucy, that are plenty of chances to pose with Natsu." Layla said.

"You're only saying that because you pretty much had sex with him." Lucy replied.

"We didn't have sex, we only posed like we did." Layla said.

**~After the Photo Shoot~**

The photo shoot went very well for almost every one, Layla got to pose in very sexy poses with Natsu and All of Jenny's poses included being held by Natsu. Lucy was very displeased because she only got to do cute and wholesome things with Natsu and the only sexy shots she got were solo shots. They dressed up in a wide variety of themes, such as maids and their masters, goddesses and their loyal warrior, demon king and his harem of sexy demon girls and even mages. The mage theme was their favorite since Natsu's abs were exposed, due to the costume he was wearing (**A/N: His clothes in the cannon)**. Natsu was extremely happy because he got a very large folder of sexy picture and the best part about it was no one else would see them.

"I think that went well." Natsu said as he walked out of the building.

"I agree, that was so much fun." Layla said.

"Do I really have to give you a piggy back ride though?" Natsu asked.

"Don't act like you don't like my boobs touching your back." Layla teased. Natsu didn't answer, instead he just blushed.

"Stop being such a pervert." Lucy said as she buried Natsu's hand further into her bust.

"Yeah stop rubbing it in that you won." Jenny added as she did the same thing as Lucy.

"It's not my fault that I'm amazing at rock, paper, scissors." Layla said.

"I swear you cheated." Lucy said.

"I didn't cheat, I just know you too well." Layla said as she clung tighter onto Natsu's back.

"That doesn't explain how you beat me." Jenny said.

"I would tell you but It doesn't matter anyway, we're already at the car." Layla said with disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Layla, I can't get inside if you're still on my back." Natsu said.

"Fine." Layla said.

_'I guess I'll be riding him all night anyway.' _Layla thought as she got off Natsu's back. Natsu got into the car, Lucy and Jenny made sure to sit either side of Natsu. Lucy and Jenny spent most of the trip rubbing up against Natsu, Layla spent the trip by talking about all the things Natsu was going to do to her when they got home and Natsu just spent the trip in silence, in an effort to control his carnal desires in a car full of sexy blondes. They eventually got home and all of them were very hot and bothered.

Natsu was dragged into Lucy's room by Jenny and Lucy, while Layla followed closely behind. Natsu was sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed while the two younger younger blonds knelt down in front of him. The two blondes quickly took off there tops and revealed that large bra clad assets. Lucy was wearing a white lace bra and Jenny was wearing a similar bra but her's matched her blue eyes.

"We're finally home and that means we can start having loads of fun." Lucy said lustfully.

"I wonder if the rumors about you are true?" Jenny said.

"They one hundred percent true and I'll prove it." Lucy said as she pulled down Natsu's pants.

"WOW, it's even bigger than I imagined it." Jenny said as she stared in awe.

_'I think he'll have his hands full with those two for a while, I guess I'll use this time to call a friend.' _Layla thought with a devilish smile on her face.

"And it's not even hard." Jenny said as she poked the soft feature.

"I guess you two will have to change that, won't you?" Natsu said. Lucy was more than happy to be the instigator and she quickly took Natsu's soft member onto her mouth, she began to lick and bob her head while humming, creating a large amount of pleasure for the pink haired teen. Lucy looked over at Jenny with a smug look on her face, since she knew she was the one pleasing. Jenny didn't want to be left out so she began to lick and fondle Natsu's family jewels as best as she could. It didn't take long before Natsu reached full mast due to the blondes impressive team work. Once Natsu had reached his hardest state, Lucy removed Natsu's length out of her mouth and started to examine the fine specimen.

"It looks even bigger than last time." Lucy said.

"I wonder how he will fit this thing inside me?" Jenny pondered.

"It will be fine, you just have to get used to it." Natsu said.

"You're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand how painful it is." Lucy said in an angry tone.

"But you got used to it didn't you?" Natsu asked.

"That's not the point." Lucy replied.

"Stop arguing you two, you're killing the mood." Jenny said.

"I'm going first, since I can handle it much better than you." Lucy said proudly. Jenny didn't want to argue the point since she had never been with someone that had one nearly as big as Natsu's. Lucy took Natsu's length back into her mouth and began to suck on the head like a meat flavored lollypop. Lucy loved everything about Natsu's member, the size, the smell and even just the feeling of having it inside her. Once Natsu knew that Lucy had gotten used to the ,he grabbed the back of her head and made her take a little bit more, which Lucy had no problem with as she had taken much more before.

Jenny watched in awe as Lucy expertly pleasured Natsu, she couldn't help but play with herself. Jenny slid one of her hands down her blue panties and slowly rubbed her soaked pink folds, while her other hand massaged one her large full breasts. When Lucy heard the feminine moaning, she turned to the side and saw the erotic display, which she found to not to stare at but it did lead her to forget about her task at hand.

_'Seems that someone is distracted, I better teach her a lesson.' _Natsu thought when he noticed that Lucy had become entranced by Jenny's display of self pleasure. Lucy was caught off guard when Natsu thrust his entire length down her throat, Lucy managed to suppressed her gag reflex and began to pleasure Natsu with her throat and tongue. Natsu thrust his length in and out of Lucy's inviting mouth, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. Natsu could help put thrust deeper into Lucy's mouth, he was addicted to the feeling of her warm mouth wrapping around his throbbing member.

_'I can't believe that she is taking it all and she looks completely fine.'_ Jenny thought in amazement.

"You've gotten so much better at this Lucy." Natsu said as he continued to face fuck the blonde. Instead of a reply from Lucy, he got loud slurping and gagging sounds. Natsu did his best to hold on, but the pleasure Lucy was giving him was way to much for him to handle. Lucy knew that he was close when she felt his member throbbing inside her throat.

"I'm going to cum Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy was more than ready to accept every thing Natsu had to offer, so she tried her best to speed up the process. moments after Lucy increased her efforts, Natsu reached his limit and released his seed down her throat. even though she had done this for Natsu before, she still wasn't used to the insane amount that was being pumped directly into Lucy's stomach. Luckily for Lucy, Natsu fell back to the bed and pulled out of her.

"So much." Lucy said as her face was covered by Natsu's hot cum.

"Don't be greedy." Jenny said as she crawled over to the cum covered blonde. Jenny began to clean Lucy of with her tongue, making sure to savor every last drop of Natsu's delicious cum. Jenny pinned Lucy onto that ground, making sure that the younger blonde couldn't move. Lucy let out a moan when she felt Jenny's breasts rub against her own while their maiden hoods did the same thing.

"Jenny... stop that." Lucy said with a moan, as she tried to get the blonde model off of her.

"I need to punish you for being so greedy." Jenny said, before she forced Lucy into a deep kiss, with the intention of stealing any left over cum. Lucy tried to fight back at first but Jenny was too determined to miss out on tasting more of Natsu's seed. Natsu watched to two blondes make out on the floor and instantly returned to his hardest state.

"You two look so naughty, but I think you forgot that I'm here." Natsu said, before he stripped them of their under garments.

_'He's really going to put it in.' _Jenny thought. Jenny separated from the kiss and stared at Natsu's throbbing member.

"Put it in me first." Jenny said as she wiggled her ass towards Natsu. After having one look at her inviting entrance Natsu's couldn't resist and he forced his member into Jenny. The blonde let out a loud scream of pain when she felt Natsu's cock stretch her insides. Even though this wasn't Jenny's first time she still felt very tight.

"I'm sorry Jenny, I'll start off a bit slower." Natsu said as he slowly removed himself from Jenny so only the tip remained.

"Don't worry about going slowly Natsu, I was just a bit shocked at how big it was." Jenny said.

"If you say so." Natsu said, before ramming his entire length into Jenny's soaking entrance, using her essence as lubricant. Due to the large amount of it Natsu was able to move in and out a lot easier than he thought he would be to.

"Come on Natsu, go faster and show me how you dominate a woman." Jenny said as she looked back at Natsu with a lustful gaze. Natsu held onto Jenny's hips and began to thrust into her at a much faster speed, causing her to scream loudly, but instead of pain she was feeling a pleasure that her previous boyfriend could never even come close to giving her. Not wanting to leave Lucy out, Natsu inserted two of his rough fingers into her soaked maidenhood and began thrusting them in and out of the blonde. Both blondes were moaning loudly as Natsu gave pleasure only he could.

"Faster... Harder... Deeper." Jenny begged as she was torn in half by Natsu's length. While being rammed by Natsu, Jenny looked down at Lucy, who was now a moaning mess thanks to Natsu's skilled fingers and the fact that their nipples were rubbing against each other every time that Natsu thrust in and out of her. Jenny moved herself slightly off Lucy and deiced to help the younger blonde reach her climax by playing with her breasts.

"Stop playing with them Jenny, there sensitive." Lucy moaned.

"Natsu was right, you are pretty cute." Jenny said as she continued to fondle Lucy's large assets.

"You're pretty cute yourself." Lucy said before she grabbed a handful of Jenny's plump rear and began to play with it. The blondes erotic display of affection was cut short when Natsu's movements became rougher. Natsu made sure he reached the deepest part of Jenny every time and he focused on all of Lucy's weak spots, in a effort to make both of them cum simultaneously. Natsu's methods proved to be very effective and both blondes could feel their climaxes rapidly approaching. Even though he wasn't as close as they were, he still wanted to see the expression of pure bliss on both their faces.

Natsu was enjoying the look satisfaction on blondes faces as they neared their respective climaxes, Natsu could feel that they were both close when he felt Jenny's tight opening tighten around his member even more than it already was. He could also feel the same sensation around his fingers.

"NATSUUUU!" Jenny and Lucy screamed as they peaked and coated Natsu's fingers and cock with their essences .Natsu took his fingers out of Lucy and tasted her love juices, Natsu noted that Lucy tasted like vanilla, he than pulled out of Jenny and let them get a good look at his twitching member, which was ready to burst at any moment. Once the two had recovered, the knelt in front of Natsu and awaited for him to unload on both their faces. Natsu stroked his member until he felt something cumming. Lucy and Jenny stuck there tongues out and awaited Natsu's climax. After a few more seconds Natsu let loose and came all over the blonde haired duo. They both did their best to catch as much as they could in their mouths and the cum that they didn't get catch landed on their large breasts.

"There's so much." Jenny said as Natsu's seed rained down on her in large quantities.

"And it's so warm as well." Lucy added as she enjoyed being cover by Natsu. Once Natsu finished his climax he sat back down on the bed and tried to catch his breath.

"You look tired Natsu, whats wrong?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"I'm just a bit hungry." Natsu said replied.

"Well I have something you can eat right here." Lucy said as she pointed to her dripping entrance.

"Don't forget about me." Jenny said as she did the same. Natsu picked them up and tossed them onto the bed and eyed his prizes, Natsu was going to have an amazing feast after he was done with the two blondes.

After he was done sending Lucy and Jenny to heaven and back multiple times, Natsu decide to head to the living room and have some fun with Layla. When Natsu got to the living room he was surprised to see a second woman sitting on the couch with Layla.

* * *

** And that's it for this chapter. I'm so evil leaving it on a cliffhanger aren't I. Like usual make sure review if you have any ideas, situations or even fetishes you want me to include. Also I have to say a big sorry for not updating this story in forever but at least it's here now. If you haven't already, check out the two other stories I'm working on which will be updated next week.  
**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear**

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**


	15. Motherly love and Sisterly charms-Ur

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 15: Motherly love and Sisterly charms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

"Okaa-san what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the dark haired beauty who was clad in the same attire as when Natsu visited her house.

"I'm here to visit you silly." Ur said as she got up and walked over to Natsu. Ur was currently topless, save for her bra and that alone was enough to make blood rush to a certain area of Natsu's body.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Natsu yelled.

"A mothers love is very strong." Ur lied.

"Oh so you two have a mother-son thing going on, I'm jealous that I didn't think of that." Layla said.

"Really? I thought for sure you would of done something like this by now." Ur answered in a surprised manner.

"I took the girlfriend's sexy mother approach and it worked amazingly." Layla said.

"I would of gotten my first piece of action in years if it wasn't for Ultear." Ur said.

"Is she still recovering from her break up?" Layla asked.

"She took it pretty bad and apparently the guy sucked in bed, so she was always pissed off after dates." Ur explained. The two gossiped about the love life of Ur's daughter for a little longer, but their gossip was stopped when Natsu got bored of waiting.

"Are you guys going to keep talking and I still don't know why Okaa-san is here." Natsu said in a very irritated voice.

"Sorry about that, we just wanted to catch up a bit." Layla said.

"Didn't we exchange notes about Natsu a few days ago?" Ur asked in a whisper.

"I know we did but he doesn't have to know that." Layla replied.

"Oh I see." Ur said as she unknowingly striped her bra.

"Stop trying to pull a fast one on me." Natsu said. Natsu turned a deep shade of red why he saw Ur's exposed breasts. He loved every thing about them, their perkiness, their size and the small pink nubs that rested atop the sexy orbs of flesh.

"Calm down Natsu, I'll tell you why I'm here, but only after you tell me why you're so red." Ur said.

"Ur you're clothes." Layla said.

"What are you talking about?" Ur asked. Ur looked down and noticed the lack of clothing on her chest.

"No wonder it felt a bit cold." Ur said. Ur didn't bother to cover herself since it was just her best friend and lover in the room with her.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice him staring at them, I'm jealous again." Layla said.

"Well before we get started I might as well tell you why I'm here." Ur said.

"Finally." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Stop being so mean to your Okaa-san." Ur said before she cried fake tears and smothered Natsu in her naked bust.

"Ur stop tempting him and explain why you're here." Layla demanded.

"Fine, Layla told me that you would be here and she invited me over." Ur explained as she stripped to her underwear.

"Black lace. I see you dressed for the occasion." Layla said as she pointed to Ur's undergarments.

"Of course I did, it's my Natsu-kun's favourite colour of underwear." Ur said.

"How come you didn't tell me when we compared notes?" Layla pouted.

"I need some sort of advantage against your knockers." Ur replied.

"I'm pretty sure he is an ass man and you have a bigger one." Layla said.

"I'm not to sure about that... but we can always test it." Ur said as she thought of the most perverted way to test Natsu's fetishes. Ur knew that Layla was thinking the same thing.

"We should move to a different location before we are interrupted though." Layla suggested.

"That's a good idea, but where should we go?" Natsu asked.

"My house." Ur said

"What about your daughters?" Layla inquired. She had met Meredy before but that was a few years ago and she was pretty shy, so she really didn't know how to act around her. Then there was her other daughter, Ultear. Though she was nice most of the time Layla avoided coming over whenever she came back from a date.

Ur explained that they wouldn't be there because Ultear was on another date which defiantly wouldn't end well for the guy and Meredy was staying over at a friends house to study. Once that was sorted out, the threesome left the house after Ur got dress and started making their way to Milkovich residence. They took Ur's Car but Layla wanted to drive and no one bothered to protest the blonde mother.

"Hey Natsu-kun~" Ur said in a sweet voice.

"What is it Okaa-san?" Natsu said as he turned towards his motherly figure. Natsu couldn't take his eyes away from Ur's alluring breasts which were confined to her lacy bra.

"Do you like what you see?" Ur asked as she seductively shook her breasts at Natsu. Natsu's eyes followed Ur's assets move from side to side. Natsu just nodded dumbly as he continued to stare at her.

"I'll let you have a taste if you want." Ur suggested in a sultry voice. Natsu's self control disappeared when he heard her tone of voice. He launched himself at Ur and began to fondle the soft skin of her right breast, making sure to flick and play with the small pink buds that rested atop each mound. Natsu occupied her other breast with his warm mouth and tongue. Ur began moaning like a woman possessed at Natsu's sudden assault on her breasts. In all her life she had never had a lover that paid this much attention to her breasts and she was was loving every second of it. Ur thought the pleasure couldn't get better but she was proven wrong when Natsu's unused hand travelled south and began to tease Ur's heat through her panties. Ur's erotic moaning made Natsu's pants very unconformable but the feeling of Ur's hardened nipples in his mouth and the sound of her moans was very addicting.

"It looks like... my Natsu-kun is hard... what kind of mother... would I be... if I didn't help you." Ur said through her moans. Ur unzipped Natsu's pants and let his painfully hard member free from the confines of his pants.

"My my... Natsu-kun, have you gotten even bigger?" Ur asked as she grabbed his member. Ur began to stroke Natsu's member with her hand. Natsu let out moan at Ur's action's which resulted in more pleasure for the older woman.

"You're so lucky Ur, I wish I wasn't driving." Layla said with a sigh. Ur was unable to give a proper reply, only moans of pleasure came out of the woman. Ur honestly couldn't tell if it was that her breasts where sensitive or if Natsu's stimulus was just too good but either way she couldn't hold herself back from cumming. Ur nearly collapsed when she felt her orgasm wash over her but she managed to keep herself conscious because she still needed to please Natsu. When Ur came Natsu could feel her panties dampen even more but he was surprised when he felt something tasty entering his mouth. Natsu looked at the other breasts and he noticed that milk was coming out of the pink tip.

"Oh how embarrassing, I'm lactating." Ur said when she calmed down from her climax.

"Your milk tastes amazing Okaa-san." Natsu said before he went back to greedily suckling on Ur's nipple. Ur let out another lustful moan when Natsu began another assault on her breasts which had now become much more sensitive.

"Don't be greedy Natsu-kun, I want something as well." Ur said as she increased the speed of her stroking. Natsu let go of Ur's sensitive nubs and let out a moan, but he made sure to continue working on her maidenhood. Though Ur would of wanted to have Natsu touch her directly, the friction the fabric created generated enough pleasure for her to be brought to a speedy climax. Ur didn't have much time to enjoy her climax because most of her attention was spent on pleasing Natsu. When she felt his member heat up and start expanding, telling her that he was very close. Wanting to taste Natsu's seed, she reached down and wrapped her soft lips around Natsu's member and began expertly sucking him off. It didn't take Natsu too long to cum at the hands of Ur.

"Okaa-san!" Natsu moaned as he came. Natsu released a large amount of hot cum down Ur's throat, making sure to give her enough of a reward for her amazing work. Somehow Ur managed to swallow every last drop of it and once Natsu had finished she took the still hard member out of her mouth.

"It's even tastier than I remember." Ur said as she licked her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Natsu said. "Because there is plenty more where that came from." He added.

"I know Natsu-kun, I know." Ur said seductively before she engaged in a heated kiss with Natsu. Natsu played with Ur's large breasts while his other hand rested firmly on her supple ass. The two spent the entire kiss fighting for dominance, which Natsu found odd but exciting since Mira was the only other girl who wasn't dominated after Natsu started using his hands to explore the girls body.

_'I should of known something was up when Ur let me drive her car.' _Layla thought angrily as she gripped the steering wheel. Layla wasn't really the jealous type, but the fact that Ur was making out with her lover in the back seat and fulfilling her car sex fantasy before she could really got on her nerves.

_'I'm going to show that Ur that my body is the best for him.' _Layla thought as she started laughing evilly.

"What's wrong Layla? you seem distressed." Natsu said as he parted from the kiss with Ur.

"Don't mind me Natsu, I'm fine." Layla lied as her rage grew even more.

"Don't mind her, just let your Okaa-san take care of your every desire." Ur said before she forced Natsu into another kiss.

_'Layla is making the same face as Erza when I start with Knightwalker instead of her.' _Natsu thought as he looked at the fuming blonde. Natsu didn't have much time to look because Ur turned Natsu back to her and the two resumed their kiss.

**~Milkovich Residence~**

"That was the best car trip I've ever been on, thanks Okaa-san." Natsu said as he fixed up his and pants after leaving the car. He was closely followed by Ur who was wearing Natsu's shirt and her normal pants.

"No problem Natsu-kun, I will happily do that again." Ur said. "But sadly I don't think Layla will be too happy about that." She added while pointing to the blonde who was emitting a terrifying aura.

"She's got that right! now get open the door and let me have my turn with Natsu" Layla said with a lustful look in her brown eyes.

_'How much did our little show turn her on?' _Ur thought as she giggled and opened the door into her house. The second the door opened Layla grabbed Natsu and sprinted into the house and up to Ur's bedroom.

"WAIT UP YOU HORN DOG!" Ur yelled at the blonde. Ur locked the door behind her and ran up stairs. When she arrived in her bedroom she came to the scene of a naked Natsu and Layla making out on her bed. Natsu was on top of the blonde, fondling her large breasts. Ur decided to let Layla have a bit of fun before she joined in.

"I'm really starting to think that you are a boob man." Layla said with moan.

"I'll show you how much I love these beautiful things." Natsu said as he straddled her torso. Natsu grabbed Layla's mounds and wrapped them around his member. Natsu began to thrust in and out of Layla's breasts at a mighty speed. Layla inhaled the manly musk of Natsu's member and licked up the pre-cum from the tip, enjoying the salty taste of it. Layla licked up the liquid every time it came from the pink haired teen and eventually took the tip and started sucking hard on it.

"That feels amazing Layla." Natsu said before he began thrusting deeper into Layla's bust. Natsu grabbed Layla's fleshy mounds to steady himself, but this made Layla moan extremely loudly. Natsu increased his pace of his violent thrusts as he was very close. Natsu thrust once more and released inside Layla's mouth. Even though she had done it with Natsu a few times, she was still impressed at the about Natsu would released whenever he came. Layla managed to swallow most of it, but some it dripped out of her full mouth and travelled down her chin.

"The real one tastes even better." Layla said as she cleaned up the small amount that she didn't swallow.

"Your really good at that, Lucy can barley swallow half of it." Natsu said as he got off Layla.

"That's because I'm older, just give her some time and she'll learn." Layla said as she sat up.

"And you know it's true, take Meredy for example, she told me that she can take the whole thing in her mouth now." Ur said as she entered the room.

"That's an impressive girl you've got there." Layla complimented.

"When did you get here Okaa-san?" Natsu asked.

"That's so rude Natsu-kun, I've been here since you started using Layla's boobs like toys." Ur said with a small blush.

"Sorry Okaa-san." Natsu said.

"You can make it up to me by finishing what we started last time you came over." Ur said as she pushed Natsu onto the bed. Ur slid her panties to the side and positioned herself over Natsu's member, Ur was enjoying the feeling of Natsu's member pressing against her moist entrance and the small moans that Natsu made as she teased him. Though teasing Natsu was fun, she wanted the real thing and this time no daughter or anyone for that matter was going to stop her. Ur impaled herself on Natsu's member , using her own juices as lubricant. Ur let out a scream when she felt herself being spread wide by Natsu's incredible manhood. Ur took a few second to brace before she began moving up and down on Natsu.

"Don't forget about me." Layla said as she presented her dripping entrance to Natsu, who was still on his back.

"Come over here Layla and let me have a taste." Natsu said. Layla complied and took a seat on Natsu's face. Natsu began to eat Layla out with his skilled tongue. He started by licking the her folds and teasing her clit, Layla loved the attention Natsu was giving her and Natsu loved the moans Layla would make. When Ur saw her rival out doing her she started moving on Natsu's cock at a much faster pace and getting deeper each time and eventually breaching her own cervix so Natsu could fill her in a way no one else had ever had or ever would. The room quickly became filled with the lustful moans of the two mothers.

"Hey Layla." Ur said as she bounced up and down Natsu's member while fondling her lactating breasts.

"What is it Ur?" Layla asked as she grinned her hips on Natsu's face.

"Remember when we were in collage?" Ur asked.

"Yeah of course, that was heaps of fun." Layla said.

"Want to do it again?" Ur suggested as she leaned in and captured Layla soft lips. even though Natsu couldn't see what was going on, he knew could tell that the sexy mothers were making out on top of him because of the conversion they had. Natsu felt even more aroused knowing this and he began to thrust upwards to at Ur and he snuck his tongue into Layla's heat. Natsu relished in the taste of Layla's insides and began to explore her even more, making sure to test for weak spots. Ur began to moan into Layla's mouth, giving the blonde mother enough room to insert her tongue into Ur's inviting mouth and dominate the kiss. Ur wouldn't go do with a fight and she grabbed Layla's breasts and began playing with them. Layla was unable to fight back when Ur did this because Natsu's tongue had managed to find her g-spot and the moment he found it he didn't stop attacking it.

"Right there Natsu." Layla moaned as she pulled away from Ur.

"I'm so close Natsu, keep it up." Ur moaned as she increased her hip movements. After a little more trusting, moaning and licking, all three came to their simultaneous orgasms. Ur and Layla let out screams of ecstasy when they came. Natsu's voice was muffled by Layla's snatch as he pumped his hot cum into Ur's maidenhood, while his face was sprayed with Layla's essence.

"That was amazing." Ur said breathlessly.

"If you think that was good, you should wait until he's on top." Layla said as she got off Natsu.

"You taste like vanilla." Natsu said as he licked Layla's juices off his face. Ur slowly got off Natsu and and let Natsu's seed leak out of her.

"I wonder how he hasn't gotten a girl pregnant yet." Ur pondered. "It's so thick and there is so much of it." She said.

"Actually..." Natsu said as he looked away from Ur.

"Please tell me that you got Meredy pregnant." Ur said with a perverted twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he got a teacher pregnant instead." Layla said with a sigh.

"Really, that's to bad." Ur said with a sigh.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted grandchildren." Ur and Layla said as they cried fake tears.

"You two are way to young to be grandmothers." Natsu protested.

"We still want grandchildren, so your going to have more sex with our daughters. you got that?" Ur and Layla said.

"I don't have a problem with that , but right now I want to enjoy you two." Natsu said before he bent Layla over so her ass was in the air. Natsu grabbed her hips and thrust his entire length into the blonde mother. Without a warning Natsu began to pound into Layla at insane speeds. Ur moved to the side of Natsu and captured his lips into a lustful kiss. Since he was preoccupied with Layla, he wasn't able to gain control of the kiss. Natsu wasn't fine with this so his hands travelled to Ur's southern entrance and began to play with her moist entrance. Layla turned around and looked at the man fucking her from behind making out with her close friend/ rival and her jealously began to rise again. Layla drew attention back to her when she started moving her hips backwards in time with Natsu's thrusts violent thrusts. Natsu moved away from the kiss and turned his attention to Ur's breasts. He began massaging the large breast whilst suckling her nipples.

"You really like the taste of my milk you naughty boy." Ur said through the moans. Natsu eventually drew milk again and started to suck her dry. Ur loved how good Natsu was making her feel and the fact that he was feeding off her like a child only fuelled her growing son complex.

"Go faster Natsu and tear me apart." Layla begged as she neared another climax. Natsu increased his speed as Layla started to tighten around him. Natsu drew near to his climax as Layla's moist walls got even tighter around his member.

"Come on Natsu, fill her up and we can have more fun." Ur whispered in a seductive voice. Natsu moved at an impossibly fast speed before he released the contents of his balls into Layla's awaiting womb. Natsu was surprised when Layla tightened around him even more, in an attempt to get every last drop of cum out of the teen.

"Pull out Natsu-kun and finish in your okaa-san's mouth." Ur said seductively as she opened her mouth wide for Natsu. Natsu pulled out of Layla and did what Ur said much to Layla's disapproval. Ur received another load from Natsu and gladly accepted the large amount she received.

"This tastes great." Ur said as she cleaned herself up.

"It's my way to thank you for the treat, but there is still a lot of fun to be had." Natsu said before he turned his focus to the dark haired mother. Natsu made sure to fill both enough women with enough cum to make them pregnant multiple times.

**~Later that night~**

Natsu was sitting in the bathtub, enjoying the warm water. After many rounds with the mother, he had to clean off the smell of sex and sweat off his body. He had really enjoyed sex with the two mothers and the fact that they showed him a few things was great for Natsu, but better for his girls. Natsu noticed his phone ringing and he picked it up and answered the call.

"Yo, who is this?" Natsu inquired as he picked up the phone, not bothering to check number.

"It's me silly." Mira said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Mira, how's it going?" Natsu said.

"It's good here but everyone misses you, especially Juvia and Kagura, they haven't come out of their rooms since you left." Mira said in a concerned voice.

"Why don't you put them on." Natsu suggested.

"Sure thing." Mira said. Before long Mira managed to get to Juvia's door and lure her out with a Natsu doll wearing fire fighter outfit and a phone call with her Natsu-sama.

"Hello Juvia." Natsu said.

"Natsu-sama are you all right? are you being held against your will? Do you need Juvia to come and save you? and will you reward Juvia when she does!" Juvia quizzed frantically.

"Calm down Juvia, I'm fine." Natsu replied.

"Juvia is sorry for chasing you away." Juvia said in sad tone.

"It's fine Juvia, I know you only did it because you love me." Natsu comforted.

"But Juvia threatened one of your mistresses out of jealously." Juvia said.

"It's fine, I'll just have to punish you when I get home." Natsu said in a low sexy voice. "And after I punish you we can go on that date I promised you." Natsu added.

"Please be extra rough with Juvia for being such a naughty girl." Juvia said.

"I'll make sure to teach you lesson you'll never forget, but firstly where do you want to go for our date?" Natsu said.

"Juvia would like to go to a water park with Natsu-sama." Juvia answered.

"Sure thing Juvia-chan, now put my sexy under class men on the phone." Natsu said.

"Juvia will do that right away." Juvia said. Juvia got the phone to Kagura in record time.

"Are you there Kagura?" Natsu asked, but all he heard was muffled noises.

_'What's going on in that house?' _Natsu pondered. Natsu heard loud crashing voices and screams before he heard the phone hit the ground.

"Sorry about that senpai, Juvia tried to stop me from getting to the phone but I sorted her out." Kagura said calmly.

"Is Juvia ok?" Natsu said.

"Don't worry about her senpai, she is fine." Kagura said.

"Are you sure about that? I heard screams." Natsu said.

" Don't fret senpai, Juvia is safe." Kagura replied.

"If you say so, but why have you been in your room since I left?" Natsu inquired.

"I was practising my skill with a sword for an upcoming competition and staring at a picture of you practising kendo after I was done." Kagura said bluntly.

"Where did you get a picture of me do that?" Natsu asked.

"I got the picture from the security camera when trained by yourself." Kagura said.

"I thought only the student council and the president of the disciplinary comity had access to the schools camera." Natsu said.

"I had my methods." Kagura replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how many people got hurt, but I will ask what you want to do for our date." Natsu said.

"A date with Natsu-senpai AHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed into the phone, Natsu almost dropped the phone into the tub.

"Why do you sound shocked? I asked you out yesterday." Natsu said.

"Sorry I forgot, my brain was too busy planning ways to hurt the blondes who took you away from me." Kagura said in a monotone. Sometimes Kagura's love could get to a yandere level but luckily she never acted on her murderous thoughts. Natsu and Kagura sorted out the details of their date down to the minute because Kagura insisted. She claimed it was because she wanted to follow a structure but she secretly just wanted to talk to Natsu for as long as possible.

"Now that it's all sorted I'm going to enjoy my nice warm bath." Natsu said.

"W-wait your naked?" Kagura stuttered as her face turned bright red.

"Yes Kagura, I am naked most people are when they take a bath." Natsu said.

_'I wish I could do naughty things with senpai in the bath.' _Kagura thought as she imagined Natsu and her doing very erotic things in the bathroom.

"Have a good night Kagura." Natsu said.

"It would be better if I had my favourite pillow with me." Kagura said.

"I'll be back tomorrow so don't worry about it." Natsu said.

"Goodnight senpai I love you." Kagura said.

"I love you too." Natsu said before hanging up the phone. Natsu spent the next half an hour soaking in the bath. Once Natsu was done he step out of the tub. before he could grab a towel, a woman entered the bathroom. Due to the large amount of steam in the room Natsu was only able to see her curvy silhouette and judging from her ass he assumed it was Ur. Natsu thought of devious way to turn this simple situation into a sexual one. Natsu quickly got behind the woman he presumed to be Ur and groped both her breasts. The second Natsu did this he noticed some differences. First of all her moan sounded differently, he than noticed her ass seemed a little smaller and her breasts where bigger, he also felt hair that flowed down the the woman lower back. Natsu was unsure what to do, he had just molested this unknown woman, he might go to jail for it and that wasn't something on his to do list.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." The woman asked in an angry tone.

"Sorry Miss." Natsu said as he attempted to remove his hands from her bust but the woman stopped him.

"I can't get my hands away from you boobs if you keep them there." Natsu said.

"I'll let you go but you have to let me see your face." The woman said.

"Ok." Natsu said hesitantly as he moved to the front of of the woman. The woman looked almost identical to Ur apart from the fact that she had longer hair. The woman got a good look at Natsu. The woman blushed when she felt Natsu's hard member pressing against her maidenhood.

"You're quite a cutie, my name is Ultear and you must be that Natsu guy Meredy always talks about." Ultear said flirtatiously.

"I am Natsu, but I thought you were man hating?" Natsu asked.

"Who told you that? I bet it was Ur." Ultear snickered.

"Yes she did." Natsu said.

"She only says that because I'm pissed off after a bad date." Ultear explained.

"If all your dates are bad why do you go on them?" Natsu asked.

"Well I think I should at least give the guy a chance, but most of them don't get a second date since they all turn out to be jerks." Ultear said. "But you seem different, aside from being a little bit a pervert."

"Sorry I thought you were Okaa-san." Natsu defended as he backed away a bit.

"So your into that sort of stuff, how kinky." Ultear said lustfully as she moved closer to Natsu.

"What are you doing Ultear?" Natsu asked.

"Calm down and let your Onee-chan take care of you as a thank you for taking care of Meredy." Ultear said in a seductive voice. Ultear had the same lustful look Ur had when his first met her. Natsu knew that fighting back against a girl when she was like this was useless.

"Onee-chan?" Natsu asked as he was confused by the self appointed title.

"Since Ur is your Okaa-san and you're Meredy's Onii-chan, that makes me your Onee-chan." Ultear explained.

"I guess, but if we're going to do this can we at least relocate." Natsu asked.

"If you really want to I guess there is no harm in it." Ultear said before wrapping a towel around her voluptuous body. Natsu also got a towel to cover his lower half. The two left for Ur's bedroom and they made sure to very careful not to wake up the two mothers.

When they arrived at the room Natsu was intrigued. Ultear's room was like a other room apart from the large ice sculptures. Natsu asked about the works of art and Ultear explained that it was her job and these were just for herself. Instead of getting right to business Ultear decided to question Natsu. She asked the questions she would always ask when she went on a dates. Natsu answered all of the questions perfectly and if they had met on a date, Ultear would of thought she found the perfect guy for her apart from the amount of sexual partners he had, but she knew that Natsu cared for each and every one of his lovers.

"Are those all the questions Onee-chan?" Natsu asked.

"Yes they are all the questions and you you really do live up to the praise Meredy always gives you." Ultear said.

"Thanks Onee-chan." Natsu replied with a small blush. Natsu had a hard time focusing on the questions because a lot of Ultear's cleavage was exposed the entire time.

"I guess having a few perverted moments is fine since you're such a great guy." Ultear said when she noticed Natsu staring at her breasts.

"Sorry about that Onee-chan." Natsu said as he looked away. Ultear removed her towel and let her luscious breasts free. Natsu turned an unhealthy red when he felt her breasts against his back.

_'Why am I getting so embarrassed? Is it because I'm calling her my big sister? Since when was I into that sort of stuff?' _Natsu questioned himself.

"Don't worry, you can't help it that your Onee-chan has an amazing body." Ultear said as she forced Natsu's face into her bust.

"Do you like having your face between your Onee-chan's breasts?" Ultear asked in a seductive voice. Natsu replied but his voice was muffled by Ultear's wonderful breasts.

"You're such a bad boy aren't you? getting turned on by your Onee-chan." Ultear continued.

"Should I punish you for being such a pervert or should I reward you for being such a cute little brother?" Ultear pondered. Natsu pulled away from Ultear's bust and caught his breath.

"Can I touch Onee-chan's breasts?" Natsu pleaded.

"Of course you can." Ultear said as she straddled Natsu's hips, allowing him access to her breasts. Natsu started kneading Ultear's large breast like it was dough. Ultear let out a loud moan when she felt Natsu's warm calloused hands play with her breasts. Ultear unknowingly started to grind her moist entrance on Natsu's length. Natsu let out a quite moan, which Ultear found incredibly cute.

"Do you like it when your Onee-chan's pussy touches your cock." Ultear teased as she increased her movements.

"If Onee-chan keeps doing that I might lose control." Natsu moaned.

"That's what I'm counting on." Ultear replied. Natsu began to twirl his tongue around the pink nub that rested on Ultear's breast, causing her to let out a lewd moan. This made Natsu realise how sensitive Ultear was and he began to suckle on them like he did with Ur. Ultear loved the attention Natsu was giving to her breasts so she decided to return the favour by moving her hips even faster.

_'Who knew this kind of role-playing stuff could be this hot.' _Ultear thought

"Just a little more Natsu, your Onee-chan is very close." Ultear moaned. The feeling of Natsu's hot towel-covered member rubbing against her sex, while his hands and mouth worked her breasts was simply to much for the came and released her essence onto the towel separating her and Natsu's member.

"Why did you cum Onee-chan? I wasn't even close." Natsu whined.

"That was punishment for molesting me, but I'm still going to make you feel great." Ultear said as she got off Natsu and got on her knees.

"Now lets see what I'm going to be working with." Ultear said as she slowly lifts the towel. Her eyes widen when she sees the monster between Natsu's legs. Compared to Natsu all of them looked embarrassingly small, Ultear felt sorry for Meredy because she would of been in so much pain during her first time.

"Onee-chan are you going to keep staring?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry about that." Ultear said. "Your Onee-chan didn't except you to be this big." Ultear said.

"Are you sure you can do it Onee-chan?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I can, If I couldn't I wouldn't have the right to call myself your Onee-chan." Ultear said before steeling her nerves. Ultear grabbed Natsu's member with both hands before she opened her mouth as wide as possible. Ultear wrapped her gentle lips around Natsu's girth and began to slowly stroke Natsu's shaft. Ultear began to slowly take more and more of Natsu's length into her mouth as she got used to the size. Natsu began to let out soft moans which were music to Ultear's ears.

"Onee-chan's mouth feels amazing." Natsu said. Ultear managed to take three quarters of Natsu's length and she was now sucking on it like a powerful vacuum, while her tongue twirled around the tip. Ultear looked up and stared at Natsu's face, which she found insanely cute since it was obvious that he was trying not to cum. Ultear began to move her head along Natsu's shaft at a much faster speed. The feeling of Ultear sucking, licking and teasing the sensitive parts of his member was amazing for Natsu and he wasn't going to last very long. Ultear decided to up the pleasure for Natsu by playing with his jewels. She would gently squeeze the important area whilst she continued to give Natsu amazing pleasure with her mouth. Ultear could tell that Natsu couldn't hold back any longer when she felt his member expanding in her mouth.

"Onee-chan I'm cumming." Natsu said as he released inside Ultear's mouth. Ultear tried to swallow every last drop of Natsu's warm cum, but she soon realised that it was a nearly impossible task. Ultear pulled Natsu's member out of her mouth and let him finish his release on her face and breasts.

"Onee-chan looks cute with my cum on her face." Natsu said. Ultear began to clean herself off and savour Natsu's seed.

"Mmmm... It tastes great and it's making me really hot." Ultear said as she finished off the rest of Natsu's cum.

"Your Onee-chan can't hold back any more Natsu, you've made my body really hot." Ultear said as she straddled Natsu again. She raised her hips high enough so she was hovering above Natsu's member.

"Stop teasing Onee-chan and let me inside." Natsu said. As much as Ultear wanted to tease Natsu, she was very horny as well. Ultear fulfilled Natsu's request and slowly lowered herself down onto his member. Even though this wasn't her first time, She still needed time to adjust to Natsu's overwhelming size. Before she could even reach the base of Natsu's member. She could feel it pressing against the entrance to her womb, which was a new but pleasurable experience for her. Ultear began to move up and down Natsu's length, moaning at the feeling of being stretched out and reshaped by Natsu. As Ultear got used to Natsu's size, she increased her speed and her moans got much louder. In fear of being interrupted, Natsu captured Ultear's pillowy lips. Ultear was taken aback at Natsu's sudden action, but she quickly returned the kiss with equal lust and passion. Natsu made his hands useful and placed them on Ultear's plump rear as they kissed. He gave it a quick squeeze, causing the woman on top of him to moan into his mouth. Natsu took the small opportunity to slid his tongue into Ultear's mouth. Natsu made sure he had full dominance over the kiss as they exchanged fluids. Ultear began to love being dominated by Natsu, who unlike her previous lovers took control. Ultear allowed Natsu to explore her mouth as she bounced up and down Natsu's member.

"Onee-chan's pussy feels amazing, but you know that I hate not being in control." Natsu said as they separated from the kiss. Natsu moved his hands to her hips and helped her move even faster.

"Then show you're Onee-chan how you dominate a woman." Ultear said lustfully. Natsu flipped Ultear onto the bed while his hands rested firmly on her hips. Natsu began to roughly thrust into Ultear's soaking maidenhood.

"Faster Natsu... Faster... make your Onee-chan's body yours" Ultear screamed breathlessly. Natsu gazed at Ultear's erotic expression as he went deeper and deeper with every thrust. Ultear moaned loudly as Natsu continuously hit all of her weak spots and used one of his hands to fondle one of Ultear's breasts. Ultear's moans where music to his ears and the feeling of her insides coiling around his member was amazing for him. Natsu eventually reached the deepest part of Ultear, a place that no other man had ever gone. Ultear began to slowly lose herself in the pleasure that no one had ever given her and let Natsu completely dominate her. Natsu saw that Ultear was now his and he went wild.

After an eternity of pleasure for Ultear, she was red in the face, her body was about to give out just like her mind did earlier and what astounded her even more was the fact that Natsu still hadn't cum yet. Natsu was now fucking her sweat covered body from behind.

"Nee-chan I'm close, were do you want it?" Natsu asked as he did his best to hold off on climaxing.

"Do it inside Natsu... your Onee-chan wants her pussy to be filled with your hot sticky seed." Ultear moaned.

"If that's what nee-chan wants." Natsu said as he gave one last powerful thrust into Ultear and poured as much as he could into Ultear's awaiting womb. This was the first time Ultear had ever let someone come inside her and she loved it. Once Natsu was done with her she would become addicted to the feeling of Natsu's warm seed. Natsu pulled out of her and let his seed leak out of her.

"That was incredible." Ultear tiredly.

"You sound sleepy Onee-chan." Natsu teased.

"How are you still hard?" Ultear asked as she felt Natsu's member poking her back side.

"I've only cum twice Onee-chan and I still have many things I want to do with that body of yours." Natsu said.

"Please use your Onee-chan as much as you want." Ultear said. Natsu was sometimes surprised how much women changed after he was done with them.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. First of all sorry for the late update and like always thank you for reading my stories. Thanks for getting this story to 500+ Follows and Favourites and 340+ Reviews.**

**I would just like to say I'm only going to introduce six more girls in the upcoming chapters so I can give the other girls who have been introduced some time with Natsu. I will still take suggestions on how to introduce girls and scenarios because they prevent writers block. So remember to leave a review.**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**Next Chapter: Libraries can be exciting. (I'll let you figure out which girls will be featured in the next chapter)**

**-See you in two weeks**

**P.S**

**The Crossover poll is now closed and Highschool DXD won so if you have a story idea you can PM me or leave a review suggesting a girl for the Harem.**

**Beta read by David115**


	16. Librarys can be exciting!- Levy,Aquarius

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 15: Libraries can be exciting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

Natsu woke in another unfamiliar bed, but this time he woke up to the sound of angelic moans. Natsu turned to the direction of the cute sound. Natsu was surprised to see the smiling face of Ultear.

"Onee-chan?" Natsu asked in a confused manner. Natsu noticed that his that his hand was rested firmly on Ultear's large breast. Natsu apologised when he realised his situation and pulled his hand away.

"Don't be shy Natsu, I know how much you love my boobs." Ultear said before she guided Natsu's hand back to her breast. Natsu began to fondle her breasts while his free hand went further down and teased her entrance. Natsu was more than willing to play with Ultear's body for the rest of the morning, but sadly fate in the form of Ur had other plans. Ur entered the room with a perverted look on her face. Natsu didn't notice Ur sneaking up on him since he was busy pleasuring Ultear.

"What are you two doing?" Ur asked. Natsu turned around to see Ur as naked as the day she was born. If he wasn't hard before, he sure was now. Luckily for Ultear, Natsu's hands never left her body.

"I'm just playing with my Onee-chan." Natsu said.

"Does my Okaa-san feel left out?" Natsu teased.

"You know I was supposed to be telling you to go to school, but this sounds way more fun." Ur said as she jumped into bed.

"Oh shit, I do have school today." Natsu said before he got out of the bed. Natsu didn't get to far before his hands were grabbed by the two women.

"Come on Natsu, stay a little longer." Ultear said.

"But I have school." Natsu asked.

"Don't you want to another taste of your Okaa-san's milk?" Ur said as she fondled her breasts a little, causing a little milk to come out of her nipples.

"You can't just get your Onee-chan all hot and bothered then leave." Ultear pouted.

"How can I say no to you guys." Natsu said before getting back into the bed. "Now who should I start with?" He pondered as he stared at the two nearly identical beauties.

"You can start with Ultear, but you have to give me some attention as well." Ur said.

"Something is up, you never let anyone do anything before you unless you are getting something out of it." Ultear said.

"I just want to see my daughter's cumming first hand." Ur replied. "I recall Natsu saying it was cute last night when I heard you two enjoying each others 'company'." She added.

"She totally makes a cute face when she cums." Natsu said.

"You have plenty of cute faces and you make such cute sounds as well." Ultear teased.

"Don't call me cute." Natsu said.

"Why don't you show us that you're not cute by using that monster between your legs." Ur said seductively as she began to gently stroke Natsu's member. Natsu let out a small moan at the feeling of Ur's delicate hand moving up and down his member.

"There's that cute moan I love so much." Ultear said with a perverted blush. Ultear decided to help her mother out and used her hand to pleasure the pink haired teen.

"I'm... not cute..." Natsu struggled to say through his moans. The mother-daughter duo began to pleasure Natsu at a much faster speed. Even though Natsu wanted to be in control, the mother-daughter duo was too much for him to handle.

"I just want to keep you here all day and hear your cute moans." Ultear said.

"I'm going to suck every last drop of your cum." Ur said before she moved her head lower until she wrapped her lips around the head of Natsu's large member. Ur made sure she was in a position that let Natsu have a view of her soaked sex and large rear. Though Ultear was a bit angry that her mother had stole Natsu attention, she regained it by stealing his lips in a kiss. Natsu was being completely dominated by the mother and daughter.

_'They'll make me cum if I don't do anything.' _Natsu thought as he devised a plan of attack. Natsu resolved to make the duo cum before him. He noticed the vulnerable positions of the two dark haired women. Natsu inserted his fingers into Ur's sex, causing the mother to moan on his length. Natsu's next target was Ultear's entrance, which was just begging for attention. He began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of the two women.

"You don't like giving up control very much. do you?" Ultear deuced.

"I don't like making you do all the work Onee-chan." Natsu said.

"You're such a cute little brother, I'm so happy my pervert mother brought you here." Ultear said as she began to smother Natsu in her bust.

"We're going to keep you here until we are satisfied." Ur said as she took a break from sucking Natsu off.

Natsu was definitely going to be late today, but he didn't really care.

**~An Hour Later~**

"How did I let them trick me into having sex for an hour, they said it was going to be a quickie." Natsu said as he ran to his school. It really wasn't his fault that he was running late. He intended to finish the mother and daughter off as quickly as possible, but he didn't expect the two be resilient as they were. Even though he was running late, he didn't regret doing what he did.

"Come on I can make it." Natsu said as the closing school gate came into view. Natsu's eyes brightened as he came closer to the gate. Natsu's mood got worse when he realised that he wouldn't make it through the gate if he didn't do something. Natsu did the only thing he could think of and jumped at the small opening. Natsu though he was in a state of pain and disbelief when his head collided with the hard metal of gate leading him to fall on his face.

"BULLSHIT!" Natsu yelled before he started throwing a fit on the ground. Natsu was very angry that he tried so hard and still managed to fail. Natsu was grumbling with his face on the ground.

"Don't be sad Natsu-kun, at least we get to spend some time together." A soothing voice said. Natsu looked up and spotted the bikini clad teacher. Natsu blushed at the view of Aquarius' long smooth legs and pale toned stomach, which was only slightly obscured by the school gate.

"Good morning Aquarius-sensei. Can you let me in?" Natsu requested.

"Of course I will." Aquarius said. "But you have to come to my office first." The swimming instructor said.

"But won't that mean I'll be late?" Natsu asked as he got off the ground.

"You're already very late Natsu-kun, it won't hurt." Aquarius said as she opened the door for Natsu.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to be encouraging students being late?" Natsu inquired.

"And I thought students weren't supposed to be getting teachers pregnant." Aquarius teased as she rubbed her stomach. Natsu began to sweat at the thought of having another kid, he wasn't ready for the first one and having a second one would be too much for him.

"I got you pregnant?" Natsu almost shouted as he went into panic mode. He was ready to be a father to two different women's kids. Aquarius began to laugh at the teen's actions.

"I'm going to buy more baby stuff and I'm going to read more books about kids." Natsu said in a panic, which made Aquarius laugh even louder at Natsu.

"What's so funny? We need to hide you or one of the girls will try to steal your kid." Natsu said.

"I was just joking and I don't think Juvia wouldn't do something like that." Aquarius said.

"I wasn't talking about Juvia... wait did you just say you were joking?" Natsu asked as his brain finally registered what the teacher said. Aquarius responded with a small nod and a giggle that she tried to keep hidden from Natsu.

"Don't make jokes like that Aquarius-sensei, I don't think I'm ready for a baby." Natsu said as he calmed down.

"That didn't stop you from getting Aries pregnant." Aquarius teased before she opened the gate for Natsu.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Natsu said as he stepped into the school grounds.

"But you will take responsibility for it?" Aquarius asked in a threatening tone.

"Of course I will, I love Aries-sensei." Natsu said quickly. Aquarius gave Natsu a soft smile before hugging Natsu. Natsu was confused at his teacher's display of almost motherly affection.

"You're such a good boy Natsu, she's lucky to have a man like you." Aquarius said causing Natsu to blush.

"You have me too Aquarius-sensei." Natsu said as he returned the hug.

"I guess I do." Aquarius said with a smile. Natsu and Aquarius continued to hug a little longer until they heard the bell go off. Natsu was about to leave, but Aquarius grabbed him and started dragging him to her office. Aquarius wasn't willing to give up on a chance to spend time with Natsu and Natsu didn't bother to struggle against the woman and let her take him to her office. Though Natsu was confused, he was too distracted by the view of the swimming instructor's swaying ass.

**Aquarius' Office~**

"Where finally here." Natsu said. Natsu looked around the Office. All the walls were blue with a wavy design. Like all other offices in the school she had a desk, chair and bookshelf, She also had a large case filled with large trophies and pictures of a younger looking Aquarius. Natsu went and examined the case, all the trophies were awarded to her and they were all for swimming. Natsu was really impressed when he saw a trophy that she got a age ten.

"You were such a cute kid." Natsu said as he got out a picture of Aquarius when she was ten (Imagine her Eclipse form).

"That was me at my first swimming meet." Aquarius said as she took the picture and looked at it.

"You know if we had a kid, I'd want her to look just like her." Natsu said as he hugged Aquarius from behind. Aquarius was caught off guard by the hug but quickly accepted it.

"Are you telling me that you want to make a baby?" Aquarius asked.

"I would love to make one with you and all the girls , but I don't think Mira would ever talk to me again or I would never be able to make another one with anyone." Natsu said.

"Why's that?" Aquarius inquired.

"Mira said if I got another girl pregnant before her, she would find me and lock me away until I got her pregnant and then cut off my dick after she was done." Natsu explained as he recalled all the threats his first time had made. She had even told him every position they were going to do it in. Natsu began to blush and get aroused just thinking of all the kinky things Mira wanted to do to him. Natsu's arousal didn't go unnoticed by Aquarius who could feel his hardness pressing against her rear.

"It seems that Natsu jr doesn't seem to care about what happens to him as long as he gets a piece of me." Aquarius said as she started to gently grind her ass against Natsu's member. Natsu turned his teacher's head and planted his warm lips on hers. Natsu let his hands rest and they remained on Aquarius' perfect hips as he increased the intensity of the kiss. Natsu's warm tongue made it's way past her lips and began to explore every bit of the swimming teacher's mouth, but Aquarius won't go down without a fight and began to fight back with her own tongue. Aquarius began to slowly dominate the kiss. Natsu's unoccupied hands made themselves by traveling north to her large assets. He began to slowly fondle her soft breasts through her bikini top. Aquarius moaned at the feeling, but Natsu didn't take the chance to dominate the kiss, instead he moved one of his rough hands down her bikini bottom and started to tease her lower lips.

"Your so wet Aquarius-sensei." Natsu said as he plunged two of his digits into the woman's depths.

"And you're very hard." Aquarius replied with a moan as Natsu continued to play with her nether lips. Natsu's growing need to bend Aquarius over and violate her was getting overwhelming. This didn't go unnoticed by the teacher because she could feel Natsu's member becoming bigger and radiating more heat. Aquarius decided to take advantage of the situation and tease the teen.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Aquarius said as she continued to gentle grind her ass against. Thanks to Aquarius' actions Natsu felt as if his pants were going to explode if he didn't get his pants off.

"Can I please take my pants off Aquarius-sensei?" Natsu pleaded.

"Even though I should be punishing you for being late, I'll give you a reward instead." Aquarius said as she freed herself from Natsu's hold. Natsu was a bit annoyed that he wasn't able to feel the teachers' breasts and drenched entrance, but he knew she would take care of his need for a release. Aquarius instructed Natsu to sit down on her chair and relax. Natsu had been in the situation enough times to know what was going on. The teacher got down on her knees and stared at the large bulge in Natsu's pants. Natsu whimpered as his member was strangled by his pants.

"You're really in pain aren't you?" Aquarius asked in a sadistic manner as she rubbed the bulge through his pants.

"Please..." Natsu decided to let the poor man have what he wanted and pulled down his pants and boxers. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when his member was set free. Aquarius yelped when she felt Natsu's burning member smack her in the cheek. Even though she had sexually encounters with Natsu before, she still couldn't get used to how hot his member was.

"You're such a naughty boy, slapping one of your teachers with this big fat cock." Aquarius said as she rubbed Natsu's manhood against her cheek while she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"You're pretty naughty yourself, considering that you walk around in nothing but a bikini all the time." Natsu said.

"I'm only a naughty teacher for you, my Natsu-kun." Aquarius said before she started to stroke Natsu's member at a slow pace. Natsu moaned at Aquarius's actions, which only motivated the beautiful woman to increase her efforts. Aquarius noticed the large amount of pre cum coming from the head of Natsu's member. She decided to give the clear substance a quick taste and she was delighted at the flavor. Aquarius wanted more of the substance so she encased Natsu's member in her warm mouth. She began to suck on the head and lick the underside of Natsu's length. Aquarius began to get more aroused when she picked up on the fact that she was sucking a student off in her office and she could get caught at any time. Aquarius' hand moved down her bikini bottom and she started to play with herself as she sucked on Natsu's member. When Natsu looked down all he could see a very shameless expression on the swimming teacher's face as she pleasured him.

"You're very good at this Aquarius-sensei." Natsu said as he grabbed the back of her head and started to guide her. Aquarius replied with a 'thank you' but it wasn't heard by Natsu since her mouth was occupied with Natsu's member. Natsu couldn't help but let out another moan when Aquarius began humming and bobbing her head up and down his member. Natsu noted that his teacher had a natural talent for using her mouth to pleasure him.

"I'm going to make use of that talented mouth of yours." Natsu said before thrusting his entire length down her throat, forcing her to deep throat him. Aquarius struggled to breathe when Natsu's member smashed against the back of her throat, but she quickly got used to it. When Aquarius thought she regained control, Natsu thrust his hips until the teacher's nose was making contact with the area above his crotch. Aquarius was surprised that Natsu had managed to get every last bit of his member into her mouth, but she managed to adapt. Natsu found himself lost in the feeling of the pleasures of Aquarius' mouth while Aquarius found herself lost in the scent and heat of Natsu's member as she pleasured her sex with two of her fingers. Even though she would of loved for Natsu to be pleasuring her she knew that once Natsu started he wouldn't be able to stop until she lost the ability to talk, so she deiced to use this time to pleasure Natsu.

Aquarius continued to deep throat her student for an unknown about of time before she felt his member heat up, grow and start twitching inside her mouth. Aquarius knew that Natsu was about to burst and so was she. As much as she wanted Natsu to release inside her mouth, she thought a better way to finish of their experience. Aquarius slowly slid Natsu's member out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop Aquarius-sensei? I was so close." Natsu said as he pointed to his member which was violently twitching and begging for a release.

"I know you are, but I want to finish somewhere much better than my mouth." Aquarius said. She got off the ground and bent herself over her own desk, before she slid her drenched bikini bottom to the side and presented her dripping maidenhood to the seated teen. Natsu would of loved to see the front view and see Aquarius' luscious breasts pressed against the table and the shameless expression he knew she had plastered on her face. The view that he did get was amazing though, specifically her perfectly sized ass which was confined to her tight bikini bottom. Natsu spanned out of his trance when the teacher jiggled her amazing ass at him, telling him exactly what she wanted him to do to her. He got off the chair and aimed his member at Aquarius's swollen lower lips. Natsu thrust with all his strength and came the instant he entered the deepest part of the teacher's warm inviting sex, which clamped down on his member like a vise. His one thrust caused Aquarius to experience a mind blowing climax when she felt her womb being invaded by the hottest cum she had ever and would ever experience. Aquarius let out a loud lustful scream of pleasure as she was rapidly filled past her limit. Natsu was surprised that he had released this much, it was the largest load he had released in a while and considering how large his other ones usually where this was quite a feat.

"I feel so full." Aquarius said as she tired to recover from her orgasm. Aquarius knew Natsu wasn't anywhere near done since she could still feel Natsu's rock hard member buried deep inside her. Aquarius looked back to see the lustful look on Natsu's face and she knew that he was about to give her an experience that her previous lover could never come close to giving her. Natsu pulled out until only the tip remained, causing a lot of his seed to escape. Natsu quickly plunged back into her depths. Natsu grabbed his teachers hips so repeated this action over and over, creating unimaginable pleasure for the swimming instructor.

"Come on... Natsu-kun, I know... you can do... better than that." Aquarius said. Even though she was loving ever single moment of sex with Natsu, but she knew from experience that he could be much more of a beast in the sack if he wanted to.

"You're really asking for it aren't you?" Natsu asked as he increased speed. Natsu was now focusing on all of Aquarius' weak spots that he had found out in during their first time together. Natsu spiced things up by giving his teacher a slap on the ass, even though he knew that she wasn't a super masochist like Erza, he knew that she did enjoy a bit of roughness.

"That's more like it, but show me how you made the student council president your bitch." Aquarius moaned out. Natsu took up the challenge and began working much harder to make the blue haired beauty in front of him to submit to the pleasure he was giving her.

Natsu continued to ram his teacher from behind at an insane speed until he felt the uncontrollable urge to cum. Unbeknownst to Natsu, he had made the teacher cum multiple times and she had almost collapsed from the pleasure. Even though she was barley awake, Aquarius was still moaning like a woman possessed.

"I'm going to cum again." Natsu said.

"Cum Natsu... and fill until I explode." Aquarius moaned when she felt Natsu's member expanding inside her. Aquarius knew the very well that Natsu was about to, so she did her part and started grinding against Natsu with the hopes of making him feel even better. Natsu thrust a few more times before he he reached another intense climax. Aquarius let out a loud scream before she passed out when she felt her self begin filled to the brim again. Natsu finished his release, pulled out, sat back down on Aquarius' chair and examined his handy work. Natsu just hoped that she was on the pill so he didn't have to worry about another pregnant teacher.

_'I should visit Aries-sensei on the weekend.' _Natsu thought as he began to clean up the mess he had made and got dressed for his class. Natsu looked at the clock and noticed that he had missed his first lesson and half of his second lesson. Natsu carried Aquarius to the infirmary before racing to his class.

Upon arriving to the his class, he was met with a dangerous glare from Mirajane, who had been worrying about him the entire morning. Natsu tried to avoid the glare he received, but it was pretty much an impossible task. Natsu decided to speak to the white haired beauty.

"Why are you angry at me Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Because you didn't come home last and you didn't even come to the first class and give me a kiss." Mirajane said as she pouted. Natsu sweat dropped at the girl's reasoning. "And the fact that you were probably having sex with Aquarius-sensei." she added as her cute pout turned into an angry glare. Natsu could also pick up a hint of jealously in Mira's stare. Natsu decided to make fun of this.

"Don't tell me that one of the most popular girl in the school is jealous of the swimming instructor." Natsu teased. Mira looked away with a blush, in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on Mira, let me see that cute face you make when you're jealous." Natsu said. Mirajane slowly turns around and gives Natsu a threatening face that would make most of the bravest people nightmares for days, but for some reason Natsu found the face unbelievably cute and he laughed a bit.

"Come on Natsu, stop teasing her." Cana said as she pressed her breasts against Natsu's back as usual.

"She teases me all the time and I only ever get to do it when I'm having sex with her." Natsu said.

"I'll give you a little something if you stop teasing her." Cana said as she straddled Natsu's lap. Natsu blushed as Cana moved her lips closer to his.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Mirajane yelled as she pushed Cana off Natsu in a fit a jealously. Mirajane quickly took her place

"Calm down Mira, I was joking... well kind of." Cana said.

"Natsu's mine for the rest of the day." Mirajane announced. The second Mirajane said what she did, the class room door burst open. Everyone turned to the door and saw both Erza's huffing and puffing. Everyone wondered what the student council president and the disciplinary comity president were doing in their class, but none voiced this out of fear. The two curvy red heads spotted their pink haired prey and marched over to him. They pushed the white haired girl off of Natsu and grabbed the pink haired teen.

"Where do you think you two are taking my man?" Mira asked.

"We need him to help us with some paper work." Erza lied.

"By that she means that Natsu is going to get us both knoc-" Knightwalker said before her mouth was covered by her twin.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Erza said as she she kept her hand over her twins mouth.

"What are you doing Knightwalker? Mira will kill us if she finds out what we are going to do." Erza whispered.

"If we wanted to be discrete we should of just knocked Mirajane out, but it's a little to late for that now." Knightwalker said.

"If you really want to, you can just knock her out." Erza suggested.

"Stop talking about knocking out Mira." Natsu said. "And I would be more scared for my health instead of yours if you got pregnant." He added.

"Why should we worried about you if we get pregnant?" Erza asked. Natsu whispered in detail everything that Mirajane was going to do to him if he did get a girl pregnant other than her. Erza turned a deep and unhealthy shade of red.

"I think we should leave." Erza said as she started to move out of the class.

"Why? we just got here." Knightwalker asked. Erza whispered everything she was told by Natsu into her twins ear. Knightwalker began to blush. People wondered what could of made the shameless disciplinary comity president blush.

"I want Natsu to still be a man, so lets get going." Knightwalker said as she left the room. Natsu sat on the ground wondering what had just happened. He replayed what had happened so far. Once he had run the events of the past few minutes through his head, he want back over to Mirajane.

"Sorry for teasing you." Natsu said.

"It's alright Natsu, but don't try something again." Mirajane threatened.

"But you look so cute when you make that face." Natsu said.

"It's supposed to be scary you jerk." Mirajane said.

"But you haven't been scary for two years." Natsu said.

"Do you want me to show you that I can still be scary?" Mira asked.

"Please don't use the whip again." Natsu pleaded.

"I don't know Natsu, I might have to show you how scary I can be." Mirajane teased.

"Maybe I'll just steal the whip again and teach you a lesson." Natsu teased.

"You only managed to do that because I didn't expect it." Mirajane said. The two continued to flirt and tease each whole class wondered where their teacher was, but Natsu knew that the teacher they were looking for was sleeping in the infirmary.

Natsu spent most of the day with the girls he lived with to make up for not coming home but during lunch he had some alone time with Meredy, who was for some reason very annoyed at him. When Natsu asked why she was, she simply told him that she knew why he was so late today. Natsu figured out that Meredy knew what he did with Ultear and Ur. When Natsu asked how she knew about his actions in the morning, Meredy responded by showing him a picture that Ultear had sent her.

"When the hell did she take that?" Natsu asked as he dropped some of his food.

"I don't really care that you did that with Ultear, but I am angry that you didn't tell me that you were coming over." Meredy said.

"To be honest I didn't know that I was going to your house to begin with." Natsu confessed.

"I guess it's alright since I can spend some alone time with my Onii-chan." Meredy said as she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's nice to spend some alone time with you as well." Natsu said as she stroked Meredy's bubble gum pink hair. The two pink haired teens ate their lunch and enjoyed each others company. Most people would of easily confused the two for siblings at a first glance. Once they had finished eating, they moved to a more private area and really enjoyed each other.

**~After School~**

"Make sure to come home tonight." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"Do I really have to go?" Natsu asked.

"You're going to be a father and you have no idea what you are doing." Erza said.

"Juvia doesn't want you to go, but she thinks it is best for Aries-sensei that you know what you are doing." Juvia said.

"I feel the same as Juvia-senpai, you need to be able to take care of your first child before you get another girl pregnant." Kagura said.

"I really don't have a choice don't I?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not Natsu." Lisanna teased.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you'll have Levy with you any way." Erza said.

"Just don't go too wild." Knightwalker added. Natsu blushed when he thought of the things he was going to do with Levy after obtaining the books he needed. Natsu's imagination mostly went to Levy's ass, which looked extra large due to her small build and all the things he was going to do to that ass.

"Stop thinking about Levy-senpai like that." Kagura said.

"How do you know I'm thinking Levy?" Natsu asked.

"It's pretty obvious from the huge tent you've pitched." Knightwalker said bluntly.

"I'm jealous, you never think about my ass." Lisanna said with a sigh.

"I think about your ass all the time." Natsu said.

"Natsu you pervert, you should only be thinking about Juvia's ass." Juvia added.

"I think I win at the ass game since senpai always sticks it in my ass." Kagura said proudly. Everyone turned to Natsu with a jealous look on their faces.

"Don't tell me that you've been giving her special treatment." Erza said as she shot Natsu an evil glare. Natsu sensed the incoming danger and he knew he needed to get away from the group of furious girls or he might not make it to the library.

"Don't worry Senpai, I will hold them off while you get way." Kagura said in a serious manner.

"Thanks Kagura. I'll make sure to give you a huge reward after our date." Natsu said as he gave Kagura a quick slap on the ass before running to his destination. Kagura moaned and blushed at Natsu's bold actions. With her resolve now strengthened, Kagura felt that she could take on anyone.

"Move out of the way Kagura, we need to show Natsu that it's not fair give one girl special treatment." Erza said.

"Isn't that right Knightwalker?" Erza asked. She didn't receive a response which led her to asking again. She didn't get a response, so she looked around and found her sister crawled up in a ball with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Knightwalker?" Erza questioned.

"I thought he put it in my butt the most, but I guess I was wrong." Knightwalker said with a far away look.

"THAT IS NOT A REASON TO BE DEPRESSED STAND UP!" Erza said. Knightwalker got up and stared her sister in the eyes.

"Look Knightwalker, once we get our hands on Natsu we can have as much anal sex as we want." Erza said with perverted glint in her eyes.

"Are serious?" Knightwalker asked.

"Of course you can Knightwalker, we're going to make Natsu do many unspeakable things to both of us." Erza claimed.

"You're the best sister ever." Knightwalker said as she hugged her twin.

"I know I am." Erza said as she hugged her twin back. From a strangers point of view the sisters had just had a touching moment, but from everyone that was close enough to hear the conversation knew better.

"Those two are both huge perverts aren't they?" Lisanna said.

"They sure are Lisanna." Mirajane said.

"I wonder if we can still catch up to Natsu?" Lisanna pondered.

"I don't think we should bother him anymore." Mirajane said.

"Why?" Lisanna asked.

"Because Natsu knows what will happen if he doesn't get back home tonight." Mirajane said as a demonic aura appeared around her.

_'Please come back Natsu, I don't know what Mira-nee will do to you if you don't come home, but I fear for your safety.' _ Lisanna thought.

**~Library~**

Natsu had finally arrived at the library after what felt like the longest sprint of his life. Natsu looked back to see if he was being followed and he finally relaxed. He walked into the library owned by his favorite sexy bookworm. Natsu got out the key Levy had given him during their last encounter. Natsu unlocked the library door and entered the library. He made sure to lock it behind him so there would be no interruptions. He then called out Levy's name in hopes of getting the attention of the petite bluenette. Natsu got a reply almost instantly.

"I'M COMING NATSU JUST GO TO THE STUDY SECTION OF THE LIBRARY." Levy yelled back. Natsu began to make his way to the group of tables and chairs which was referred to as the study section. Once he was there he saw a stack of books on child birthing, the stages of pregnancy , and raising a child. He picked on of the books up and was about to start reading it, but he was interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing a dainty footsteps. He turned around to see the out of breath face of Levy. Natsu blushed when he saw that Levy was only wearing a towel that hugged her body tight. It was obvious that she had just come out of the bathroom since her hair was still wet and she smelt even better than she normally did.

"Sorry for taking so long, I was freshening up." Levy said as she sat on the chair next to him.

"It's alright Levy, you look wonderful." Natsu said. "And why aren't you sitting on your normal seat?" He inquired. Levy blushed at Natsu comment since she knew what he was referring to.

"But I'm only wearing a towel." Levy said.

"And you look amazing in it, now sit down." Natsu said. Even though she was a bit embarrassed she sat down on Natsu's lap.

"You were right, this is definitely the best seat here." Levy said as she rubbed her ass against Natsu's crotch.

"We have plenty of time for that stuff, but for now lets get to work." Natsu said.

"I was just teasing you." Levy said as she stopped moving around.

"So where do we start?" Natsu asked.

"We obviously don't need to read the one about getting someone pregnant, you seem to be pretty good at that." Levy teased. "So lets start with this one about dealing with pregnancy so you can help Aries-sensei." She suggested.

"Sure thing." Natsu said.

Natsu and Levy made quick work of the books and learnt pretty much everything in them. Even though Natsu wasn't that smart in subjects like maths, he was a very a fast learner. Levy however had a difficulty focusing at some points because of Natsu's member pressing against her, but since she was a lot smarter than the pink haired teens she was able to keep and retain everything.

"That was a lot of information." Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"It sure was." Said Levy, who was blushing a deep shade of red because of the object poking her behind.

"What's wrong Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Don't act dumb you jerk, you know what you've been doing this entire time." Levy said as she looked back at Natsu with a blush on her face.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Natsu said. The pink haired teen was completely unaware that Levy was talking about.

"I guess I have to pay you back the only way you will understand." Levy said as she readjusted so she was facing Natsu and so she was straddling his hips. Levy warped her arms around Natsu and started grinding her hips against Natsu's crotch, causing both of them to moan.

"Whatever I did, I'm going to do it again if it means I get a sexy lap dance from you." Natsu said as he grabbed a handful of Levy's soft sizable ass and began to grope the bookworm. Levy began to gyrate her hips on Natsu, causing another pleasurable moan to escape Natsu's mouth.

"If you keep grabbing my ass, I won't be able to move as much as I want." Levy said with a moan. Natsu reluctantly let go of Levy's ass, but it was well worth it because she increased her movement speed and intensity. If Natsu wasn't hard before he sure was now. From a strangers point of view, Levy would of been mistaken for a professional.

"When did you learn how to move like that?" Natsu asked as he experienced the best lap dance any of the girls he had received.

"This library has a lot of different books and I know how to do a lot more things than this." Levy said as she slowly removed her towel as she continued to tease Natsu.

"I can't wait to see what those books have taught you." Natsu said as he stared at Levy's naked body. Levy continues to tease Natsu until she notices the look of discomfort on his face. She lets raised her hips high enough so she can free Natsu's confined member. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when his solid member was freed from the prison that was his pants.

"I think I've teased you enough." Levy said as she positioned herself over the head of Natsu's member. Levy slowly lowered her self until Natsu's member was pressed against the entrance of her womb. Natsu let out a moan at the feeling of Levy's tight maidenhood. Luckily for Levy she had gotten used to Natsu's size on their first encounter and the fact that she was very wet made it a lot easier for her to move.

"You're still as tight as ever." Natsu said as he was reminded that Levy was the tightest girl he had ever been with. Levy began to moved up and down Natsu's member while supporting herself on Natsu's broad shoulders. The bookworm made sure squeeze down extra tight on Natsu's member as she pleasured the man beneath her. Natsu moved his hands back down to Levy's ass, while he occupied his mouth with one of her her hardened nipples. Levy knew that Natsu was never one to let his partner do all the work and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"If you keep that up... I'll become even tighter." Levy said as she bounced up and down Natsu's member like the horny rabbit she was. the pink haired teen inserted on of his fingers into Levy's back entrance which was even tighter then her maidenhood, Natsu knew exactly what he was going to do after he let Levy finish in this position. Levy didn't notice the invasion of her back entrance since she was too occupied with the pleasure of her maidenhood being ripped in half by Natsu's member.

"If you get any tighter I might cum straight away." Natsu said as he removed his finger from her anal passage. Levy wanted Natsu to come more than anything so she increased her efforts by devouring his entire length with her soaking pink sex. Natsu was growing even more addicted to the feeling of Levy's inner walls massaging every last inch of Natsu's member as Levy continued to ride him. During the entire time Natsu's mouth kept switching between the pink nubs that rested atop her modest breasts.

Both teens knew they couldn't hold on much longer and the fact that both their bodies were so compatible made it even harder.

"Just a little longer Natsu... I want to be on top a little more." Levy said between moans.

"I'll try for you Levy." Natsu moaned before he brought the woman above her for a deep passionate kiss. Levy returned the kiss with equal passion. During the kiss Natsu struggled to gain control over the kiss, which confused him and he could only guess that one of the books she had read had taught her how to kiss better. Natsu eventually gave in and let Levy take full control, which is something he never expected to happen. Natsu and Levy lost control and they both reached their climaxes simultaneously. Levy's wet walls coiled around Natsu's member even more as her womb was rapidly filled with Natsu's seed. Both teens moaned into each others mouths as the achieved a Utopian state. The cum inside Levy was unable to escape since her insides where filled with Natsu's member.

"Don't pull out Natsu, I don't want to have to clean up the mess in this area." Levy said. "Lets just go to my private reading area, so we can make as much mess as we want." She suggested, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Natsu picked Levy up with his member still buried deep inside her. Natsu and Levy made out as they moved to their destination. Luckily Natsu knew the library very well and didn't hurt Levy on the way, even though he was distracted by Levy's sweet tasting lips.

Once they had reached their destination, Natsu laid her down on a table and finally pulled out of Levy, letting his seed slowly drip out of her.

"There's so much." Levy said in awe as she watched Natsu's hot cum leave her.

"And there is so much more." Natsu said as he bent her over so he could get enjoy the view of her ass. Natsu spread Levy's ass cheeks, giving him a view of her puckered hole.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Levy asked before she looked back at Natsu, who had a lustful look on his face.

"I'm going to put it in here." Natsu said as he teased her anal passage with his finger.

"I don't think It will fit." Levy said with a worried look on her face.

"It will fit a lot easier if you lube it up." Natsu suggested. Levy knew what Natsu was talking about and got on her knelt down in front of Natsu. She inhaled the manly smell of Natsu's member before she opened her mouth as much as possible and took as much of Natsu's member into her mouth. Levy occupied the part of Natsu's member that she couldn't fit in her mouth with her dainty hand. Natsu let out a loud moan when Levy started to twirl her tongue around the tip of his member. Levy started to bob her head up and down his member when she got used to the feeling of Natsu's hot member filling her mouth. Levy made sure to keep eye contact with Natsu as she skillfully sucked him off. Natsu couldn't help but blush at how cute Levy looked when she did this and did his best not to force her to take ever last inch of his member in her mouth just so he could see the expression on her face. Levy worked even harder when she felt a bit of Natsu's pre cum pour down her throat. Levy continued to pleasure Natsu with her mouth until she felt Natsu's member twitching violently in her mouth.

"You're amazing Levy." Natsu said as he felt his climax rapidly approaching. Levy decided to get Natsu back for all the times he had teased her when they were studying, by quickly taking his throbbing cock out of her wet slimy mouth.

"Remember I was only supposed to be getting you lubed up so it wouldn't hurt as much." Levy said as she got up.

"You sexy little tease." Natsu said. Levy put her hands against the nearest bookshelf and pointed her ass at Natsu.

"Come and teach this tease a lesson with that big thick cock." Levy said seductively as she wiggled her ass at Natsu. Natsu loved that she only showed him and him alone this side of her.

"I sure will." Natsu said as he spread her ass cheeks apart and aimed his member at her puckered hole. Natsu thrust his entire length deep inside Levy's anal. Levy screamed out in pure pleasure. Natsu couldn't believe that anything could be this tight, he was just happy that Levy's saliva worked as a lubricant or of them would of been in a lot of pain.

"I wished we had tried this before, it feels amazing." Levy said. Natsu was a bit shocked because he thought Kagura's fetish for anal was unmatched, but Levy seemed to be enjoying it as much as the sword wielding underclassmen even though it was her first time.

"Come on Natsu, start moving and really show me what your made of." Levy said as she looked back at Natsu with the most lustful face that he had seen on the bookworm. Natsu pulled his member most of the way out before he rammed back into her. Natsu repeated the action at an unimaginable speed as his hand traveled down to her dripping pussy and rapidly thrust his three of fingers in and out of the bookworm.

"Yes Natsu go deeper." Levy moaned as she began to get addicted to the feeling of her ass hole being violated by Natsu's member. Natsu knew he was in trouble if Kagura was to find out that he was enjoying anal sex with another girl this much.

"You're so fucking tight Levy." Natsu said as he continued to pound deep into Levy. As Natsu's thrusts became more wild and ruthless Levy began to lose feeling in her legs. Levy didn't know why having Natsu's cock invade her back entrance felt so good, but know that she had experienced it she felt as if she couldn't live with out the feeling.

Natsu had now been ramming Levy from behind for what seemed like forever and he had released inside her back entrance countless times and as per the bookworms instructions he had not pulled out once. Her body was now pressed up against the bookshelf and she had a shameless look on her face. Levy's mind was long gone and it wouldn't be long until her body have out. Thanks to Natsu she had found something she enjoyed more than regular sex or reading. Natsu was nearing another climax.

"I'm going to cum again." Natsu said. Natsu received nothing but incoherent gibberish from the bookworm, but he knew that she was alerting him of her incoming orgasm. Natsu thrust one last time and unloaded inside Levy. Levy let out a loud screamed before collapsing onto the bookshelf. This accidentally knocked down a few books from the top of the shelf and all four of the books hit Natsu on the head, knocking him out cold.

**~An hour later~**

"He is finally awake." A voice said as Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"So this is the man that is going to be our knew master." Said the second voice.

"I wonder what this man did to the sleeping girl?" A third voice said.

"It matters not, he is our master and we shouldn't question his private life." A fourth voice said. Natsu was honestly confused on what had happened to him and why there were four women standing in front of him. What confused Natsu even more was the fact that most of them didn't look human.

"Who are you people?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"We are your are loyal servants master." All four of them replied.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and support on this story. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing so please tell me by PM or Review. I also appreciate it when people leave long reviews on my stories.**

**I bet you can guess the first two girls but I don't think you will be able to guess the other two girls and I will not be giving anyone a clue who they are, but don't be shy to suggest a girls since my minds not set on the girls.**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla**

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyouka**

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Crossover girl (Revealed in the next chapter)**

**-Crossover girl (Revealed in the next chapter)**

**-Beta read by David115**


	17. Books I: Demons- Kyoka, Sayla

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 17: Books I: Demons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

"Loyal servants?" Natsu asked as he quickly put his pants back on. Natsu picked Levy's sleeping body up and moved it to the most comfortable place he could think of before he sat down on the nearest chair

"Of course, you are the one who freed us from our books." The first woman said. The woman was extremely beautiful, even though she didn't look completely human considering the woman had two silver talon like claws and bird like feet. The woman had a pair of exceptionally large breasts and a shapely rear which were all confined to a revealing tight one piece suit that outlined her amazing curves. She had long beautiful green hair with wing like designs on the sides and pointed ears. "My name is Kyoka by the way."

"What are you?" Natsu asked as he stared at the woman. Kyoka's one piece suit looked amazing on her to the point that Natsu wanted to fuck her brains with it still on her sexy body. He knew that they were either not human or they were cosplayers. Natsu wanted the first option more since he had always had an interest unknown.

"I'm a demon and so is Sayla over there." Kyoka said as she pointed to the black haired demon. Sayla looked a lot more human than the other demon. The only thing that would define her as a demon would be her large golden horns. Other than the horns she looked like a normal human woman. She also had an exceptionally large chest and plump rear. Sayla's attire consisted of short beige leopard print kimono that was revealed a large amount of her bust and a white sash was kept around her neck. The kimono was held together by a large yellow sash and her legs were covered by black heelless and toeless socks.

"Nice to meet you Master." Sayla said as she hugged Natsu. "This is the first time we've had a male Master and he's so handsome."

"Thank you for that Sayla." Natsu said as he stared at the demon's golden horns. Sayla didn't notice that Natsu was staring at her horns because she was too occupied with enjoying Natsu's warmth.

_'I'm surprised this human accepted us for what we are so easily.' _Kyoka thought as she watched to two embrace.

"Don't hog my Master." A voice said. The voice gained the attention of the pink haired teen and he inspected the woman. The woman had black hair kept in a high pony tail by a yellow ribbon that reached don to her feet and violet eyes. She had the biggest bust Natsu had ever seen, which was quite the feat considering the girls Natsu had been with. She wore a revealing shire maiden outfit and she had black wings coming out of her back.

"Calm down Akeno, demons are really clingy to their Masters." Another voice said. The voice belonged to a girl with long crimson hair and blue eyes. She had an amazing figure like the other three non-human women. She wore a school uniform , which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black cape that only covered her shoulders and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt, and brown dress shoes. Like Akeno, she also had black wings.

"This is the first time we've ever had a Master before and I'm not willing to lose him to a pair of demons." Akeno said. "And he's such a good looking Master as well don't you think Rias."

"I thought you two were demons." Natsu said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are devils not demons." The red haired devil said. "So what is your name Master?"

"You should introduce yourself before you ask for the Master's name." Sayla said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't talk to her like that you demon." Akeno said. Natsu saw a murderous arura radiating from the two dark haired beauties as they stared at each other.

"You haven't even known her for five seconds and you're already being aggressive." Kyoka said as she pulled Sayla away from Akeno. "So calm down and let the Devil's introduce themselves first." Sayla nodded in response stood next to Kyoka.

"I am Rias and this is Akeno." Rias said as she bowed respectfully and pointed to her fellow devil.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced.

"Now that the introductions are done, we can prepare the contract." Kyoka said.

"Contract?" Natsu asked as he made a confused face which Akeno found incredibly cute.

"Ara ara you sure are a cute Master." Akeno said seductively as straddled Natsu and started gently caressing his blushing cheek.

"Get of my Master!" Sayla said as she pushed Akeno off Natsu and took her place. "This seat is reserved for me and me alone."

"You're friend sure is possessive over our new Master." Rias said with a giggle.

"That's because our last Master left us when she found another person to be with and now she is very wary of women." Kyoka explained as she watched Sayla bury Natsu in her bust.

"You two are lesbians?" Rias asked in a shocked tone. Kyoka quickly explained that her sexual orientation depended on her Master and since Natsu was her Master, she was completely straight.

"So which one of us are going to form a contract with Natsu first?" Rias inquired.

"Clearly the demons will be the first since we were here first." Sayla said as she continued to smother Natsu in her breasts. Natsu tried to struggle out of her clutches, but Sayla was much stronger than him and he was unable to do anything. "And I think Master Natsu agrees as well."

"That's because you're suffocating him and he can't speak for himself." Akeno pointed out as Natsu's words became nothing but muffled sounds.

"I will not lose my Master to a devil." Sayla announced.

_'Losing our old Master must have really affected her.' _Kyoka said to herself.

"I guess I will allow you two to get acquainted with Natsu since your friend really needs the comfort of a new Master." Rias said as she picked up a red book labelled Rias. "Come on Akeno. We can have plenty of fun with our Master later."

"If you say so Rias." Akeno said as she picked up a black book with her name on it. "See you soon Master." She said with a wink before disappearing into her book. Rias waved Natsu goodbye before disappearing like her fellow devil.

"Get off the Master, we need to form a contract before we can become one with him." Kyoka said as she pulled the overly affectionate demon off of Natsu. Natsu took the first breath of air he had in forever.

"I thought I was going to die, but that's still the way I want to die." Natsu said to himself.

"If Master wishes to die like that, I can arrange it." Sayla said before she went back to smothering Natsu in her sizable bust. Kyoka quickly separated the demon from her human Master.

"Lets form the contract before Sayla suffocates me again." Natsu said. Natsu wasn't sure what this contract thing was, but if it meant he could add two more girls to his ever expanding Harem, he's okay with it. Kyoka transformed her demonic hands and feet into human ones and moved closer to her Master.

"What are you doi-"Natsu asked before he was cut off by a kiss from the demon. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but hundreds of years of built up lust slowly over took Kyoka and she started heating up the kiss. Natsu was still in shock that the demon's warm lips were pressing against his own. He was also curious to why kissing her felt different to kissing a human. The teen didn't have a moment to think when Kyoka forced her tongue into his mouth. The demon began to explore the insides of Natsu's mouth. She slowly grew addicted to the feeling of dominating the pink haired teen and grabbed the side of his head and deepened the kiss even more. Natsu fought back against the kiss, but years of serving her old Master outdid all of Natsu's experience.

_'So this is what kissing a man feels like.' _Kyoka thought as she melted into the kiss. _'I quite like this new feeling.' _Natsu soon felt a heat on his shoulder and it began to glow a bright purple. Once the purple light faded, A purple seal appeared on Natsu's right shoulder. Once Kyoka noticed the seal, she separated from the kiss.

"It seems that I shall be taking care of your lust from now on." Kyoka said after she inspected the seal. "And I can already tell my task will be a hard one." She said as she felt Natsu's hardened member pressing against her. If it wasn't for the fact that Sayla needed to form her contract with Natsu, she would of ripped the teen's pants off to get a good look at Natsu's member.

"It's your turn Sayla." Kyoka said as she signalled for the other demon to come over. Sayla took her seat on Natsu's lap the instant she was told that she could be with her Master. Kyoka let a small laugh when she saw how excited Sayla was.

"Let's form our contract right now Master." Sayla said before she captured Natsu's lips. Sayla's kiss was much more innocent than Kyoka's so Natsu was able to gain control over the kiss with no effort. Natsu didn't hold back and deepened the kiss while his hands played with her long silky hair. Sayla could feel warmth that she had never felt from her previous Masters. Her old Masters treated her as a servant, but with Natsu she knew that she would be treated differently from just this one kiss. Natsu's curiosity got the better of him and his hands moved up to her golden horns. Sayla moaned into Natsu's mouth the second his hands made contact with her horns and her face turned a bright red.

_'Why does it feel so good when Master touches my horns?' _Sayla pondered as she slowly began to lose herself to the kiss. Natsu felt the same heat, but this time it was on his other shoulder and the light was pink. The light died down and a pink seal appeared on Natsu. Once Sayla noticed the seal she pulled away from the kiss, even though she wanted to stay connected to Natsu.

"I will be your lover from this point on." Sayla said as she examined the seal. Sayla was excited since this was the first time she had gotten the pink seal; normally it would be Kyoka who got the honour of being their Master's lover.

"So what are these seals?" Natsu inquired.

"It's simply a way to tell a demon how they will serve their Master and what role they will play in their Master's life." Kyoka explained. "But usually if a demon contracts with a male the demon is used for fighting rather than loving." She added.

"That good since I prefer to fight my own fights..." Natsu said. "Even though I don't get into any fights anymore." He said.

" I think it's time for us to play our roles." Kyoka said as she grabbed one of Natsu's arms and helped him up.

"We shall take you to your home and pleasure you." Sayla added.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Natsu said. Natsu shivered when he imagined the reaction he would get if any of the girls caught him making love to two strange women without telling them. Mirajane would probably tie him up and use him as her own personal sex toy, Both Erza's would send him to intensive care, Juvia would drown him in her 'liquids', Kagura would chop Natsu jr off and Natsu didn't want to think of what sort of weird animal based torture Lisanna would do to him.

"Why is that?" Sayla asked.

"It's just the girls I live with wouldn't be too happy." Natsu said.

"I can easily take them all out for you and then you and I can be together forever." Sayla said.

"I don't think Master would like that because I'm sure these girls mean a lot to the Master and hurting them would upset him." Kyoka explained. "Do you know where there is a bed Master?" She asked. Natsu told her that Levy had a bedroom upstairs that they could use. Kyoka thought it was good enough and told the teen to meet them upstairs before Sayla and her moved to Levy's room. Natsu picked up the sleeping book worm and the books with the names of the devils written on them before following the two demons to the higher level of the library. Once he had arrived at his destination, he laid Levy down and put the two books in on of Levy's large bookshelves.

"This room is a little too small for all three of us." Sayla said as she looked around the messy book filled room.

"Do you have a solution to the problem?" Kyoka asked as she looked at the demon with a curious look on her face.

"Have you really forgotten about our books?" Sayla inquired as she held up her book.

"What's so special about your books?" Natsu asked as he stared of the book. Natsu could tell there was something odd about the books since he could see an aura coming off it. Sayla explained that the book was a pocket dimension used to store the demon until the demon found a new Master. Natsu would of thought Sayla's words were lies, but the fact that he had seen it happen before and two demons were standing in front of him made it obvious that she wasn't lying.

"So how do I get into your book?" Natsu asked.

"Just hold the book and I will do all the work." Sayla instructed. Natsu and Kyoka both did as Sayla said and before they knew it they had been transported to a room full of bookshelves. Natsu wondered if Sayla had just transported him to a library, but the bookshelves began to disappear and transformed into an old English style bedroom.

"This looks amazing." Natsu said as he looked around the room. Natsu didn't have much time to admire the room because a certain black haired demon pushed him down onto the bed. The same demon trapped Natsu in her arms and stared at him with a lustful and slightly obsessed gaze.

"I can finally make love to my Master." Sayla said before she stole a kiss from the man beneath her. Sayla was way more aggressive with this kiss, which caught Natsu completely off guard. Natsu and Sayla became locked in a heated battle for dominance. Neither parties were able to gain any control of the other. They both gave up and just enjoyed the feeling of their tongues intertwining and exploring their mouths. Natsu tried to move his hands so he could get of feel of the demon's large ass, but he was unable due to the fact that his hands were being pinned down. Natsu's member was begging for attention from the woman above him, but she was too busy enjoying the kiss.

_'It seems like this is the perfect chance to get properly aquatinted with Master.' _Kyoka thought, noticing the massive bulge of Natsu's crotch. She wondered how his pants hand not burst yet and how much pain he must have been in. Kyoka unzipped Natsu's pants and boxers in one movement, freeing his painfully hard member. Natsu would of let out a sigh of relief, but his mouth was preoccupied by Sayla's tongue. Kyoka was shocked at the size of Natsu's member. She had seen her old Masters bring in males from time to time, but none of them were even close to being in the same league as her current Master.

_'If I remember correctly my old Master used to stroke it with her hands' _Kyoka thought as she firmly gripped Natsu's member. Kyoka felt a bit intimidated when she couldn't fit her hands around Natsu girth. The demon used her other hand and started moving her hands up and down the man's overwhelming length, resulting in Natsu moaning into Sayla's mouth. Kyoka noticed the moan and was happy that she was doing a good job pleasuring her Master. She began moving her hands at a much faster pace as she grew accustomed to the size of Natsu's member.

_'If she thinks that she can get ahead of me, then she is sadly mistaken.' _Sayla said to herself when she noticed her fellow demon pleasuring the man beneath her. Sayla separated from the kiss and moved down to the same level as Kyoka, who was still diligently working Natsu's shaft. Sayla used her much more delicate hands and imitated the actions of Kyoka. The pleasure that Natsu was feeling doubled when the horned demon got involved. Natsu's moans were music to Sayla's ears and each one made her become even more excited. Sayla decided to get the upper hand over her partner and she took the head of Natsu's member into her mouth. Kyoka was surprised that her fellow demon had done something so bold and that she also seemed to know what she was doing. She assumed her knowledge came from the large amount of erotic books she had in her collection.

"That feels so good Sayla." Natsu said as he sat up, so he could see the two demons working away at his cock. Sayla was happy to receive a compliment from her Master and she started to work twice as hard to pleasure him. Kyoka began to fondle one of Natsu's jewels and she sucked on the other one with enough force that he could feel it, but not hurt the teen. Sayla began to bob her head up and down Natsu's member as she twirled her tongue round the head, making sure to get a good taste of every part of his member. Sayla's pussy became dripping wet as Natsu's moans became louder and his words of encouragement became more frequent. The demon could taste a liquid going down her throat as she continued to pleasure Natsu. She enjoyed the taste to the point that she wanted more of the mystery substance was entering her body through her mouth.

Sayla and Kyoka were doing an amazing job pleasing Natsu, even though this was the first time either of them had been with a man. Natsu became curious to how much of his length Sayla could take. Overcome by curiosity and lust, he grabbed the demon's two golden horns and forced her to take his entire length before letting go. It was a good thing that demons couldn't choke or Natsu would have been in a lot of trouble. Luckily Natsu's action only caused slight discomfort for the demon, but Natsu would have never known since Sayla continued to pleasure him like nothing had happened.

Natsu knew his climax was approaching soon so he regained a grip on Sayla's horns and began to thrust in and out of her throat. The demon loved the feeling of being dominated by her new Master, but she loved the attention that her horns were receiving even more because of how sensitive they were.

_'If Master keeps touching my horns I'll lose control.' _Sayla thought as she felt her core heating up and an orgasm approaching. Sayla would usually play with her horns when she pleasured herself, but that feeling couldn't compare to the feeling of Natsu's rough hands tightly gipping them as he face fucked her. Kyoka was more than happy to wait for Sayla to finish with her new Master because she knew the demon that got the lover seal took priority. The avian demon continued to play with Natsu's jewels which she could feel heating up in her mouth, signalling that he was very close.

"I'm going to cum Sayla." Natsu bellowed as he gave one last powerful thrust and caused both parties to cum. Natsu poured his seed down Sayla's throat and into her empty stomach. The demon was in complete shock when she felt spurt after spurt leave Natsu's member and enter her. The demon tried to get Natsu's cock out of her, but Natsu's firm grip and the feeling of her own orgasm was too much and she was unable to move. Kyoka could see her partner gulping down the extremely large quantity of cum and the thought of her being in that position turned her one more than she would ever admit. Natsu's grip loosened as he continued to release and this allowed Sayla to get Natsu's cock out of her mouth. Sayla moaned loudly when she her face was blasted by a few spurts of Natsu's seed. Kyoka was shocked when she noticed that Natsu was still as hard as when they started. She was surprised mainly because the men her previous Masters had been with only lasted one round and they would not release anywhere near as much as her new Master. She wondered how long Natsu would be able to last against the two demons.

"What is this?" Sayla asked as she wiped the white substance off her face. Sayla remember tasting something when she was pleasuring Natsu earlier so she thought it was the same substance. The horned demon was unprepared for the taste of Natsu's cum and she instantly found herself wanting more of it. She quickly cleaned herself and made sure to savour every last drop. Natsu felt an immense amount of pride and arousal when he saw how much Sayla was enjoying his cum. Kyoka was curious if Natsu's cum tasted as good as Sayla made it seem.

"I think it is my turn." Kyoka said, but the second she did her fellow demon gave her a deadly glare. She had never seen Sayla become this possessive over any of their previous Masters and this intrigued her.

"I need to have more of Master's white stuff." Sayla said as she began to work Natsu's member again, but she was moved aside by the green haired demon.

"Don't get greedy Sayla, you have to keep in mind that I have desires as well." Kyoka reminded her partner. Even though she was acting mature about all she really wanted to do was have a taste of her Masters cum, which Sayla appeared to be addicted to after only a little bit.

"Why don't you both work together and both of you will get a reward." Natsu said. Both demons looked at Natsu with curious expressions. "But you're both going to need to use your _'assets'._" He said as he stared at both demon's impressive busts.

"What do you mean by that Master?" Sayla asked innocently.

"Well first we're going to have to free these." Natsu said as he ripped off the top of Sayla's kimono and let her breasts free from their confines. Sayla felt herself getting even more turned on at her Masters sudden roughness. Kyoka was awaiting to for the same treatment, but Natsu removed the top of her suit carefully so it was still in perfect condition for later. Both the demons had their large breasts out and Natsu couldn't help but compare and examine them.

"Does Master like breasts that much?" Sayla asked as she folded her arms under her breasts, making them appear even bigger. Natsu didn't really have to answer because his throbbing member was a dead giveaway that he wanted the horned demon.

"What do you want us to do with your breasts?" Kyoka asked.

"You two are going to work together and pleasure me with your boobs." Natsu commanded before he moved to the edge of the bed. "Get on your knees in front of me." He ordered. The two demons happily complied with Natsu's orders. Sayla really loved how commanding Natsu was being. The two demons knelt in front of their Master and wrapped their ample breasts around Natsu's member. Sayla and Kyoka moaned when they felt Natsu hot member make contact with the soft skin of their bosoms. Kyoka began to move her breasts up and down Natsu's large member, causing pleasure for the teen. The pleasure increased even more when Sayla imitated her partner's actions.

"Keep going you two… just like that." Natsu moaned as the demon's breasts massaged most of his member. The demons loved the praise that they were getting from their Master and they increased their efforts. Even though they were the ones pleasure Natsu, they felt their own pleasure when their hardened nipples brushed against each other every so often. Kyoka was still curious to how Natsu's cum tasted. She wrapped her lips around the thick head of Natsu's member as she continued to use her breasts to pleasure Natsu. The demon found herself instantly loving the feeling of having Natsu hot member taking up every inch of her mouth. Natsu member became covered in the demon's saliva as Kyoka worked his member with expert level skill. Natsu moans grew louder and he could feel his climax approaching at a rapid speed. Kyoka found herself getting hotter and hotter as continued to pleasure her Master, maybe it was out of anticipation or it could be that she just enjoyed pleasuring her Master that much. Sayla started to feel a bit left out, so she decided to ask her Master a rather bold request.

"Please touch my horns again Master…" Sayla requested with a blush while she looked up at the teen. "And please don't be gentle with them." Natsu was more than happy to fulfil Sayla's request since he had taken a liking to the feeling of her horns and the sounds of the demon's moans. Natsu began to play with Sayla's horns as Kyoka sucked on his member in attempt to get every last drop of his cum. Since Sayla was too engrossed in the pleasure of having her horns touched, Kyoka took full control of pleasuring Natsu. Kyoka stopped using her breasts so she could get every inch on Natsu's member down her throat. Natsu let out a loud moan when he felt his cock being tightly hugged by Kyoka's warm tight throat. He once again lost control and grabbed the sides of Kyoka's head and started rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of Kyoka.

"Please keep touching me Master." Sayla pleaded, but sadly her words fell on deaf ears. Sayla watched in awe as her Master completely dominated Kyoka. The raven haired demon felt jealous that the other demon was receiving such harsh treatment. Kyoka loved the feeling of Natsu's cock smashing the back of her throat to the point that the pleasure had caused her eyes to roll to the back her head and drool to start escape her mouth.

"I'm going to cum Kyoka." Natsu warned as he his member began to heat up and expand in the demon's mouth. Kyoka's became excited at the thought of her stomach being filled with Natsu's hot seed. The green haired demon readied herself to ingest as much of Natsu's cum as she could, but she didn't expect Natsu to pull out and release on her beautiful face. She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling of Natsu's hot cum covering her face and running down her body. Kyoka opened her mouth wide, stuck her tongue out and tried to catch as much of Natsu's seed as she could. Kyoka's eyes lit up when she got a taste of Natsu's seed and she instantly knew why Sayla wanted to have more.

"Please give me some Master." Sayla almost begged. Natsu turned to the horned demon who was waiting patiently for her reward and gave it to her in large amounts. Sayla greedily took ever last drop that she received and made sure to savour all of it. Once Natsu finished his release he watched the two demons enjoy his cum like it was the most delicious thing they had ever tasted. The site was so erotic his member returned to its hardest state.

"You guys really like it don't you?" Natsu asked when Sayla had finished cleaning herself up.

"Once a demon is contracted to their Master, they can survive solely on their Master's essence." Sayla said in a matter of fact tone.

"I think we are really for the next part." Kyoka said.

"Too bad you will have to wait." Sayla said as he devious smile appeared on her face. "But don't worry, you won't notice that any time has passed." She added. Kyoka began to glow a golden colour and fade away.

"DON'T YOU DA-" Kyoka yelled before she completely disappeared. Sayla was now alone with her half naked Master, something that she had been wishing for since she became contracted with Natsu.

"What do you mean by she won't notice?" Natsu asked.

"Since I'm contracted with you, I can manipulate the time in this book so a year in this world is equal to a second in your world." Sayla explained.

"So it will be like I never left?" Natsu questioned. Sayla gave him a nod in response. "DEMONS ARE SO COOL!" He exclaimed, which made Sayla giggle.

"I'm glad you did not reject Kyoka and I, but you don't find us disgusting do you?" Inquired said as she sat on the bed next to Natsu and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You two aren't disgusting, you're beautiful and you both seem very nice." Natsu replied, which made the demon blush and snuggle closer to the teen.

"You're the kindest Master I have ever had." Sayla said before giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll show you that I'm not that kind." Natsu said before throwing Sayla onto the middle of the bed. Natsu crawled on top of the demon and trapped her in his arms. Sayla felt herself getting even more excited because she knew that Natsu was going to give her the best pleasure she would ever experience. Natsu stared at the demon and basked in her beauty for a little bit before he attacked her soft plump lips with his own warm ones. Since there was no extra pleasure to distract him, he was able to dominate the kiss without a problem. Natsu's hands got busy and he began to kneed the demon's large breasts as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Sayla found herself losing herself as Natsu continued to passionately kiss her. The golden horned demon was finding it hard not to pin Natsu down and force into his member into her as the kiss progressed.

Natsu began to wonder if Sayla was ready, so he moved one of his hands to her lower lips. When Natsu's hands reached Sayla's lower lips he wasn't surprised to find that she was completely soaked, all the foreplay must of really gotten to her. Natsu knew that Sayla needed some sort of relief so he slowly slid two of his calloused fingers into Sayla. The demon let out a loud moan when her entrance was breached by Natsu's fingers. Natsu pulled away from the kiss so he could watch Sayla her cute expression as she squirmed beneath him. Natsu's eyes wondered to the rest of Sayla's body. He started from the demonic markings, which found fascinating. Next his eyes landed on Sayla's perfectly shaped mounds, which he continued to fondle. His eyes finally reached the remains of Sayla's kimono and he decided to finish the job that he had started. Sayla squealed cutely when she felt her remaining clothes being ripped clean off her body. Natsu pulled his finger out and took a second to admire her sobbing slit.

"I don't think we need to play around anymore." Natsu said before he lined up his member with Sayla's entrance. Sayla moaned when she felt the head of Natsu's hot member pressing against her heat.

"Don't hold back Master." Sayla said while staring man above her. "Let's become one." She added. Natsu began to slowly slide his member into Sayla. The demon felt an immense amount of pain when she felt her opening being slowly stretched by the man above her. She was happy that she was a demon and felt sorry for the girls who had their first times with Natsu. Natsu groaned at how tight Sayla was as he continued to force his way into the Demon.

"You're so tight." Natsu grunted as he struggled to get his member through her.

"My body knows you like tight girls so it's changing for you." Sayla explained through the pain. Natsu eventually reached the entrance of Sayla's womb and stopped pushing any further so the woman below him could adjust to his size. Once the demon was comfortable she told Natsu that he was allowed to move, but she requested that he start slowly. Natsu began to slowly thrust in and out of the demon while embracing the woman. Sayla wrapped her long pale legs and slender arms around Natsu, to increase the intimacy and feeling of closeness. Natsu began to move faster and the pain that Sayla was feeling quickly transformed into pleasure. The pink haired teen never looked away from the demon as he continued to make love to her. Natsu couldn't place it, but it felt completely different being inside Sayla compared to any of the girls he had been with before.

"How does it feel being the first male human to experience a demon's pussy in hundreds of years?" Sayla asked. Sayla was doing a great job keeping her composure even though she was experiencing the best pleasure she had felt in her entire existence.

"It feels great, but I'm going to make sure no one else will be able to enjoy it but me." Natsu said as he increased his pace once again. Sayla let out a loud moan at Natsu's sudden increase of pace and power. Natsu grinned when he saw Sayla slowly lose her composure when he started moving faster. He knew there was only one more thing he had to do so he could see the shameless face he knew the demon was hiding. Natsu thrust his entire length as deep as he could inside the demon, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Natsu loved the erotic expression that appeared on Sayla's face when filled her. Sayla felt pure bliss when she felt her insides being invaded my Natsu's member, leave absolutely no space. She moaned out even louder as she felt Natsu's member stirring her sex and sending her to heaven and back.

"MASTER!" Sayla screamed as she felt a powerful orgasm rock through her body. Sayla wrapped her legs tighter around Natsu and dug her nails into her Master as the powerful feeling of her orgasm rushed through her body .The feeling of Sayla's maidenhood wrapping around his member almost pushed him over the edge, but he kept on pounding into the demon with as much strength and speed. Even though he knew the demon had just reached her peak he continued to mess up her insides with his powerful thrusts, triggering multiple orgasms for the demon.

The constant feeling of Sayla's maidenhood squeezing down on his member was wearing down on Natsu to the point he could cum at any moment, , not matter how much he tried to hold it in. Natsu captured Sayla's lips before give his most powerful thrust of the night and releasing a large amount of his hot sticky seed directly into her Sayla's womb. Sayla almost collapsed because of the pleasure she felt when her walls were painted white by her Master's cum.

"Can you still go on?" Natsu asked when he saw how exhausted Sayla looked as she calmed down.

"I'm ok Master… I've just never felt something that amazing before." Sayla panted out.

"We're not even close to being done Sayla and I would prefer if you called me Natsu." Natsu said before giving Sayla a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If it makes Master happy, I will call him by his first name." Sayla said with a blush.

**~Outside world~**

Natsu appeared in a flash of light carrying an unconscious raven haired demon in his arms. Natsu put the sleeping demon down next to Levy. Natsu looked at the clock above Levy's clock and Sayla was correct, no time had passed since he entered Sayla's book. Natsu gave both sleeping maidens a quick kiss on the cheek before he grabbed the book labelled _'Kyoka'_. Upon touching the book he blacked out and his body was sucked into the book.

**~Kyoka's book~**

Natsu woke and found himself in a dark candle lit room. He looked around and noticed that his limbs had been chained to the bed that he was on. Natsu tried to break free, but his efforts were in vain. He continues to struggle until feminine giggling is brought to his ears, which quickly gained his attention. He turned to the source of the sound and he wasn't shocked when he saw the green haired demon standing next to him with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Hello Master." Kyoka said seductively as she straddled Natsu's waist. "I see that you had a good rest."

"How long have I been out?" Natsu asked as he did his best not stare at Kyoka's impressive chest.

""You've been out for quite some time; I was even able to get you prepared for our time together." Kyoka replied as she moved closer to Natsu, causing her breasts to press against Natsu's muscular. "Sayla is very affectionate so I can understand why you must be tired." She said as she began to rub her hands up and down Natsu's abs.

"I was actually surprised she lasted as long as she did, but she kept talking about how she wasn't going to be satisfied until I was." Natsu said.

"But it doesn't seem that you were quite satisfied." Kyoka pointed out as she grabbed Natsu's erection. "I'm very happy that I can still have fun with you though." She said.

"How are we going to have fun if I'm tied up?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry Master; I'll take good care of you." Kyoka said. The seductive green haired demon moved her hand to her soaked maidenhood and collected a large amount of her love juices.

"Have a taste Master; I'm sure you'll like it." Kyoka said as she put her soaked fingers into Natsu's mouth. Kyoka smiled when she noticed the look on Natsu's face when he started licking her figures clean.

"You taste amazing Kyoka." Natsu said when he finished enjoying his treat.

"Do you really like my taste that much?" Kyoka asked with a blush on her face. Natsu nodded like an excited child, which made the demon giggle. Kyoka rose her hips and moved herself so that she was staring at Natsu's raging member and Natsu was mere inches away from soaked maidenhood. Natsu's arousal began to rage out of control as he stared at her leather covered maidenhood, which was slowly getting closer to him. On the other end Kyoka was inhaling the intoxicating smell of Natsu's member which was making her even more aroused. Natsu was becoming very impatient and the fact that his prize was so close was absolute torture for the teenager.

"Move your body down a little more, Kyoka." Natsu almost demanded.

"Be careful Master, a demon's juices are very addictive." Kyoka said before she gave what Natsu want he wanted. Now that Natsu was close enough to Kyoka's maidenhood he used his teeth to move the garment to one side. Natsu inhaled the alluring smell of Kyoka's entrance. He now had easy access to the source of Kyoka's additive juices. Natsu began to trace Kyoka's slit with his abnormally hot tongue, causing the demon to moan out. He continued to move his tongue along Kyoka's maidenhood until the demon began grind her hips against Natsu's face, showing the teen that she wanted more, much more. Natsu gave the demon what she wanted and inserted his tongue into her depths. He began explore the insides of demon, making sure to find as many weak spots as he could. If he wasn't tied up he would been able to stimulate many more, but he was happy to hear that Kyoka was still moaning because of his actions and she was releasing more of her essence into his mouth. Natsu was a bit displeased at the demon in front of him had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be pleasuring him, so he moved his hips and smacked her cheek with his member. Kyoka took the hint and wrapped her lips around Natsu's erect member, which looked even bigger than it did last time.

_'I wonder how it's going to feel having Master penetrate me with his cock.' _Kyoka thought as she began to twirl her tongue around the head of Natsu's member while her hand moved up and down his length. The demon could instantly taste a mixture of Natsu and Sayla's cum and imagined how a mixture of Natsu's and her cum would taste like. The thought was driving her crazy and she desperately wanted to try it out, but the position and pleasure she was in was too good to give up. Kyoka loved this position because she was able to pleasure her master at the same time; it was pure bliss for the demon. Neither parties lasted that long because both of them were too good at pleasing the other. Both Master and Servant came at the same time. Natsu released a large amount of his seed into Kyoka's awaiting mouth, which the demon happily swallowed everything that Natsu had to offer her. The demon also released a large amount of her essence, which made Natsu very happy because it meant he got to enjoy the addicting substance more. Even though he was greedily lapping up Kyoka's juices he noticed that his arms were no longer restrained, he assumed this was because Kyoka was unable to maintain her magic.

_'It's time to have some fun with this sexy demon.' _ Natsu thought as he began to move out from under Kyoka and got behind the demon. Kyoka was too busy enjoy the left over cum that was still in her mouth and she didn't notice Natsu's quick movements. Natsu took a moment to admire her barely covered ass. It was almost as good Juvia's, who had the best ass in his harem closely followed by Kagura. Kyoka's ass was firm and maintained its shape, but Natsu knew from looking that it was incredibly soft.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot." Natsu said as he gripped Kyoka's shapely hips with his hands, causing the demon to realise the position she was in. She was now face down with her ass and soaking womanhood being presented to her master. Natsu moved her garment to the side a little more and gained access to her ass hole.

"Which hole should I put it in?" Natsu pondered as he pressed his member against Kyoka's back entrance. "Maybe I should put it in this one since I didn't get to do with Sayla."

"Please don't put it in there Master." Kyoka said in an almost begging tone. "Put it in here." She said as she spread her lower lips for Natsu.

"If you insist, but if you fail to make me cum, you will not be able to sit properly ever again." Natsu warned before he thrust his entire length into Kyoka's pussy, causing the demon to scream like a woman possessed. The demon had never felt this much pleasure/ pain in her life. Kyoka came instantly and almost blacked out. When she with her old masters she was always the dominate one and the only thing that ever entered her were fingers, so such a massive cock entering her so suddenly was an insanely intense feeling.

"You've already cum? I guess I'll let it slide, but if you cum two more times you're going to receive the harshest of punishments." Natsu said as a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you for being so merciful Master." Kyoka said as she tried to regain her compose. Kyoka's attempt to maintain her composure proved fruitless when Natsu began to move. Even though Natsu's movements didn't have much speed or force behind them, the demon still felt an unimaginable amount of pleasure.

"Is this already too much for you Kyoka? Are you going to cum?" Natsu asked whilst he continued to move inside the demon's wet and slippery pussy. Kyoka was unable to answer because of the sheer amount of pleasure, which unknowingly irritated her master. Natsu delivered a harsh slap to Kyoka's ass, which was jiggling in time with Natsu's movements. Kyoka let out a loud moan/ scream when she felt Natsu's hand make contact with her rear. Her insides also unknowingly tightened around her master from the harsh punishment.

"I demand and answer Kyoka." Natsu demanded before giving her another smack, but this time he made sure to leave a bright red mark. The demon's pussy tightens around Natsu once again, causing even more pleasure for Natsu as he moved. When he didn't get an answer once again, he increases his speed and power, in an effort to make the demon cum faster. Even though he was supposed to be making the demon feel more pleasure, but the feeling of having Kyoka's pussy attempt to milk him of his seed almost became too much for him to handle.

_'How do humans handle Master's cock?' _Kyoka pondered as she quickly approached another mind shattering climax.

"I still want an answer to my question Kyoka." Natsu said before spanking her ass once again. Kyoka wanted to give her master an answer, but the pleasure of having Natsu's cock tear up her insides was overpowering her ability to speak or even think. Kyoka came and covered her master's member in her cum after a few more strong thrusts from her the man behind her. Natsu instantly noticed her climax due to the large amount of liquid that came from the demon and the fact that her insides became tight to the point that it was becoming painful.

"You're such a bad girl Kyoka… first you don't answer your master and then you cum without permission." Natsu said as he gave Kyoka another harsh slap on the ass.

"I'm sorry master… please punish me some more." Kyoka said as she wiggled her ass at Natsu. Thanks to Natus's rough treatment she was almost as masochist as Erza, even though she was a hardcore sadist. Kyoka turned to Natsu and gave him one of the most shameless smiles he had seen.

"I want master to cum in here." Kyoka said as she spread her ass cheeks and exposed her puckered hole. Natsu pulled out his member, which was covered in Kyoka's juices and lined it up with her back entrance.

"I thought I would have had to do more work before you gave in to your hidden desires, but I guess we can really start having fun now." Natsu said with a devilish smile.

"Please use my body as you please master." Kyoka said lustfully. Natsu would now spend countless hours completely dominating the demon and making her as masochistic as certain pair of scarlet haired twins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as always. Sorry for not being able to put out a story last week.**

**I also have a very important poll on my profile about my FT x DxD fic which I hope to upload with in the next two weeks. The poll is important to the point that I can't start writing the story until it is decided. the poll will be up until the 7th of this month.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, I really appreciate it and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them.**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias **

**-Akeno **

**-Beta read by David115**


	18. Devil's Trail I:Favourite Teacher-Aries

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 18: Books II: Devil's trail**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

**Key**

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES**"**= Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

**~Levy's bedroom~ **

"Kyoka sure does have a lot of stamina... but at least she gave me my clothes back " Natsu said as he popped out of the aforementioned demon's book fully clothed. Even though no time had passed in the human world, hours had passed inside the demon's book. Maybe it was because of how much he had done it with the golden horned demon, the school's swimming instructor and resident bookwork, but the teen sure was tired. However, Natsu knew that he was nowhere near done and grabbed the books for the two devils before opening them. Once the books opened two beautiful devils came out of them.

"Hello master-kun." Akeno said before jumping at Natsu and forcing him on the ground. Akeno began to litter Natsu's face in affectionate kisses. Natsu was completely caught off guard by the devil's display of affection and was unable to do anything other than lay there and let Akeno enjoy herself.

"Come on Akeno, get off our master, you know very well that we can't do anything with him yet." Rias informed. Even though she was breaking the news to her friend, she didn't sound happy about it and she really wasn't. Akeno got off of Natsu and stood next to the crimson haired devil with a displeased expression on her face.

"Is the trial really needed? Shouldn't the fact that he brought out devil's like us be enough?" Akeno whined. "Those demons got to have fun with master and all they had to do was kiss him."

"You know that we can't just skip an important step of the ritual as much as I do." Rias retorted. Akeno let out a defeated sigh, which caused Natsu to give the two a confused look. Natsu asked the two sexy devils what they were talking about and Rias began to explain. "Even though you have summoned us into this world, you still haven't proven that you are worthy of being our masters and the only way to prove that you are worthy is by completing our trail." She explained in a serious tone. Even though Rias had made it sound like a serious matter, Natsu just looked excited.

"As long as it doesn't need me to write something, I'm going to destroy this trail." Natsu said while fist pumping. "Now what do I have to do?"

"It's good that you're excited, but before you start we should explain what we are." Rias said. Even though he seemed a little immature, Rias liked that quality about her soon to be master. From what she knew, most humans would give up on their devils when they heard that they had to complete some sort of test or trail. Rias concluded that Natsu was either a hard worker or a complete pervert with a good heart.

"You told me already, didn't you? You're devils." Natsu replied while scratching his head. Even though he had already been told they were devils, Natsu was still actually a little confused on the matter. He knew that the two girls on the room definitely were not humans, but unlike the two demons, they still lacked inhuman features.

"Rias wanted to explain how a devil choses the person they will call master and what they really are." Akeno clarified.

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind knowing why I was picked." Natsu said.

"I'll just give you the quick version then you can start the trail." Rias said before sitting on Natsu's lap. Natsu was surprised when he saw a jealous look on Akeno's face. Natsu chose to ignore this since he knew from experience how chaotic jealous girls could be. Rias began to explain how devils were magical beings that feed off of love and lust. Natsu stopped Rias' explanation when he heard that they fed off of love and lust, and asked whether or not it tasted any good. Rias sweat dropped at Natsu's comment and told him that they don't literally feed off of it and all devils do was channel those fellings to keep them young and attractive. After answering Natsu's question she went on to explain that humans could summon them if they had a high amount of both feelings and few other qualities. She also told Natsu that the more of these feelings the person had, the more appealing the devil would be, but a summoning was very rare due to the fact that most humans didn't have the appropriate qualities to summon a demon. After her explanation, Rias voiced her shock that a human was able to summon two devils accidentally. Natsu replied by stating that it was because he was awesome. The two devils found Natsu's slightly cocky attitude cute and they both let out a small giggle. When Natsu asked what was so funny, the two devils just continued to giggle.

"We really got a cute master; I just hope he can complete the trial." Rias commented before giving Natsu a peck on the cheek. When Rias had kissed him, Natsu once again noticed a jealous look on Akeno's face. Natsu couldn't tell if Rias was doing it purposely just to make her friend jealous or if it was just an accident. Either way Natsu knew that he was the one would have to pay for it.

"If the girl and demons are an indication of his skills with women, he won't need the month and he should be able to complete the trail in less than week." Akeno added cheerfully. The tone of Akeno's voice was a massive contradiction to the look that she had plastered on her face.

"So what is this trial, I want to get started." Natsu said in an effort to change the mood of the raven haired devil. Natsu was so excited about this new challenge that he finding it hard to keep himself seated. The only thing that was keeping the teen on the ground was the fact that he had a beautiful woman on his lap and he didn't want to risk upsetting her.

"For us to be your official servants you need to raise the feeling of lust or love in ten women to their maximum." Rias said.

"I can do this challenge no problem." Natsu said in cocky tone. Natsu knew that this was no problem, he was living in a house full of sexy girls who were all in love with him and the lust part of it would happen on its own.

"Oh, and you cannot seduce any of the girls that you've had intercourse with in the last seventy two hours." Akeno added. "So the demons and the girl over there are a no go." She added. Natsu began to ponder which girls were not eligible. He was shocked when he realised how many girls he had made love to in the past three days.

_'Shit that means I can't do it with Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Both Erza's, Kagura, Juvia, Aquarius-sensei, Lucy, Layla, Ultear, Ur and Jenny.' _Natsu mentally listed while grabbing the sides of his head. Natsu realised how much harder it would be now that he couldn't use the girls that he was already used to.

"Are you alright, master? You a little distressed." Akeno asked.

"It's just going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Natsu said after he calmed down.

"I believe you can do it master, I'm sure you can think of a few girls that you haven't slept with for a while." Rias comforted as she buried Natsu's head into her ample bust. Rias' words made the pink haired teen remember someone very important and she was also an eligible option.

"Thank you Rias, I've figured out who I want to go for first." Natsu said as he got Rias off of him. "But I don't know how I'm going to get there from here; it will take way too long."

"Don't worry Master, we can take care of that for you, just tell us what where you want to go." Akeno said before pushing Rias off Natsu and taking her place on Natsu's lap.

"Really! How?" Natsu inquired.

"That's simple Master, we can use magic." Rias said before she created a red magical circle. Rias told Natsu that the magic she was using was a transportation spell and it could take the user wherever they desired. Natsu quickly told Rias where he wanted to be sent and the crimson haired devil created another magical circle for her master. Natsu stepped into the glowing circle and was instantly transported to his desired destination.

**~In front Aries' Apartment~**

"Here we are Master, have fun." Rias said before she moved back into the transportation spell. Natsu was very surprised that the transportation spell had worked. Even though he did believe that the girls were not human, he still did have a bit of difficulty believing that they could perform magic. Now that his disbelief was put to rest, he began to look around and he clarified that he was indeed outside of his teacher's apartment.

_'I wonder if Karen is here as well.' _Natsu pondered before he moved to the wooden door and knocked a couple of times.

"Please wait, I'll be there soon." Aries called out. Natsu had missed hearing his favourite teacher's angelic voice so much. Aries ran to her door and looked through the peephole. When she saw the person who was waiting for her she almost pasted out because of excitement. Aries managed to keep herself composed and opened the door. Aries was wearing a sky blue pyjama top with a cloud design and matching pants. However the top button of her top was undone and Natsu was able to see a large amount of the teacher's cleavage. The woman also had a flustered look on her face for some reason. Natsu didn't ask why she was so flustered since he found the expression adorable.

"Hey Aries-sensei." Natsu said before flashing his infamous grin at the pink haired teacher. Aries blushed even more when she saw the smile that she hadn't seen in what felt like forever even though in reality it had been about a week. "You look amazing."

"You really think so?" Aries asked shyly while looking away from the man in front of her. Even though she would always get compliments from the teen during their private lessons together, she was still very shy.

"You're still as shy as ever Aries-sensei… and I love that about you." Natsu said in a sexy voice, causing Aries to turn a bright shade of red. Natsu didn't know why, but he found his teachers shyness insanely hot and he was doing his best not to pin her against the wall and hear the cute moans she would make whenever he played with a soft breasts.

"Thank you Natsu, do you want to come in?" Aries inquired as she moved out of the way to allow Natsu in. "Karen isn't going to be here until tomorrow, so you can stay the night if you want." She added. Even though the pair had made love on several occasions, the two had never stayed in the same bed.

"Of course Aries-sensei, I just didn't ask since it would have sounded rude and I would love to spend the night." Natsu said as he entered the room. Once Natsu entered the apartment, he moved to the couch that he had made out with Aries the last time he came over and found out that he was going to be a father. Natsu sat down and he started having the feeling that he had forgotten something.

**~Dragneel residence~**

The girls where all gathered around the living room in the pyjamas and eating their own dinners. Each girl was talking about one topic, Natsu.

"Didn't he say he was going to be home today?" Lisanna asked. Lisanna was wearing her usual pyjamas that consisted of a pink tank top and blue short shorts that didn't even reach past her mid thighs. Lisanna knew that Natsu loved it when she wore short shorts and she had started wearing them every time she expected Natsu to be home.

"Don't worry Lisanna-chan, I'm sure my darling Natsu-sama will be back to claim his Juvia." Juvia said. Juvia wore a night gown that matched her long flowing hair. The nightgown was very simple and kept her well covered.

"As much as I trust Senpai, he does have a habit of getting distracted whenever girls get involved." Kagura reminded. The girls in the room all nodded in agreement. Kagura was definitely wearing the most unique choice of Pyjamas. She was wearing a white one piece suit, with a pair of cat ears on top of her head and a cat tail coming from her lower back. None of the other girls had questioned Kagura about her choice of clothes and chose to leave it for another day.

"Natsu does have a habit of doing that, but it makes him so cute." Mirajane commented. The oldest Strauss sibling was wearing a daring, nearly transparent pink night gown.

"I would appreciate it if you were to wear something that covers you up a little more." Erza said even though her attire only consisted of one of Natsu's shirts, which hugged her chest and her beautiful breasts look even bigger. The shirt only just covered her lady parts and ass. Like most of the other girls in the room, Erza's attire left nothing up to the imagination. "I know that you're just trying to use your body to seduce Natsu."

"Don't talk to me about not wearing much, look at what you're wearing and your sister isn't wearing anything." Mirajane retorted as she pointed to the naked redhead.

"I always sleep in the nude and Natsu loves it." Knightwalker claimed proudly. The red hard was as naked as the day she was born and she had her tied up into a high pony tail, so that her hair would not obscure the view of her large full breasts.

"Juvia thinks Knightwalker's idea is stupid, we all know how much Natsu-sama loves ripping clothes off a girl's body before he ravages them." Juvia retorted. Knightwalker gasped when she realised her mistake, and quickly ran to her room so she could get something to wear.

"As much as it turns me on when he does that, I have to say it's pretty annoying having to buy new clothes so often." Mirajane said with a sigh. It was true; most of her sleepwear and underwear had been reduced to shreds by her lover.

"I'll get Senpai to pick something up for all of you on our date." Kagura said, making sure to put emphasis on the date part.

"Does Juvia have to remind Kagura-san that she's not the only one going on a date with Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked as she crossed her hands under her bust to make look bigger.

"I am well aware that you will be tagging along with my date with Senpai." Kagura replied was she gave the blunette an intense glare. The two girls became engaged in a heated staring contest.

"Those two are really excited about their date aren't they?" Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Well I would be excited too; it's been a while since I've had a day alone with Natsu." Mirajane said with a sigh.

"We just wait and see If he comes home and if he doesn't, he pays the price." Erza said as she cracked her knuckles.

_'You better come back tonight, I really don't want to see you get hurt Natsu.' _Lisanna prayed, looking out the window.. It was too bad that the white haired girl's pleas would not be answered tonight.

**~Aries Apartment~**

"So why did you decide to drop by Natsu?" Aries asked as she took a seat next to Natsu. Aries didn't really care why her lover had come over, all she cared about was that he was here and she could get some time alone with Natsu.

"I just wanted to pay the mother of my child visit and see how she was going." Natsu said as he moved closer to the shy woman.

"I'm doing fine and I'm sure the baby is as well." Aries said before rubbing her stomach. Since she was only a week a long, Aries didn't put out at all and no one would have ever guessed that she was pregnant with Natsu's child.

"You know I've really missed seeing you in your teaching clothes and out private lessons." Natsu said, causing Aries to blush at the memory of their private lessons. If she was being completely honest, she missed it too and she was jealous of whoever took her place during that lesson. Because of her curiosity, she asked the man next to her who had taken her place in a slightly assertive tone. The tone of Aries voice caught Natsu by surprised because the only time that Aries would ever use that tone, would be during sex or when he was misbehaving when he needed to do serious work. After recovering from the shock, Natsu told Aries that Virgo had taken over his lesson with her. Natsu went on to tell her about how sometimes Virgo would come to class a grade A sadist and how other times she would be the biggest masochist on the planet. He also told her that he found Virgo's sadistic side very hot, which made Aries jealous. Luckily being around so many women had made Natsu more aware when he had made one jealous and he quickly reassured Aries that he found her shy attitude even more attractive since it never resulted in pain for him. Aries was quite happy when she received the compliment from Natsu and gave Natsu a hug. Natsu accepted and returned the hug, but he found it very hard not to stare at the woman's cleavage. Aires quickly caught onto Natsu's staring and lightened how much she was hugging him, so the teen could have a better view of the fair skin of her breasts.

"I've also really missed how much you played with my breasts and how gentle you were." Aries confessed as she separated from the hug. Aries then guided one of Natsu's warm hands to her clothed breasts. "Please let me have that feeling again." She added as she looked Natsu in the eyes. Natsu found the look on Aries' face was adorable and moved his other hand to her unattended breast. Natsu gave the teacher's breasts a gentle squeeze. Aries let out a soft moan as Natsu continued to use his warm hands to gently massage her soft twins. Even though the softness of Aries' breasts were addicting, Natsu wanted to provide more pleasure his teacher. One of his hands began to move south to Aries maidenhood. When he was low enough, his hand suck under Aries' pyjama bottom. He was quite shocked when he didn't feel any a panties protecting her sopping maidenhood. Natsu asked Aries why she wasn't wearing any panties and why she was already so wet. The teacher didn't give a reply, so Natsu slid one of his fingers into her maidenhood and started attacking a weak spot he had learnt in one of their sexual encounters. He knew very well that it could make Aries talk. Aries only lasted a few seconds before she confessed that it was because she was pleasuring herself before he arrived.

"Don't my fingers feel better...? Be honest Aries...?" Natsu teased before adding another finger. Even though Natsu's knowledge of her body meant unbelievable pleasure that no one else could provide, it also meant that he always had full control when they made love. Natsu loved the way Aries would moan whenever he hit his lover's sweet spot. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Aries-sensei, but don't worry… I'll make you feel great." Natsu said in a low sexy voice, before he pushed a third finger into Aries' soaked entrance. Aries bucked her hips and threw her head back when felt another of Natsu's rough fingers enter her. Aries could only guess she was sensitive because she hadn't felt Natsu's touch in a week. The teen began to move his fingers in and out of his teachers' soaking snatch, while his hand massaged her soft malleable breasts through her pyjama shirt. The pink haired teacher quickly became a moaning mess as Natsu worked his magical hands on her hands. Natsu lost self-control and ripped Aries' top off her body and exposed her breasts. The fact that the nubs which rested on top of her breasts were hard only drove home how aroused Aries was.

"Which feels better? My fingers or yours?" Natsu asked as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Aries much quicker. Aries felt herself being lost in pleasure as Natsu's fingers entered and left her at rapid sleeps. She knew that trying to hold off her incoming was going to an impossible feat and letting it happen would be a lot quicker and it would feel much better. Natsu could see that Aries was close to climax and wanted to see what he could do to get the woman beneath him off. He knew how embarrassed Aries got whenever he talked dirty, but for some strange reason, he found arousing when Aries was embarrassed.

"Come on Aries, cum for me." Natsu almost commanded as he gave the woman's breast a strong squeeze before forcing his fingers as deep into Aires as much as possible. The teen never once stopped looking at Aries' face as he pleasured her because he didn't want to miss a single one of the cute expressions that she would make. Natsu's action caused the pink haired teacher to cum and let out a loud scream that was sure to wake others who lived in the same apartment complex. As she came, Aries sprayed Natsu's already wet fingers in more of her love juices. Now that he knew that Aries had cum, he moved his fingers out of her and brought two of them to his mouth. Natsu have the substance on his fingers a taste. He enjoyed sweet the taste of her essence so much he wanted to share the experience with the teacher.

"You taste amazing Aries-sensei." Natsu said before he presented the finger that was still dripping with to Aries essence. Aries opened her mouth and accepted Natsu's offering. Natsu was surprised that his shy teacher had actually done something that dirty. Once his finger was licked clean of everything, he took it out of her mouth and gazed lustfully at the panting teacher. It was pretty obvious that she was still calming down from her climax and that tasting herself had just made her excited. Natsu knew that this was the perfect chance to move location and seal the deal.

"Let's move to the bedroom, Aries-sensei." Natsu said as he moved his hands away from Aries' full breasts. Aries wasn't happy with Natsu's decision because she wanted Natsu to play with her more, but accepted it since she knew that Natsu would show her the pleasure she desired. Natsu scooped up his pink haired teacher and started carrying her to the bedroom. Natsu flicked the light on and tossed Aries onto her bed. Natsu really didn't take any time to admire the room because all of his attention was directed at the woman on white sheets of the bed. To Natsu Aries looked like an innocent angel just waiting to be taken. Natsu got onto the bed and started crawling towards his prey. Aries was getting more and more turned on as Natsu got closer to her. Once close enough Natsu grabbed the waistband of Aries' pyjama pants and pulled them down. revealing her soaked maidenhood. Aries knew exactly what Natsu wanted and she proceeded to shyly spread her legs for him.

"Please enjoy yourself Natsu." Aries said as she looked away in embarrassment. Natsu did as he was told and started to lick the outline of her slit. Aries let out a moan upon Natsu's warm tongue making contact with her shaved slit. The last time she had felt this was when Natsu decided to sneak into her office during her break. Aries remembers the event mainly because a student had come into the office and Natsu continued to tease her while he was under the table. After that event, Aries made some strict rules about sex in her office. Natsu teased her entrance a little more, enjoying the angelic moans that she would produce as he did so. Aries looked down and watched Natsu's tongue prod and tease her entrance. Even though she loved the feeling of her lovers tongue teasing her, she really wished that Natsu would put his tongue inside. Soon enough, her prayers were answered and Natsu's tongue slid into her soaked sex. Aries began to moan uncontrollably when Natsu's tongue began explore her insides and trying to find the same weak spots he had used on multiple occasions to make her cum.

"Natsu… keep going." Aries moaned out softly. Natsu wanted nothing more than to thrust his rock hard member into the teacher, but the moans of the woman were addicting. Natsu increased the already insane amount of pleasure Aries was feeling when he started rubbing her clit. When Aries felt the sensitive nub above her being teased by Natsu, she closed her legs and crushed the sides of Natsu's head with her soft cushiony thighs. Natsu didn't really mind since the woman's thighs felt amazing and he continues to pleasure her, making sure not to let any of her sweet juices escape from him. The feeling of Natsu's tongue was quickly becoming too much for her. Her moans became wild and uncontrollable, her face was bright red and her breathing was drawn out. She was close and Natsu knew it, so he increased his efforts tenfold. Aries drew closer and closer to her climax and grabbed a handful of Natsu's hair, forcing him to get closer to his teacher's crotch. Natsu would have never imagined Aries being forceful type, but Natsu was quite used to girls acting completely out of character during sex so he doesn't let it get to him.

"I'm cumming Natsu!" Aries screams as she reached another powerful climax. Thanks to the strength of her climax, Aries didn't have enough strength to keep Natsu in place. Natsu took the opportunity to take the first breath he had had in what felt like forever. Once he caught his breath, he went back down to the woman's maidenhood and began licking clean. The teacher's toes curled at the feeling of Natsu's tongue gliding along her entrance and inner thigh. She was still very sensitive because of her earlier climax and Natsu's teasing was enough to drive her crazy.

"Natsu... stop teasing... I want you inside." Aries moaned. Natsu didn't need to be told twice and he moved away from her crotch and sat up so he could look at the panting angel on the bed. Natsu quickly stripped his pants and boxers, allowing his hardened member free. Aries began to feel even more excited when she saw how ready Natsu was to take her. Natsu put Aries onto her side, put her leg onto his shoulder and lined his raging member up with her heat. Aries let out a small moan when she felt Natsu's hot member pressing against her soaked entrance.

"Please be gentle today Natsu." Aries pleaded in the cute voice that Natsu loved. Natsu began to slowly enter her. Aries grabbed the sheets as she felt her maidenhood being spread apart by Natsu's member. Natsu groaned at how tightly Aries' insides felt around his member. Even though she wasn't as tight as Levy, but she was probably a tied second with Lisanna. Natsu slid his member until it was most of the way into the teacher and checked the expression on her face. Natsu was quite pleased when he saw that it was one of pleasure and he moved out until only the tip remained. Natsu proceeded to thrust the same amount of his length back into Aries. This act caused her to cry out in pleasure. Now that Natsu was inside her, Aries felt whole again. Natsu loved the feeling of the teacher's soft tight maidenhood tightening around him as he moved in and out of her, while he held onto her soft and plump thigh. Natsu gradually increased his pace, but made sure not to be too rough. Aries was about the only girl he had slept with besides Lisanna, who preferred gentle love making opposed to the rough stuff.

"Do you like that Aries-sensei?" Natsu whispered into her ear. Aries was only able to moan in response, which was good enough for him. Aries was losing herself in the pleasure of having sex with Natsu so much that she was unable to think about anything other than having her sex being filled by Natsu's member. "You're loving this aren't you Aries-sensei." Natsu teased as he continued to thrust his rock hard member into Aries' tight snatch. Aries just let out another lustful moan and blushed a darker red. "Tell me that you love it Aries-sensei." He continues to tease. Even though the pink haired teacher was dying of embarrassment, she quietly gave Natsu an answer. However it was too quiet and Natsu wanted her to say it louder. "Come on Aries-sensei, say it louder." He almost demanded as he increased his speed and how deep he was going into her. Aries was caught off guard by Natsu's sudden change in pace and grabbed onto the sheets, in an effort to get a hold of herself still. Aries somehow managed to muster up the ability to talk again and gave Natsu what he wanted, but this time she was loud in enough that her whole apartment could hear her.

"I LOVE IT NATSU! KEEP GOING!" Aries blurted out. When Natsu heard Aries voice, his face sported the largest grin ever. The teen was so happy that he had managed to make his otherwise shy teacher say something so erotic, so loudly. Now that Aries had let loose, Natsu decided it was time for a change of position. He moved Aries so she was lying on her back. Natsu loved this position because of how intimate it was and the fact that he had full excess to the woman's soft breasts.

"You're so cute when you're like that." Natsu complimented as he stared into the woman's eyes. Natsu had slowed down his pace so he could have more of an interaction with the woman bellow her. Aries could tell that Natsu was taking it easy on her because she was pregnant, but she didn't really mind it. If she was completely honest, she liked the fact that she was one of the only women in his massive harem that he was always gentle with.

"T-t-t-thank you Natsu." Aries said as Natsu rammed his member into her, creating a wet sloshing sound. Even though Natsu wasn't tearing into her, like he usually did, the experience was still very pleasurable for the woman. This was mainly because Natsu was taking the time to specifically attack her weak spots.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Aries-sensei." Natsu said before grabbing a handful of her soft plump breasts. Natsu began to gently knead Aries' breasts as his member moved inside of her. Aries let out another one of her angelic moans when she felt Natsu's warm hands paly with her breasts. Natsu wasn't sure why, but he could never get over how soft the teacher's skin was, especially her breasts. Sure the other girls in his harem had perfect skin, however none of them had skin anywhere near as soft as the woman he was making love with. Natsu let go of the thought and let his focus shift back to the cute look on Aires' face. He knew the expression very well. It was the one that she would make whenever she was close and didn't want to cum yet.

"It's ok Aries, you can cum… I'm close to… can't you feel it?" Natsu said between breaths. Like Natsu said, Aries could feel Natsu's member twitching and pulsating inside of her. Even though Natsu had an incredible amount of stamina, but hours of sex with demons was really taking its toll on him. Aries was surprised to see that Natsu was already tired. Normally he could go round after round with not so much as breaking a sweat. Aries didn't mind that Natsu was tired since all she really wanted was to spend the night with him, even if it didn't involve a whole night of sex.

"I can feel it… lets cum together." Aries said before she wrapped her arms around Natsu and brought him as close as possible. Natsu gave one final thrust into Aries's depths and unloaded inside her. The feeling of Natsu's hot cum entering her after so long triggered a mind blowing orgasm for Aries. Aries let out a scream of pleasure as her walls closed down on Natsu's member. As she came Aries held onto Natsu even closer and brought him into a kiss.

"I love you Natsu." Aries whispered as she separated from the kiss and passed out of exhaustion. Natsu wasn't surprised that Aries wasn't able to last that long. That she could only last few when she was at top condition and being pregnant was taking more out of her than she thought. Natsu didn't really mind that Aries was now asleep. He actually needed a break after a night of non-stop sex. The pinkette pulled out of his teacher, laid next to her and held her close like a body pillow.

"Sleep well Aries-sensei, because you're going to need all the energy in the morning." He said as he began to dose off. Just before Natsu could begin sleeping, a bright red light appeared behind him. Natsu turned around when he noticed the light. He received quite a shock when he saw Rias appear behind him, naked as the say she was born.

"Good work Master, you got both her lust and love to their maximum." Rias congratulated as she pressed her large breasts against Natsu's back. "Hopefully you can keep it up and I'll get my turn soon." She added.

"Of course I'll keep it up Rias, I'm amazing." Natsu said as he flashed his pearly whites at the crimson haired girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a little short. If you ever get bored of waiting for this story to update, just check out one of my other stories.**

**Now for the next chapter. I'll let you guys chose which girl Natsu goes after next in the reviews. Remember that it can't be ****Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Erza Knightwalker, Kagura, Juvia, Aquarius, Lucy, Layla, Ultear, Ur and Jenny.**

**My next update will be for Legend of the Pink haired Demon then Fairy X Devil.**

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**

**Beta read by David115**


	19. Natsu's Punishment- Kagura

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 19: Natsu's Punishments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

Key

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES"= Yelling

'Put on your Clothes' = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**~Aries' Apartment~**

Natsu once again woke up in a bed that wasn't his own, but unlike most other times, he didn't wake up with a woman by his side. The pinkette quickly looked around the room and realised that it was the bedroom of Aries. He then noticed a little, neatly folded piece of paper on the bed side table. Natsu picked up the paper, unfolded it and began to read what was inside it.

'_Dear Natsu, Sorry that I can't be with you right now, but the school called me in, so I can sign some papers for my maternity leave. I've left some food for you, sorry if it's not great.' -Love Aries_

Although it was a rather short note, Natsu preferred short notes that got straight to the point. The pinkette stretched his limbs before leaving the comfortable bed. "That was an amazing night, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." Natsu said to himself before he continued to stretch. As he continued to wake his body up, he felt something large and soft pressing against his back, causing him to turn around and see Akeno, who was hugging him from behind.

"Good morning Master-kun." She purred before moving her hand down to Natsu's lower body, before grabbing her master's member. "Let's have some fun." She said before she began to stroke Natsu's slowly hardening manhood.

"What about what Rias said?" Natsu asked, while doing his best to contain a pleasured moan. The raven haired devil just gave the teen a sexy smile and sped up the movements of her soft, delicate hand. "I still have nine girls to go." He stated, doing his best not to succumb to Akeno's skilled hands. Natsu's words were just ignored and the raven haired girl stroked his manhood until it was at it's very impressive full length and girth.

"Don't worry about that master-kun, Rias won't find out." Akeno told the teen as her hand moved to the sensitive head of Natsu's member, causing more pleasure for the struggling pinkette. "And it doesn't seem like you want me to stop." She teased, when she heard a cute moan escape her future master's mouth. The pinkette would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy what Akeno was doing to him, but he had to restrain himself since he had school today and he would be on the receiving end of a lot of punishment from a lot of different women. The devil could tell that Natsu was doing his best to hold back, but this just motivated her more and she once again sped up the movement of her hand movements. "Ara ara, you're a tough one Master… this is going way more fun than I thought it would."

"T-t-thanks… I guess." Natsu replied. Both teens knew that Natsu's situation was not going to change if something wasn't done soon, which didn't bother the devil one bit, but the pink haired teen knew that it was definitely going to escalate if he let the busty girl have her way and his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out a way out of his situation. However, a certain devil was making any sort of intelligent thought impossible for the teen. _'Damn hormones.' _He cursed as he felt himself drawing closer to a climax. Natsu's pleasure was increased further when his soon to be servant moved her other hand down to his family jewels and began to gently message them.

"Master-kun's cock is throbbing so much, and your balls look ready to burst." The devil said in a sultry tone. Natsu couldn't deny it, he was very close and could let it out at any second. "So don't bother holding back anymore Master-kun and it's not good to hold it in either." She added. Natsu knew that there was no point in holding back anymore and let himself go. As Natsu succumb to the feeling of pleasure, a red magical circle appeared in front of the duo. This went unnoticed by the male since his eyes were closed shut, however Akeno knew what this circle meant and how much trouble she was going to be in. "Hold it in!" she almost yelled, however it was way too late for her master, who had reached his peak and began to release his hot seed in the direction of the magic circle, not knowing who was standing there.

Natsu didn't understand what Akeno meant and continued to let loose. Since the devil had watched the teen make love to Aries the entire night, she was surprised that Natsu still had so much in him. The teen began to slowly open his eyes when he finished his release and he froze when he saw what he did. In front of him was a surprised cum covered red head. "Master?" Rias asked as she looked down at the white gooey liquid that covered her breasts and face. She examined the substance a little closer before realising what it was, which made her turn the same shade as her hair. Her embarrassment quickly turned into anger when she saw where Akeno's hands where.

"I'm sorry Rias, it was Akeno's fault." Natsu said as he tried his best to look away at the erotic site in front of him.

"Master-kun, why did you sell me out like that?" Akeno pouted before getting off Natsu's back.

"I know it wasn't your fault, I knew something was up when Akeno said she would wake you up." Rias said before she wiped Natsu's seed off her face. "I was going to use a teleportation circle to get Natsu to school on time, but it's clear I need to take Akeno back so she can have some discipline." She added as she glared at her fellow devil while pointing at a red magical circle.

"I guess we will have some more fun later, Master-kun." Akeno said before stepping into the magical circle. "Bye bye." She said as she waved at the naked pink haired teen, who looked very confused. The two girls began to disappear the longer they stood in the circle. Natsu snapped out of his confused state and looked at the clock on Aries' bedside table.

"HEY WAIT! I'M ALREADY LATE!" Natsu cried out before the two disappeared completely. Things got even worse for Natsu, when he heard footsteps, which made him remember that Aries had a roommate and that roommate happened to be his boss. The teen quickly scanned the room in an attempt to find something to cover himself up with.

"Who's in there?" Karen said, as her footsteps got closer. Natsu began to panic when he wasn't able to find anything. He then remembered that Aries had stored his clothes under the bed, so he quickly reached under the bed a grabbed whatever he could get his hands on. Luckily this happened to by underwear and pants. The teen started getting dressed and just managed to cover himself as Karen opened the door. Although Natsu's green haired employer wasn't wearing anything, he kept his composure while looking away from his sexy boss.

"Hey Karen." Natsu said casually. The teen didn't even bother to question why she wasn't wearing any clothes, since he had gotten used to girls sleeping naked. Karen stared at her half naked employee. The woman was very happy with what she saw and made her want Natsu more than she already did. Karen's staring was interrupted when her brain woke up and she realised what Natsu being in Aries' room meant, so she decided to tease Natsu about it a little. The green haired vixen moved in front of Natsu, before pushing the teen down onto the bed.

"Hello Natsu, what are you doing here? Are you planning to make me scream like Aries did last night?" Karen suggested as she pinned Natsu's arms down while straddling him. Natsu's cheeks turned a light shade of red at the woman's straightforwardness and looked away, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, which he succeeds with, however he was unable to hide his arousal. "You're quite an energetic one aren't you." She teased before she began to move her ass along the length of Natsu's fully erect manhood. Despite being shocked at how big Natsu was, she remained calm and in control. _'So Aries wasn't lying when she said he was huge.' _She thought lustfully. The pinkette could tell that she was impressed just from the way she was looking at him. Even though he knew he could fit at least one round with his emerald haired boss, he also knew he had trouble stopping when he got started.

"It's not like I wouldn't like to take this further, but I need to get to school and I'm pretty sure that you need to get to work." Natsu told the woman as he pointed to the clock. Karen almost freaked out when she saw the time on Aries' clock.

"We need to get going stud." Karen said as she gave Natsu a quick kiss on the check, before she got off the teen. "Get dressed and I'll get you to school." She added before running out of the room. The pinkette blushed a little at his boss's display of affection. He quickly moved his mind away from thoughts of the green haired beauty and grabbed his shirt from under the bed, before quickly putting it on, he then grabbed his father's scarf.

'_Now I kinda wish that it wasn't a school day.' _Natsu said to himself. The teen imagined how great Karen's ass would have felt in his hands, since he loved how it felt when his manhood was in between it. _'I'm turning into a bigger pervert each day.' _He said to himself before he left the room. When the pinkette did, he instantly caught a whiff of something great and he remembered that Aries had made something for him. Natsu quickly ran to the source of the food, sat down on a chair and began to shove the food down his throat as quickly as possible. The teen would have loved to savoir Aries' food, but the lack of time wouldn't allow that.

Once Natsu was finished with his food, Karen entered the room again, wearing her usual work clothes, however, she had unbuttoned the top few buttons so she could show off more of her bust and a little bit of her black lace bra. Natsu's eyes were instantly drawn to Karen's bust, which didn't go unnoticed by the older woman. "I hope you're ready Natsu and my eyes are up here." The green haired woman teased as she pointed to her eyes. The woman then moved out of the apartment and to her car.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Natsu said before getting up and following his boss out. Natsu didn't understand why he felt so nervous around Karen, maybe it was because she gave off a mature flirty aura and the fact that she was his boss. _'I shouldn't let this bother me too much.' _He thought. While Natsu was trying to rid himself of lustful thoughts of his boss, that same woman was plotting on how she could get enough time to seduce her employee.

"Come on Natsu we're both going to be late." Karen called out from her black convertible. The pink haired teen quickly ran to the car and jumped into it since the hatch was down. "You could have just used the door." She sweat dropped.

"What's the point of having a convertible if you're going to use the door." Natsu retorted. Karen giggled at Natsu's reply and began to drive. Natsu asked the woman if she needed any directions, but the older woman reminded him that she probably knew the town better than Natsu. The pinkette didn't have a retort for this since it was probably true and tried to change the subject. "So how come you're giving me a free ride?"

"Who said it's free?"

"Wait what?" A very confused pink haired man asked. Natsu then began to freak out, he didn't have any extra money since he was saving up for something, which was the reason he got a job in the first place.

"I'm not saying that you have to pay me money, you're going to pay be back by doing some extra work for me." Karen clarified. "And you will be paid for your work." She added, causing Natsu to let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a second, I was about to jump out of this car." Natsu said.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Karen asked. The teen stared at his boss with a blank stare for a little, before shaking his head.

"Sometimes you've got to take risks." Natsu answered. Karen was shocked at what Natsu was willing to do just to avoid owing someone something.

"Just make sure it doesn't get you killed." Karen warned. Natsu just told her that he was tougher then he looked. "If you keep thinking like that, you might end up with your school nurse."She added. Natsu knew that there was some truth in what the sexy green haired lady was saying, but he was too prideful to admit it.

'_Come to think of it, who is my school's nurse?' _He pondered, before trying to imagine what kind of girl would be the school's nurse. Judging from the school's other members of staff he knew that she would be very weird, but also very attractive.

**~In front of School~**

"I remember this place." Karen said as she pulled up in front of the school.

"Did you used to go here?" Natsu asked the woman.

"Well I spent most of my life in this town, so I did go here." She answered. "I wonder if the new staff have big personalities like the old ones?"

"Trust me, they do." Natsu said, with a certain maid in mind.

"As much as I would love to remember my younger years, I have to go to work and it seems like someone is waiting for you." Karen said before pointing at an angry looking girl with scarlet hair. One look at the busty girl, caused him to remember that he had promised to be home last night. Even though he couldn't tell which twin was waiting for him, he knew he was in trouble. If it was scarlet, he was going to be in for a beating that wouldn't stop until he was begging and calling her mistress. If it was Knightwalker, he was in for a beating and being used like a sex toy until he was begging and calling her mistress. It astounded the boy, how such massive masochists could be such sadists. The pinkette was about to beg his boss to drop him at the back entrance of the school, but he was given a quick kiss on the cheek and kicked out of the car before the woman drove off. "SORRY NATSU, I'M REALLY LATE!"

The pink haired teen was now on the cold hard ground, with a very angry red head approaching him. Natsu began to sweat when Erza stopped right in front of him. Natsu looked up and saw that the red head was wearing panties that actually covered something up, he knew it was scarlet, and that he was screwed. "Hey Erza." He said meekly, trying his best not to aggravate the student council president.

"Stand." She ordered, causing the teen to rocket to his feet. Erza stared into Natsu's eyes, causing the male to go into a nervous sweat. Natsu's situation was looking bad since he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn't dare look away to find a way to escape and he knew the red head would stop him if he made any attempt at running away.

Just as Erza was about to open her mouth and say something to the man standing in front of her, she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her and her man. Natsu looked at the source of the footsteps, hoping his savior had come, but it was quite the opposite, he actually froze in shock and horror when he saw who it was. "I'll speak to you later, I'm pretty sure she will be able to give the appropriate punishment for your tardiness, but don't think you've gotten away with leaving us waiting, we've got a special surprise when you get home." Erza said into Natsu's ear before giving him a quick kiss and running off.

"PELASE COME BACK ERZA! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!" He cried out before dropping to his knees.

"Hello Natsu." Virgo said in a sadistic tone before licking her lips and stepping on Natsu's head. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"It sure is and it would be even better if my face wasn't on the ground." Natsu retorted. Natsu was now wishing that he was at the mercy of Erza because at least she would have been quick with it, but Virgo would make sure he suffered so she could feed her sadistic side.

"You look so cute when you squirm like that." Virgo said with a blush, she just loved how resilient Natsu was since that quality made it even more fun for her. "I'm getting wet, just thinking about what I'm going to do to punish you for being so late." She continued as she began to grind Natsu's face with her boot. "Maybe some wax, or should I change into heels?" She pondered.

"Maybe I could spend some time with the other you?" He suggested, which just caused Virgo to press her boot down harder.

"No can do Natsu, I only get to come out when someone has been naughty and we don't really spend much time together, don't you agree?" Virgo asked. For what seemed like the thousandth time this morning, Natsu had no idea how to react to the situation he was in. "I know you've never been truly dominated by a woman, have you?" she inquired. The pink haired sadist was correct, although there were times were Natsu would let his partner let out their sadistic side, he would always find a way to regain control and become the dominate. "I'm going to show you that submitting to a woman can be just as good as getting someone to submit to you." She finished before grabbing Natsu by the scarf.

'_Why are crazy ones always so hot?' _Natsu wondered as he was dragged away to Virgo's office.

**~Natsu's class~**

"Where is Natsu Dragneel? He has missed his first class and he is thirty minutes late to this one." Aquarius asked.

"Erza told me that Virgo-sensei was taking care of him for being late to school." Mira said in her usual sweet voice, even though she knew that her man was probably suffering at the hands of the pink haired teacher. However, she didn't mind since she thought he deserved it for being a no show last night.

"Well if that's the case, they should be here soon." Aquarius said. _'I can't believe that I had to fill in, just so Virgo could let her other side have some fun.' _

Moments later, Natsu and Virgo walked into the class. Most of the class was shocked when they saw Virgo wearing such daring clothes because this was the first time they had seen her wearing something other than a maid outfit. "Sorry it took so long, Natsu is a really hard nut to crack." Virgo said with a wicked smile. "He resisted so much, but that just made it better."

"It seems like you do a good job." Aquarius said, when she saw how defeated Natsu looked and the fact that he was mouthing 'help me'. "I'll take him off your hands now."

"Thank you Aquarius-sensei." Natsu said. The teen was about to join his classmates, but Virgo grabbed him by his scarf and brought him into a deep kiss. Most of Natsu's female classmate passed out in embarrassment and the males just looked at him with angry, jealous stares.

"I hope you're late, so we can some more fun, or you could just come by my house and have some more fun." Virgo said seductively before slipping her address into Natsu's back pocket giving him a slap on the ass.

'_Maybe I should invite her over so I can see a submissive Natsu.' _Mira thought with a giggle. _'He's usually always so dominate and seeing him like this reminds me about when we were kids and how cute he was when I teased him.'_

"Stop laughing at me Mira." Natsu cried before sitting down next to the white haired beauty.

"It's alright Natsu, I'll let you do whatever you want to me if you swing by the student council office after school." Cana said before pressing her bust against Natsu's back, causing Natsu to wince in pain. "Virgo must have really done a number on you."

"She sure did." Natsu said before pulling his shirt up, revealing the whip marks. "But she somehow made it really hot." He continued in a confused tone.

"Don't tell me that the usually dominate Natsu Dragneel is secretly a masochist." Cana teased as she began to move her breasts up and down Natsu's sore back.

"It's not like that, it's just Virgo has a way of making pain hot." Natsu confessed.

"You're such a pervert Natsu." The brunette continued to tease as her soft melons massaged his back. Cana moved her hand to Natsu's rock hard abs and began to feel them. "But you're such a handsome one." She said. The brunette was about to reach lower, but she felt Mira staring at her with an evil eye. "It seems like you need to take care of Mira first." She said pointing to her white haired classmate.

"Why do you look so pissed Mira?" Natsu asked, trying his best to act oblivious.

"I'm sure you know honey, but it isn't me who you should be worried about, I would be worried about Kagura." Mira warned in a voice so sweet it was scary. Natsu froze when he remembered that his underclassmen owned a large collection of swords and the first time he met her, Kagura had threatened him with a sword.

"I can explain what happened." Natsu said.

"Oh, really? Meet us at lunch in the student council office, don't be late" The platinum haired beauty said.

"Of course Mira, you can count on me." Natsu said.

"Good boy." Mirajane said before giving her man a kiss on the cheek.

"You kids better stop flirting in my class, or I'll send you all to Virgo's office." The blue haired teacher threatened. _'Well, expect Natsu, I'll take care of him myself.' _She thought while giving Natsu a lustful look, which sent shivers down the teen's spine.

'_Women at this school have been getting more direct each day.' _Natsu thought as he tried to look away from the bikini clad teacher.

**~Lunch time~**

Natsu was sitting on a bench outside of the student council's office, anxiously waiting for one of the girls that lived with him to let him in. He was just hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble with the girls.

"Hello Senpei." Kagura said as she stepped out of the room, holding a katana. Natsu tried to get up and back away from the sexy swordswoman, but the woman pushed him back down. "The girls have stuff already planned out, but I have my own method to discipline you." She added before straddling her upperclassmen and pointing her sword at Natsu's neck.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A SWORD INTO SCH-!" Natsu asked before he was cut off by Kagura stabbing her sword in the wall right next to his head.

"Like I said, I'm going to discipline you..." Kagura started as she began to unbutton her top, revealing her pink bra. "And the girls said I could use my own methods to do so." The angry, but horny swordswoman said. "But there is a way I'll let you off the hook." She said in a sexy voice

"What would that be?" He inquired. Natsu wasn't sure what he was going to have to do, but anything was better than having to endure whatever the raven haired woman had planned with the sword. Kagura leaned into Natsu's ear, making sure that Natsu got an eyeful of her breasts.

"I want you to give me what you were going to give me last night." She whispered into Natsu's ear. Kagura's words made Natsu switch on his sex craving side. The swordswoman didn't need any words from her partner and she wrapped her long toned legs around the pinkette's waist, before forcing her tongue into her partner's mouth and resting her arms on his shoulders. Like usual Natsu gained control of the kiss and the couple enjoyed a kiss. _'Scare tactics really do work.' _She said to herself when she felt Natsu's warm hands flip her skirt and grab her large doughy ass. Natsu then stood up with the raven haired girl still clinging onto him and kissing him, before they made their way to room next to the student council office.

Natsu quickly kicked the door open and slammed it shut with the back of his foot. The room that they entered was empty room, apart from a table and a desk. However, the pink haired teen didn't care about the room and just found the nearest wall and pinned his lover against it. Quickly understanding what Natsu wanted to do with her, Kagura used one of her hands to go down to Natsu's pants and unzip them, allowing them to drop to the ground. She then moved Natsu's boxers down enough to free his already hard member. _'Senpei must want this as much as I do.' _She thought when she felt her upperclassmen's manhood press against her heat through her soaked pink panties. The male could tell that his partner wanted it and she wasn't willing to wait, judging by the way she was grinding her maidenhood along his length.

"So you don't want any foreplay?" Natsu asked as he separated from the kiss and moved Kagura's panties to the side. The pinkette wasn't really sure if his partner wanted to fool around before the main event since she was already soaked and she was acting hornier than usual.

"We only have a short time, so I got myself ready beforehand." The woman confessed. "Now give it to me senpei." She almost commanded. Natsu was more than happy to comply with Kagura's request and thrust his hips forward. Kagura would have screamed at the pleasurable feeling of Natsu's length filling every part of her maidenhood, but Natsu muffled her scream with a kiss. _'Senpei's cock feels amazing and he's such an amazing kisser.' _

Natsu didn't waste any time and he started to thrust into her at a steady pace, as their tongues wrestled in Kagura's mouth. Since he didn't need to use his hands to support the dark haired beauty he moved his rough hand to her bra and ripped it clean off chest, setting the woman's breasts free from their confines. Now that Natsu's had full access to her large melons, he grabbed a handful of the soft malleable flesh with each hand and started to knead and mold them. This simple action resulted in a symphony of moans to erupt from his underclassmen.

Seeing how much the swordswoman enjoyed the attention her soft mounds were receiving, he decides to kick it up and notch and directs his fingers to her pink hardened peaks. Kagura's moans became even louder when her lover pinched her sensitive nipples. The extra attention to one of her most sensitive spots made her go crazy and her hips seemingly began to move on their own. "Come on Senpei! Give it to me harder!" Kagura almost demanded.

Once again, Natsu was more than happy to comply. He not only fulfilled her wish, he moved twice as hard and twice as fast than she expected him to. Since he no longer had his hands as support, he thrust upwards and let gravity work its magic in bringing Kagura back down onto his member. Kagura wasn't able to react to Natsu's amazing technique in any other way apart from begging for more and moaning like a woman possessed.

The swordswoman didn't even care that the girls in the next room could hear her lewd moans, in fact, she wanted them to hear, just so they knew how much she was enjoying herself with Natsu. The fact that she knew that others knew she was having sex made her even more aroused, which didn't go unnoticed by her pink haired lover, even though he was mesmerised by her bouncing breasts. "You're so fucking tight Kagura." Natsu said as he continued to pound the girl against the wall with great force.

After fifteen minutes the two students were now lost in the lust and love they shared for each. Natsu loved everything about Kagura from the angelic moans she produced when he thrust into her, the sweet scent of her essence and especially how she still managed to look cute, even though she was losing her mind. Kagura also loved everything about the pinkette, from the manly grunts her partner would produce as he pleasured her, the way his thick manhood would reach her deepest depths and somehow hit every single one of her sensitive spots, but what she loved the most was the fiery look of passion in his eyes as he made love to her.

No words needed to be spoken anymore, both parties felt as if they were one, much like when they usually made love, but somehow this time that feeling of love felt much more intense. The dark haired swordswoman grabbed her partners back even tighter and dug her nails into Natsu's muscular back. "I love you so much senpei." Kagura cried out.

"I love you too Kagura." Natsu said before holding the swordswoman closer and finally cutting loose. His movements became even more powerful and faster since he was drawing near his climax and he could tell Kagura was as well by how her hard her fingers were digging into his back and how much tighter she had become. The two lovers kissed once more and Natsu buried his member as deep as he could, which put both parties over the edge.

Kagura cried out her upperclassmen's man as she felt her womb being invaded by that man's hot seed. Natsu let out a grunt as his lovers maidenhood coiled around his throbbing member, in what felt like an attempt to get every last bit of cum out of Natsu. The swordswoman enjoyed the familiar feeling of her lover's seed filling her to the brim. Even though he had just peaked and was as breathless as his partner, Natsu was ready to go another round. This pleased Kagura greatly since they still had enough time for another round. _'I love one hour lunches.' _She thought happily. "We've got another fifteen minutes before you have to go meet the others." Kagura told the pinkette.

"You know I'm more than ready, so do you want to use the table or chair?" Natsu asked as he looked at the only furniture in the room. He honestly didn't know why he had asked since he knew Kagura was the kind of the girl who loved being bent over more than anything else.

"You know exactly what I want senpei and were I want it." Kagura said. Natsu walked towards the wooden table, while still being inside Kagura, causing her to moan with every step. "It doesn't matter how many time we do it; your cock will never stop being amazing." She complimented as they reached the table.

"I'll never get tired of you either." Natsu said before laying the woman down on the table and turning her onto her stomach. Not wanting to waste any time he quickly pulled out of the younger woman before quickly lining himself up with Kagura's other entrance. Natsu didn't need to do any more preparation since Kagura's sweet essence had coated his member. "Are you ready?" he asked. The woman replied by moving her ass back so the pinkette's manhood was pressing against it. This was more than enough of an answer for the teen, so he placed his arms on Kagura's hips and buried his member in one swift movement, making her body move forward as well.

"YES SENPEI JUST LIKE THAT!" She called out as she went into the same trance she would go into whenever she got in the back door. By now, it was no secret that Kagura loved it in the ass more than anything else, but it still amazed the pink haired teen how into anal the kendo club's captain was. Natsu began to rock his hips back and forth into the woman in front of him, creating a very pleasurable friction for both of them. Even though Natsu's member had spread her ass before, it was somehow still as tight as when they tried it the first time and the pinkette loved it, but not nearly as much as his partner did, who was moving her hips back to meet his strong movements.

"Your ass is amazing Kagura." Natsu complimented, but his words were unheard since the dark haired girl was too occupied with the feeling of Natsu's member being stuffed into her rear end. Even though he could understand why she didn't answer, he still didn't like being ignored, so he gave the swordswoman's rear a quick slap, which snapped her out of her trance. Although she had come out of trance, Kagura continued to moved her hips.

"That was harder than usual senpei, is it because of the time you spent with Virgo-sensei?" Kagura teased, knowing full well that it would push her lover's buttons enough for him to spank her some more. Natsu gave her exactly what she wanted and gave her a hard slap on the ass. This slap caused her ass to tighten even more around Natsu's member, which made the pink haired man very happy, so he did it again and again, until his lover's soft cheeks were a bright shade of red. "Yes Senpei! More!" She cried.

"Of course Kagura, just keep moving that sexy butt of yours." Natsu said as a big grin spread across his face. He gave the woman another slap on the ass, but this one was a playful one. Although her ass wasn't as tight as Levy's, the heat and shape of the entrance, and the fact that the swordswoman had plenty to grab.

"You're making me into such a lewd woman." Kagura said as she looked back at Natsu, with a lustful smile.

**~in the other room~**

Mirajane, Juvia and the scarlet haired twins were sitting in the student council office, waiting for the raven haired woman to finish up with her discipline.

"Juvia doesn't see why Kagura gets to have Natsu-sama all to herself?" Juvia asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's because she waited Natsu the longest and we agreed that whoever stays awake the longest gets to do whatever they wanted with Natsu." Lisanna reminded. "I actually can't believe you didn't win." She added

"The only reason Juvia didn't win is because Kagura-san put something in her drink, Juvia should have known better then to trust that sword wielding bitch." The blue haired woman ranted. Juvia then began to ramble on about getting her revenge, which somehow ended with her having thirty children with Natsu.

"I think you go a little off track with your revenge scheme." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"You can't really blame her for not being able to focus with those two going at it so hard." Knightwalker chimed in.

"I'm glad she didn't go through with her original plan." Erza said. "but do they have to be so loud." She complained.

"You really can't complain Erza, You're probably the loudest out of all of us." Her twin sister teased, causing the woman to turn the same shade of red as her hair.

"It's not my fault I have a hard time keep my voice down, he just knows my body way too well." Erza confessed as she shifted in her seat. The two had made love so much that it was at the point that Natsu knew every single one of the red head's weak spots, how to make her scream and submit. The fact that there was a man that could do that to her, made her incredibly horny, almost to the point that she was ready to break down the wall, strip and let Natsu have her way with her. _'If only Virgo-sensei didn't come in the morning, I would have had enough time to scare him into having sex on the school room.'_

"It looks like Erza's thinking about exploring her inner exhibitionist with Natsu." Mira joked. The white haired woman had been wanting to tease the scarlet haired maiden ever since she found a book in Erza's room about public sex, but she had been waiting until Erza was thinking about something lewd so she could find out if the woman really did have an interest in something so naughty.

"How did you know?" Erza panicked as she turned to face her friend with a small blush on her face.

"I didn't know you were that much of a pervert sis." Knightwalker taunted.

"Juvia knew Erza-san was pretty indecent, Juvia clearly needs to learn how to be as shameless as Erza-san, so she can better satisfy her Natsu-sama." Juvia rambled.

"Your best friend is a real pervert isn't she?" Lisanna joked, wanting to aid her sister in making the red head even more embarrassed.

"I can't believe I my friend was such a closet pervert." Mira said, making Erza run out of the room in an attempt to escape anymore embarrassment at the hands of her housemates. "Thanks for the assist Lisanna."

"No problem Nee-san, because this means we get to play with Natsu more." Lisanna said with a cheeky smile before pulling out a large assortments of outfits.

"I think you two should get the clothes you prepared because those two should be done any minute now." Mirajane told the two other girls.

"This is quite an unusual revenge Mira-san, what made you come up with this?" Juvia asked before pulling out her own pile of clothes.

"I used the same punishment when Natsu was younger and he kept on saying that girls were better than boys." The white haired woman answered, causing Juvia to giggle.

"I like your thinking Mirajane, this punishment is effective, cruel and most of all, hilarious." Knightwalker complimented.

"I don't really think I'm being that cruel, Kagura was the one saying she was going to castrate him if he didn't agree to what they're doing right now." Mira retorted. "By the way, do you have the camera?" she inquired. The red head just smiled and pulled a camera out of her bust, causing everyone in the room to sweat drop. "Why were you keeping it there?"

"I have some photos on this camera that I was planning on showing Natsu." Knightwalker answered.

"D-d-d-does Knightwalker-san mean those kind of pictures?" Juvia asked as her face turned bright read and steam exploded out of her ears.

"Of course they are Juvia, I would have sent them via my phone, but I think he would like a physical copy a lot more, and it just seems a little sexier." Knightwalker explained before she put the camera back.

"I think she's out cold." Lisanna said before heading over to the flustered bluenette. The short haired girl was also a little flustered since she had no idea how Knightwalker could be so bold.

"I don't understand why she's so embarrassed, we have sex all the time and all I'm doing is taking nudes." Knightwalker asked, causing an awkward silence. Well it wasn't really a silence since they could hear the sound of grunting and moaning from the other room.

"I'M CUMMING SENPEI! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM!" Kagura screamed, causing everyone apart from Knightwalker to blush.

"Wow, I'm surprised that they managed to finish before the thirty minutes." Knightwalker said nonchalantly. The red head then excited the room and moved into the other one. When she entered the room, she wasn't surprised to see that Kagura was bent over on a table and panting, with the most shameless expression on her face. _'I just love the way he can make such a proud girl look like that.' _The red haired woman thought as she examined Kagura's body. She then began to imagine herself in the same situation. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about having both her holes being filled with cum and her ass become the same red as her hair. Since she was so caught up in her sexy day dream, she didn't notice that Natsu had seen her.

"Sup Erza." Natsu said, snapping the woman out of her trance. Judging from the way Knightwalker was staring at him and Kagura, he knew that she was thinking about something perverted. Since the teen still had a bit of self-control left, he put his member away and zipped up his pants. "Kagura and I are finished for now." He said.

"So you're just going to leave her like that?" She asked. _'I'm sure she doesn't really mind, but it would be bad if someone saw her like this.' _

"She'll come to her senses in a few minutes." Natsu said before he grabbed the red head and left the room.

"I don't see why you're so excited Natsu." Knightwalker said as she was dragged out of the room. "Unlike Kagura, we're going to follow through with our original plan, but it's probably a good thing that Kagura didn't castrate you, like she said she would."

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed before shielding his manhood.

"What did you think the sword was for?" Knightwalker said.

"Why would you let her bring it if you knew that's what she was going to do?" Natsu asked. Knightwalker told the pinkette that she knew Kagura would never do that, not matter how convincing she was in the morning. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and stopped panicking.

"Don't relax too much Natsu, you still have to face our punishment… and I think my sister is back, so we can start." Knightwalker said as they stopped in front of the student council's office.

"Wait what kind of punishment is this?" Natsu asked. Knightwalker didn't give him an answer, she simply pushed him into the room full of angry beautiful women.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. The next chapter of this will include a Natsu x C****helia x Sherry scene and Natsu X Karen one, so look forward to that. **

**For those people who think I've abandoned this story, I haven't. I've actually got this story planned until chapter 30 so don't worry. If you guys don't like waiting for an update for this story, check out some of my other stories, like my Natsu x Layla one shot or my other Natsu x Huge harem story.**

**Also thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and especially those who have reviewed. So if you have any thoughts about this fic or any other of my fics, please leave a review since it let's me know how I can make it better.**

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen**

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**

**Beta read by David115**


	20. Getting Busy (Karen)

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 20: Getting busy (Karen)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natsu cried. He was currently posing for his girlfriends, who were laughing and taking pictures. Normally the pinkette wouldn't be bothered by this situation, but his state of dress made that very hard.

"Come on Natsu-chan, smile for the camera." Mirajane teased with a smile. The platinum haired teen was happy that her little revenge scheme had worked out so well. "Or should we call you Magical girl Natsu-chan." she added as she took another picture of her scarcely clad boyfriend. The other girls, were equally proud of Mirajane's plan to make their lover cross dress, with the exception of Juvia. The blue haired beauty was looking forward to it until her lover put on the very revealing clothing she had picked out. Natsu noticed the bluenette's lustful gaze and knew he was screwed.

"Juvia knows her Natsu-sama is going to look great in these ass-less chaps." The blue haired woman teased as she held up the aforementioned pants, a matching vest and a cowboy hat. Natsu shivered when he saw what the person he thought that he could count on was planning for him. "Natsu-sama is going to make the best cowboy."

"Was the wig and make up really necessarily?" Natsu dishearteningly asked. Instead of receiving a real answer, Knightwalker threw knife with yes written on it. The teen glanced over at the violent red head, who just gave her a sexy wink. _'How the hell can she be so scary and hot at the same time... wait where the hell did she get the knife from?' _The hormonal teen thought.

"Eye's this way Natsu-chan, I want a few for my wallpaper." Lisanna mocked, causing the pink haired cross dresser to cry out. He had hoped that his childhood friend would at least try to help him out, but she had backed her sister one hundred percent. "You're going to love the swim suit I've got picked out for you." She added, making the her lover scream in horror, much to the amusement of the girls.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll make it up to you." Erza claimed. Natsu's eye brightened when at the thought of Erza dressing up for him, but that brightness disappeared when he saw the scarlet beauty pull out a skimpy maid outfit. "But not before you put this on."

"YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!" Natsu cried. The worst part about this whole situation is that he had tried to resist the woman, but Knightwalker proved to be a lot more forceful than he anyone that masochistic should ever be.

**~After school~**

It was now late afternoon and Natsu was currently resting his head on the desk. It was so late that the pinkette was the only one left in the class room. The teen was doing his best to get the traumatising experience out of his head. "I should have just jumped out of the window when they pulled those costumes out." Natsu told himself as he looked up for the first time in nearly an hour. _'CRAP! I need to get to work.' _He mentally screamed when he saw the clock. _'I guess self loathing will have to wait to later.'_

Natsu picked up his stuff before he made his way out of the class room and into the supposedly empty hallway. So the pink haired teen was a little surprised when he heard footsteps and instead of focusing on getting out of school, he went to investigate the sound. The footsteps led the pinkette in front of the nurse's office.

The pinkette had been to the nurse's office a few times to take naps or 'spend time' with a few of his girls, yet he hadn't met the people who took care of him when he hurt himself. Natsu pressed his head against the wall and he could faintly hear a voice on the other side. "Are you sure we are allowed to do that Ophiuchus-san?" A shy and young sounding girl questioned.

"Don't back out now Wendy, you've been waiting for your chance to have that hunk Natsu since you first patched him up." The mature and seductive sounding woman known as Ophiuchus replied. From prior experience, he knew that if he stuck around, it would end up with him being knocked out for some reason or another. Natsu turned to the nearest way out and ran out of the school as fast as he could.

_'Karen would kill me if she found out I was late because I was trapped in the nurse's office.' _The pinkette thought as he reached the exit of school's main building. On his way out, Natsu thought of ways to explain why his was late and how he was going to get to work on time. _'There's no way I'm going to make it in time is there... I'm so fucked.' _Natsu told himself dishearteningly before he arrived at the schools front gate.

Luckily for the teen, his beautiful boss knew he was fairly inconsistent with his time management and was waiting for him in her car. Natsu's saddened expression turned into a happy one when he saw the beautiful green haired woman waiting for him. But that happy expression disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he saw how pissed off she looked.

"You're already an hour late, and most of the female customers are getting more than a little annoyed that you haven't been there to serve them." Karen told the anxious teen in a very angry voice.

The green haired beauty had changed into an unbuttoned white shirt with a black suit jacket, which showed off a generous amount of her cleavage and a little bit of the same sexy lace bra from the morning. A matching mini skirt that outlined her amazing curves and her firm full rear end. Dark, nearly transparent stockings and black heels. Karen was a textbook example of a sexy boss. The teen tore his eyes away from the amazing view and focused on trying to appease the older woman.

Natsu knew that playing dumb to the woman would be a very stupid idea so he deiced to try something that always worked on a certain dark haired swords woman. "You look sexy when you're angry." Natsu teased as he got into the car. Although he was flirting with her to distract her from her anger, but everything was completely true. Out of all the women that Natsu had been with, Karen looked the hottest when she was angry. Unfortunately for the pinkette, he his flirtation didn't work out as good as he hoped.

"I guess that's good for you than because I'm probably going to pissed off for the rest of your shift." Karen told the hormonal teen. The pink haired teenager was a little crushed when he his flirtation skills proved ineffective against the older woman. However, the feeling of being crushed by the woman's rejection didn't last long and he used it as motivation. The pinkette still couldn't get the thought of grabbing a handful of the older woman's ass out of his mind and he swore he would get a feel by the time he got off work. Fortunately for him, Karen was also having equally lewd thought. _'So young and lively... I'm going to have plenty of fun with him.' _The woman thought as she looked down at enlarging bulge in her favorite employee's pants.

"Are you going to start the car Karen?" Natsu inquired snapping the woman back into reality. Karen waited for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and informed the pinkette that he would be driving her to work. Natsu was a little taken aback by this declaration, but he just followed the woman's instruction. The two horny individuals prepared to leave the car and switch sides. When Karen sat up to leave the car, Natsu was luckily enough to get a glimpse of the woman's panties and a little bit of her rear. _'Holy crap, her ass is on the same level as Juvia's and Ultear's, but none of them have an ass as perfect as Ur's.' _The teen said to himself as he took in the glorious site.

"Hurry up and move over Natsu." Karen told the pink haired teenager. Natsu moved as fast as he could to the drivers' side and the woman tossed him the key. Karen smiled when Natsu caught the keys and started the car. The sexy boss let out a sigh now that she could finally relax properly. "We only have ten minutes to get there so take any shortcuts you know... those magazines won't keep those horny school girls at bay for long." She warned the pinkette. The warning grabbed the pink haired student's attention and he asked what she meant. Karen told him that she had been handing out free erotic magazines to her female customers to keep them around.

"I really have to thank Chelia and Sherry from bringing that magazine... it's been very useful." The green haired woman said in a somewhat sexual way. The sexy boss pulled out and started reading the magazine she had been talking about. Upon seeing the centerfold, she began to rub her thighs together in an attempt to hide her arousal. "What a powerful stud." Karen whispered under her breath. The older woman's statement managed to get Natsu's attention, so he looked over to the passenger's seat and he was a little more than shocked when he saw a picture of himself sitting on a throne like a king, along with three scantily clad blonde concubines.

"Wait a minute? When did this come out?" Natsu asked before focusing back on the road. At first Karen didn't give him a reply since she was too busy staring at the same picture. So he turned around to the side and saw his boss with a scarlet bush on her face and two of her finger's rubbing against her lingerie clad maidenhood. Natsu felt his arousal rising fast, very fast as he watched the erotic display. The pinkette poked the self pleasuring woman, forcing her out of her trance.

"Sorry about, you look amazing in this... Chelia and Sherry told me that this just came out today, so being the business woman I am. I have connections with the owner of the modeling company that took the photos and I was able to get a few huge box of them." Karen explained as she fixed up her clothing. Although what his boss did was a little extreme, Natsu was extremely flattered as well as embarrassed. Now the woman wasn't playing with herself anymore, she told the teen to forget what he had just seen and focus on driving.

Even though he would have wanted to see his boss's angry/sexy face again, he knew it would probably result in him being worked like a dog when they got to work. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Natsu lied. The green haired boss smile at Natsu's willingness to play along, even if he wasn't going to get rid of such an erotic image. Karen went back to reading the erotic magazine, Natsu noticed that the woman was struggling to keep herself from playing herself again. "Don't worry about it Karen, go ahead and enjoy yourself... I'm pretty use to seeing it." He told the extremely horny woman.

"You think I don't want to? I can't just play with myself in such a busy area, I'm in charge of a very successful restaurant and it would ruin my reputation." Karen scolded as they neared their destination. Natsu was again confused, although he was being yelled at, the woman looked incredible to him. Karen sighed when she saw how confused the pinkette was and decided she would have some fun and confuse him some more.

So after Natsu parked in Karen's reserved spot, she straddled the pinkette's hips, forced him down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Unsurprisingly, Natsu fought back against the woman's tongue in an attempt to gain control over the kiss. The two was equally matched and neither of them were gaining the advantage over the other. Instead of letting the kiss remain in a neutral state, he deiced to fulfill his day long desire and grabbed her firm backside with both hands, allowing him to gain control over the kiss. _'He's just as amazing Aries said he was.' _Karen thought as she felt herself melt into the kiss. The lip lock was so much better than the woman had expected, her body began to move on its own and her hips began to move causing her crotch to grind against the teen's impressive length.

While his boss was enjoying the feeling of her clothed maidenhood pressing against his manhood and the kiss. Natsu was busy enjoying one the best asses he had ever felt in his hands and Karen's large soft melons pressing against his chest that he didn't notice something go down his throat. Sadly for Natsu, the experience was sort lived and the green haired woman pulled away from the kiss and sat up. "As much as I want to continue this, I have a lot of work to do and you have a lot of horny girls to take care of." Karen instructed before getting off the horny teen. "Don't worry stud, we're going to have plenty of time to play afterwards." She teased before getting out of the car and entering the back door of the restaurant.

Natsu sighed at being left high and dry, by his sexy green haired boss. Instead of sulking about it, he just left the car and entered the building from the back. The pink haired teen was surprised when he was knocked over by another pink haired teenager. Although Chelia had knocked him over, she had fallen on her ass and her skirt had flipped up a little. "Sorry about that Onii-chan I was really excited when I heard you had arrived... but then I fell over." Chelia apologised, not realising that she was giving Natsu a view of her blue striped panties. At first the younger pinkette was confused when she saw the slight blush on Natsu's face. However, when she saw where his eyes were, she turned the same shade as Natsu's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Natsu lied as he looked away from the pleasant site of his underclassman's cute panties. Instead of being embarrassed about that her crush had seen her panties, she found herself getting aroused. Not wanting Natsu to see her like that, she closed her legs and fixed her criminally short dress.

"I don't mind if you look Onii-chan... still, we should wait until work is over first before we do stuff like that." The blushing cutie admitted as she began to drift into her own little dream land. Much like a certain blue haired beauty did. This made the older pinkette wonder if they knew each other, but he was going to save that question for a little later because he knew that he had to start working. So he completely disregarded the other pink haired student and he stripped down. Chelia covered her eyes in embarrassment, only leaving a small gap, allowing her still see his exposed body. _'He looks even hotter than last time.' _Chelia thought as she moved her arms out of the way, so she could full take in the view of her crush.

"Are you just going to just watch me change, Karen said there is a lot of work to be done?" Natsu questioned the embarrassed girl, who just blushed a deeper shade of red in response. Since he didn't get a real answer, Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and continued to get dressed. After a couple of minutes Natsu was fully dressed and ready for work. Now that her crush was completely dressed, Chelia snapped out of her trance. "So is it really true that you brought in that erotic magazine?" He asked the pink haired maid.

"W-w-well I did, but it wasn't my fault that Sherry was the one who brought it out." Chelia stuttered as she remembered how embarrassing it was when her cousin pulled out the magazine during their break. It was even more embarrassing when Karen found out about it. "Now there are a lot of people waiting for you... I'm sorry for making so much work for you." She apologised nervously, expecting Natsu to scold her for causing so much trouble for him.

"Don't worry about it Chelia, that just means there are more people who I can make happy, so its not all bad." Natsu smiled as he ruffled the younger girls pink hair, making sure that he didn't mess up her adorable pigtails. Chelia giggled and smiled at her crush's kind words. Natsu would have wanted to spend a little more time with the younger girl, but he knew how furious girls could get when they wanted something. "Come on Chelia, maybe you will be able to help me out."

"Of course I will, people always want Sherry and I to serve them together." Chelia replied as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the main area of the restaurant. When the dark eyed teen saw the amount of girls that were already in the restaurant, he was a little more than shocked, but when he saw how many girls were waiting outside for him, he almost had a heart attack. "Like I said... sorry for causing this." She apologised again.

"I guess there's no point in sulking, so lets get to work." Natsu replied before he made his way to the first table. Unsurprisingly, the girls he went to were reading a particular magazine. The teen didn't mind to have his face and body out there especially since he was with an extremely attractive blonde in every picture. But, he could tell the girls were undressing him with their eyes.

"May I take your order mistress?" The pinkette asked the blushing girls on the table. Like he normally did, Natsu teased and flirted with the group. Natsu smiled when he saw how much of a reaction he got out of them. Chelia watched the older pinkette work, and she couldn't help but get very jealous, not because Natsu was flirting with the girls since that was pretty much part of the job. No, she was jealous because of how touchy the girls were being to her crush.

"Come on Onii-chan you've got their order, lets move on." Chelia told her crush as she dragged him off. Her jealously rose when she saw one of the girls wink at Natsu and slip something into his pocket. "You have to be faster we've got a lot of people, so from now on we will go together." She said trying her best to sound serious. Only to look adorable in the eyes of her crush. Natsu wasn't too sure why she was trying so hard to look serious, but he just played along in the hopes that would make her happy. _'If Meredy can share him with her mom and sister, I should be fine with other girls flirting with him... but I have no idea how he's going to handle Wendy when she makes her move.' _The younger pinkette thought as she brought food to the table Natsu had just waited. Chelia became a little worried when she remembered her other friend's possessive tendency. _'I really need to make my move, check ups are tomorrow and Wendy said she has something planned.' _She said to herself before returning to Natsu side.

The two pink haired teens continued to move from table to table and things went pretty well. Only a few problems had occurred for Natsu. One of those problems being the fact that Natsu had lost his shirt to a few partially horny customers. His shirtlessness led to his next problem, which was that the girls became even more ravenous then they normally were and he would need to spend more time with each of the tables. In all honesty he didn't really mind being stared at by the customers since he was pretty confident about his body, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him extra hard.

Even though Natsu wasn't having the greatest time, Chelia was enjoying her shift. Not only had she been able to spend a lot of time with her shirtless crush, one of the customers had even called them a cute couple. But the shift was made great when one of the customers request to get a picture of them kissing. The younger pinkette was a little caught off guard by the request, and she was a little hesitant because she was doing it in public. However, Natsu wasn't and he took her first kiss without a second thought.

After a few hour the two teens had worked themselves hard, but from the way they were smiling and happily serving their customer's, no one would have been able to tell. "Wow, we're almost done, but I've been meaning to ask something." Natsu said as he gave the second to last girl her order.

"Sure thing, what do you want to know Onii-chan... you can ask anything." Chelia replied with slight blush on her face. The blush confused the salmon haired teen a little since it was such a simple request. Natsu just brushed it off as the girl being a little weird, much like most of the other girls that he knew.

"So where is Sherry?" Natsu asked the cute girl. The girl pouted a little at the mentioned her much more developed her cousin. The older teen was about to ask her again, but the girl was stopped pouting and sighed, telling him that she was about to give him an answer.

"Who do you think has been making all the food today?" Sherry asked as she stepped out the kitchen. It was pretty clear from how dirty she was, the way she slouched and how messy her usually beautiful pink locks were, that Sherry had been working hard to keep up with today's unbelievable amount of demand. However, her returned to her energy when she saw Natsu's current state of dress. "Don't worry though, I did it in the name of love." She claimed. The oldest of the pink haired co workers ran up and hugged Natsu, making sure to press her rather perfectly formed breasts against his bare muscular chest.

Sherry peered over Natsu's shoulder and saw her fuming cousin. Wanting get more of a reaction out of Chelia and fulfill a long time goal of hers, she pulled away from the hug and planted a kiss on his warm lips. _'I've been waiting to do this for so long.' _The oldest employee said to herself when she felt Natsu's tongue enter her mouth. During their kiss, Natsu couldn't help but notice that she was kissing with the same obsessive passion as a certain swim team captain.

Chelia watched with an unhealthy blush as she watched the two make out. But after a minute of watching them make out like a reuniting couple, her embarrassment turned into jealously. The jealously wasn't because of the fact they were kissing, she was fine with that since she was well aware about Natsu's rather impressive harem. It was because it made the kiss she shared with Natsu pale in comparison. Chelia steeled her nerves and prepared to act on her feelings. _'I don't care if she likes him, I like him to and I won't lose him to her.' _Chelia told herself before she prepared to separate the two horny pinkettes, but someone else beat her to it.

"Excuse me, I know I'm the last customer, but I still think I should be severed." The last customer told the trio. All three of them turned and faced the last customer. She was quite a beautiful woman. Her most notable feature was her short green hair, which she wore in bob with her bangs cut above her matching green eyes. The green haired woman also had two dark cross shaped hair pieces coming from the sides of her head. Judging from appearance she was around the same age as the male pinkette, maybe a year older. Thanks to her current state of dress, which included a spotted burgundy and a large fancy coat, her incredible figure was on display for the pinkette's to see. Although both of the girls were very happy with their bodies, they couldn't help but feel a little insecure when they saw the costumer's very large, squeezable endowments, her plump slappable ass and her perfect hourglass figure.

"Sorry about that Mistress." Natsu apologised, not being able to take his eyes away from the goddess in human form that was standing in front of him. The pink haired teen couldn't decide what he was more enticing, her enormous breasts or her perfectly formed hips. The customer smiled when she saw that Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her perfect figure. Unfortunately for him, this didn't go unnoticed by the other two pinkettes and they started to get pretty pissed off. Natsu quickly snapped out of his trance and asked the obvious question. "Why are you only wearing a bikini and coat?"

"That's simple, I needed to get your attention somehow, and it seems to have worked." She said as she drew closer to the shirtless pinkette. The two other pinkette's couldn't help but feel a little threatened when they saw how attracted Natsu was to the woman. The pink haired females had seen their crush occasionally look at them when he thought they weren't looking, especially when they were bent over and cleaning. But the way Natsu was looking at this knew girl was like nothing they had never seen. It almost looked like he was about to take the woman to the ground, rip off the scarce amount of clothes on her body and have his way with her. "My name is Brandish by the way, but I'm sure you won't forget it." Brandish introduced before taking her seat again and making her order. The final costumer also requested that Natsu would have to sit by her while she waited for her food to compensate for taking so long to get her order.

Seeing as he had made the woman wait way longer than she should have, Natsu agreed and Sherry took the order and the pink haired woman was not pleased when she saw how large it was. Knowing that she would be in there for a while if she was to cook the order, Sherry told her younger cousin to follow to help her in the kitchen. "No naughty stuff with that lady Onii-chan." Sheila shouted as she was dragged away. Natsu just smiled at the girl's declaration and made his way to Brandish's table.

When he turned around he was very surprised when he saw Brandish curled up into a ball shivering. But when he really thought about it, it really shouldn't be surprising that she was cold considering she wasn't wearing much. "Do you need some help mistress Brandish?" Natsu asked the shivering beauty. The woman weakly nodded in response. She then requested that she keep him warm with his body. Not wanting to have the woman freeze to death, he sat down next to her and he wrapped her in her in his strong arms. _'This feels kinda of familiar... I wonder why.' _Natsu pondered as he looked down at the green haired woman, who looked cute rather than sexy.

"You're going to make a perfect man servant." Brandish claimed with a smile. Natsu was shocked when he heard the woman's words. Sure he had heard girls tell him that they were going to make him their's, but none of them had ever made such a bold statement with the sincerity that Brandish did. "Obviously, I'm not going to make you mine just yet, I need to see if you've changed that much." she added, confusing Natsu even more.

_'Is this another girl that I forgot about... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!' _Natsu mentally screamed, failing to keep a composed face. The woman noticed Natsu's reaction. So in an effort to get a bigger one out of him, she positioned herself in his lap and rested her head on his muscular chest. "What are you doing?" He questioned as he felt Brandishes soft firm rear press against his manhood.

"I'm cold and I can feel something really hot in this position, so don't move." Brandish responded before she drifted to sleep. Once again, Natsu was shocked by the sexy green haired woman forwardness. Not only could he feel her amazing rear end, he could now also feel her soft pillowly melons pressing against him. Natsu shook the final customer a little, waking her up. "You're as energetic as you were back there, but in a whole different way." She said as she felt his member harden and enlarge against her rear. liking the feeling, Brandish began moving her butt a little, hoping to get an idea of his size. _'He sure has grown up.' _The woman told herself as her eyes widened.

Natsu was slowly losing himself to the feeling. Maybe it was all the teasing from Karen during his break, or it could have been seeing Chelia in that adorable maid costume all day, but Natsu was having an incredibly hard time resisting Brandish's seduction. "Do we know each other?" Natsu asked the woman on top of him. She replied with a quick nod, confusing the teen even more.

"Don't worry about it for now, I'm just glad I've been able to see you again... I'm going to leave for now... and don't forget about me this time." Brandish told Natsu as she got up. The short haired beauty left a stack of money on the table and picked up her clothes before leaving a very confused pinkette at the table. _'I wish I had found him somewhere more private, then I would have been able to tell him who I was to him.' _she thought as she looked back at Natsu one more time.

Now that the beauty name Brandish had left, Natsu was alone, trying his best to figure out what happened. He hadn't been this confused since Evergreen introduced herself and forced her tongue down his throat. This led Natsu to start wondering what ever happened to her, and when she would follow up on her claim. _'What was a thinking about again... oh yeah, Brandish.' _Natsu thought, causing him to focus on the more recent confusion caused by Brandish. Unfortunately for him his brain didn't want to cooperate and he quickly found himself thinking about the many unmentionable things he would do if he was left alone with her. Not wanting to go crazy with lust, he tried to take his attention away from Brandish, but his mind just went to his three sexy co-workers.

First was Chelia. In his opinion, she was by far the cutest out of the three. Even though she was the same age as Kagura and Meredy, her breasts were not as big and she wasn't as curvy, but her smaller frame made her bust look a lot bigger and made her even cuter than she already was. She was made even cuter thanks to her being such a kluts. Chelia's clumsiness also resulted in Natsu constantly getting a view of her panties. Unfortunately, the more he thought about the smallest pinkette and her excessive panty shots, the harder he found it to stop himself from marching into the kitchen and claiming her as his own. _'That was a bad idea, she's way too cute. _Natsu told himself.

The hormonal teen moved his attention from one pinkette to the next. However, this proved to be a very terrible idea since his mind instantly shifted to the times they had changed in front of each other and particularly the time were Sherry had 'accidentally' removed her bra when changing into her top, giving Natsu a great view of her breasts. Unlike her older cousin, Sherry was sexy, very sexy, Natsu could only think of one other girl that could rock a maid costume as good as his older co-worker. _'God dammit! Both of them are massive cock teases.'_ Natsu mentally screamed as he felt himself getting hornier by the second.

Stupidly, Natsu thought that thinking about his boss would make things better. However, the second he did, the image of Karen in her tight fitting office suit. _'Crap! She's the biggest cock tease out of all of them!' _Natsu thought as he got up and marched over to Karen's office. The teen had honestly had enough of the green haired woman getting him all excited and leaving him to fester in his own lust. Natsu wasn't sure what he was going to do once inside the woman's office, but he knew he was going to pay her back for always leaving him high and dry. The pinkette knocked on Karen's door a couple of times but he didn't get any reply, so he knocked again, only to get no reply.

Due to his current randy mood, Natsu was unable to wait any longer to see his sexy boss and he opened the door. "Finally...ah... I've been waiting for...you stud." Karen moaned when she saw the pinkette enter the room. Karen was currently sitting on the her desk with her legs spread wide open, giving Natsu a view of her soaked folds as she played with them, she was also sporting a bright red blush, further illustrating her arousal. The next thing to catch the horny teen's eyes was his bosses state of dress. She was currently only wearing her bra, leaving her huge breasts contained. The remainder of her clothes laid on the ground. The pinkette was unable to take his eyes away from the unbelievably erotic display. Karen also couldn't take her eyes away from the shirtless teen and she continued to play with herself to the view. "That magazine and those pills are getting me so fucking horny." She confessed.

"What pills are you taking about?" Natsu asked with a blush on his face. Knowing how crazy some girls could be, he didn't put it past the woman to drug him to get him excited. Karen explained that she had used their kiss before work to slip an experimental pill down his throat. She explained that the pill was very powerful aphrodisiac. "If you knew it did that, why would you take one?"

"Well, I was thinking they didn't work since you didn't fuck my brains out when you stopped by my office before." Karen confessed as she increased the speed of her slender fingers. "It turned out I was wrong, very wrong in fact and now I can't think about without getting hot and wet." She added as she grabbed a handful of her huge endowments. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought he had turned into some sort of freak who couldn't think about anything besides how great the woman who we worked with looked. "Now that you know the situation, what are you going to do about it?" She asked. Natsu didn't have to be a genius to figure out what she meant.

The teen smiled at Karen's offer and made his way to the horny panting woman. The green haired woman became even more excited when she saw the sizable bulge in Natsu's pants."You've been cock teasing me all day and your sexy employee's and costumers haven't helped either." Natsu claimed when he noticed his boss staring at his pants, which felt as if they were going to burst at any second. However, Natsu wanted to see the older woman pleasure herself a little more, so he took a seat in her chair and watched her. "Before we go any further, I want you to cum for me then I'll give you the time of your life." He ordered the woman.

Karen was surprised when she heard Natsu's order her. It was the first time she had a sexual partner that had told her what to do, and she wasn't sure how to felt about it. On one hand, her past lover's willingness to submit to her and the fact that they couldn't perform was the reason she had dumped them. But on the other hand, she enjoyed being on top and pretty much using her partner until she was satisfied. "You better make good on that promise, I haven't been with a single man that has been able to make me cum." Karen told the teen, who just gave her a sly grin.

"This is probably the first time I've been with a really experienced woman." Natsu said, making the woman take a little offence. She quickly cleared up that, although she did have a fair amount guys in her college years, her work had made it impossible to find a guy that she thought was worthy of her. "Don't worry Karen, I don't care that you've slept with other guys, it just means dominating you will be so much more fun." He told her with with a smirk.

"Another bold claim Natsu, Now I'm getting really fired up." Karen replied as she began to hotly knead her breasts, abandoning her wet quivering folds. When Natsu looked up and saw the sly grin on her face, it became obvious that she wanted him to succumb to his lust and pleasure herself. Unfortunately for green haired woman, Natsu had a lot more self-restraint than he let on, so he was able to resist the woman's sweet scent, the flawless skin of her inner thighs and how inviting her open legs looked. "Come on stud, why don't you have a taste, I bet you've had plenty of practice with all your other girls." She teased before she moved closer to him. The pinkette smirked when he saw how desperate the woman looked, it was almost cute how hard she was trying to coax him into eating her out.

"Maybe I should, but watching you play with yourself like that is too good." Natsu taunted. Karen did her best to glare at the pinkette, but the pleasure from her breasts was way too much, she silently cursed herself for have such a huge weakness. The teen would have mocked the woman a little if he wasn't trying his best to contain his own arousal. However, Natsu knew he just had to wait a little longer before he would have the older woman begging for his touch. Luckily for him, Karen didn't notice how much he was struggling or the green haired beauty would have probably held onto her pride a little longer.

"Come on Natsu... please... I need you." Karen begged, whilst squeezing her huge overly sensitive breasts. Not being able to resist how unbelievably helpless the woman sounded, the inner beast in Natsu awoken and this beast was hungry. He quickly climbed onto the desk, forced the seductive woman onto her back and grabbed a handful of her heavenly endowments. Karen let out a loud lustful moan when she felt Natsu's warm strong hands roughly knead her breast. Karen had no idea what had come over her favorite employee, but she was loving it and she wanted more of it. "Please... play with my pussy." She pleaded and being the horny mess he was, Natsu did as she pleased without a second of hesitation.

"I'm sure all that hard work you do for this place always leaves you really stressed, so let me help you get rid of some it." Natsu said as two of his finger's entered the green haired woman. The pinkette smiled when he felt how wet the woman's inner walls were, he knew that it was going to be have plenty of fun playing with and teasing the woman.

"Oh~ It's been forever since I've had a man." Karen moaned. It was obvious to Karen that the pinkette was way more experienced than her or anyone she had ever been with. The woman was unable to keep her voice in check when she felt Natsu's warm masculine hands palm and fondle her huge breasts. Natsu smiled when he felt his boss's nipples harden against his palms as he played with them. By the way Natsu was playing with her breasts and maidenhood, the woman felt as if her new lover was knew her body better than she did. "More you stud, play with my pussy." She cried lewdly, prompting her lover to push two of his digits deeper while his thumb began to play with her sensitive pearl.

"I guess those other guys must have not been that good because you're moaning like it's your first time." Natsu teased with a devilish smile on his face. Karen would have retorted, but the pleasure she was feeling was making that an impossible task and the green haired beauty began to wonder just how many women he had been with to make him so great.

The pinkette continued to explore his boss's amazing body, making sure to note every time he found a weak spot. Even though, he was already dominating the woman with his hands, the teen knew that he could make her feel even better when with his equally talented mouth. _'Let's see just how sensitive those boobs are.'_ He thought before enveloping the woman's hardened nipples. Natsu knew he had made the right choice when he felt her insides moisten and tighten around his fingers. Karen was caught off guard when she felt her new lover suckle on her pink stiff nub and she let out another scream.

_'I'm so glad it's almost closing time.' _Karen thought, doing her best to keep her voice under control. It was obvious to the woman that if things kept going the way they were she would experience her first orgasm at the hands of a man, and she knew it was going to be great. Natsu could tell that the woman was getting closer to a climax with every passing second, and he was getting excited just thinking about what kind of face his boss would make upon climaxing. "Do it stud... do what no man hasn't been able to do for me." She moaned, making the already tight area in the pinkette's pants even tighter.

Wanting gain a little freedom for his member, he increased the speed that his fingers were moving in the woman. He also upped how roughly he was fondling and suckling Karen's huge large melons. _'Her boobs are great, but I need to see that amazing ass of hers.' _Natsu thought as he continued to ravage the woman's amazing bust. Although she was having the time of her life, Karen was still a little taken aback by how quickly the teen had worked. Less than ten minutes ago, she was doing her best to get herself off, and now she was receiving unparalleled pleasure and closing in on the best orgasm of her life.

"I'm cumming Natsu~!" Karen called out as waves of pleasure ripped through her body and her back arced like a bow. Natsu was pleased when he felt the woman's maidenhood close around his soaked fingers. Happy with his work, Natsu released the woman's breasts and took in the amazing sight of his climaxing boss. Karen's mind was struggling to keep up with the amazing pleasure her body was experiencing, and she found herself wanting. _'How the fuck is he going to top that, I can barely think anymore.' _She said to herself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that because there's going to be so much more it." Natsu said with smirk as he looked down at the woman. Just like every other woman he had been with, Karen was unable to give him a reply, since she was too busy trying to regain her composure. Natsu continued to watch the woman below him, and he soon found himself enchanted by her heaving breasts, her blushed face, the sweet scent her womanhood produced and how helpless she looked. The teen didn't know how long he would be able to hold on, and he really didn't care to find out. "I think it's about time you repaid me for teasing me with that body for so long." He told the older woman. "And since you've had experience, I don't have to hold back at all." he added before he pulled his very constricting pants, revealing his large throbbing member.

To say Karen was impressed would have been an understatement. The woman thought she had gotten a fairly good idea of her new lover's size earlier, but seeing it in it's full glory told her she had underestimated him greatly. The longer the green haired woman looked at his member, the more she found herself getting aroused. "You're telling me that sweet innocent Aries was able take that monster?" Karen asked as she felt her maidenhood moisten at the thought.

"She took it like a pro, and she was a virgin before I got my hands on that soft sexy body of hers." Natsu smirked, surprising the older woman again. If it wasn't for Aries begin pregnant with his child, Karen wouldn't have believed that her longtime friend had been able to handle all those special 'lessons' with the young pinkette without coming home with a limp everyday. "I think you've had plenty of time to recover, so let's get started." The pink haired Alpha claimed before positioning the head of his cock in front of his boss's moist maidenhood. Karen didn't know how she was going to last if just the feeling of his tip pressing against her made her moan. "Actually, let's get into a better position, want to be able to see that ass of yours." He said before moving away from the wanting woman.

"From the way you were playing with my boobs, I thought you were a boob guy." Karen said before she got herself onto her hands and knees, exposing her shapely rear and her sopping maidenhood. Natsu replied by stating he didn't have a preference and that he loved the female form as a whole. Karen would have normally mocked him and told him that was just an excuse for being a horny pervert, but she was way too vulnerable.

"I like your thinking, this is my favorite position because it really lets me go really wild." Natsu claimed with a grin. Karen was a little worried when she heard Natsu's declaration, she knew how energetic the teen could be from watching him work because if what Aries had told her was true, she was going to be in for the time of her life. Although she was a little worried, Karen still stupidly taunted her new man by shaking her ass at him. "I guess I have to show another sexy older woman who's really in charge." He said before he grabbed a hold of her wide sexy hips, and without a second of warning, he began to enter the woman. Luckily for her, Natsu had deiced to be nice and had only put half his length inside her.

_'That feels amazing... he's stretching me so wide.' _Karen thought as her usually prideful face turned into one of a slut. The green haired woman was taken off guard when she felt more of Natsu's member enter. This surprised the woman since half of Natsu's length was already more than anything she had ever taken. "Oh god... I don't think I can take it all." She cried, feeling herself losing the strength in her slender arms. Karen had no idea why she was struggling to keep up with such a younger person. At first she thought it was because those pills were more effective than she thought, but than she remembered the pinkette had also taken them.

Knowing that he wasn't going to have any fun if he kept waiting for the woman, he forced the rest of his member into Karen's surprisingly tight maidenhood. The suddenness of the teen's actions caused the older woman to let out a pleasured scream and climax. Natsu was a little surprised when he felt his boss's maidenhood attempt to squeeze the life out of his manhood. "Wow, you came from me just putting it in? Are you sure you've had sex before?" Natsu mocked, causing Karen to snicker. To be honest, if the woman hadn't told him that she had been with other guys, he would have thought she was a virgin by the way she was struggling to keep up with him. The teen knew that it was a waste of time to let the woman settle and he began moving in and out of her at a slow pace.

Natsu's choice to start without the woman turned out to be the right choice because it allowed her to slowly but surely adjust to the new feeling and it also happened to be enough time for the pill's effects to wear off. "Stay at this pace stud... I guess all my experience is worth nothing around you." Karen confessed before she turned around for the first time since Natsu entered her. The young male was a little shocked when he saw that she had regained her composure to some degree, even though both of them knew it would be easy for him to just increase his pace and make the girl submit, Natsu decided it would be a lot more fun if he allowed her to get comfortable before he made her submit to him. "You don't have to hold back on my account if you don't want to."

"It won't be fun if go all out at the start... so just enjoy being able to think while you still can." Natsu warned the woman. Karen didn't retort and just enjoyed the feeling of being taken from behind by her favorite employee. While Natsu was reintroducing Karen to the pleasures of the flesh, he was also enjoying the amazing view of her bubble butt jiggling every time his hips collided with said butt. _'God damn, that ass is driving me insane.' _He thought before increasing his rather slow pace and giving his boss's rear playful slap. If it didn't interfere with his view of Karen's near perfect rear, the teen would have leaned in and grabbed a handful of her large bouncy breasts.

"That's good stud... go a little faster if you want." Karen told the teen. Hearing those words were music to Natsu's ears because now he was finally able to start really enjoying himself. He instantly picked up the pace and the feeling of pleasure increased for both of them. Luckily for the lime haired woman, her body had finally adjusted to the feeling of her lover's long thick cock entering and her leaving her.

However, things weren't going as well for the pinkette mainly because he hadn't allowed himself to get used to the woman's wet tightness. Karen was very pleased when she felt Natsu's grip on her hips loosen and grunts erupt form his mouth. _'I might be able to turn this around.' _She thought. Wanting to do her best to return the favor better, she began to move her rear in time with her lover's thrusts.

"That's a dangerous game you're playing, I might not be able to hold back much longer." Natsu warned the lust driven woman. Karen replied by looking back and winking at him, giving him the go to do what she wanted with her body. It was obvious to the pink haired male that his boss didn't really care if she ended up a moaning puddle of lust, and that she was getting pretty sick of waiting for the real action to begin.

Without another second of thought, he forced his entire length inside the woman, reaching depths she didn't know she had and causing her to let out the loudest scream so far. Natsu smirked when he heard the audible representation of his dominance over Karen. "Don't tell me that you've cum already." He teased, when he felt her maidenhood tighten and moisten around his member. Though the woman had already climaxed, she managed to maintain some composure.

"I might get addicted to this... it's actually the first time I'm going unprotected." The older woman confessed before looking back at Natsu. To be honest, Natsu wasn't too surprised by Karen's declaration because her surprise to him going in raw was a dead give away. The pink haired beast continued to pound the woman from behind, reveling in the sexy sounds of skin smacking together and the moans his actions created. _'I think I might have to remind him about pulling out though.' _She thought when she felt Natsu's pace pick up drastically. She attempted to keep up with the teen's actions, but he continued to increase his speed until he was going at a pace that could make a jackhammer jealous.

Natsu's new speed proved way too much for Karen and her hands gave out. But instead of being disappointed, he actually saw this as a chance to gain some leverage and get deeper. The pinkette grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, pushing the woman's body up. "I can get so much deeper like this." Natsu told the woman as he thrust upwards into her. Karen let out a loud moan when she felt Natsu penetrating from a whole new angle.

Although the position didn't allow him to admire his boss's rear, he was able to watch her breasts bounce up and down with his thrusts. "I could watch these for days." The teen told the moaning mess previously known as Karen Lilica. It turns out the combination of his overwhelming size, speed and position was way too much for the woman to handle. The pinkette wasn't sure if the woman was still able to think properly, and even if she was, her thoughts would have been about the same primal thing. The teen knew without a doubt that the older woman wouldn't be able to keep up with him, so he decided to make a game out of it and see how many times he could make her cum before he reached his own.

While Natsu played his little game and Karen experienced the most pleasurable sex of her life, the two other people in the restaurant were finishing their cleaning. "Where do you think Onii-chan ran off to?" Chelia asked her older cousin as she cleaned down one of the last tables. At first she didn't get a reply since the older pinkette was pretty frustrated, and rightly so. Not only had she slaved over a stove to make an incredibly large amount of food, it turned out that the person she had made it for had left. "Uh Sherry, are you still mad?"

"Of course I am, I poured a lot of my love into that food so I could impress Natsu, but that green haired bitch decided to run off somewhere, so now I have to explain why I wasted so much time to the other green haired bitch." Sherry spat. Chelia could tell that her cousin hadn't fully voiced her frustrations from the way she had been acting. The younger pinkette's main tip off was the fact Sherry kept asking were the only male pinkette she had been every few minutes. "So where is he anyway?" She asked like her younger co-worker knew she would.

"You must really want to get laid." Chelia joked, making Sherry blush at the bluntness of her statement. From her past experience, the young girl knew how angry her cousin could get when she was horny. Chelia was actually a little worried about her crush because she suspected her cousin might get violent if she got her hands on him.

"I've been waiting forever to get my hands on him, I haven't played with myself for weeks so I need him more than anyone." Sherry replied with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. The youngest employee had actually seen her closest family member planning today's shift down to every detail, and everything had worked her way until the short haired woman bailed on them followed by her target disappearing. Sadly for Chelia, this wasn't the first time she had found out that someone close to her had come up with a convoluted plan to get the attention of Natsu. "I guess we'll have to take him home with us and execute plan B." She declared.

"You're almost as bad as Wendy." Chelia sighed. Living with her cousin for so long had allowed her to get used to the obsessive nature she kept hidden from the rest of the world, but it didn't mean she liked the fact she was related to such a weirdo. The younger of the two did her best clean the last table while ignoring her co-worker's nonsensical rambling. _'I hope Wendy's plan actually works because I don't want think about what she might do to Natsu if her plan doesn't work.' _

"You can finish up here, I'm going to tell Miss Lilica that we are leaving, and then I'll go find Natsu." Sherry instructed as she made her way to Karen's office with a smile on her face. Since she wanted to talking to the green haired woman's office as quickly as possible, she took a little known shortcut and got there in a couple of seconds. On her way, The candy haired woman could hear some strange and arousing noises and just assumed it was the woman getting herself off again.

_'What a pathetic woman, that's why she'll never claim the love of my Natsu.' _She claimed proudly. A blush appeared on the woman's face when she began to think about what kind of what kind of lover Natsu would be. From the rumors she had heard, Natsu was the kind of man who took what he wanted when he wanted, and that really turned her on. _'Come on Sherry, you will have plenty of time to do that later. hmmm... she's taking longer than she normally does and screaming really loud... wait, she doesn't normally scream.' _She thought.

Being a little bored, she allowed her curiosity get the better of her, and she opened the door a little. Upon doing so, she was instantly hit with the smells and sounds of sex. She opened the door a little more and she was presented with the apple of her eye fucking her boss boss on top of her table like an animal in heat. _'This goes completely against my plan... but I guess it will make subduing him a lot easier.' _Sherry told herself, while doing her best stop her arousal, but the way the man she lusted after was effortlessly dominating Karen turned her on to no end. Things were made even harder for her when her eyes landed on the size of the pink haired man's cock and the thick white liquid running down Karen's inner thighs. _'So he came inside her, and judging from the expression on her face she doesn't mind, in fact it looks like she enjoyed it.' _She concluded. The pinkette stood there and watched a little longer until she came up with an idea. The woman reached into her pocket, pulled out a phone and started filming. _'Not only will I be able to use this to make her stop hogging Natsu, I can also use this when I get bored of that magazine.' _The voyeuristic woman thought with a slightly perverted smile on her blushed face.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sure you guys can guess which girls are coming soon. I really want to thank everyone who has Favorited a followed this story since it's managed to get up to +900 on both, I really appreciate the support. Also a big thank you to anyone how has reviewed, I really need them since it tells me if people actually liked the chapter or not.**

**Btw I know I said Sherry and Chelia would be in this chapter, but I think this chapter is already pretty big as it is, and I want to start working on a different story as well.**

**Next Story: Legend of the pink haired Demon.**

** For those of you who haven't picked up on how I'm uploading, I'm alternating between Plot driven stories (Legend of the Pink Haired Demon and Fairy x Devil) and my lemon driven stories (This story, Pet Boy of Fairy hills...etc). The main reason I'm doing this is so I don't end up writing lemons all the time and eventually get bored of writing them.**

**By for now, Kript**

**Beta Reader: Earth Dragon **Arnighte

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen***

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**


	21. Team building (Sherry and Chelia)

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 21: Team building (Sherry and Chelia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

It was currently late night and Natsu was busy closing up the restaurant. Karen had already left after their little romp, but the other employees had stayed behind with Natsu. Even though the two weren't really doing anything to help, the male pinkette was still happy from his earlier session with his green haired boss. "Come on Natsu, hurry up." Sherry told her co-worker while sitting atop a counter. "You're coming home with us tonight and we want to show you something." She added with a smirk. Chelia felt a little bad for making her crush do all the work, but her guilt left her when she remembered that Natsu had been showered with female attention the entire day.

"You only have to wait a little longer, I'll be done in a few seconds." Natsu told the other pinkette. Sherry took his word for it and left the main area of the restaurant. Her cousin followed after her, but nothing without falling over and accidentally flashing her crush for a second time. _'It's a good thing I already did it with Karen.' _He thought as he tore his eyes away from the woman's cute rear end.

Like he said, Natsu eventually finished up and went back to the staff room. "I can finally take this stuff off." He said to himself, while being completely oblivious to the other people in the room. He also had no idea what they were planning, but that wouldn't remain the case for much longer.

"Now Chelia!" Sherry commanded. Since Natsu was still in the process of taking off his shirt, he had no idea what was going on. Mere moments later, the pink haired teen found himself on the ground with two soft bodies rubbing against him. Sadly, this wasn't the first time he had been jumped by women so he quickly figured out his situation. Natsu didn't really understand why they resorted to this method, but he wasn't really complaining. "I've been waiting to get rid of this shirt the entire day." The older woman as she proceeded to rip Natsu's uniform off his body.

Thanks to Sherry's over enthusiasm, Natsu was now able to sit up and see the view, and it was quite a view to behold. On his right there was Sherry, who was stark naked. Her developed curvaceous body was a dream to look at, from her large perky breasts to her long sexy legs. The sight of his workplace senior was slowly driving his lust up, so he turned to the left. However, this didn't make controlling himself any easier. On his left there was Chelia, who unlike her cousin, was still wearing her bra and panties. His underclassmen may not have been as busty, but her slightly smaller size made her one of the cutest girls he knew. Chelia's cuteness was increased by how embarrassed she looked. Knowing that resisting was worthless, Natsu stopped trying and blood quickly rushed south. Surprisingly, the younger of the two was the first to notice Natsu's growing manhood. _'Sherry said it was big, but I didn't think it would be like that.' _Chelia thought before poking her upperclassmen's pride. Upon doing so, the embarrassed girl quickly pulled her hand away from the hardened rod.

"Oh my Natsu, you're even bigger up close." Sherry said when she spotted the sizable bulge in her younger co-worker's pants. Although she could have admired the bulge itself, Sherry was a lot more interested want was causing the bulge and she pulled the pinkette's pants down."Oh my." She gasped when she saw the pinkette's large raging manhood. Even though the woman had seen it whist spying on the younger employee, she was still amazed and aroused by it. The oldest of the pinkettes was about to grab a hold of Natsu's member, but the youngest beat her to it. The young waitress had seemingly forgotten about her embarrassment and her curiosity had taken control.

"Onii-chan is so huge and hard... it doesn't even fit in my hand." Chelia claimed as she ran her dainty hands along her crush's length. Natsu usually preferred his woman sexy, but having a cute and innocent looking girl was a nice change of pace. "Woah, it just twitched a little, does that mean you like what I'm doing?" The cutie asked. Natsu replied with a simple nod and the girl increased the speed of her hand movements.

"It doesn't seem like you can handle all that by yourself, you should let me help out a little." Sherry suggested before adding her own hand. The workplaces senior was a little more informed than her cousin and focused solely massaging on the head of Natsu's erection. "How does it feel? Having two beautiful girls play with your dick must feel pretty good." She inquired in a low sexy voice.

"It feels amazing, you two are a good team." Natsu answered. The compliment was well received by the youngest of the tree. Since she was the most uninformed and least experienced of the three, Chelia felt as if she had to compensate. So in an effort to do so, she tightened her grip, increased her speed and added her other hand. The girl's efforts seemed effective as the pinkette let out a grunt. "You're a pretty fast learner Chelia."

"Thank you Onii-chan." Chelia said with a smile. Sherry was happy for her cousin, but she was also a little insulted. Although her only experience came from second hand sources, she knew what she was doing. The woman knew she had to step up her game a little if she wanted to gain the attention of her workplace junior. Sherry didn't think that long before she figured out a strategy.

"Hey Natsu, how does this feel?" Sherry asked while pressing her ample bosom against Natsu's side. The male nodded and drew the older pinkette into a kiss. The two didn't hold back with their lip lock, both parties were very aggressive in a bid to gain dominance over the other. Chelia was a little jealous that her cousin was stealing her upperclassman's attention, but it only encouraged her to work harder. The oldest of the three picked up on her cousin's increased efforts and she became more aggressive with both her hand movements and her kissing. Natsu liked how competitive his two co-workers were being, since it felt so much better. Not only could he feel Sherry's soft body pressing against his, he could also feel two sets of gentle dainty hands stroking his member.

_'Threesomes are the best.' _Natsu said to himself as he continued to make out with the older cousin. Wanting to give the woman a little bit of pleasure, Natsu moved one of his free hands to her bare maidenhood and started rubbing the sensitive area. His efforts resulted in a small moan escaping Sherry's mouth. Not wanting to leave the other pinkette out, he began groping her breasts. While Chelia's bra clad breasts were smaller than what Natsu was used to, there was still a little more than a handful. Although it was tempting to remove the younger girl's bra himself, he thought she looked cute in it and it wasn't worth ruining. Chelia enjoyed the sensation of her growing chest being played with and she let out a small moan. _'That's so cute.' _He thought before giving the woman's breast another squeeze.

Natsu was enjoying the gentle sounds both cousins were generating and increased his efforts. The male pinkette pulled up Chelia's bra and began to fondle the young woman's breasts directly. While he did that, Natsu slid two of his fingers into Sherry's already soaked maidenhood and slowly started moving his digits inside the tight area. Much like her younger cousin, Sherry became a lot more vocal and she slowly lost control of the kiss. _'So he's finally stepping up his game... this feels way better than I thought it would.' _Sherry thought when she felt Natsu's warm fingers hit her weak spot.

As much as the woman would have wished she was her co-worker's first, she appreciated his experience greatly. The pink haired beauty had never felt such a strong sensation and she knew that it was only going to get better. While Sherry was still managing to keep pleasuring her junior, it was a completely different situation for Chelia. Since she was a complete novice to being intimate, the sudden increase of pleasure reduced her into a lustful mess. The underclassman was barely able to keep her mind on the task at hand. _'It looks like Chelia is having a little bit of trouble, oh well... that's her problem.' _She thought when she saw her cousin was barely able to keep her hands moving.

Things continued like this until Natsu noticed that the younger cousin had stopped moving her hands. Natsu separated from a moaning, panting Sherry and faced the struggling girl. The expression on the younger girl's face told Natsu that had been a little overzealous with Chelia's boobs. "Sorry about that Chelia, I'll be a little more-" Natsu tried to apologise as he let go of his underclassmen's breasts.

"No, I like it... keep going Onii-chan and I'll make you feel good as well." Chelia said while moving the male's hand back to one of her developing breasts. Natsu didn't want to argue with the cute girl and did what she wanted. Much to Natsu's surprise, the younger pinkette not only started stroking his member, but she took the tip of his member into her mouth. Sherry was surprised at her cousin's boldness, and instead of trying to get back her action, the woman went back to kissing her first lover. The oldest of the three was completely fine with letting her cousin do all the work because it just meant she would have more energy when the real fun began.

While her cousin was taking the easy road, Chelia worked as hard as she could to pleasure her crush. _'It's so big, I can barely fit it in my mouth.' _The young girl thought as she tried her best to pleasure the man in front of her. Natsu wasn't surprised that the younger woman was having a little trouble since she was completely new to this sort of stuff. So wanting to better the situation for himself, Natsu moved one of his hands to the top of the cutie's head and used it to guide her a little.

Even with the help of the older teen, Chelia was still struggling to get more than the tip into her small mouth. However, the tip was enough for Chelia to supply pleasure to her beloved upperclassman. Though ill informed, the young girl's instincts were enough to please her man. The blue eyed girl simply twirled her tongue around the sensitive phallic head, while sucking the as hard as she could. _'She's surprisingly good at this, let's see if she can take a little more.' _He thought before forcing the his younger co-worker to take even more into her already full mouth.

Much to the shock of both Natsu and Sherry, the younger pinkette managed to take it pretty well and her hand movements became a lot more aggressive. Natsu cursed under his breath when he felt the sudden increase in pleasure. Out off all the girls Natsu had slept with, Chelia was probably the most innocent and pure hearted, so it was a huge shock that she was swallowing his cock like a champ. The young maiden had managed to take just over half of the overwhelming length and she continued stroke what she couldn't fit. Natsu let out a small grunt when he felt a good portion of his member inside the younger woman's wet vice like throat. Natsu's work place senior saw this as a chance to tease the usually dominate man a little.

"Is my little cousin too much for you?" Sherry teased when she noticed the pleasured look on her lover's face. Though Natsu couldn't deny that he was slowly losing towards the younger woman, he could pay the beauty back for her taunting. Natsu simple drove his fingers deeper into the woman and and he increased the speed of his talented fingers. The beauty didn't regret teasing the teen since the pay off was well worth it. If she wasn't already struggling to keep up with the intensified feeling. Sherry was impressed to say the least. It seemed as if the pink haired man knew her body better than she did. Not only was he managing to hit weak spots she had no idea about, Natsu was reaching deeper into her warm tight tunnel than she had ever dared to.

"What's wrong Sherry? Am I too much for you?" Natsu teased back. This was probably one of his favorite parts of making love. He loved watching his women slowly turn into a panting moaning mess. He especially enjoyed the way Sherry would press her soft curvy against his in an attempt to keep herself balanced. The pinkette was also loving the defenselessness and vulnerability. If it wasn't for the fact that his member was currently occupying Chelia's mouth, Natsu would have taken the beauty. However, the thought of leaving the younger woman's mouth didn't really cross Natsu's mind, since Chelia was getting better by the second.

_'I've almost got all of it my mouth... just a few more inchs.' _Chelia thought while trying to force more of her lover's cock down her throat. She was honestly impressed with how well she was going and she really could have stopped there, but blue eyed cutie was determined to match her many love rivals. Natsu noticed how much she was struggling with the last parts, so he decided to finish the job for her.

The older teen once again grabbed the top of her had before trusting the rest of the length down Chelia's tight throat. Chelia's eyes bulged when she felt her throat being completely filled and she instantly drew back. "Sorry Onii-chan... it's too big for me." She coughed. While her performance was very impressive, it was still her very first time trying to pleasure a man. Although she was unable to finish Natsu the first time, Chelia didn't let that get her down and she went back to blowing the older pinkette.

Unlike last time, the pink haired cutie got most of it down on the first go and started bobbing her head along the length she could handle. Her hands didn't go to waste either as she used them to gently play with the man's family jewels. A low growl escaped the pinkette's mouth when he felt his member being once again engulfed and sucked by the younger woman. Natsu knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, so he decided to take Sherry with him. In an attempt to pleasure the older woman more, Natsu added another finger. Though it was a very tight fit, Natsu managed to add his third digit.

Sherry let out yet another moan when she felt the new intruder and after a few seconds, she was reduced to a mess of pleasure. Natsu's senior was really regretting not being adventurous when she played with herself. "Ah~ Natsu... agh... feels... too... GOOD!" Sherry screamed with quickened breasts. It was obvious to all parties involved that the older woman was mere seconds aware from a very explosive orgasm. While Natsu was happy with this, Chelia took this as a challenge. The younger woman was determined to make her lover climax with her cousin, and fortunately, she was closer to her goal than she knew she was. This was mainly because Natsu's attention was focused on pleasing Sherry rather than resisting the younger girl's amateurish skills.

"I'm going to cum Chelia." Natsu warmed. Even without her crush's warning, Chelia could tell by the way Natsu's member was throbbing and swelling in her mouth. The young maiden found the sensation a massive turn on and her mind was filled with thoughts of self pleasure. However, she managed to keep her attention back to pleasing the man in front of her. Knowing he was close, the beauty bobbed her head quicker and sucked harder than she had before. Natsu's member twitched one last time before he unloaded a large load inside the woman's awaiting mouth. Sherry also reached her peak and it was the best thing the older woman had experienced sexually. Her climax was a very powerful one to say the least and made her previous ones pale in comparison.

Chelia was a little surprised by the amount, but she managed to swallow her upperclassmen's load, which was quite a feat considering the amount. The blue eyed woman found herself liking the unique flavor of Natsu's thick hot seed. She had never tasted anything quite like it and she was oddly turned on when she realised that she had successfully pleasured her crushed. Chelia was quite happy with her accomplishment, but she was also more aroused she had ever been. "Sucking Onii-chan's dick has gotten me all wet, I expect you to pay me back." Chelia said as she stood up to show her crush the damp area on her panties. Natsu's manhood instantly stood to attention when he noticed the clear sweet smelling liquid running down the maiden's leg.

"Don't worry Chelia, I'm going to make you feel amazing." Natsu replied before pulling Chelia's panties down. The teen wasn't really surprised when saw that the younger girl was shaved and she was dripping wet. The pink haired cutie grew a little embarrassed when she saw her crush staring at her maidenhood. Chelia was about to hide her most scared place, but before she could, she found herself on her back with her legs spread open by her crush. "Sorry for being a little rough, but old habits die hard." He apologised before he licked up the essence that was running down the woman's thigh. Natsu enjoyed the sweet scent and taste of the maiden's essence and he followed the trail until he reached her virgin entrance. "Let's see if you're sweet inside as well."

Chelia blushed at her crush's statement and blushed even harder when she felt Natsu's warm tongue enter her maidenhood. Since she hadn't really explored herself sexually, the young maiden was very sensitive to the new stimulus and she let out the cutest moan Natsu had ever heard. Being a little embarrassed at the sound she had just emitted, Chelia covered her mouth in an attempt to stop it from occurring again. Unfortunately, the girl had underestimated Natsu's skill and she was unable to prevent her natural reaction to the new feeling. "Onii-chan~ that feels so good." Chelia moaned, which encouraged the older pinkette. The two quickly found themselves so lost with one another, they didn't notice what the third party was up to.

Instead of jumping in and joining the two, Sherry was enjoying herself in a different way. The workplace senior was currently filming the two lover birds while pleasuring herself. Unbeknownst to Natsu and Chelia, the oldest pinkette found unbelievable pleasure from watching others, especially Natsu. This was evident by how she had gotten herself so many times when she was watching Natsu dominate her boss. _'Oh god this is hot, I'm defiantly going to have lots of fun with this video.' _Sherry thought before licking her lips. The woman really didn't know why she found it so arousing to watch Natsu pleasure others, and she really didn't care. _'I can't wait until they start going at it, I wonder if he's going to be rough or gentle?' _She wondered as she continued before thrusting her fingers deeper and faster.

After a few minutes of enjoying the maiden's nectar, Natsu noticed that his older co-worker wasn't getting involved. So much to the disappointment of Chelia, Natsu separated from her maidenhood, which would prove to be a very big mistake on his part. Although he was normally aware of his partner's situation, Natsu had not realised he had left the younger co-worker when she was so close. Instead the male pinkette looked around and noticed the self indulging voyeur. "What are you doing Sherry?" Natsu questioned. The older woman told him to go back to what he was doing and ignore her. The dark eyed teen was about to retorted, but before he could, Chelia forced him onto his back and mounted his face.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I can't let you get away again." Chelia claimed as she forced her maidenhood onto his mouth. Natsu didn't know were this new and aggressive side of Chelia came from, but he did know she wouldn't let him go until she was satisfied. So Natsu maneuvered his tongue into her sweet tunnel. He wasted no time in finding her g-spot and started attacking the sweet spot. This sudden influx of pleasure didn't calm down the innocent maiden at all. Instead it made her more aggressive in an effort to get more of the wonderful feeling. In an attempt to secure Natsu underneath her, Chelia grabbed a hold of Natsu's pink locks and brought his head closer. "Come on Onii-chan, keep... ah... making me... ugh... feel great." She ordered as she began to hump her lover's face.

Not wanting to be defeated by the pure girl, Natsu began an assault on Chelia's swollen sensitive clit. The suddenness of his bust of pleasure gave Natsu the perfect opening he needed. Instead of using the opening to pry Chelia off of him, he actually used it to bring her closer as it allowed him to reach even deeper. _'I looks like I have to teach this cute little virgin who's really in charge here.' _Natsu thought before he really got going.

After a good while, Chelia was once again close to the point of completion. The underclassman could already tell it was going to be bigger and better than the last one, and she defiantly wasn't going to let this one get away from her. Natsu didn't intend on taking away from the woman and instead, did his best to make her feel even better. "Ah...ugh...ah...agh..." Chelia panted as she lost the ability to conjure a single rational thought. The young maiden had been struggling to think ever since Natsu increased his efforts and that was exactly what Natsu had hoped for. The teen was still a little shaken after her earlier act of aggression, and he didn't want to risk her developing an aggressive attitude over her current cute shy on. The male pinkette decided to stop wasting time and he put the final nail in the coffin.

The teen launched one final attack and forced the beauty over the edge. Not only did she let out an angelic scream, she also released her sweet essence onto the man below her. Natsu greedily lapped up the sweet juice and prolonged the Utopian feeling for the hard working woman. Eventually, the beauty's high died down and she slumped down onto her lover's slightly sweaty body. The teen could see how much the orgasm had taken out of the beauty, and he decided to play around with the fact. "Don't get too relaxed Chelia, I've barely started." Natsu told the exhausted girl, who was struggling to catch her breath. Knowing he had plenty of time to play around, he turned his attention Sherry, who had been quietly spectating the two. "I haven't given you nearly enough attention, let me fix that." He told the woman with a lustful glint in his eyes.

Sherry immediately left behind her phone and hurried towards the pink haired man. As much as she loved watching, she wanted to feel Natsu's touch again. "Don't be too rough with me, it's my first time." Sherry warned the man. "But don't hold back too much, what you did to Karen looked really good." She added in a low seductive voice while laying on her back and spreading her legs. The workplace junior decided to take a couple of seconds to admire the view of Sherry's moistened maidenhood.

"You look amazing like that, but you would look a lot better bent over the counter." Natsu told the woman as he got both himself and panting Chelia up. Sherry was a little annoyed that her offer was ignored. However, her mind became filled with thoughts of being pounded over the counter and her annoyance quickly subsided. The busty pinkette got herself off the ground and followed her naked co-worker into the main area.

Sherry didn't waste any time and got into the position Natsu had suggested. The curvaceous woman made sure to stick her ass out, just to make it look that little bit more tempting. Natsu gave into the temptation of the beauties big round booty and placed the recovering maiden in his hands down. "Don't keep me waiting Natsu, I've been waiting for this for so long." Sherry said while shaking her bubble butt. If the way she was openly presenting herself was enough of how much she wanted Natsu, the beauties lust could be seen a variety of other ways. Not only was she panting like a dog in heat, her inner thighs were covered in a thin vial of her essence.

"You must've really wanted this, you're making such a mess... I should clean this up." Natsu said. While Sherry was hoping to feel her lover's manhood enter her, she instead felt another muscle enter her. The woman was about to protest what she thought was cruel teasing, but she silenced herself when she realised how good this new stimulation was making her feel. Even if the older pinkette had said something, it was very unlikely that he would remove himself from something so sweet. _'What's with these two, they taste amazing.' _He thought as his tongue explored his the warm tunnel.

"Oh~ Yes Natsu, eat me." Sherry moaned lewdly. Natsu didn't need any extra motivation to eat out the woman. Her sweet and ample amount of essence was enough to keep him there. Out of the plethora of beauties had been with, Sherry was definitely one of the best tasting. Her taste was so addicting that the younger pinkette wanted nothing more than to get more out of her. "My my Natsu, you're getting really into this." The woman teased between soft moans. Though his co-worker was managing to maintain a calm outwards composure, Sherry was losing it on the inside. Unfortunately, Natsu took her calm composure as a challenge.

Sherry did not regret putting on a calm facade whatsoever. The workplace senior was loving the increased effort her lover was putting in and the facade slowly began to slip. But it didn't really matter at this point. Natsu had become so lost in getting more of the sweet taste and hearing her soft impassioned moans, he was pretty much in his own world.

This was the prefect situation for Sherry since it meant she got unparalleled pleasure and she got unwavering attention of the man behind her. The only thing that could make the situation better for the older woman would be if her maidenhood was being filled with a different muscle. Somehow, Natsu could tell she longed for more and he decided to take action. _'I need to step up my game a little.' _The younger pinkette thought.

Natsu reached around Sherry's body and found her sensitive pearl. The pink haired man began to gently rub the pearl, which resulted in him getting exactly what he wanted. The older woman started letting out more of her sweetness and her voice at the same time. Sherry was already struggling to maintain what little composure she still had and the way her body was reacting was a dead give away.

Natsu loved the reactions he was getting from the beauty. He especially loved the way his senior was burying him between his thighs in a feeble attempt to slow down his progress. Unfortunately for the woman's pride, her warm cushiony thighs only acted as encouragement. The voluptuous pinkette decided it was time to leave behind her pride and truly enjoy the sensation.

"That's perfect Natsu, keep going~" Sherry moaned as her tongue lolled lewdly out her mouth. Though his face was firmly stationed between the woman's big doughy ass, he could still hear her cries of affection. The experienced pinkette didn't expect any less of himself and best part was the fact he could still do more to pleasure the beauty. Even her pleasured fueled haze, the woman could tell her lover wasn't doing everything in his power to pleasure her judging by the absence of his usual aggression. Even with that in mind, she was having a hard time believing that anything could feel better than her current situation.

_'Time for the finishing touches.' _Natsu told himself as he really put his talents to use. The male pinkette started to rub the maiden's pearl with increased vigor and his tongue began to reach deeper into the sweet cavern. The combined assault on her most sensitive areas sent the beauty into a frenzy. Her breathing became even more drawn out and her sexy slightly sweaty body slumped over the counter. Her already loud moans became so loud, she had to cover her mouth in an attempt to save what little face she still had. This attempt at retaining her pride once again encouraged her lover and he plunged his tongue even deeper. _'Let's see how good she tastes when she cums.' _He thought when he realised how close the woman was. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she came.

"Oh keep going... I'm going to cum!" Sherry cried as her body began to grow weak and the heat in her core reached new heights. The older woman was very aware of her situation, so she didn't bother fighting back against the building feeling. Without her resisting, the pinkette's climax hit her hard. The woman didn't even try to hold back her voice as she had truly given into her desires. While her primal scream was more than enough of an indication of her pleasure, Sherry's body didn't agree and she sprayed her sweet juices onto her lover's face. Natsu pulled out his tongue and he started lapping up her fresh gushing essence. The male's greed resulted in his senior's already mind blowing orgasm being prolonged. "Please stop... I'm going to lose my mind." She begged breathlessly as her body slumped onto the counter.

"Sorry Sherry, you just taste too good." Natsu refused while he continued to lap up her sweet honey. The male pinkette knew the effect his actions were having on the beauty, so her pleas didn't have any effect on his. Natsu wanted to hear the woman pant and beg just a little more so he continued to drag his hot tongue along her slobbering maidenhood.

Luckily for the woman's sanity, Natsu eventually stopped to admire his work. The younger male stood up and grinned at how he had turned Sherry into a breathless heap of pleasure. While he had done this to many of his past conquests, he would never get tired of the sight of a woman basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, nor would he ever get of seeing their reactions at what he had planned next. "Don't get too comfortable Sherry, the nights only just began, and Chelia still seems a little out of it." Natsu told the breathless beauty, confusing her a little. The male pinkette noticed this and decided to enlighten the woman.

Natsu pressed his burning member against the older pinkette's quivering folds. Sherry instantly realised what was about to happen. "Please... I won't be able to handle it." Sherry begged breathlessly before looking back at her lover. The woman couldn't tell weather to be turned on or worried when she saw the expression on her co-worker's face. Natsu had a devilish smirk on his face that only escalated his already apparent lust. "At least be ge- OH GOD YES!" The female pinkette screamed as Natsu plunged his member into her in one swift powerful movement. The beauty had enjoyed everything her lover had done to her so far, but nothing had prepared her for this knew feeling. The woman didn't even have much time to adjust the knew feeling as her lover began to move inside her soft warm walls.

Although his movements were fairly tame by his standards, he knew he had to hold himself for his senior's sake. Even with his restrained attitude, the pleasurable friction he was creating was already proving to be too much for his lover. This made the man a little impatient and he decided to have a little fun with the woman. The younger pinkette gave the older woman a quick slap on her plump rear end. "Let's see how many slaps it will take to wake you back up." Natsu said as he gave the beauty another slap. Sherry let out a yelp among her lewd moaning.

Chelia finally recovered from her earlier daze and her eyes landed on the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The youngest of the threesome turned a bright red when she saw her crush's thick length penetrating her cousin at a steady pace. The maiden could may have been embarrassed, but she was also very aroused and she moved herself towards the pairing. The pink haired cutie moved her bare body towards Natsu and pressed it against him. "Onii-chan, stop being mean to Sherry, it's her first time." Chelia told the man when she saw her cousin's reddened rear end. Unfortunately, Natsu was so captivated by the woman in front of him, he barely noticed the maiden's smaller body pressing against his.

The youngest pinkette realised she had to try a little harder to get the attention of the man. The young beauty grabbed a hold of her lover's head and forced him into a kiss. Chelia could tell her little plan had worked when she felt Natsu's tongue enter her mouth and saw his movements slow down a little. Sherry silently thanked her younger cousin. Although she was getting into the rough treatment she was getting, she still needed some time to regain her composure. _'That's right Onii-chan, focus on me.' _Chelia thought when she felt Natsu reach around and squeeze her cute rear end. The young woman was very happy with the situation. Not only was she getting the attention of her spiky haired lover, she also got a perfect view of Natsu's hips smacking against her relative's large round ass, which would ripple every time their lower halves clashed.

Natsu continued to do this for a little while longer and enjoyed every second of it. Both of his co-workers were doing a great job satisfying his unparalleled lust. Sherry had finally adjusted to the new sensation. This was evident by how she was now able to hold herself up again and that she had started moving her shapely rear end backwards to match her lover's movements. The busty beauty also started to feel her previously shattered pride returning as she started establishing her own rhythm. However, the woman knew voicing her renewed pride would only result in it being crushed moments later. The woman was very grateful of her cousin's intervention mainly because it allowed her to take a more active role.

Natsu slowly began to figure out what the beauties were doing. He had been in this situation quite a few times and he knew it could lead to two things. The two women could either take full control over him or he could assert his dominance and take control. Natsu preferred the latter and he decided to feed his need to dominate women. First, he brought the smaller woman even closer to him and deepened their already passionate kiss. He also began to aggressively massage her cute derriere, just to show the younger woman that he meant business.

Chelia wanted to warn the her cousin about Natsu wising up to their little plan, but it was much too late for that. The hormonal pinkette had already increased the speed an power of his movements. The male's dominance was made even more clear by how Sherry had given in to the pleasure straight away. "More Natsu! Fuck me more!" Sherry screamed, making it even more obvious that Natsu was well and truly in control. Chelia followed her cousin's example and gave into her crush's sudden change.

"That's good Chelia, if you keep this up, I'll let you pick where you want to be fucked." Natsu told the blue eyed beauty with a sexy smirk. Both women knew that it was going to be a very long pleasurable night for the both of them.

**~Next Day~**

Natsu was currently on his way to school with Chelia. After his little workplace romp, the two Blendy cousins had invited him to stay the night. The male pinkette decided to accept their invitation, mainly because it allowed him to keep having fun with the two, but also because their home was a lot close to than his own. Chelia was especially happy about the fact her crush had accepted the invitation as it meant she could have some alone time with her upperclassmen. "Onii-chan, thank you for last night, it felt way better than I thought it would." Chelia thanked the teen while hugging him.

"Anytime Chelia, you did pretty good for a virgin." Natsu congratulated the younger woman while returning the hug. The congratulations was very well deserved, while Natsu expected the woman to be passive during her first time, she did her best to keep up with him. Though her efforts were in vain, it did keep him entertained. "So what's Sherry going to do with that stuff she filmed?" He questioned. While he didn't mind being recorded to fulfill the woman's fetish, he wanted to make sure the video didn't end up in the hands of a certain group of females.

"Well, when I found all the pictures of you changing, Sherry told me they were for her 'private use'." Chelia answered with a small blush. Much like her crush, she didn't mind her cosuin's voyeuristic nature, but she would have died of embarrassment if someone she knew got her hands on it. "So don't worry, everything is perfectly safe." She added.

"I'll take you word for it... hmmm, it looks like we're really early." Natsu said before grabbing Chelia's hand. The young woman was a little confused at the teen's action, so he decided to clear it up a little. "Don't worry Chelia, I know how we can make that time fly by and where to do it." He explained, making the pink haired cutie blush. Judging from the tone of her crush, the woman knew what he was planning.

"Are we really going to do it in the school? Won't we get in trouble if we do that?" A very flustered teen asked. While she had heard rumors about Natsu making love in some very public places, she had thought that they were only rumors. The woman quickly turned the shade of Natsu's hair when she came to the conclusion that they were all true. However, the woman wanted to be completely sure. "Onii-chan have you actually done it in a class room?" Chelia questioned.

"Of course I have, haven't you heard any of the rumors?" Natsu replied as he lead the maiden into the school's main building. Although the woman didn't know exactly where they going, but judging from the direction, she had a fairly good idea. The location the woman was thinking of made her calm down a little. The woman was able to relax because even she knew where they were going would be empty in the morning. Chelia was honestly a little excited about doing something so daring, but she was equal parts embarrassed.

The two students arrived at the nurse's office after a short walk and a lot of teasing from Natsu. "This is probably the best place to have sex in school." Natsu declared as he guided the woman into the room. Natsu spotted his favorite bed and wasted no time in pushing Chelia down onto it. The lust driven teen proceeded to slowly strip the maiden below him, starting with the sort skirt that formally hid her cute poka dot panties. "These cute panties don't suit you anymore, especially after how you acted last night." He teased while sliding the beauties slightly moist undergarments.

"Onii-chan that's so mean." Chelia retorted. This promoted Natsu to point show her the state of her underwear before he discarded the garment. The blue eyed maiden covered her face in a failing attempt to hide her embarrassment. Chelia didn't understand how the older pinkette was able to have so much power over him, and she didn't really mind this.

"Don't try to lie and turn this one me Chelia, your the naughty girl who's getting wet about having sex in infirmary." Natsu said as he began unbutton the woman's shirt. The maiden could only blush at her lover's seemingly endless teasing, which simply encouraged him as he removed her last article of clothing. The older pinkette decided to give the woman some time to recover from her embarrassment. While Chelia returned to a normal color, Natsu enjoyed the view of the naked girl, especially her breasts. Though they weren't huge, Chelia's small frame made them look a lot larger. Natsu wasn't able to simply stare at the beauties breasts for much longer and he made use of his hands by grabbing the perky orbs of flesh. "Nice and soft, just how I like em." He said as he really started enjoying the maiden's endowments.

A small moan escaped the cutie's mouth and the situation quickly started to remind her of last night. Although Chelia did enjoy being pounded by her lover, she wanted to have a more involved role this time, so she reached down and unzipped Natsu's pants before pulling them down. If Natsu wasn't busy massaging and kneading her breasts, he would have questioned the maiden. Chelia was happy that her breasts were enough to distract the teen. The young woman pulled down her lover's pants and released his erect member. _'He's already hard, Onii-chan must really like me.' _Chelia thought while grabbing a hold of the thing that had brought her so much pleasure the night before. The beauty wanted to repay her senior and she started stroking his manhood.

The two students continued to give each other mutual pleasure, with Natsu enjoying himself a little more. Not only could he feel Chelia's small soft hands running up and down his member, he could also feel the woman's soft developing breasts filling his palms. While playing with the woman's endowments, he could feel her small pink peaks hardening against his course palms. An idea entered the teen's mind and he pinched the woman's hardened peaks. This resulted in the woman beneath him to increase the volume and frequency of her moans. Wanting to take things to the next level, he captured the maiden's other erect nub with his mouth, resulting in more pleasure for the woman. Natsu began to nibble and suck the small pink peak.

_'I can't lose like this.' _Chelia thought as she tried to increase the speed of her strokes. Natsu appreciated the woman's strengthened resolve, but it didn't slow him down whatsoever. The older pinkette already knew that he had complete control of the smaller woman. The situation was made even better for Natsu's ego since he had learn that the maiden had a very sensitive body. _'How does he do this? It's like he knows my body better than I do.' _She wondered as the heat in her core intensified. The feeling was now very familiar to the woman and she knew there was no fighting it, so Chelia decided to embrace the wonderful sensation instead.

Natsu noticed the maiden's sudden drop in resistance, and decided to take the next step. The older teen lined up his member with Chelia's sopping and awaiting maidenhood. "Let's see how long you will last without Sherry to help you out." Natsu said before grabbing a hold of Chelia's hips and ramming the majority of his long thick member into the woman. Despite her small frame, Chelia was able to take most of the thing without much resistance. This was mainly because she got plenty of time to get used to it the night before. "You've definitely got to be the tightest girl I've been with." He claimed. Even without movement, the insides of the younger girl felt incredible to him. He loved the way her moist maidenhood warmed and massaged his manhood when it was buried inside her.

Chelia was seemingly in her own world. Even though she had felt his before, her mind couldn't process how amazing it felt. This was made apparent by how her smaller body was twitching beneath her lover and the glazed over look in her eyes. Natsu enjoyed the reaction he got out of the maiden, but he knew it would get even better when he started moving, so he did. His first powerful thrust snapped the maiden out of her lust induced state and she let out a powerful and pleasured scream. "Onii-chan's dick is inside me again... and it feels amazing." Chelia moaned before she pulled her lover into a kiss.

Natsu was easily able to take charge of the kiss and he began to move inside the woman with reckless abandon. The older pinkette's lust and the amazing feeling of the beauties maidenhood prevented him from holding back whatsoever. This was exactly what the younger woman wanted. Chelia had learnt that letting the older pinkette go wild would result in the most pleasure in the shortest amount of time. _'She's being so passive now, I guess I shouldn't hold back.' _Natsu concluded as he increased his speed and power. The pinkette was rewarded by the Chelia's maidenhood tightening and heating up around his member.

The usually bright maiden could feel her mind slowly being reduced to mush as she aggressively kissed and fucked by her lover. Chelia really didn't mind the rather unique feeling as it truly allowed her to explore her primal and base desires. The man just hoped that the young woman just hoped her upperclassman wouldn't hold back anything against her. Even though the pinkette thought she knew what she was getting into, she was unaware of one factor. That factor was the fact that the teen had a lot of pent up aggression after his humiliation at the hands of his beautiful somewhat sadistic roommates.

The two teens continued to enjoy each other's bodies and both of them were nearing a joint climax. During their time together, they had changed from their initial tender loving position. Natsu was now giving it to his lover from behind and having one hell of a time. Not only did it give him a perfect view of her cute reddened ass, he was also able to really unleash his inner animal. _'I can't believe she's taking it so well.' _Natsu thought as he continued to ram her from behind.

The underclassmen was also enjoying the indescribable pleasure of her crush's member filling her warm wet insides. She was loved how wild and free the position made her feel. She also found the added roughness of the older pinkette holding onto her short pigtails extra arousing. The fact that she had to hold onto the bed's headboard also made the situation more erotic for the young woman. The beauty was just happy that there was no one around to see her in her current state.

"I'm gonna cum Chelia, I hope you're ready." Natsu warned as tightened his grip on the beauties waist. The warning was pretty much useless since the woman could barely think, let alone ear anything the older man said. In this situation, all the maiden could really do was pant and moan his name.

Seeing the state of his beautiful underclassmen, Natsu put everything he had into his final thrusts. These final trusts proved to be a little too much for the younger woman as she lost what little control she had in her arms. The pink haired beauty fell on her face and her ass was raised high in the air for the already horny teen. While he could have tightened his grip on her pigtails, to hold her steady, he preferred allowing her to fall. Natsu let out a low grunt before he finally reached his peak and flooded Chelia's womb with his warm seed. The sensation of her insides being flooded in the middle of her orgasm was clearly too much for her as she passed out.

Natsu only became aware of the situation when he felt Chelia's pussy loosen. The older pinkette decided to pull out and finished his release on the maiden's cute rear end. Even though he felt a little guilty for defiling the smaller girl's body in such away, that guilt was over shadowed by how much the lewd act turned him on. It turned him so much that his member sprung back to life. "I should have let her finish that hand job, this thing doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon." Natsu said to himself as he looked down at his erect member. The pinkette just sighed at his situation, he loved his nearly insatiable lust most of the time, but times like this made him really hate it. "I guess I should get her cleaned up." He thought out loud before putting his pants back on.

Luckily, he had been in this situation plenty of times with Aries, prior to her getting pregnant, so he knew exactly what to do. Within a few minutes, Chelia was fulling clothed, cleaned and she was sleeping comfortably in the infirmary bed. Now that one problem was solved, he turned his attention to other, more argent one. "Maybe Aquarius I can get Aquarius to help me get rid of it, I still have plenty of time before school starts... we'll probably get one or two rounds in." Natsu plotted as he prepared to leave the infirmary. Unfortunately, the teen's spacial awareness skills were a little lacking and he didn't notice the woman in the doorway.

"Um... ah, Aquarius-san isn't here yet." The woman shyly clarified, attracting the attention of the pink haired man. Natsu turned and examined the shy woman in his doorway. The woman could be described in a few words, incredibly sexy. She looked around the same age as the pink haired male. She had a cute face, long dark blue hair that reached her down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. The bluenette had an amazing body. Much like most of the women Natsu had been with, she had a huge bust, a perfect hourglass figure and long sexy legs. The voluptuous beauty was made even sexier by what she was wearing. Her body was tightly packed into a white cleavage bearing nurse outfit. The sexy outfit did nothing to hide her wonderful curves, and it also made it harder for the pinkette to hide his pride. "I'm the nurse's assistance, Wendy." she introduced as she began to walk over to the horny teen, only to end up falling over after a few steps.

"She's such a klutz." Natsu said as he looked down at the downed nurse.

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as usual. If you did make sure to leave a REVIEW! and tell me what you enjoyed. I don't really have anything else to say apart from check out some of my other stories. Bye for now and see you in a week or two.**

**Beta Reader: Earth Dragon ****Arnighte**

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry***

**-Chelia***

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen***

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**


	22. Ch 22: Check up (Ophiuchus)

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 22: Check up (****Ophiuchus)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

Natsu moved towards the downed nurse and offered a hand. The teen felt as if he had met the young nurse somewhere before, he cursed his poor memory and hoped that the nurse had a better memory than he did. "Umm, hey Wendy... have we met before?" Natsu asked as he helped the blue haired beauty up. The woman didn't give him a reply straight away due to the fact she was too busy being flustered at her own lack of coordination. The busty blunette was so embarrassed that she wanted to run away and hide. "Wendy? Are you ok?" He questioned, hoping that the woman would calm down just a little.

Wendy did her best to recover from her embarrassed state and after a few seconds, the woman's skin turned from bright red to her usual complexion. "Sorry about that Natsu-san, we have met before." Wendy said. This peaked the pinkette's curiosity, and the young nurse began to explain. The blue haired woman explained that they had met each other quite a while ago. The two had met each other back when her mother was taking care of Natsu's sickly father. This caused the teen to remember the time he had spent in the hospital when his father was nearing the end of his life. Natsu's eyes widened when he realised the curvaceous woman in front of him was the same little girl he had met so many years ago.

Natsu grabbed the woman by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "WAIT! YOU'RE THAT WENDY!" Natsu said with shock clear in his voice. "You're so much bigger than before." He added, while looking down at her large tightly confined breasts. The woman turned a deep crimson when she saw where the pinkette's eyes had landed. She didn't mind that her body was attractive to the pink haired heir, in fact she was pleased by this fact. Wendy had watched Natsu from a distance since his arrival, but her nerves had stopped her from attempting to reconnecting the Dragneel, despite harbouring feelings for him. "I can't believe I forgot about you, how come you haven't tried contacting me?" He asked.

"Well, you've seemed very busy with all those other girls." Wendy replied as her face once again turned bright red. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the blue haired girl had seen him in action quite a few times. Natsu couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he realised this. He was by no means ashamed of his conquests, he was actually very proud of them. However, the thought of someone like Wendy bearing witness to them made him a little embarrassed. "And you also don't seem like you're slowly down either." She added while looking over at the unconscious pinkette. The blue haired woman was jealous of the attention her best friend, along with a large amount of the girls at the school had gotten from the pinkette since all she could do was watch and stew in her own lust. There had been so many occasions where the nurse had wanted to burst in join in on the fun. There had also been occasions where Natsu had been sleeping peacefully, and she had just wanted to have her way with him.

"Sorry for making you see all that, I had no idea you were there all those times." Natsu apologised, hoping to make things less awkward between him and the sexily dressed nurse. The woman quickly accepted the apology and drew closer to the pink haired man. She was sick of simply watching on the sidelines as the pinkette fooled around, she was going to make her move today. Unfortunately, the woman's shy attitude was getting the better of her. Luckily, her lack of coordination worked to her favour and as she went to move back, she somehow fell onto the pink haired teen. _'Her body feels so soft.' _Natsu thought when he felt the bluenette's body press against his. He had to use every last bit of self restraint not to cope a feel of what he assumed was a S-class ass. "Are you ok Wendy?" He asked while doing his best to ignore how great the beauty's bosom felt against his chest.

Wendy realised what had just happened and chose to use her new situation to her advantage. "Natsu-san, do you remember when I used to play doctor with you?" Wendy asked while looking down with a happy smile. The pinkette thought back to when the blue haired girl would always volunteer to check up on him. It was very cute how the nurse's assistant used to examine him all the time. "Would you mind if we did it again?" She requested while looking away. What Wendy used to do was very innocent due to their age, however, doing it now would be very different. Even if he tried, which he didn't, Natsu couldn't stop himself from thinking about getting a slow and sexy checkup from the younger girl. This was made obvious to the nurse when she felt something hard poking her. _'Natsu-san really likes my body... I'm so happy.' _The maiden thought while subconsciously grinding her crotch on her crush's hardness.

Natsu was a little taken aback when he felt the nurse's assistant moving her hips in such a perverse fashion. From what he remembered Wendy had always been a reserved and shy girl. However, instead of finding her actions odd, he found them unbelievably arousing. The teen was experiencing the same feeling as when he had deflowered his stoic sword using underclassman. That feeling of arousal got even harder to resist when he saw the flushed yet lustful expression look on her face. "Yeah sure, an early check up sounds good." Natsu said as his member began to press against Wendy even harder.

"Really? Well let's get started then." Wendy asked before getting off the student. She was shocked at how effective the advice of simply being herself her mentor had given her. The nurse's assistance instructed the pinkette to sit on one of the beds. Natsu was happy to see that the blue haired woman knew the beds as good as he did since she had picked second most comfortable one. The only reason she didn't pick the most comfortable was because Chelia was still sleeping in it._ 'You've been planning this for ages Wendy, don't blow it.' _The beauty told herself while strengthening her resolve. Natsu could tell that the beauty was ready to serve him, and he honestly found it adorable and sexy at the same time. He wondered just how long the woman was going to keep up the whole check up thing before things moved to the next level.

"So where are we going to start?" Natsu asked. The blue haired woman turned a dark red. She then had to take a few seconds regain her composure and rid herself of the scarlet blush on her face. Wendy decided to work on more of the advice she had been given by the school's nurse. She knew that she couldn't just rush into it and she really had to set the proper mood if her little plan was to work properly.

"Please take off your shirt, I'll begin with checking your upper body." Wendy instructed. Natsu did what the woman wanted, he undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. The nurse's assistant, watched as her crush stripped in front of her and she was barely holding it together. The pinkette smiled when he saw the lustful and hungry look on the seemingly innocent girl. _'Jeez, this is so much harder than I thought it would be... he's so hot.' _The beauty thought while rubbing her thighs together in a failing attempt to hide her attention. The dark eyed boy had no idea what he was getting himself into by teasing the woman in the way he was. He was unknowingly unleashing a beastly sex drive that would give his own a run for his money. "Natsu-san, would you mind hurrying up a little?" The beauty requested as the look of lust became even more intense.

Unfortunately, Natsu didn't see the obvious look of want on the bluenette's face and denied the sweet girl her request. Wendy couldn't stop herself and she ripped her crush's clothes clean off his body, much to the shock of Natsu. The teen did his best to keep his shock in check. He was no stranger to strong and dominate girls, thanks to his time spent with a certain pink haired teacher, however, seeing Wendy behaving in such a manner shattered his former image of her. Luckily, that wasn't a bad thing for the teen. _'Is she cute or crazy?... either way, I'm into it, I like a girl who can keep me guessing.' _Natsu said to himself.

"Oh, sorry about that Natsu-san, I'll make sure to get you a new shirt after this." Wendy apologised, but the look of lust didn't disappear when she did so. The large breasted nurse's assistant moved closer to her patient and began examining the pinkette. The beauty made sure to press her bountiful breasts against Natsu's chiselled body. From her observations, she had learnt that the apple of her eye had a fondness for breasts and she was going to make sure that she used her gifts. "Hold still Natsu-san, allow me to check your muscle tone." She instructed while running her hands along the pinkette's upper body.

Natsu sat there for a few minutes while the blue haired woman rubbed and prodded him with a look like he was prize, a prize that she had waited for all her life for. Part of Natsu wanted to question the girl, but his ego was getting the better of him and he was loving the attention he was getting from the girl in the nurse outfit. Despite being with so many women, the heir couldn't stop resist them, especially ones as beautiful as Wendy was. _'This is a really weird examination, I wonder if all this is what all schools do?' _Natsu wondered, remembering how touchy the nurse at his old school was with him. When he thought back to his old school, he began to wonder how had made it out of there with his virginity and his first kiss.

"Stretch out your arms, I need to check your wing span." Wendy continued. Natsu did as what the woman wanted, earning him a smile from the beauty. The nurse's helper was managing to hold it together fairly well considering she was getting to grope and stare at her crush to her heart's content. However, holding it together for Wendy was different from a normal girl holding it together. Wendy was mere moments from getting rid of the rest of the pinkette's clothing and have her way with him. _'No Wendy, get those thoughts out of our head, you managed to resist for so long, so a few more minutes can't hurt.' _She told herself before accidentally taking in her patient's manly musk. This made things even harder for the already barely in control woman.

"This check up is pretty different from the ones you used to him me." Natsu commented, momentarily snapping the woman out of her Natsu induced trance. A part of the pinkette was disappointed to see the lustful look leave the woman's eyes for a couple seconds. He was enjoying having this kind of effect on the pure beauty, but that was only because he still was woefully unaware of the woman's sex drive.

"Well you're much older now and I need make sure that I don't miss anything." Wendy replied as she measured the pinkette's arms span. For the next couple of minutes, Wendy was able to properly examine the pinkette without losing control. The blue haired woman was happy with herself, but she knew her self control wouldn't remain when she moved to the next stage. _'Come on Wendy, you're nearly there.' _She thought before she finished taking the teen's blood pressure. Most of the things the nurse's helper had done were pointless, but she needed the time to make sure that she was properly collected and ready. "You're the picture of health Natsu, if things keep up like this you're going to live a very long life."

"That sounds great, thanks for this." Natsu thanked the beauty and prepared to get up. However, Wendy wasn't having that and held him down. Natsu took note that the blue haired woman was a lot stronger than she looked. This was going to make seducing her a little more tricky since he wasn't completely sure how the beauty would be. Normally he could tell if a girl was going to be submissive or dominate, but the one in front of him was a completely different story. "Sorry about that, I forgot there was a second part." He apologised.

"It's ok Natsu-san, I'm sorry for being a little rough there." Wendy replied as she started putting her gear away. Wendy was feeling a little nervous right now. She was about to fulfil the last stage of her plan and finally have her way with the pink haired stud sitting right next to her. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about one person who could make all her hard work and planning worthless. "Ok Natsu-san, take off your pan-"

"Hello Wendy... and Hello Mister Dragneel." A sexy mature sounding voice greeted, making sure to be extra sexual with the last part. Both teens turned to look at the source of the voice. The source turned out to be a slender, busty young woman with lustful ocean blue eyes light green hair that went down to her shoulders, but only because most of her hair was kept tied up at the back of her head. Her body was hugged by a tight nurse outfit that hugged her curves and made her even more alluring. Her nurse's outfit consisting of a white dress and cap with dark gold trimmed sleeve and buttons as well as a pair of white heels. The woman was standing in the middle of the infirmary with a sexy look on her face. Wendy quickly turned to see how Natsu was reacting. However, instead of the look of what she was expecting, she saw a look of shock and slight horror. "It's been a while, hasn't it Mister Dragneel?" She asked while licking her lips.

"H-hello Ophiuchus-sensei." Natsu stuttered out with a look of shock present on his face. The pinkette had not been expecting to see the woman that was currently in front of him and certainly not as his school's nurse. _'How come I haven't run into her until now?' _He wondered as he looked at the busty dark blonde nurse.

"Do you two know each other?" Wendy asked,with jealously clear in her voice. The blue haired beauty was regretting taking so long to muster her courage. She knew the pinkette wouldn't be able to resist the older woman, judging from what she had observed. The beauty knew that the woman was going to intrude, but Wendy wasn't expecting her to be there so early. The blue haired woman gripped the edge of the bed in anger, causing it to crack a little. _'I was so close.' _The nurse's assistant thought while trying to calm herself.

"Oh, we know each other really well... I was the nurse at Natsu's old school, but then he moved... Fortunately, I was able to pull some strings and get a job here." Ophiuchus explained as she began to move towards the pink haired teen, making sure to sway her hips as she moved. Both the assistant and student waited for what the older woman would do. Being the polite girl she was, Wendy stopped herself from jumping her superior and allowed the woman to do as she pleased. "It seems as if it was well worth it and the best part of this is that I can share you with my dear assistant." She added, causing Wendy to blush a little.

This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu who took note of this. "So do I get to continue my check up?" Natsu questioned the duo, causing a smirk to appear on Ophiuchus' face. Though the pinkette was still a little affected by what had happened at his old school, he wasn't going to let a few bad experiences stop him from getting laid. The fiery teen was a lot more experienced now and he wasn't going to be intimidated by the woman who could have very well stolen his first time if things had gone slightly different. _'I need to pay her back for all that embarrassment she caused me.' _He told himself with a renewed determination.

"Of course we're going to continue the examination Mister Dragneel, I don't want my precious Wendy's hard work to go to waste." Ophiuchus replied before licking her lips once more. From what Natsu could see, the woman hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her. This wasn't too surprising since the nurse had a very 'strong' personality. However, this pleased Natsu, he was finally going to have his way with the woman who had tormented him. "I'm glad that you're so eager Mister Dragneel, now please take off your pants and allow me to 'evaluate' your growth." The older woman nearly ordered. In her time spent with the pink haired heir, the nurse had developed a slight obsession for the pinkette's body, especially his manhood, which had held her attention since the day she laid eyes on it. Natsu became a little reluctant when he saw the look on the nurse's face. He knew he could deal with one crazy women, but he had never dealt with two and never one as unpredictable as Wendy.

"Please Natsu-san, I need to finish the examination." Wendy asked before she started undoing her crush's belt. It was obvious to Natsu that saying no to the woman was a very bad idea, but it wasn't like he was going to give up a chance to get laid and bring himself even closer to those two sexy devils he had made a deal with.

"You don't have to rip them off me, I can do it myself." Natsu told the bluenette as he stood up. Wendy waited with baited breath, she was finally going get the thing she had been lusting after since she first saw it. Natsu didn't want to waste anymore time either, he had been hard throughout the entire examination and he was in desperate need of relief. The pink haired teen pulled down his pants and revealed his hard throbbing cock for the two nurses.

"It's even bigger than I remember it." Ophiuchus said while staring at the thick cut of meat in front of her. Wendy's already high lust began to rise even more as she started at the slightly older male. She had seen it going into so many different in so many different ways and so many different times. The assistant was attending on having the pinkette do so many things to her with it, and even her superior wouldn't stop her from having what she wanted. "Wendy seems to think so too." The nurse commented when she saw the look on the younger woman's face.

Natsu didn't have to been told how much the maiden wanted him. He had seen the look plenty of times to know that she was eager, plus he could feel her hot breath against the sensitive head of his member. "So, who's going to examine me?" He questioned the two sexily dressed women seated in front of him. He didn't really mind who decided to step up, but he would have preferred the younger of the two so he wasn't caught off guard by the blue haired one. He already knew the dark blonde haired woman had quite a bit of experience under her belt, but at this stage, he knew he had a lot more due to his recent adventures. "Why don't you do it Wendy, you are the one who started it?" He suggested.

"That's quite a bold request Mister Dragneel, but I'm sure that Wendy is more than happy to comply... I've taught her everything I know." Ophiuchus claimed, making the younger girl turn a light shade of red. The older nurse remembered the all the times she would instruct her assistant how to properly service a man with her mouth. Her teaching sessions with the younger woman were always the woman's favourite way to relieve stress, mainly because of aggressive the younger woman was.

The pinkette could put two and two together and was able to figure out that the two nurses were very close. Natsu now wanted to see one of the nurse's 'teaching sessions', but he was sure that he would have plenty of opportunity to see the sexy scene. "Good, let's see how well you've taught this cutie." Natsu said while looking down at the blue haired nurse. The maiden took the hint and knelt in front of her now seated crush, mere inches away from his cock. She couldn't help inhaling the strong scent of the pink haired male. The beauty shuttered and her already sodden maidenhood became even more so. "Come one Wendy, I'll have to get to class eventually." He told the cute girl. Wendy quickly came out of her trance and grabbed a hold of the man's rock hard member.

"I'll do my best Natsu-san." Wendy said as she started slowly jerking the pinkette's manhood. The busty assistant felt her body getting hot as her dainty hand slid along the strong shaft of her upperclassman. She could barely contain her arousal when she realised that she couldn't touch her fingers because the teen's imposing girth. She had no idea how she was going to fit such a beastly cock in her mouth, since the toys the older nurse had used on her couldn't compare to what was in her hand at the moment. _'Here I go.' _She thought as she opened her mouth wide and took in the thick cock into her mouth. The woman was proud that she had been able to get the teen's member into her mouth, even if it was only the head and a little bit of the shaft.

Despite the young woman not being able to take that much of his cock, she more than made up for it when she started sucking and using her trained tongue. This did catch Natsu off guard a little. He had never expected such a cute looking girl to be so good at sucking cock, which made him a little worried. The pinkette realised that if Wendy was this good, the person who had taught her would give him an truly mind blowing experience. Ophiuchus saw the pleasured/worried expression Natsu's face and a smirk appeared on her face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, would it be ok if I got in on the fun?" The older nurse requested as she started to unbutton her dress, revealing a little bit of her ample cleavage. The male knew that he was probably walking into a trap, but his desire for boobs was too much and he gave the woman a swift nod. The beauty's smile got even sexier and she undid yet another one of her button, allowing her soon to be lover a better view of her cleavage and a glimpse of her black frilled bra. "Feel free to use them as you please."

Natsu didn't give the woman a verbal reply and grabbed a handful of the nurse's endowments. The beauty's breasts were large to say the least. They had a nice shape to them and they were as soft as he remembered them being. However, they were not as soft as a certain pink haired teacher he had gotten pregnant. Even though he enjoyed the feeling of the nurse's breasts, it wasn't enough for him and he grabbed a healthy helping of the blonde's butt. "You know, you've gave touched me all over back at the other school, so it's only fair that I pay you back." Natsu said before giving the older woman's ass a strong squeeze.

Ophiuchus was a little taken aback by the change in Natsu's attitude. She had heard the other staff female staff members talking about how the teen was in bed, but she had found it a little hard to believe until she saw the look currently on his face. This was because in his old school, he was a lot easier to embarrass and tease. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to dominate the pinkette like she planned, but she was excited at the prospect of having someone other than assistant dominate her. "Oh really now, that sounds exciting." Ophiuchus said before she was pulled into a kiss by the younger male. Natsu immediately asserted his dominance, which surprised the dark blonde haired beauty. She expected her partner to be a little more distracted by the blue haired woman who was currently blowing him with great skill.

Natsu would be lying if he were to say that what Wendy was doing wasn't amazing, but he had learnt how to deal with sensations like this due to his housemates. The pinkette could tell that the nurse was having a little trouble dealing with the fact that he was dominating the kiss. This was exactly what he was expecting and he deepened the kiss even more. _'I'm going to show her just how much I've grown since we last saw each other.' _Natsu thought whilst strengthening his grip on the busty nurse's ass. He also began to undo the woman's bra, freeing the blonde's large well-shaped breasts from their sexy lacy confinement.

Now that the woman's breasts were out in the open, he grabbed a hold and started fondling the older woman's bare breasts. Ophiuchus let out another moan, but this was louder than the one that had escaped her mouth a few seconds prior. She had no idea what to do at the moment, so she decided to just enjoy the feeling of the younger man's tongue invading and exploring her mouth. _'These two are quite similar...They're both such amazing kissers.' _The busty blonde said to herself before melting into the kiss.

Now that Natsu knew that he had the experienced woman under control, he moved his attention back to Wendy. This was a mistake. The younger student had been biding her time and waiting for her new lover to pay her the attention she craved. Now that she had what she wanted back, she really started putting some effort into the large task in front of her. While she was biding her time, she had been experimenting with how much she could fit in her mouth. She was pleased when she realised that she would be able to get at least three quarters of it, which was more than she needed to make her lover feel amazing. "Are you ready for me to start Natsu-san?" Wendy questioned while twirling her tongue around Natsu's tip. Natsu didn't separate from the kiss, but he moved his dark eyes to meet the nurse's big brown eyes to give the beauty a look of confirmation.

Happy that the man was ready for her, she stopped simply twirling her tongue and swallowed half of the pinkette's cock in one go. She knew that she could take more, but she wanted to give the teen to give something to look forward to. Natsu had to keep his shock at bay when he saw how easily the woman took his member and how great her warm wet mouth felt. While he had felt the lips of many maidens around his raging cock, most of them had been inexperienced, but Wendy was different. She may not have been with a man before, but she was a champion cocksucker. _'How much did they practise?' _He thought as the chocolate eyed girl continued to suck him off. Wendy felt a feeling of pride at the reaction she had gotten from the man she had relentlessly stalked. She was never happier that Ophiuchus had walked in on her enjoying herself as it been the start of their very fruitful relationship.

The threesome continued like this for a little while longer, with Wendy diligently sucking Natsu's dick, Natsu playing with the Ophiuchus' various assets and Ophiuchus enjoying the kiss and watching her assistant suck cock like a pro. Even though the woman was loving the experience and the view, she wanted to get more involved. So she pulled away from the kiss, much to the dismay of Natsu, who no longer had access to a pair of boobs or nice ass to grab. Luckily for him, what the nurse was going to do was for his benefit, well to an extent.

The older nurse moved behind her apprentice and started undressing her top half. "It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to wear clothes, plus, I'm sure Natsu would love to see just how busty you are." Ophiuchus said before tearing open the younger girl's top, making her let out a small squeal, which was muffled by the dick in her mouth. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Wendy's now freed breasts. They were even bigger than they previously looked.

The younger maiden could tell the pinkette liked the view since she could feel the man's cock harden and heat up even more. Not only could he now see one of the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen, he could also feel the his cock pressing against the back of Wendy's throat. His already loose self control was slipping even more and he was a few more pushes away from face fucking the sexy maiden. "Look at that Wendy, he probably wants to fuck you right now." The older woman whispered as she grabbed a handful of the maiden's large soft endowments.

Natsu watched the older nurse fondle Wendy's breasts while also sucking and kissing her neck. This made the younger woman moan and shutter. It was quite a view and it was made especially hot with because of the looks on each of the woman's face. Wendy had an cute shy look stuck on her pretty face while she worked on his member, while Ophiuchus had sexy hungry look that was perfectly suited her. "You're really good at this Wendy, but I bet you can get even more in." Natsu told the cutie blow him. Seeing her chance to improve the experience for her lover, Wendy cramped more of the pink haired teen's member down her already stuffed gullet.

Both Natsu and Ophiuchus were surprised by how easily the blue haired girl did it. However, Wendy wasn't done then and began to bob her head along his length at an increasing speed, making sure to get more in her mouth as she went on. The beauty eventually got to base of her lover's manhood _'I finally did it, Natsu-san is going to be so happy.' _Wendy said to herself while looking up at the man she desired. The blue haired woman was rewarded by her instructor by slipping her hand down her panties, which was even wetter than her own.

"You should feel how wet my cute little assistant is, she's never this wet when I play with her... she must really love the taste of your cock." Ophiuchus said as she slipped two fingers inside the younger woman. Wendy let out another moan, which was muffled by the pinkette's member. This was good for Natsu since the vibrations were very pleasurable for the teen. Happy that she was able to pleasure both teens at once, the older nurse increased her efforts tenfold .

Ophicushus' actions eventually bore fruit and both teens closed in on a climax. Neither of them tried to stop the immense pleasure they were feeling and they enjoyed a shared climax. "Here it is Wendy." Natsu warned the climaxing nurse as the need to climax became impossible to contain. Even though she was enjoying her own orgasm, Wendy made herself suck the teen harder. The woman was rewarded moments later and the fire mage unloaded inside the nurse's mouth while grabbing a hold of her face. Ophicuhus watched the loved the faces Natsu and Wendy made as they enjoyed each other and she was determined to see those faces again. "Ug, she's still sucking." He grunted as he felt the younger nurse attempting to suck him dry.

"She must really like the taste of your cum, but she better leave some for me, I know she can't swallow it all." Ophiuchus said when she saw a little bit of Natsu's seed escape her assistance's already stuffed mouth. However, the greedy nurse continued to hog it all to herself, until the pinkette' s climax subsided. The older woman wasn't too happy about the cutie doing what she had just done, and she was going to make her pay in due time. However, she had something more important to attend to at the moment. The woman moved behind the teen and pressed her breasts against the pink haired teen's back. "Good work Mister Dragneel, but now it's time to see how well you can handle a woman that has experienced the touch of other men." The older woman congratulated as Wendy withdrew his member from her mouth. She was quite pleased to see that the young man was still ready and raring to go and she moved away the teen.

Natsu was a little disappointed when he lost the feeling of the woman's breasts again. Luckily, that didn't remain the case for long since the older woman was in his lap seconds later, only now, she wasn't wearing any clothes so he could feel her naked breasts pressing against his chest. "I'm going to show you just how well I can handle a woman." Natsu told the woman before grabbing her big round butt. Wendy watched with a perverted glint in her eyes when she saw the pinkette's fingers sink into the nurse's ass. She found it even harder to look away when she saw the older man's hard throbbing cock in between her superior's buttocks. Ophiuchus caught onto what the pinkette wanted and she began to smother the teen's cock between her firm rear end and slowly move up and down. "You're pretty good at that."

"Of course I am Mister Dragneel, I always aim to please." Ophiuchus replied with a sexy grin. Despite what she had heard about the pink haired teen, she wasn't convinced that he wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The younger man was a lot larger than her previous encounters and his stamina seemed to more than she could have asked for. However, she still saw Natsu as the easily embarrassed boy she had entertained herself with less than a year ago. "Hopefully you can live up to you reputation." She added, making a confident smirk appear on the teen's face. He had never met a woman so confident in her sexual prowess and he enjoyed the prospect of someone who could challenge him.

_'If she's as good as she acts like she is, I better not hold back.' _Natsu thought before he strengthened his grip on the beauty's butt and lifted her so the head of his cock was pressing against her soaked lower lips. The feeling of Natsu's cock tip was the only warning the woman she got since a few seconds later, the younger mage forced her down onto his member. Ophiuchus was let out a pleasured scream when she felt herself being completely filled by the younger teen. Even though he hadn't put all of it in yet, she felt fuller than she ever had in her life. "What's that? Am I already too much for you?" He questioned with a cocky grin. Natsu relished in the face the experienced woman was making at the moment. It was one of extreme shock and pleasure, which he absolutely loved. He instantly felt the memories of him being embarrassed by the woman vanishing as he saw the face she was making. However, he was not done. The teen was going to make sure that the woman knew how much he had changed both in body and mind.

Though Ophiuchus wasn't ready for what he had to offer, that's exactly what he wanted. He began to move the woman up and down his raging hard on. Wendy watched on in awe as Natsu broke down the woman's calm facade. She had been with the woman quite a few times, yet she had never been able to do the same thing so quickly. _'It's like Natsu-san's cock is magic or something.' _Wendy thought as she watched her upperclassman dominate the older nurse. In an attempt to brace herself a little more, the blonde haired woman clung onto him tightly and tried to slow him down a little. This proved to be ineffective and the teen continued to move the busty woman up and down while thrusting himself up just so he could get deeper. Wendy was starting to feel a little left out, but she knew how to remedy that and she moved over to the nurse's secret draw.

Natsu noticed that the blue haired maiden was up to something, but he let it slide since he was too busy entertaining the woman in his lap. Speaking of the nurse, she was still attempting to process what the pinkette was doing to. Her assistant had made her feel something similar with the use of a very special toy, but this was far more intense than that and it had happened so suddenly. "Please slow down Mister Dragneel... you're too big." Ophiuchus moaned, desperate for a chance to turn the tables. Natsu ignored her pleas and continued his relentless assault on her ever tightening maidenhood. The pinkette couldn't help himself, he knew how even the most innocent girls could get when they were given power over him.

"You're a lot tighter than I thought you'd be, I thought you've been with other men before." Natsu mocked with as a big prideful grin appeared on his face. If he was told that he was going to a year ago, he wouldn't have believed the person and punched them for lying, but here he was fucking the brains out of the school's sexy nurse. The pinkette continued like this for a while until the older woman eventually gave in. The teen found himself unable to hold off a smile when felt the nurse riding him without him doing anything, a clear sign that the woman was enjoying the situation a lot more. "You might not able to handle me, but you sure know how to move those hips of yours." He praised, it clear to Natsu that the nurse's previous lovers had been very much on the receiving end rather than the giving. This was evident by just how talented her hips were even if such a restrictive position.

"Always... aiming to... please." Ophiuchus moaned out. Natsu liked how dedicated the woman was to keeping her persona in tact even though she was struggling not to cum. The teen rewarded the woman by engaging in another heated kiss with the older woman. Comfortable that he had obsolete control in the situation, he moved one of his hands away from Ophiuchus' firm backside and moved up her hair before undoing it. This made the woman's hair flow down to her lower back, giving her a much wilder look that Natsu just loved. "Do... you like my hair like this?" She questioned as she separated from the kiss.

"I like the neat look this one suits you in this situation." Natsu confirmed before he reconnected their kiss. Surprisingly, the big breasted nurse was a lot more aggressive than she was before and it caught him off guard enough for her to take control of the kiss. The teen didn't mind allowing the woman do what she wanted with the kiss since he had control of what really mattered. While he enjoyed taking a back seat in the kiss, his attention began to drift to a certain blue haired woman. He had seen Wendy look threw a locked draw before moving out of the room a while ago, but he hadn't seen her since. However, as he looked around, he spotted the nurse's assistant. She was completely naked, with a rather large double ended toy in her hand. He was a little concerned at first, but that died down when he saw that the blue haired maiden had her sights on the older woman. _'Even Virgo hasn't try something like that.' _He thought as a feeling of relief swept through him.

Natsu watched with a look of curiosity as Wendy forced half of the toy into her maidenhood. The woman then gestured him to lift the bouncing blonde nurse, which he did without hesitation. He had shared his lovers with other girls on quite a few occasions, but he had never done it like this and the teen was quite interested in seeing how it would play out. Ophiuchus was woefully unaware of what the duo was planning and she just thought the pinkette was intending on putting her against a wall and really laying into her. So when she felt a very familiar toy pressing against her backdoor, she was very surprised. The beauty wasn't given enough time to question the situation since Wendy forced the lubricated toy into her tight puckered hole. Ophiuchus let out a loud yelp and her body tensed up when she felt the sudden invader. "How does that feel Ophiuchus-sensei, you told me you've always wanted two at once." Wendy said before pulling the woman into a kiss.

The older nurse was disappointed that she could taste the pinkette's seed in her apprentice's mouth. She knew that it was because the younger woman had gone and cleaned up while she was distracted with Natsu. She also knew that she did it for Natsu, who didn't seem like someone who like to taste his own seed. "Please be gentle for once Wendy, Mister Dragneel is already too much." The older woman requested. Wendy looked over the blonde's shoulder to check what the pinkette thought. Natsu signalled her to deny the request as he pulled out the majority of his member out. The brown eyed woman noticed what the pinkette was implying. "Thank you Wen-DYYYY!" Ophiuchus screamed when she felt both the teen's force themselves deep into the woman.

The pinkette and the bluenette smiled when they saw and heard the woman cum. The older woman went limp between the soft and strong body of the two teens as she tried to recover, but she knew that neither of them were about to give her the break she so desperately needed. The two two teens began to thrust in and out of the woman at alternating paces so the woman was constantly full. "You're pretty good at this Wendy, you should see the look on her face." Natsu told the blue haired nurse, who blushed at the compliment. Natsu sweat dropped at the reaction, before he moved into kiss the younger nurse.

Wendy's eyes widened when she felt the teen's tongue invaded her mouth. The woman was surprisingly passive with the kiss. It turned out that the woman was very aggressive when giving and she was just as passive when she was the one receiving. It wasn't too much of a shock to Natsu since it matched her alternating personality. Instead of thinking about it too much, he just enjoyed the younger girl's soft lips and the even softer body of the nurse that he was currently double teaming. _'Hurry up and finish Natsu-san, I want my turn with you.' _Wendy thought as her desire for the older teen began almost unbearable. She desperately wanted to ditch the toy and get the same treatment the older woman was getting. Luckily, Natsu was closing into the climax and Wendy could tell by his increased pace. Ophiuchus was also aware of how close the teen was getting.

"You're going to cum aren't you Mister Dragneel?" Ophiuchus asked with drawn out breaths. She was happy since she was also closing in on another climax and she was hoping to have a shared one with her newest lover. The pink haired teen gave the blue eyed nurse everything he had in his final thrusts. Ophiuchus clung onto Natsu even harder as his movements became stronger.

"You're amazing Mister Dragneel!" She screamed as she came, causing her maidenhood to cling on him even tighter and wring him for everything he had. Natsu came moments after the woman, unloading his hot seed deep into the inviting womb of the blonde. Wendy watched on with a feeling of both jealously and happiness. She was jealous since her crush's seed was being taken by another woman, but she was happy that she was about to finally get her turn after watching for so long. "Thank you... but be careful about Wendy, she's quite a handful." The woman said before she began to fall asleep. The woman had never been doubled teamed before and having it done so aggressively was very tiring for her. "I need some rest, I still have a lot of actual check ups to do today, but you two can have all the fun you want." The weary nurse told the two teens.

Natsu and Wendy removed themselves from the woman and Natsu laid her on the closest bed. While the pinkette made sure that his lover was comfortable, Wendy tucked the toy away back to into its original place. Since the pinkette had done his job a lot faster than the blue haired woman, he was treated to the view of her big bubble butt as she bent over while tiding up the draw. Natsu's manhood was already hard and ready, but seeing such a great ass made him even more so. "Since you've had those toys inside you, there's no point in me being gentle with you." Natsu said moved behind the woman.

"I wouldn't expect anything else Natsu-san." The buxom bluenette cooed with a seductive look, that no rational man would be able to resist.

* * *

**That's it for now, Wendy's turn will be next chapter and Natsu's past will continue to catch up to him. With that clue, I'm sure you'll be able to guess which girl will feature after Wendy. **

**Beta Reader: Earth Dragon ****Arnighte**

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry***

**-Chelia***

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)**

**-Ophiuchus***

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen***

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**

**-Irene **


	23. Two threesomes and a Kidnapping (Wendy)

**Fire Dragon's School Harem**

**Chapter 23: Two threesomes and a kidnapping (Wendy)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Wendy cursed, holding onto the sheets as the pinkette took her from behind. Just as he promised, Natsu didn't hold back against the now deflowered nurses assistant. Natsu was surprised at just how accommodating the blue haired woman's body was to him. "Come on, give it to me." She moaned as she started backing her ass back into the teen. Natsu was taken aback by just how much force the woman was putting into her movements. It was almost too much for the dark-eyed man, but he wasn't the kind of person to take anything lying down.

Natsu strengthened his grip on Wendy's hips before forcing the younger girl's head into the mattress and thrusting harder into the woman. The bluenette didn't resist the man's strong grip and started letting out more of her angelic moans. "You like that, don't you?" Natsu teased, leaning over and grabbing a hold of one of her large bouncing breasts. However, Natsu wasn't done there and he leant in closer so he could pepper her exposed neck with small kisses and bites.

Natsu wasn't internally sure why, but something about the blue haired girl brought out his more savage and primal side. Wendy didn't seem to mind this kind of treatment, in fact, the nurse's assistant relished in it. "That's it, make me yours, Natsu." Wendy mewled, not even attempting to keep her voice down. Her lover only became more enthusiastic and started to thrust deeper and harder with every passing second.

The blue haired woman couldn't help being impressed with her lover's level of skill, and they stayed like this for quite a while longer. Unsurprisingly, the room had quickly become filled with a thick combination of both their scents. Despite enjoying the primal feeling the position gave him, Natsu eventually needed to shake things up and he moved the woman onto her back. The pinkette snarled as he stared into the woman's big chocolate brown eyes. "Fuck, you're tight." Natsu grunted as he paced in and out of her tight wet channel.

Wendy instinctively wrapped her legs around her man's strong back and brought the man into a wild lustful kiss. Since Natsu was far too concentrated on her warm inviting velvety walls, the blue haired woman had full reign of the kiss. _'This is better than I ever thought it would be.' _Wendy thought, losing more of herself to the intense carnal desire. The woman wanted more, she wanted something that would make her feel even dirtier and it didn't take her long for an idea to pop into her perverse brain. "Natsu, take me to the other bed... Where Chelia is." She whispered in a slightly shy tone.

Not being one to say no, Natsu lifted the younger girl and brought her to her aforementioned bed. Natsu instructed Wendy to get onto all fours, making sure that she was face to face with her pink-haired friend. Natsu felt the woman's maidenhood tighten around him and her moans became even more erratic. "You're so naughty Wendy. I didn't know you got off on this kind of stuff." The pinkette teased. A deep blush appeared on the blue haired woman's face, which only deepened when she saw the equally intense blush on Chelia's face. "You ready for another round?" Natsu asked the pink haired cutie.

Chelia attempted to give a reply, however, her blue haired friend wasn't ready to share and using what strength she had, Wendy pulled the young pinkette in for a kiss. While the blue eyed girl wasn't expecting the kiss, she definitely wasn't against it as she returned it with equal vigor. Natsu watched one, turned on by his underclassmen's display. _'Natsu-san is mine, it will be a close day in hell before anyone gets's this cock until I'm done.' _Wendy thought as she continued to kiss the young girl.

Wendy wasn't done with just a kiss though, and one of her nimble hands removed the blankets separating them before it slid under friend's skirt and panties. The school's green haired nurse had given her more than enough experience. Chelia let out a small moan when she felt her friend's fingers invade her sensitive folds. Wendy was good, to say the least, but the young woman knew she would be a lot better if it wasn't for the man behind her. _'I guess the rumours were true, I'm never going to let her live this down.' _The pink haired girl thought as a small smile appeared on her face.

Seeing that there was no way she would get out from under the disturbingly strong nurse's assistant, a cheeky idea popped into her otherwise innocent head. The pink haired girl brought her friend in close before grabbing her soft plump rear end. Chelia then exposed her friend's puckered hole to Natsu. "Great thinking, I bet she's going to love it." Natsu said before pulling out of sexy assistant. Annoyed that Natsu had left her, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at her lover with an angry, but cute glare.

As much as Natsu liked the expression, he knew there was a much better reaction he could garner from the woman with one simple action. Without a moment of hesitation, Natsu thrust his slick cock into her unsuspecting hole. Wendy's body tensed up and her eyes widened. Natsu would have normally started off gentle, but despite her size, Wendy was quite a durable girl and he assumed she would prefer rougher treatment. Luckily, he turned out to be correct

Luckily, he turned out to be correct and his underclassmen's backdoor accommodated him very well. Chelia watched with amazement and a little bit of jealousy. "What an ass." Natsu grunted while moving inside the tight hole. Too caught up in the new sensation, Wendy was unable to focus on keeping the other pinkette. In fact, she had completely forgotten her friend, who had slipped away from her.

"Onii-chan~ don't forget about me." Chelia said hugging her lover from behind. Unable to resist his adorable underclassmen, moved one of his hands from Wendy's hip to Chelia's cute grabbable butt. While it wasn't as large as the likes of Ultear or Juvia, her small frame made it seem a lot more announced. "Look, I still have my clothes on, doesn't you like seeing me naked?" She asked, slowly unbuttoning her top and revealing her pink bra. Not having much in the way of self-control, Natsu didn't hesitate to tear the rest of the cutie's clothes clean off her body. "That's more like it." The younger girl said, bringing her upperclassman into a kiss.

If it wasn't for the cock ramming in and out of her ass, Wendy would have tried to pry the two apart. However, Natsu's strong thrusts were rapidly taking away her strength, both physically and mentally. "Come on, harder! Give it to me harder!" Wendy moaned, her mind unable to think about anything but the amazing sensation in her back end. Natsu was all too happy to oblige to her demand. Despite this, Wendy couldn't fend off her quickly building feeling of jealousy. She had waited so long for her chance with the pinkette, and now it was being taken away from her. However, there was nothing she could do at the moment and she decided to just enjoy what attention she was getting.

Natsu continued at an ever quickening pace and it eventually became too much for both teens. "Look Onii-chan, she's going to cum already." Chelia warned, knowing her turn was fast approaching. "You better cum with her or it won't be fair." The young girl said, reaching down and massaging her lover's jewels. A prideful smile appeared on the underclassmen's face when she heard a small grunt escape the pinkette. "It's never good to keep a lady waiting." She continued.

Neither teen was able to hold back any longer and with a few more valiant trusts, Natsu emptied his load inside the climaxing nurse's assistant. "Yes, give it all to me." Wendy screamed. Seeing the perfect chance, Chelia pushed Natsu onto his back, forcing him to pull out of the woman's ass.

"Finally, it's mine." Chelia moaned as she impaled herself on the pinkette's still hard member. She wasted no time and started riding her upperclassman like a pro. Natsu couldn't help being impressed with her enthusiasm and skill. After their earlier session, he didn't expect the woman to still have this much energy left. "Your cock is amazing Onii-chan!" She declared, riding the man with a passion.

**~Later~**

Natsu enjoyed the company of his two underclassmen for quite a while longer. He was certain he was going to be late for class at this rate, and if he was lucky, he could get away with it. Natsu had repositioned the girls so he could enjoy both of them. Chelia was now on top of her blue-haired friend, with Natsu taking her from behind. "Give me more Onii-chan!" Chelia moaned. Chelia was having the time of her life thanks to the combined efforts of both Natsu and Wendy.

"Fuck her harder, and give us one more big load." Wendy encouraged before giving the girl on top another kiss. Over the course of her time with the two pinkettes, she had learnt to share and she was even willing to give her friend the last round. She had also given up the last go since she wasn't sure if she could handle any more of Natsu's insatiable lust.

"Here it comes!" Natsu exclaimed. Moments later, the pink haired teen came inside the younger girl. Chelia's stuffed maidenhood greedily accepted the heir's thick plentiful seed. Wendy wasn't surprised when her classmate's face contorted to one of pure extasy. However, she didn't bask in her friend's post orgasmic glow for long since Natsu rammed his cock into her. Her own face became like her friend's when she felt her lover's cum fill her. "Don't worry, I had more than enough for both of you." He bragged looking at the two sweaty and exhausted women. It had been fun for Natsu, but it was obvious that they need a very long break.

"Thank you." Wendy muttered with the last of her strength.

"That was even better than the last time." Chelia agreed before passing out on top of her friend.

Natsu smirked at the result of his handiwork and would have continued to do so if it wasn't for the sound of a familiar pair of boots. His eyes then darted to the clock, causing shock and fear to invade his mind. The pink haired heir jumped off the bed and collected his clothes. Unfortunately, he only got to his underwear before the door slip open to reveal an unmistakable pair of blue eyes and messy salmon pink hair. "Crap." Natsu cursed.

"Don't bother with the rest of those clothes, you're perfect the way you are." Virgo said before giving her crop a quick crack and licking her lips. Shivers ran down Natsu's spine as the older woman closed in on him. No matter how much time he spent with the maid/teacher, he could never figure out how such a grovelling masochist could become such an ungodly sadist.

"I see you're keeping yourself nice and strong, very good." She complimented. The older woman started running her hands up and down the front of her favourite student's chiselled body. The teen stayed still as he was examined. "I hope you didn't waste all of it on those two... come, it's time for some punishment." The sadist teased before securing a collar around the dark-eyed student's neck.

_'Fuck my luck.' _Natsu thought before he was dragged away to a place that would have broken lesser men several times over.

**~Lunch~**

Natsu had finally escaped Virgo's clutches and he was now sitting alone in his usual spot, which wouldn't remain the case for long. "Natsu-sama, it feels like it's been an eternity since we've seen each other." Juvia announced as she ran into the arms of her lover. Natsu gladly accepted the blue haired woman, allowing her to sit on his lap. "Oh Natsu-sama, you don't know how much I've missed your touch." The beauty said as she started peppering the teen with kisses.

"Juvia, it hasn't even been a day." Natsu reminded the swimmer. He didn't mind the attention he got from the blue haired woman, but it was sometimes a little much.

"But it feels like it's been an eternity for Juvia." Juvia said, tightening her already bone crushing grip. "Juvia have an idea, we should make a child, then Juvia will always have a part of you with Juvia." She suggested with her obsessive side coming out a little more. "Juvia can imagine it now, ten pink and blue haired children running around." She exclaimed, allowing her imagination to run rampant. Natsu found it rather cute, but it probably for the best that he calmed her down.

"Even though she is taking it a little far, I do think you need to spending a little more time at home, and with us." Erza chimed in as she made both her and her housemate's presence known. Natsu really couldn't argue with the redhead, it was getting to the point where he spent more time away from home since his encounter with the demons and his agreement with the devils.

"I don't have anything planned for today, so we're going to have a blast when we get home." Natsu replied. His housemates all gave happy smiles, with Mirajane looking especially pleased about the news. "So what are we having for lunch, Virgo worked me half to death." He explained which instantly soured the mood of his beautiful harem.

"Oh, is that true Senpai, maybe I should ask Virgo-sensei for some advice, she seems to know how to keep you in line." Kagura threatened, a menacing aura quickly surrounding her. She then proceeded to pull out her sword and point it at her beloved upperclassman.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't do that." Natsu said before throwing his hands up. The last thing he wanted was another sadist, especially one as expertly trained with a sword as Kagura. Kagura put her sword away as she calmed down. "Since when did you start carrying that thing around?" He questioned.

"Well I've got a very important tournament coming up and I want to use every opportunity I have to improve my skill." Kagura answered before holding her hilted blade with pride. "I could really use the support if I'm being completely honest." She admitted.

"That sounds great, of course, I'll come." Natsu said. Kagura was infinitely happier because of this and all ideas of causing Natsu any bodily harm quickly left her mind. So far, Natsu thought he was doing a fairly good job appeasing the women. All he had to do now was please the other scarlet haired woman and the Strauss siblings. He knew that one of them was going to be a lot easier than the others. So he decided to start with that one "So Knightwalker, what do you wa-" He started.

"Sex, I want a lot of hot sweaty sex, you got that lover boy?" Knightwalker interrupted as he pulled him in by the scarf. Natsu was once again reminded why he loved the wilder of the two twins so much, she was always very direct. "And you better bring your A-game, got that?"

"Have I ever disappointed?" Natsu retorted. Happy with the answer, Knightwalker gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek before whispering something into his ear. Natsu then turned to face the two white-haired siblings, only to find that they were very happy. At first, he assumed they were happy to know he'd be coming home, but their giggles told a completely different story. He realised they were on their phones and the dreaded events of the day before came to his mind. _'They're so going to get it... again, but harder and rougher this time, wait, is that possible?' _He pondered.

"I kinda like the way he's looking at us, how about you Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked. The white-haired woman looked as if she knew what her childhood friend had in store for her and her sister. No matter how obvious their attempts to provoke him were, it wasn't like he could stop them from getting to him. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_

"I don't know about that, these pictures paint a completely different picture of our boyfriend." Mirajane said before scrolling to the next humiliating picture. The two continued to giggle at the expense of their lover until Natsu had enough. The heir picked both platinum-haired beauties. Both Strauss siblings let out a small moan when they felt Natsu's strong warm hands on their asses. "Don't wait up, we're going to be really busy."

All but Juvia waved the trio away, with Juvia actively trying to chase the three. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to escape the iron grip of both scarlet haired twins. "You'll get your turn tonight, just calm down." Knightwalker said, oddly being the voice of reason for once. Even her twin found it peculiar that she hadn't tried to join in.

"What are you planning?" Erza asked looking over at her fellow redhead.

"What, I've just decided to tone myself down." Knightwalker replied with a solemn look on her face. None believed the redhead for a second, which the perverted twin was completely oblivious to.

"Less than five minutes ago, you down right told Natsu to have sex with you." Kagura interjected. Even Juvia's normally one track mind had shifted focus to what the head of the disciplinary committee was planning.

**~With Mirajane and Lisanna~**

"The gym storage closet, it's personally my favourite place to do it at school." Lisanna said as both her and Mirajane were thrown onto the well-used mattress. Both sisters found themselves even more excited when they heard the door shut and lock behind them. "This worked way better than I thought it would." She told her sister with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you think it worked a little too well?" Mirajane asked. Natsu was giving her the same look he did before enacting his revenge. The white-haired woman hoped the pinkette didn't go as crazy as last time, the council's office was still unavailable. "Maybe we should calm him down just a little before we start, we don't need another mess." She suggested. Catching her sister's drift, Lisanna gave her sister a nod.

The two sisters approached their lover from each side before pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. "My, my, excited as always, don't worry, we'll take care of you." Mirajane said. Never being one to turn away such an inviting proposition, he halted himself, allowing the Strauss siblings to do what they pleased. "Let's get started." The beauty said. The older of the two gave the tip of her lover's cock a quick kiss before she started to suck.

Making sure that she wasn't left out, Lisanna began to pepper the shaft with kisses and used her dainty hands to massage his balls. He had never met a pair of girls that had complete mastery of the two on one blowjob, and he doubted he ever would. Both were great on their own, but together, that was something else internally. "I forgot how good you two were." Natsu moaned, only for Mirajane to start bobbing her head more. However, she didn't stop there as her tongue became more engaged with the sensitive tip.

"Never forget your best girls." Lisanna teased, continuing to run her skilled tongue along the length of Natsu's shaft. He shuttered when he saw the two pairs of lustful ocean blue eyes. Wanting to further prove her sister's point, Mirajane began to suck even harder and took even more into her warm well-trained mouth. _'Someone is getting a little greedy.' _Lisanna told herself. The crafty girl thought up a quick but effective strategy. Lisanna gave her sister a quick slap on the ass. Mirajane withdrew herself and attempted to question her little sister. However, it didn't seem like she wouldn't get an answer since the short haired girl's mouth was occupied.

"Clever girl." Mirajane commented, puffing out her cheeks. Lisanna ignored her sister and focused on pleasing the pink haired teen. Instead of waiting for her sister to join the fray, she swallowed every last inch of his cock in one go. The girl's feat was met with a moan from Natsu and annoyed look from Mira. Fuel by equal amounts of lust and pride, the youngest Strauss started to slide the thick man meat in and out of her throat. As much as it pained her, Mirajane had to admit her sister was much better at deepthroating. "Bringing out all of the big guns already? That seems a little unfair."

Seeing that she was going to be left out at this rate, she decided to entertain herself. "I've always been jealous of this tight ass." Mirajane thought after she flipped her sister's skirt and giving it a strong squeeze. Unable to protest her sister's wondering hands, Lisanna did her best to suck off the pink haired man. Mirajane was done, she was determined to take back what was hers. "You're such a naughty girl aren't you, I bet you're soaked down there." She teased.

The blue-eyed beauty leant in, pressing her large full breasts against her little sister's back before she guided her fingers into her moist white panties. At first, she felt a little awkward about doing it to her sister, but that awkwardness quickly became arousal as she realised how dirty it was. In her state of arousal, she began to unbutton her sister's shirt and reach for her perky bra-clad breasts. Natsu watched on as Mirajane fondled her sister from behind, and he was unsurprisingly turned on by it. _'You pervert, here I am getting felt up, and all you can do is get harder.' _Lisanna thought as she shot Natsu a glare.

Unfortunately, the teen found the stare sexy rather than scary, making his cock throb even harder in his lover's mouth. "Keep going, Mira, she's getting even better." Natsu requested. Mirajane was happy to comply and continued her exploration. She found herself especially drawn to the rear end of her sister, which turned out to be a very sensitive spot judging from the muffled moans. Mirajane was completely enthralled with her sister's body and couldn't help herself from slipping a few fingers into the maiden's sopping snatch.

Ignoring her sister to the best of her abilities, Lisanna slowed herself down. She started removing the cock out of her inch, slowly slurping and savouring the taste of the thick meaty rod. When only the tip remained in her mouth, the short haired Strauss would swallow it in one go. She repeated this slow but pleasurable process over and over until she got what she so desperately craved. "Here it comes." Natsu announced as he grabbed Lisanna by the hair and forced every last inch down her inviting throat.

The young woman was more than accepting and gulped down every last drop of her boyfriend's thick plentiful seed. Mirajane watched with a look of both arousal and jealousy as the hot load eventually became too much for her cute sister to handle. Normally she would have come to her sister's aid, but she was far too preoccupied with Lisanna, who was struggling at this point. _'It's so good, but there's way too much, and Mira-nee isn't making it easier.' _Lisanna thought, her stomach getting fuller and fuller by the second.

Pooling what little strength she had, she managed to push herself off the man and onto her back. The two Strauss siblings found themselves on their back before they both felt the pinkette's seed cover their bodies. Lisanna was now happy about her sister getting frisky because unlike her aforementioned sister, none of it got on her uniform. "That was amazing, Lisanna." A slightly out of breath Natsu declared.

"Of course it was, never underestimate the Strauss sisters." Mirajane said proudly as she cleaned herself up. Natsu's member instantly stood to attention as he watched the white-haired woman clean herself. He became even more rigid when he saw her start assisting her younger sister. "Just let me have the rest, it's the least you can do after getting my uniform dirty."

Mirajane began to run her tongue along her sister's sensitive body, making sure that not a single drop of Natsu's cum stained her skin. "Mira-nee, that was supposed to be mine. I worked hard for that and this wouldn't have happened if you didn't get all handsy." Lisanna complained, with a small blush appearing on her face. It wasn't the first time another had gotten like that with her, but it was fine since it was at the hands of the more openly perverted Scarlet haired twin. However, it felt very odd since it was her sister getting all touchy feely with her.

"Don't stress you two, I still got plenty left in me...somehow." Natsu claimed, muttering the last part. Mirajane perked up and Lisanna instantly forgot her troubling. Natsu moved towards the two waiting beauties, stripping his shirt and discarding it with the rest of his clothes. He was so focused on the two women, that he didn't notice that his phone was ringing. "Now, let's get started."

**~After School~**

Natsu and his housemates had finally arrived at their home. It may have been dark, but everyone was in fairly high spirits, especially Juvia, who was somehow even more energetic than she normally was. "I need to eat something bad, I don't think I ate anything today... I've been too busy." Natsu said, with his stomach grumbling in agreement.

"After what you did in the storage room, Lisanna and I will serve up whatever you want." Mirajane replied. Natsu's smile only got brighter as he thought of the many possibilities. Maybe he could eat off one of his many beauties, maybe he could go plain and simply enjoy his favourite meal, or better yet he could eat his meal off one of them. "Look, it looks like he's forgotten about his second time with Virgo."

"That honestly doesn't sound too bad." Knightwalker interjected. She had only heard from Natsu how cruel of a mistress Virgo could be. She wanted to both watch her at work before she experienced it for herself.

"I still struggle to believe that we're really twins sometimes." Erza said in an annoyed tone. The pinkette shot the redhead a look, which was swiftly ignored "You're such a goddamn pervert." She added, only for the rest of her housemates to shoot her the same look. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I maybe a pervert, but at least I'm honest." Knightwalker laughed. She didn't bother letting her sister get another word in before she took the man into the house.

"What does she mean by that?" Erza questioned, everyone, even Kagura just shook their heads before entering the house. The student council president wasn't happy with this and stormed into the house and started questioning everyone, only to be ignored.

While Natsu thought his greatest problem was a confused and oblivious Erza, he was very wrong. Unbeknownst to him, his house was surrounded by a group of armed and well-trained teenagers. Said teenagers had been camping out for a while now. "It's worse than I could have ever imagined." A soft-spoken teen said as she crushed the binoculars with her bare hands.

"Thank god we brought spares." Came the voice of a male teen.

"I know right." Another male teenager said.

"Both of you shut up, and hand me them over hear." Said another teen, who sounded far more mature and refined than her companions. The males were terrified by the woman and quickly did what she instructed. There was also another teen there. She did have an air of elegance about her, but it was tainted by one of perversion. She had abstained from talking as she was far too preoccupied with spying on a certain pinkette.

However, she finally spoke up. "Man, that ass has only gotten better, this must be the work of the angels watching over me." The last teen claimed, getting odd looks from the two boys. "Don't give me that look. Girls can enjoy a good ass as well, especially one like that one." She retorted before licking her lips. In the dark of night, none of her companions were able to see what one of her hands was up to.

"Onee-sama, this is not the time for that, Natsu needs our help, why else would he not answer my call?" The first and clearly most distressed girl said. Her sister just pouted before she went back to spying. The younger sister let out an annoyed huff before she spoke once more. "This is the most important operation we've ever conducted. So please take this seriously, like Minerva-sama does."

"Yukino is right, we need to get Natsu and we can't afford any mistakes... Do you two morons understand that?" Minerva said before bashing the blonde and black haired man's together. Both of the rubbed their heads together and grumbled underneath their breaths. Unfortunately, this didn't go down well with the woman. "Would you care to repeat that Sting and Rouge?" She asked, before bashing their heads again. "We really do need him back, these two are useless without him."

"Now don't be so mean, they're not that bad." The peeping woman began. Sting and Rouge cheered up and went to hug the white-haired woman, but stopped when she spoke up again. "Plus, if you keep being mean, we'll lose our two best human shields." She added, depressing the two. It was probably for the best they didn't hug her, the watching woman's hands were still delving deeper into her sacred area.

"You're so cruel Sorano." Sting moped. The blonde fell to the ground before rolling over, leaving his face in the ground.

"I don't know why you're surprised, they've been like this since he left." Rouge added before joining his friend on the ground. "We must succeed, things can only get worse." The dark haired teen reminded his friend.

"If she wanted to get him back so bad, why didn't we bring her with us?" Sting asked, getting a fearsome glare from Minerva.

"Maybe if we wanted him in finely diced pieces, but I refuse to let anything happen to that ass until I get my hands on it." Sorano told the blonde, sparing him from Minerva's wrath. Sting's mood brightened once more, but once again, she derailed his excitement when she spoke up. "Please do me a favour and shut up, you're getting really annoying." She added before a moan escaped once again.

"Thank you Sorano, I can always count on you... despite your... quirks. Now let's go over our plan of attack once more." Minerva said as she ushered the group over.

**~In the house~**

"That was awesome, thanks to you two." Natsu congratulated, patting his full stomach. The teen was now more than ready to entertain his lovely ladies. "I don't what you put in that food, but I feel like I could fuck the entire school." He declared, finding himself more fired up than ever.

"Strauss family secret." Mirajane lied. In truth, the white-haired vixen had met up with a foreign red-haired woman, who had generously handed over a very useful recipe. _'I feel sorry for whoever goes first, I doubled the amount of everything.' _She thought, giggling to herself a little.

"This is going to be fun, who's first?" Natsu asked as he stood atop the table. One of his girls was about to step up to the plate, but that was until they heard the sound of glass shattering. Everyone was instantly on high alert, but it was far too late. The door was kicked down only for the room to fill up with smoke shortly after.

Lisanna and Mirajane were swiftly rendered unconscious when they were grabbed from behind and wet rag covered their respective faces. Everyone was completely unaware of this as the invaders didn't make a sound. "Stay on guard, we have to be car-" Kagura started before she knocked out by a blunt force. This rose more red flags for the remaining four, two of which were taken out in the same fashion. The only ones that remained were Juvia and Natsu.

"No harm will harm my... Natsu...Sama." Juvia slurred before landing on the ground with a thud. It finally ticked in Natsu's mind, which allowed him to dodge and catch the kicks that came from both sides. The pinkette was certain the attacks would have knocked him out if he hadn't done so. Natsu proceeded to bang the heads of his two attacks.

"Fuck!" The first attacker cursed.

"Goddammit!" The second attacker groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

Natsu smiled at his triumph, but it was a little too early to celebrate as he felt two pairs of feminine hands. He then found himself being flipped and thrown through his dinner table. He hissed in pain, but he didn't stay down and moved away which saved him from getting his faced punched in. _'Holy crap! What kind of juice are they drinking?' _Natsu thought when he heard the ground crack. He continued to fight off his four attackers, two of them were much easier to take care of than the others. However, the two tactical and technical assailants were harder to keep track of considering his heavily hindered sight. They constantly kept him on his feet, but he managed to keep them off him for the most part.

The two eventually stopped, and the smoke began to clear. No longer being able to see the invaders, he let his guard down just a little bit, which was to his detriment. Moments later a bang went off in the room. This was followed by a high ringing sound and a blinding white light. Natsu wasn't sure what hurt more, his ears or his eyes.

"Get him in position!" Came a voice through a radio. moments after the voice said this, Natsu felt hands wrap around his torso and a large pair of soft breasts press against his back. The teen felt like he was in heaven, but that heavenly feeling quickly turned to a hellish one as he was suplexed through the nearest wall. "I'm taking the shot." The voice said once more.

In his current state, he really couldn't do anything and a sharp pain hit his neck. Natsu felt himself getting woozy, but he it was obvious he still had some strength. This didn't remain the case for long since the gunner took a few more shots. "The target is down, great work Sorano, but please refrain from pleasuring yourself over the radio."

"Can you blame me? It's been forever since I've seen my favourite ass on the planet. Maybe if you had a better appreciation for the male form, you'd understand." Sorano defend. Minerva let out a huff before turning off her radio. She really didn't want to be listening in when the inevitable happened. She ordered the beaten and bruised Sting and Rouge to do the same. Wanting to avoid any more pain, they did as they were told.

"What a mess, but at least we know he hasn't gotten too rusty. He clearly needs to be retrained, what a shame." Minerva said as she looked around. She was glad to see her old schoolmate had become a lot more inviting to the fairer sex as it served her goals perfectly. "I hope you two are in the mood for some cleanup." She told her underclassmen. They picked themselves up and started cleaning up the mess. "Where did Yukino run off to, we need to get going."

Luckily for Sting and Rouge, Minerva's light haired underclassmen reappeared, holding a picture in her hands. The woman looked very pleased with herself. "Natsu-sama kept our picture." Yukino said with a bright smile. The group hadn't seen the light haired girl smile so much for a while. That smile became confused when she saw a girl that looked very similar to herself.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu groaned. His vision was becoming blurry, but he could still make out the four people in his house. Much to his dread, he recognised all of them. There were two men, both of them were his junior. They both had a lean build similar to his own. One had black messy black shoulder length black hair and red eyes. His hair was swept to one side and covered his right eye. The other man had spiky blonde hair blue eyes. _'The fuck are they wearing? Are those fucking turtlenecks?' _He pondered. Much to his annoyance, the two were wearing black turtlenecks with camouflage pants and combat boots.

His attention shifted from the two and towards the two lovely ladies who had invaded his home. The women were wearing much more revealing clothes, on the top half of their bodies. They wore small tight fitting shirts, that only covered the essentials, but left their toned midsections in full view. Minerva noticed that her target was still moving. "You never cease to amaze me Natsu, I'm so glad you're returning to us." Minerva congratulated as she rolled her former classmate onto his back before cuffing him. "It's just like old times isn't it, only I'm on top for once." She added before straddling his back.

"Stop that Minerva-sama." Yukino whined before prying the dark haired woman off her friend.

"Calm down, he won't remember anything that happened here tonight. It's the same thing you used on his last day before you... well, you know what you did." Minerva said, with a snide smile.

"It still doesn't make it right for you to do anything to him, now let's get going already." Yukino retorted before throwing Natsu over towards Sting and Rouge. The two managed to catch the flying pinkette. "Now that everything is in order, let's get going, or we might lose our chance to save Natsu-sama."

**~The next Day~**

"My head, what the hell is going on?" Natsu wondered, clutching his sore head. His vision slowly began to clear, allowing him to scan his surroundings. After a few minutes, he realised he was in his old dorm room. Before he was able to question his location, he heard a knocking at the door. Instead of checking the door, Natsu elected to wait and tried to gather his thoughts. _'Seriously, what's happening?'_

"You're not going to get away with sleeping in all the time." Yukino said as she entered the room. The woman was currently dressed in her uniform. It consisted of a light yellow shirt with green highlights and a red shirt. She wore a short green skirt, black shin high socks and brown school shoes. A small blush appeared on Natsu's face when he saw the light-haired girl. "Come on Natsu-sama, we need to get going." The beauty said before grabbing the pink haired teen out of bed.

"What's going on Yuki?" Natsu asked, doing his best not to stare at his friend's cleavage.

"We're going to school, what else would we be doing silly." Yukino said with a smile. Despite being confused, he climbed out of bed and noticed he was wearing his old clothes. What confused him, even more, was the fact Yukino acted like nothing was out of place. "Come on Natsu-sama, I even made lunch for you." She added while holding up a large wrapped up box. He may have been unsure about what was going on, but Yukino was someone he could trust.

"My head kinda hurts, but you've never steered me wrong." Natsu replied.

* * *

**There's another chapter, sorry that the updates for this story are so few and far between, but I've got a lot of stories that I enjoy writing more. Plus, I don't find myself motivated for this one as much the other ones. Even with that being said, leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**As for my next update, I'm working on a one-shot.**

**Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**

**Harem**

**-Mira***

**-Erza***

**-Cana***

**-Aries***

**-Virgo***

**-Aquarius***

**-Yukino**

**-Lisanna***

**-Hisui***

**-Kagura***

**-Juvia***

**-Ultear***

**-Meredy***

**-Sorano (Angel)**

**-Erza Knightwalker***

**-Edo Lucy***

**-Flare***

**-Millianna**

**-Jenny***

**-Levy***

**-Sayla***

**-Sherry***

**-Chelia***

**-Minerva**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Ur***

**-Bisca**

**-Wendy (Older)***

**-Ophiuchus***

**-Michelle**

**-Cosmos***

**-Layla***

**-Kamika***

**-Mama Pisces**

**-Evergreen**

**-Ikaruga**

**-Karen***

**-Mavis**

**-Kyoka***

**-Libra**

**-Brandish**

**-Rias**

**-Akeno**

**-Irene**

**-Dimaria **


End file.
